Cambiando el pasado, ¿Mejorando el futuro?
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: –¡Emmett!¿Lo conoces? –Claro q no¿Quién en esta época c llama así?–Tal y como lo había tmido, Emmett no staba n sta pesadilla, q era lo único q podía ser, al ser yo humana de nuevo. ¿De q servía q mi sueño se hiciera realidad si Emmett no estaba conmigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas! **

**Esta historia se me ocurrió repentinamente una tarde de Agosto, aunque les había prometido que subiría Intercambio, pero esta me comenzó a gustar más…**

**Se que me tardo en actualizar, pero como siempre digo… de escribir Fics no me mantengo, se supone que debería de estar estudiando para el examen de Probabilidad y Estadística, pero en cambio de eso estoy aquí subiendo una nueva historia…**

**Vamos a los términos legales…**

_**Declamer:**__Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD_

_**Summary (Completo):**_ –¡Emmett! ¿Conoces a Emmett? –¿Quién en esta época se llama así? No, claro que no… -Tal y como lo había temido, Emmett no estaba en esta pesadilla, que era lo único que podía ser, al ser yo humana. ¿De que serbia que mi sueño se hiciera realidad si Emmett no estaba conmigo?

**Una vez puesto esto… solo queda aclarar una cosa, este FanFic comienza aquella noche de Eclipse en la que Rose le cuenta su desastroso desenlace de su vida y como llego a ser la hermosa vampiro que queremos y admiramos, ahora si, las dejo para que lean… **_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, Mejorando El Futuro -_**

**Capitulo 1: - El Deseo -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Buenas noches, Bella –susurre mientras la cerraba al salir.

–Buenas noches, Rosalie –murmuro un segundo tarde.

Sabía que era demasiada información por una sola noche, la pobre Bella se había aterrado un poco con todo eso, había escuchado sus acelerados latidos. Pero era necesario que lo supiera.

A pesar de todo no era tan mala chica, tenia que admitirlo, pero aun así seguía estando el hecho de que no tomaba la mejor decisión de todas sus posibilidades.

Los recuerdos seguían moviéndose en mi cabeza cuando me pare junto a la ventana, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, fije la vista en un solo punto, la banca en la que solíamos quedarnos Emmett y yo, sentados a pasar el tiempo juntos.

El timbre de mi celular me sorprendió, no mire quien era y conteste con la mirada fija a la banca.

–¿Bueno? –conteste completamente desanimada por los recuerdos.

–Que forma de contestar amor –hablo Emmett con sarcasmo. Su voz me animo un poco, pero las ansias de estar en sus brazos crecieron.

–Lo siento, es que te extraño –le dije con cariño, fingiendo por un momento que todo estaba bien.

–Te conozco amor… dime que te pasa… -imagine la cara que ponía cuando decía eso y sonreí.

–Valla que si, nada… es solo que… aproveche que Edward dejo a Bella y…

–¿No le hiciste algo verdad? –me interrumpió preguntándome alarmado.

–Pude hacerlo… pero no… solo platique con ella...

–¿De que? –pregunto inmediatamente.

–¿Qué pasa si no te digo? –pregunte por curiosidad, pero adoraba cuando el amenazaba, necesitaba olvidarme de lo de antes.

–Hum… –se quedo pensando–. No te llevo nada cuando regrese –dijo convencido.

–Sobreviviré –dije del mismo tono, sabiendo que el también reiría.

–ok, tendré que usar medidas drásticas… -lo imagine entrecerrando los ojos y frotándose la barbilla pensando–. Me quedo aquí una semana mas… –amenazo.

–Si no regresas tendré que ir yo… –dije irónicamente.

–Eso seria mejor, pero por el momento tendremos que posponerlo…cuando regrese hablaremos de eso por ahora… ¿Me dices? –nuevamente me imagine su rostro suplicante, dios como lo extrañaba.

–Le conté a Bella del por que me porto así con ella –mi animo decayó.

–¡¿En verdad? –tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono del oído por que había alzado la voz, un auch salió de mi garganta por instinto, aunque realmente no me dolió–. Lo siento, no sabía que le fueras a contar, siento no estar ahí en este momento –dijo amorosamente.

–No te preocupes, ya nos veremos en treinta horas –en verdad sonó mucho tiempo.

–Mil ochocientos minutos… demasiado tiempo –escuche su risa con anhelo.

–Ciento ocho mil segundos… una eternidad –nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

–Tendremos otra eternidad cuando regrese, me tengo que ir, no quieren que haga mucho ruido… como si estuviéramos gritando –eso lo dijo mas fuerte, supuse que mis hermanos y padre estaban ahí viéndolo–. Te amo

–Te amo mi osito –colgué, antes que de me recordara que los demás estaba escuchando, sonriendo.

No tenia nada bueno que hacer, así que entre a al baño a ducharme.

**Pv. Emmett**

Odiaba que Rose se pusiera a recordar todo lo que a pasado, entendía sus dolores, penas y enojos, por eso la amaba.

–También me sorprende que ella le haya contado… –dijo Edward confundido, repentinamente.

–Oye… –me queje por la poca intimidad que me daba.

–Lo siento, no pude evitar escucharlo… –volteo la vista a otro lado.

–Tarde o temprano ella se iba a enterar, creo que fue demasiado temprano –me levante de la roca en la que estaba sentado, Carlisle y Jasper habían ido por el primer rebaño de venados que paso, nosotros nos quedamos esperando al dichoso puma y después iríamos a buscar osos.

Voltee a ver al cielo, la noche era estrellada, deseaba estar con Rose, pero teníamos que saciar nuestra sed antes que nada.

Vi a Edward moverse, entonces pensé que ya había encontrado al puma, lo seguí y logre olerlo, claro que mi hermano ya se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto así que me detuve cuando el se acerco al animal. Subí rápidamente a un árbol para mirar mejor el espectáculo, pero repentinamente algo me hizo alzar la mirada al cielo.

Una estrella fugas… se me hacia ridículo pensar en pedirle un deseo, pero yo era un vampiro, había también hombres lobo, ¿Entonces por que no hacerlo?

–Deseo conocer la vida de Rose en 1933… –la luz de la estrella desapareció. Voltee a ver a Edward y ya había logrado derribar al puma, nuevamente alce la vista, esta vez a la luna, pensando solo en una cosa, Rose.

–¿Un deseo? Que maduro de tu parte… –la voz de Edward me sorprendió, entonces ya había borrado las evidencias.

–Como sea… vamos por el oso… –me deje caer del árbol, y como un gato caí de pie, comenzamos a correr a la montaña, donde los osos tenían sus cuevas.

Veía perfectamente todo a pesar de ir rápidamente, pero paso algo, algo que no podía describir, y los arboles fueron tomando formas extrañas, voltee a ver a Edward pero ya no estaba, me detuve en seco, un poco alterado.

–¿Edward? –grite mientras retrocedía unos pasos. El no estaba.

Comencé a mirar el lugar en el que estaba. Era extraño, era un camino de terracería, con arboles a los lados, y unas luces a lo lejos, comencé a caminar un poco preocupado.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Durante unos minutos de caminata, ni un coche apareció, así que decidí apresurar las cosas y corrí a mi velocidad, me detuve a pocos metros de llegar a la entrada de la ciudad.

Un letrero a las afueras me anuncio que estaba en Rochester.

¿Rochester? ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué hacia aquí? Digo, después de todo, no habíamos ido tan lejos como para terminar en... ¿New York?

Había visitado este lugar con Rose un par de ocasiones y realmente New York no se parecía nada a esto, entre tranquilamente tratando de pasar desapercibido a la ciudad, pero al parecer nadie mas usaba la misma ropa que yo, eso o que era lo bastante grande para llamar la atención.

No podía comprar algo por que no tenía dinero, así que entre a una tienda tranquilamente tome todo un atuendo y entre al probador, me cambie y salí corriendo a velocidad _vampírica_ –como decía Bella– con mi otra ropa en la mano, el encargado no se pudo haber dado cuenta, era demasiado rápido a la vista humana.

Esta vez con el atuendo indicado comencé a recorrer las calles para saber el por que estaba ahí.

¿Me habré golpeado con un árbol mientras corría? ¿Un sueño? No, los vampiros no dormimos. Si lo estuviera seria más bien una pesadilla.

¿Entonces fue el deseo? ¿Eso era posible? ¿Tan rápido funcionan esas cosas?

–¡Ouch! –escuche a alguien quejarse.

–Lo siento –me disculpe cuando vi a una chica que había chocado contra mi.

–Deberías de fijarte por donde caminas –levanto la mirada y me sorprendió ver ahí a Rose, con sus ojos azules y su corazón latiendo, bueno eran los detalles mas importantes, no se cuanto tiempo me quede mirándola pero eso la complació–. ¿Vas a quedarte mirándome? –pregunto sonriendo.

–Disculpe señorita –me aparte y camine para alejarme de ella, no quería cometer alguna estupidez y hacer que me odie en lugar que me ame.

Había visto demasiadas películas como para saber que si cambiaba algo aquí o en ella, el futuro cambiaría, por eso no quería meter la pata. Mi deseo era conocer su vida en 1933…

Ese era el año en el que…

Camine rápidamente a buscar algún indicio de la fecha en la que estábamos, y en una esquina un pequeño gritaba a todo pulmón alguna noticia que no le di importancia, le arrebate el periódico y mire la fecha, 27 de Abril de 1933.

–Finales de Abril –dije en shock mientras le devolvía el periódico al niño ahora enfadado.

Regrese por el camino en el que la había visto. Olfatee su aroma y lo seguí, claro que no fue difícil, olía delicioso y yo no había cazado nada.

–¿Qué te dije, John? –alcancé a escuchar antes de doblar la esquina–. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?

–Resulta difícil decirlo –me imagina la cara con la que la veía, desde que ella me conto toda su historia, siempre había odiado este momento–. Está totalmente tapada.

–¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose! –ese debería ser el tal Royce, la sangre me hervía del coraje, sabía que no podía intervenir en esto, sino Carlisle no la hubiera encontrado.

El grito de ella me hizo cambiar de opinión, en ese momento me importo un reverendo comino lo que pasaría después, solo podía pensar en ella, en que no quería que tuviera ese terrible recuerdo por el resto de su eternidad.

Corrí y golpee al tipo que tenia sujeta a Rose, el tipo rubio, ese debió de haber sido Royce, recordé que Rose lo había dejado para el final. Eso era lo mismo que iba a hacer.

–Pero que… –comenzó a decir un tipo moreno, no deje que continuara y lo arroje contra la pared, la sangre comenzó a salir por su cabeza y sus latidos iban disminuyendo, estaba por morir.

Los otros dos hombres trataban de golpearme pero solo se hacían daño ellos mismos, al notar que el otro sangraba trataron de huir, pero los tome de la cabeza y los estrelle contra ellos mismos, era una de las cosas que siempre había deseado hacer, pero por obvias razones nunca lo había hecho, hasta ese día.

Regrese con mis manos llenas de sangre, y yo sin haber cazado, tenia la ponzoña en la boca, como si se me hiciera agua la boca, pero era la sangre de los violadores de Rose. Royce ya no estaba ahí, pero Rose se había desmayado del susto, supuse.

La tome entre mis manos y la acomode en un lugar mas alejado y tranquilo.

–Si algo pasa, no olvides que te amo –le di un beso en la mejilla antes de ir tras el cobarde ese. Lo encontré unas calles mas adelante, caminaba apresuradamente como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo. Cuando paso enfrente de un callejón, lo empuje para que entrara en el.

Había poca luz, pero la luz de la luna aportaba un poco.

–No te imaginas cuantas veces me imagine matándote… –sonreí por lo irónico que sonaba eso.

–¿Quién eres? –pregunto aterrado.

–Eso no importa, lo importante es que Rose esta a salvo y tú estarás muerto –me debatía entre matarlo lenta y dolorosamente o terminar con eso de una vez.

–Yo no le iba a hacer nada, déjame ir por favor… te doy el dinero que quieras, por favor no me mates… –comenzó a suplicar.

Me carcajeé por lo patético que se escuchaba.

–Es una lastima, no quiero tu dinero, ni nada de lo que tu tengas, bueno… –me quede pensando–. Rose te amaba ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

–Pero si no hice nada… –ya estaba llorando–. Por favor –se levanto rápidamente para tratar de tirarme, pero solo se estampo contra mí para caer de espaldas.

–Claro que no hiciste nada, llegue a tiempo –grite molesto, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo levante unos centímetros del suelo–. Ella se atormenta al recordar lo tonta que fue por haberse enamorado de ti… –lo mire a los ojos, el estaba realmente asustado y su corazón acelerado.

–¿Qué cosa eres? –pregunto después de que me golpeo varias veces.

–Ya te dije que eso no importa, ahora si ya terminaste, es mi turno… –lo arroje a la pared del callejón cayendo al suelo después del golpe. Comenzó a levantarse pero me acerqué rápidamente y lo levante del cuello de la camisa nuevamente, esta vez estampando mi puño contra su cara, sin poderlo evitar lo solté ante lo fuerte del golpe, comenzó a gritar del dolor.

–No grites –parecía un loco pero que mas daba, al menos por una vez quería vengarme por lo que le había hecho.

Lo tome de la parte trasera del saco y lo levante para escalar el edificio junto al que estábamos. Algunas personas se habían asomado al callejón, atentas a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero era obvio que no iban a ver nada hasta que lo dejara caer.

–Rose te asfixió la primera vez, trataba de no derramar tu asquerosa sangre para no caer en la tentación, ¿Pero que crees? A mi no me importa eso –camine en la azotea dejando caer un rastro de sangre. Dejándolo caer a un metro de los curiosos que se habían asomado, con el impacto su corazón se detuvo.

Contento, regrese al lugar al que la había dejado, pero ella no estaba, trate de rastrearla pero el aroma se mesclaba con el de Carlisle, lo seguí hasta llegar a la casa de ella, era más grande de lo que me imaginaba, salte la reja y me puse a husmear por la ventaba, en la planta baja no había nadie, así que de un salto logre agarrarme del huego de la pared donde la ventana estaba abierta. Con firmeza levante mi cuerpo un poco para asomarme por la ventana, ahí estaba ella recostada en la cama durmiendo, Carlisle y su madre hablando en voz baja.

Decían algo de unos calmantes y de que no le había pasado nada mas que el susto, que efectivamente se había desmayado, despertaría en la mañana y lo mejor era dejarla dormir por ahora, salieron del cuarto y pude colarme por la ventana, ahora entendía un poco el trabajo que hacia Edward para entrar a la casa de Bella sin hacer ruido para que Charlie no lo escuchara.

–Hola hermosa –le susurre al oído a pesar de que no sabía si estuviera escuchando–. Se que cuando te despiertes y te enteres te vas a enojar, pero no podía evitarlo, la primera lo hiciste tu, ahora si estuve para ayudarte…

Un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo me sorprendió, mire mis manos y comenzaban a transparentarse, como si desapareciera.

–Maldición sabía que esto iba a pasar… –me queje–. Pero te salve, eso es mejor que vivir... ten una mejor vida amor, te voy a extrañar… –me acerque y la bese en los labios–. Te amo mi Rose.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Siempre que me bañaba tomaba unos segundos para pensar debajo del agua, me hacia sentir tranquila.

Me hundí en el agua, lo cual no fue muy difícil, y cerré los ojos.

–_¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_

–_Pero que…_

Los recuerdos de ese día me sorprendieron. Repentinamente Emmett apareció en este, arrojo al tal John contra la pared haciendo que se desangrara.

–_Si algo pasa, no olvides que te amo –estaba todo oscuro, solo podía escuchar su voz._

–_Hola hermosa. Se que cuando te despiertes y te enteres te vas a enojar, pero no podía evitarlo, la primera lo hiciste tu, pero ahora si estuve para ayudarte… –la oscuridad no me dejaba, quería abrir los ojos, pero otra vez hablo._

–_Maldición sabía que esto iba a pasar... Pero te salve, eso es mejor que vivir... ten una mejor vida amor, te voy a extrañar… Te amo mi Rose._

–Emmett –grite levantándome rápidamente de la tina, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba a mis pulmones, tosí un poco de agua que se había metido a mi garganta. Limpie mis ojos por que repentinamente ya no veía con tanta claridad.

Me levante sintiendo el agua fría, enredándome en una toalla.

Nada de eso me gustaba, mi cuerpo lo sentía extraño, mi piel era menos pálida de lo que usualmente era, sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente. Me fije en el pequeño espejo de ese lugar y no pude evitar gritar al ver que mis ojos eran azules, tal y como eran cuando era…

–¿Humana? ¡Humana! Humana… –pase de la duda, a la alegría y al final a la decepción.

No, eso no podía estar pasando, era imposible que eso llegara a pasar.

Tome una navaja que estaba en la caja detrás del espejo, ya que los pellizcos no funcionaron para despertarme, y me hice una cortada en el dedo, pensando en que no me pasaría nada, pero no era así, la sangre comenzó a salir por la cortada. Un poco aterrada enjuague mi dedo y tome una bandita del mismo lugar que la navaja.

–No, no, no, no, no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando –inspeccione mi cara y mi cuerpo, solo me sirvió para aterrarme mas–. Emmett ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunte confundida mientras me dejaba caer al piso–. ¿Cómo llegaste a Rochester? ¡Eres un tonto! –termine gritando mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Comencé recordar lo que vi en la bañera, cuando Royce estaba a punto de… Emmett apareció y lo golpeo, pero eso era imposible, Emmett estaba en Tennessee en esas fechas, ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

Pero sus ojos, no eran amarillos, eran más bien negros, aunque tenía una gran fuerza, sino no hubiera podido arrojar al tipo contra la pared.

¡Emmett era vampiro! Pero eso no pasaba hasta dos años después de que me convirtieran, si no me paso nada, entonces Carlisle no me encontró y me convirtió. Eso significa que…

–Jamás lo rescate del oso –me quede congelada al escucharme a mi misma decir eso. Emmett no existía en este mundo, un mundo sin el–. ¡Eres un idiota! –grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me tendía en el piso para llorar.

–No hubiera querido que esto pasara si hubiera sabido que no ibas a estar aquí –dije todavía llorando, estaba tirada en el piso, de lado recargada en mi propio brazo. Recordando todo lo vivido con el, me dolía pensar que nunca lo iba a volver a ver. Me dolía saber que el se había sacrificado por mi, para tener _una mejor vida_ como el me había dicho.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo y que las lagrimas no salieron mas, me levante resignada de que lamentarme no iba a cambiar las cosas, enjuague la cara pensando en lo que estaba pasando, pero una nueva pregunta salió a flote ¿Dónde estaba?

Salí del baño para averiguarlo, por que era obvio que no en mi casa, o bueno no al menos en la casa de Forks. Me sorprendí al ver un cuarto completamente diferente al mío. Con dos camas, una mesa en el centro y unos cuantos muebles.

–rayos… ¿Dónde vine a dar? –hable para mi misma quejándome del lugar.

–¿No vas a ir a clases? –pregunto una chica al abrir la puerta. Era rubia, de ojos verdes, con el cabello lacio, contrario al mío, su cuerpo no estaba bien formado, pero igual era linda.

–¿Disculpa? –pregunte sin entender que pasaba.

–Ok, mira, se que ayer me comporte como una estúpida, pero realmente lo siento, no quería hacerte quedar mal frente a Mark… –dijo realmente arrepentida, pero seguía sin entender que pasaba.

–¿Esta es una broma de Alice? Por que si es así me rindo, no es gracioso… –dije molesta, y asustada.

–¿Quién es Alice? –pregunto ella confundida.

–¿Quién eres tu? –pregunte mas asustada.

–¿Enserio? –se molesto, pero debió de ver mi mirada aterrada por que suspiro de frustración–. Valla que la cruda si te pego esta vez… soy Irene… tu mejor amiga que ayer te hizo parecer una zorra frente a el… ¿Ya me perdonas? –me miro preocupada.

–Si me dices la fecha y en que lugar estamos te lo agradecería mucho –me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros.

–¿27 de Abril del 2006, New York? –parecía confundida–. ¿No prefieres ver a algún doctor?

–¡Emmett! ¿Conoces a Emmett? –pregunte esperanzada.

–¿Quién en esta época se llama así? No, claro que no…

–Ay no, ay no, ay no… –la solté y fui a sentarme a la cama que estaba al lado con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Tal y como lo había temido, Emmett no estaba en esta pesadilla, que era lo único que podía ser, al ser yo humana.

¿De que serbia que mi sueño se hiciera realidad si Emmett no estaba conmigo?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué paso con Emmett? ¡Esto es un sacrilegio! ¡No debe de existir un Fic de RsxEm sin Emmett! O cualquier otro en el que Rose este sin Emmett… o al revés… **

**Ok, ya me dejo de dramas, como por ahora solo subiré de una historia en una, espero poder actualizar esta semanalmente, si llega el fin de semana y no eh subido capitulo, es que hubo algún contratiempo en la semana que me impidió ir escribiendo… ¿ok?**

**Bueno, en verdad espero que me poyen en esta historia así como lo hicieron con Fugitivos o en El cañero.**

**¡Déjenme su opinión sobre este primer capitulo!**

**Cuídenseme mucho... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda… aunque hay muchas chicas que ya pasaron a leer esta historia… (Mexico, Chile, Peru, España, Venezuela, Colombia, Argentina y Honduras) y no hay reviews, les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia!**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, Mejorando El Futuro -_**

**Capitulo 2: - La Búsqueda -**

–¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto ella sentándose a un lado mío.

–Define bien… –dije sin ánimos.– ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí todo el día? –pregunte volteándola a ver, después de un rato de silencio.

–Seguro, no hay exámenes este día –se encogió de hombros.

–Bien… –dije un poco aturdida mientras me sentaba en el escritorio para encender la computadora que estaba ahí–. ¿Tiene internet cierto? –voltee a mirarla y ella me miraba sorprendida.

Sacudió la cabeza– Si claro… tus padres lo pagan…

–¿Tengo padres? –estaba un poco alegre y triste a la vez, al enterarme de eso quise llorar pero las lagrimas no salían.

–¿Segura que no quieres ir al hospital? –parecía como si estuviera confundida.

–¿Puedes hacer como que perdí la memoria y contarme todo lo que a pasado? –le pedí esperanzada a que dijera que si.

–Si eso quieres… ¿entonces todo lo de ayer esta olvidado? –pregunto poniendo una sonrisa.

–Si –regrese la vista a la computadora y espere a que la página principal del internet se cargara–. ¿Sigo siendo Rosalie Lilian Hale? –pregunte confundida.

–Hasta donde se si, pero eres otra, ¿Qué te paso en la noche? ¿Te sentiste mal? ¿Tuviste algún accidente?

–No lo creo, pero se podría decir que desperté siendo otra… Irene ¿Si te cuento algo no le dirás a nadie? y te prometo llevarte conmigo a donde sea que tenga que ir para aclarar esto… –la mire preocupada.

–Te conozco desde la secundaria… no creo que haya algo que no sepa… –aseguró.

–Yo no soy la Rosalie que tu conoces… yo nací en 1915 en Rochester, tenia una familia pequeña y bien acomodada, pero mi prometido me violo y abandono pensando que estaba muerta, Carlisle, mi nuevo padre, me rescato y convirtió en vampiro… Irene, se que suena descabellada la idea pero tienes que creerme… –la tome de las manos y le pedí.

–Si suena una locura… ¿Qué te metiste anoche? –pregunto mirándome extrañamente.

–Nada con un demonio… si no me vas a ayudar entonces déjame sola –le grite soltándola para volver mi intención a la computadora.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a buscar ? ¿Qué paso con ? Si eso era, debería averiguar que había pasado conmigo después de que Emmett me rescato.

Teclee "ataque en Rochester 1933"

Las opciones eran muchas, pero la pagina de un periódico apareció en tercer lugar, inmediatamente le di clic en la liga.

Mencionaba que cinco cadáveres habían sido encontrados la noche del 27 de abril de ese año, una sobreviviente… yo, salvo que no decían mi nombre ni nada. En el lado izquierdo de la página había una lista de los meses, así que le di clic en abril y comencé a ver las noticias de ese día, nada relevante para mi búsqueda. En la barra de búsqueda en la misma página teclee mi nombre.

Solo hubo dos resultados, el primero era de mi boda con un tal William Firt, un empresario londinense que era dueño de una fabrica de coches. ¿Pero si me había casado por que no tenía ningún recuerdo de esos?

–Wow… se parece bastante a ti –pensé que ya se había ido por lo que al hablar me tomo por sorpresa

–Soy yo, pero tú no me lo quieres creer…

Regrese la página y entre en el segundo resultado, y en el había una noticia de mi muerte, en la que decía que había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, que ironía, dejando a una pequeña niña de nombre Lilian Firt, me sorprendí de eso, tenía una hija, una linda niña…

–¿Vas a buscar tu árbol genealógico? –Irene se sentó a mi lado en otra silla.

–¿Vas a fingir que me crees y escucharas el resto de mi historia? –realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y si ella era verdaderamente mi amiga al menos iba a escucharme.

–Si Rosie… –rodó los ojos.

–Ok, solo deja término de buscar esto y te cuento lo que sepa.

Teclee el nombre de mi hija y solo una noticia apareció, su muerte… dejando a Hugh Hale viudo, también con un hijo, ese debería ser mi padre, Collin Hale… cuatro generaciones después vuelve a haber otra Rosalie Lilian Hale…

–¿Fui mi propia tatarabuela? –pregunte para mi misma.

–Reencarnaste… –repentinamente Irene salto de la silla.

–¿Y yo era la loca? –pregunte con sarcasmo.

–¿Recuerdas los tontos libros que me descubriste leyendo? –negué con la cabeza–. Cierto, no recuerdas nada… bueno, hablan de la inmortalidad del alma… tienes un asunto pendiente que no cumpliste en tu ultima vida y ahora tienes que completarlo.

–Seria una opción, pero es que lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Emmett despidiéndose de mi la noche que me salvo, pero a el no lo conocí hasta dos años después de que yo morí y me convirtieran…

–¿Ósea que lo conociste dos años después de que te convirtieran pero repentinamente volvió al pasado para salvarte de la muerte impidiendo que te convirtieran en vampira? –me seguía mirando como si fuera una loca.

–¡Exacto! –festeje el que me entendiera.

–Ya comenzó a dolerme la cabeza… ¿quieres desayunar algo? –pregunto levantándose y yendo al pequeño refrigerador.

–Hace años que no pruebo algo… –me levante rápidamente para sentarme en la mesa a la mitad del cuarto.

Mientras comía cereal con leche trate de acomodar mis ideas.

Emmett había vuelto al pasado para salvarme, ayudarme, e impedir que Royce me hiciera algo.

¿Estaría el resto de la familia por algún lugar del país? ¿Volvería a encontrarme con Emmett? ¿Aunque fuera su reencarnación como decía Irene? Esperaba con todo mi corazón a que si.

**- oOo -**

Me había cambiado y habíamos salido a la calle, no podía creer que mi primer comida en años hubiera sido cereal con leche, además tenia que saber en que mundo estaba.

Después de estar caminando por las principales calles de la gran manzana llegamos a Central Park, ahí nos sentamos en una banca para seguir averiguando.

–¿Qué es lo que buscamos ahora? –pregunto Irene interrumpiendo mi baño de sol, eso era algo que extrañaba mucho, aunque ella estaba del lado con sombra.

–Presta… –le quite la computadora de las manos. Ya estaba encendida por lo que abrí el buscador y después revisé el historial para volver a la página del periódico.

Esta vez tocaba el turno de saber que había pasado con Emmett, se que era egoísta primero averiguar de mi cuando tenia al amor de mi existencia desaparecido, pero primero tenia que saber donde estaba parada.

Teclee "ataque de oso Tennessee 1935" que era el año en el que lo había encontrado. Fueron tres ataques, de los cuales ninguno fue el. Entonces solo se me ocurrió buscar algunos reportes de personas perdidas, ahí si lo encontré. Entonces el oso lo había dejado hecho casi polvo como para que nadie lo encontrara, o a menos que… siga vivo… como vampiro…

–¿Quieres agua o refresco? –repentinamente escuche la voz de Irene.

-¿Qué? –volteé a verla confundida, ella estaba de pie junto a mi con las dos botellas en las manos.

–Agua… –pedí estirando la mano.

–Enserio no eres Rosie… –afirmo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunte extrañada.

–Por que Rosie no sale al parque, preferiría estar en casa todo el día antes de que el sol la toque y se broncee, por que nunca desayuna cereal con leche y menos toma agua natural… –sonrió tiernamente al final.

–Lo siento –no supe que mas decir.

–No se que es exactamente lo que esta pasando, pero tu me caes mejor que Rosie…

–¿Tan mala era? –pregunte sin saber exactamente de que hablar–. Me refiero a que si se portaba mal contigo…

–Conmigo no tanto, pero con los demás… bueno digamos que hacia lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería, una vez hizo que Peter terminara con Bryce solo por que le caía mal ella… y me había tenido a dieta por dos meses después de la fiesta de bienvenida donde el vestido no me entro, por eso hice lo de anoche…

–Wow… –no supe que decir, aunque no fuera yo me hacia sentir mal por lo que había pasado–. Pues espero que Rosie nunca regrese… –dije esperanzada de que eso fuera cierto y tener tiempo para buscar a mi familia.

–Entonces Rosalie, ¿Qué encontraste? –pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

–Dime Rose, es que… ¿estas segura que me creíste? –pregunte preocupada.

–Todo esto es muy descabellado, pero eres mi amiga, aunque crea que estas loca voy a escucharte… además es bueno que al menos una leyenda sea cierta… –se acomodo de lado como esperando a que le contara algo–. ¿Cómo eras? Me refiero de vampira…

–No muy diferente a como soy ahora, pero en lo físico… era mas pálida, dura y fría como el mármol, mas bella –hice un ademan para darle dramatismo pero solo solté la carcajada junto con ella–. Si nos alimentamos de sangre, pero mi familia era algo así como vegetariana, tomábamos sangre de animales a cambio de la de humanos, lo que me hacia tener unos lindos ojos dorados, pero prefiero mas estos… –me toque la cara cerca de los ojos, recordando mis ahora azules ojos. Ella nuevamente sonrió.

–¿Y ese Emmett? ¿Quién es? –apoyo sus puños en la barbilla.

–El era mi compañero, amigo y esposo –mire cariñosamente mi mano donde debería de estar el anillo de matrimonio.

–¿Esposo? ¿Se casaron? –pregunto sorprendida.

Suspire– Dos años después de que me convirtieran, estaba dando una caminata por el bosque, entonces el olor mas delicioso que ya había olido antes pero que jamás había probado me golpeo, fui para ver que pasaba por que el grito de un hombre y los gruñidos de un oso se escucharon, entonces ahí estaba el, tirado en el piso sangrando, el me recordó al hijo de mi mejor amiga cuando era humana, entonces mete al oso y lleve a Emmett con Carlisle para que lo convirtiera para mi, se que fui egoísta al pedírselo, pero después el me dijo que lo había salvado y eso era lo único que importaba –termine llorando al recordar eso, solo me había hecho daño, por que me hacia extrañar demasiado a Emmett.

–Calma, calma… –me consoló Irene abrazándome. Nuevamente cuando ya no le vi sentido seguir llorando me limpie las lágrimas y ahora me tocaba preguntar ahora a mi.

–¿Conoces a mis padres? –pregunte separándome de ella.

–¿No te digo que te…? O bueno… la conozco desde la secundara… –al parecer todavía no le caía el veinte de lo que estaba pasando–. Se llaman Collin y Esther, y que yo sepa han vivido aquí desde que naciste… ¿Quiénes conocerlos? –pregunto extrañada, pero a mi también se me hacia raro que lo dijera, pero después de todo no los conocía.

–Antes que nada… ¿Por qué no vivo con ellos? –pregunte confundida.

–Nunca me lo dijo, solo un día le conté que iba a rentar un departamento mas cerca de la universidad y al siguiente me dijo que se venia conmigo… –se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y mi relación con ellos era buena? –pregunte todavía sin entender como era yo antes.

–No, o bueno, solo hablaban de vez en cuando por que ellos siempre están ocupados… por eso pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa –sonrió al final.

Entonces no le veía sentido para que conocerlos… si ellos no tenían una buena relación… eso solo podía dejarme el camino libre para ir a buscar a los Cullen… a mi verdadera familia.

–¿Entonces vamos? –pregunto sacudiendo la mano delante de mi cara como esperando que saliera de mi ensimismamiento.

–¿Eh? –dije distraída–. Digo… no vamos a ir con ellos, creo que tengo que ir a buscarlos… -me quede pensando.

–¿A quienes?

–A mi familia, a la que pertenezco.

–Hey, hey, hey… me prometiste que me llevarías a donde sea que tuvieras que ir… –se cruzo de brazos.

–Ok, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, así llegaremos a Seattle en dos o tres horas y estaremos en Forks antes del anochecer… –hice cuentas mentales del tiempo que nos llevaría llegar haya.

–¿Forks? –pregunto extrañada.

–Es que creo que ahí están… o al menos lo estábamos en el 2006…

–¿Y la Universidad? –pregunto preocupada.

–Yo no tengo tiempo para eso… pero si quieres puedes quedarte… –dije esperanzada para que se quedara.

–¡No! Demos de baja el semestre y entramos al que sigue… –no entendí nada de lo que había dicho–. Ok, ok… mira, mañana vamos a la universidad, y avisamos que este semestre no vamos a poder seguir, así que lo volvemos a hacer el que viene…

–Como sea… de todos modos no se si yo vuelva… –dije un poco desesperada. ¿Cómo que un día más? Ósea… ¡si tiempo era lo que no debería desperdiciar!

Eso sonaba irónico, antes el tiempo no tenia significado, pues para mí y Emmett eso solo era la forma de medir el tiempo juntos, pero ahora era completamente diferente, era humana, ahora el tiempo era algo que no podía desperdiciar, estábamos en abril y tenia dieciocho años, se suponía que este día debía de ser transformada…

¡Pero que digo! ¡Santo cielo me estoy pareciendo mas a Bella…!

–Vámonos –Irene me tomo de la mano y me jalo un poco, tome con fuerza la computadora para que no se callera al suelo.

–¿A dónde? –pregunte extrañada.

–A comprar algo de helado, como te dije Rosie me tenia adieta y por lo que sospecho no has comido nada mas que el cereal y el Hot-Doc de hace rato… –seguía jalándome pero ya no tan fuerte, esta vez no le reclame, pues al parecer estos setenta y tres años siendo vegetariana no habían hecho que mi apetito cambiara.

Fuimos a un supermercado, no había mucha gente, lo cual agradecí, no quería toparme con gente que ni conocía, bueno… me explico ¿no?

–¿Segura que es necesario llevar todo eso? –pregunte alarmada al ver el carrito lleno de diferentes cosas, claro que la mayoría comestible, había carnes de diferentes tipos y verduras, cereales y leguminosas… extrañaba probar todo eso, aunque casi no recordaba su sabor.

–Claro, ahora que la dieta se suspendió podre prepararte todos los platillos que mi mamá me enseño a cocinar –dijo emocionada mientras empujaba el carrito al área de las cajas.

–¡Pero mañana nos vamos a Forks…! –me queje.

–Si lo se… además tenemos que llevar cosas por si ellos no tienen… –se había detenido en una caja donde había un chico a punto de terminar.

–¿Rosie? –escuche una voz desconocida detrás de mi, pero como todo el mundo aquí me llamaba así termine volteando.

–¿Hola? –no sabía como saludarlo.

–Veo que se contentaron… –sonrió el chico haciendo que se le marcaran los hoyuelos, no sabía porque… bueno si lo sabía… me había dado una punzada en el corazón.

–Si, después de todo es mi mejor amiga… –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, suponiendo que era el tal Mark.

–Veo que vinieron de compras para todo el mes… –volteo a ver al carrito.

–Mmm… no, mas bien vamos ir de viaje y queremos ir preparadas… –tome el carrito para avanzar–. ¡Ayúdame! –le pedí susurrando a Irene.

–¿Qué haces aquí Mark? –pregunto Irene al instante, mientras comenzaba a sacar las cosas del carrito para que las registraran.

–Ah, estaba acompañando a mi hermana con las compras de la casa –se encogió de hombros mientras me volteaba a ver a mi, pero yo desvié la mirada.

–¡Valla! No sabía que eras esa clase de chicos… –no entendí el comentario de mi amiga.

–¿Cómo? –pregunto un poco ofendido.

–Se refiere a que no pensó que eras del tipo de chico atento que no le importa lo que digan de el… –intervine al ver que mi amiga no sabía que decir.

–Pero si ustedes ya me conocen… –nuevamente sonrió haciendo que apartara la vista de el.

–Si bueno… con unos meses no puedes decir que ya conoces a alguien… –Irene trato de hacer platica–. Por cierto Mark ¿Qué dejo de tarea el maestro de Economía? –pregunto interesada.

–Nada, solo nos explico la ley de la demanda… –dijo naturalmente, pero claro que eso ya lo sabía de memoria.

–¿Y que es? –pregunto, ya estaba harta de la charla y me puse a ver como registraban nuestra compra, me sorprendió la cantidad que iba, yo no traía nada de dinero, y no creía que los Cullen me quisieran pagar la cuenta.

–Son 346 dólares por favor… –dijo la chica amablemente. No dije nada, simplemente voltee a ver a Irene, ella me paso su tarjeta y yo se le entregue a la chica. Me hice a un lado cuando le chica le pidió una firma a Irene para el boucher.

–Son demasiadas bolsas ¿las ayudo a llevarlas a su coche? –se ofreció el chico que no había volteado a ver desde hace rato.

–No trajimos auto, vamos a conseguir un taxi… –dijo amablemente Irene.

–Pero no hace falta, yo las llevo… –nuevamente el chico se ofreció. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero Irene ya le había dicho que si, así que el nos ayudo con la mayoría de las bolsas para llevarnos a su coche y darnos un aventón a nuestro departamento.

Mientras el entraba al coche después de haber cerrado la cajuela, le pedí a Irene que se fuera adelante, por que a mi no me gustaba ir adelante, claro que se lo creyó, pero la verdad era que no quería conversar con el tal Mark, el simple hecho de verlo a la cara me hacia recordar cuanto extrañaba a Emmett. Claro que era por los hoyuelos que tenia, pero mas el echo de que el me estuviera coqueteando y yo no quería serle infiel a Emmett, aunque todavía no lo encontrara.

–¿Esta bien? –alcance a escuchar que Mark preguntaba.

–Si, solo que esta un poco apenada por lo que paso anoche… –dijo Irene un poco preocupada.

Claro que no iba prestando atención a lo que decían.

Seguía pensado o mas bien pidiendo que Emmett estuviera con los Cullen y que al llegar a Forks pueda encontrarlo y no separarnos nunca mas.

–Rose, llegamos… –la voz de Irene me saco de mis pensamientos. No dije nada pero salí del coche, Mark ya había abierto la cajuela, tome las bolsas que me había dejado y camine dentro del edificio, ya que supuse que también nos ayudaría a subir las cosas.

–Rosie… –me llamo el chico y nuevamente voltee al instante, pero nuevamente aparte la vista rápidamente–. No quiero que te preocupes por lo de anoche… la verdad yo ya sabía como eras cuando comencé a conquistarte… Irene me explico lo que paso y realmente me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad… –había dejado las bolsas en el piso y me había puesto su mano en mi mejilla.

–Lo siento… –dije apartándome de el.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado.

–Mira Mark, se ve que eres un lindo chico, pero yo no soy el tipo de chica que te convendría… deberías salir con chicas mas… decentes… –me reí de misma al escucharme decir eso.

–Pero ya te dije que sabía como eras…

–Pero lo de anoche solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que te echaría a perder tu vida si sales conmigo… –lo mire con los ojos cristalizados de la desesperación, no quería hacerle eso al chico, aunque no lo conocía bien, el se había portado bien con nosotras en estos últimos minutos.

–No puedo creer que te tengas en tan mal concepto… –negó con la cabeza–. Si, creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están… –sonrió volviendo a hacérsele sus hoyuelos.

–Además no me gustan los chicos con hoyuelos… –dije riéndome, el entendió la broma y termino riéndose.

–No me gustan las chicas rubias… –eso ya no me causo gracia pero igual me reí–. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? –pregunto antes de llegar al piso en donde vivíamos.

–Seguro… –dije tocando el timbre, por que Irene me había dejado afuera.

–¿No tienes llaves? –pregunto el chico extrañado. Lo que me recordó que no tenia la mínima idea.

–Si, solo que como salimos de rápido las olvide dentro… –en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

–Ay discúlpenme, pensé que Rose traía su llave… –dijo Irene con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Bueno, las dejo, tengo que regresar por mi hermana… –dijo Mark al dejar las cosas en la mesa.

–Ok, espero que te diviertas… –dije dándole un beso de despedida.

–Espero que pronto me invites a comer… –sonrió antes de irse, camine a la puerta y la cerré despacio, aunque quería darle un azoton.

–¿Por qué no lo invitaste a que se quedara? –pregunto Irene confundida.

–¡Por que yo no soy Rosie! ¡Por que me dijo que le diera una oportunidad! Y por que no quiero ver sus tontos hoyuelos… –termine llorando nuevamente, así que me avente bocabajo en mi cama.

–Ok… -alcance a escucharla–. ¿Pero que tienes contra sus hoyuelos? A mi me gustan…

–Por eso mismo… Emmett tiene hoyuelos… me encanta cuando me sonríe y sus hoyuelos se forman, me encanta cuando esta enojado y logro sacarle una sonrisa, simplemente me encanta… y el no es Emmett… –termine quejándome.

–No quiero desilusionarte amiga pero… ¿estas segura que lo vas a encontrar? –eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me pare y entre corriendo al baño.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en eso?

Claro que no estaba a discusión, tenia que encontrar a Emmett así tuviera que recorrer el mundo entero, no me importaría si al menos lo vuelvo a ver unos segundos antes de morir.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**La pregunta sigue en el aire… ¿Dónde demonios esta Emmett?**

**¡Quedense para averiguarlo!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: ya esta la imagen de la portada de este fic y una imagen para hacer una campaña para encontrar a emmett!**

**Copienla en su blog, fase-buk, tuiter o lo que tengan… haber que pasa… XD**

**(se que se escribe fecebook y twitter, pero me gusta escribirlos asi para que rian un poco)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa!**

**Jajjaa casi nunca saludo así… Antes que nada vamos a hacer un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado en estos dos capítulos…**

_**Previws on Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro?**_ (léanlo muy rápido para que tenga efecto)

_**-Emmett regreso al pasado por un deseo que le pidió a una estrella fugas.**_

_**-El no soporto la idea de escuchar como violaban al amor de su existencia y decidió intervenir para evitarlo, aun sabiendo que podría pasar algo con su futuro.**_

_**-Rose le reprocha a Emmett lo que hizo **_¿Pero que no eso era lo que quería?__

_**-Resulta que Rose es como una especie de reencarnación. **_Pero si lo fuera… ¿No tendría porque recordar la vida humana que tuvo? ¿Entonces porque recuerda solo lo que le paso en su vida de vampiresa?

_**-Rosie, su anterior yo, era una zorra de lo peor que maltrataba a la pobre Irene.**_Por cierto… ¿Qué onda con ella? XD

_**-Todo esto esta muy confuso.**_

_**-Mark, un lindo y sexy chico quiere con ella, pero ella no porque su corazón solo le pertenece a una persona… **_Que por cierto sigue desaparecido…

_**-Después de una ardua búsqueda en Internet Rose, no encuentra mas que el reporte de desaparición de Emmett, lo que la lleva a la conclusión de que el sigue vivo como vampiro, por lo que decide ir a Forks a buscarlo. **_Aunque es poco probable que eso aparezca en internet, pero de alguna manera tenía que enterarse. __

_**Y esto fue lo que te perdiste en Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro?**_

**Jajajaa, suena muy Esposas desesperadas y Glee (¿Qué por cierto ya vieron el cap 2x6? Sigo en shock!), pero no importa, es como para que las ideas siguieran frescas para este capitulo. Y espero que ya me estén ayudando en la campaña de "¿Dónde demonios esta Emmett?" jajajaj no, espero que les haya gustado la imagen del súper colaje que hice de Emmett…**

**Ok, saben que actualizo los viernes, pero este viernes no pude porque no me sentía bien, no podía ni estar una hora sentada en la silla porque me dolía mi cadera, espero que sean comprensivas… porque me perdí de la parrillada que hicieron los chicos de la obra…**

**Ahora si, ya les dejo el capitulo… así que… **

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 3: - Forks -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Anoche después del berrinche que hice, Irene me pidió perdón y salí a comer lo que me había preparado.

Me había hecho un bistec con papas y limonada de beber, realmente nunca había probado eso, ya que el tipo de comida de mi época era diferente, pero sabia delicioso. Me dio gracia el hecho de alimentarme nuevamente de animales, salvo que de otra forma.

Así que habíamos venido a la universidad a justificar nuestras faltas de este día al viernes ya que esperaba al menos mandar de regreso a Irene para el domingo.

No me gusto la forma en la que todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo, algunos con odio –que la verdad fueron las que preferí– y otros con lujuria, a pesar de que no había traído ropa provocativa, por que ahora no había Carlisle cerca que me rescatara por si algo salía mal.

Claro que estaba siendo precavida, esta vez me habían dado una nueva oportunidad para vivir y no iba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

–Listo, con esto podemos regresar hasta el lunes, ¿no crees que sean mucho cinco días?

–¡Van a ser como unas vacaciones! –dije animada aun con la mirada de muchos encima.

–Pero ya fuimos de vacaciones… –se quejo. En ese momento nuevamente me volvió a desesperar su actitud. La mire fijamente a los ojos y la tome de los hombros.

–Mira Irene, la ultima vez seguía siendo Rosie, pero ahora soy Rose… si quieres puedes quedarte aquí… yo no te estoy obligando a ir a ningún lado.

–Si, lo siento… quiero ir… –dijo convencida.

–Pero si vas, no quiero ningún comentario de esos… ¿De acuerdo?

–Si, lo prometo.

–Espero que lo cumplas… ahora vámonos que no me gusta como me están viendo –dije un poco incomoda por las miradas.

–Pero si te… –se quedo callada–. Ok, salgamos de aquí…

Habíamos traído una maleta cada una, aunque yo me quedaría ahí, pero aun así necesitaba un poco de ropa hasta que a Alice se le ocurriera ir de compras… ¡Ay como la extrañaba!

Tomamos un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, llegamos justo a tiempo para registrar el equipaje y después para abordar el avión esperamos otro poco.

–Si dices que en el 2006 estaban en Forks… ¿Vienes del futuro o algo así? –susurro Irene un poco mas cerca de mi de lo que estábamos hablando.

–No, o bueno, se podría decir que solo por unos meses, pero estaba en el mismo año –dije encogiéndome de hombros sin quitarle la mirada a la revista que estaba ojeando, que era la misma que ya había visto antes, a pesar de que era nueva.

–¿Por qué estas tan tranquila? –su pregunta me hizo voltear a verla.

–¿A que te refieres? –pregunte sin entender su pregunta.

–Cualquier otra chica estaría como loca si algo así le pasara… y tú… ni te preocupas ni nada…

–Estoy preocupada, pero de nada sirve demostrarlo y estoy tomando todo esto como una dimensión alterna… por que lo único que ha cambiado es mi vida y la de Emmett… –le di la revista–. Todo lo de esta revista ya lo había leído, nada cambio… –me levante impaciente para ver cuanto faltaba para abordar.

–La verdad que ya me esta asustando todo esto… –me dijo Irene cuando regrese.

–Y eso que todavía no te cuento todo…

–¿Hay mas? –pregunto sorprendida.

–Si, pero no te voy a contar hasta que lleguemos y sepamos que paso…

En ese momento anunciaron el vuelo a Seattle, tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos, todo fue tranquilo y llegamos a medio día para después tomar otro pequeño vuelo a Port Angeles y de ahí rentaríamos un coche para llegar a Forks.

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de nostalgia.

–Llegamos –le anuncie a Irene al ver el letrero que nos daba la bienvenida.

–No me dijiste que haría tanto frio –quito un poco de paño que se había hecho en la ventana.

–Forks es como un eterno invierno… –me reí al recordar la cara de fastidio de Bella los primeros días que había pasado aquí. Ahora entendía como se sentía.

–Lo bueno que traje ropa abrigadora, ¿Vamos a algún hotel o directo? –pregunto mirándose en el espejo y acomodándose un poco el cabello.

–Mejor vamos a un hotel –di vuelta a la derecha donde estaba uno, no era la gran cosa pero al menos nos serviría de algo.

Quería estar hermosa para Emmett, que viera en lo que me había convertido, que lo que el había provocado había sido para bien.

Así que me puse unos jeans y una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga, esta vez si sentía el frio, por lo que me puse una chamarra estilo esquimal blanca y unas botas que me llegaban a las rodillas a juego con la charra.

A pesar de no ser yo, la Rosie tenía buen gusto.

–Te vez linda… –dijo Irene saliendo del baño.

–¿Solo linda? –pregunte ofendida.

–¿Para que quieres que te lo diga? Emmett no se cansara de decaértelo, así que espera…

Tenía razón, Emmett nunca se cansaba de decirme lo hermosa que era y cuanto me amaba…

–Un momento –dije en voz alta.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Irene corriendo a donde yo estaba.

–¡Pero que tonta soy! –estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

–¡Si no me dices que pasa no te voy a poder ayudar! –se quejo mi amiga.

–Si Emmett esta vivo como vampiro… –me quede callada analizando las posibilidades.

–¿Qué? –pregunto ella desesperada.

–¡Pues que no me va a recordar tampoco! –no lo aguante mas y las lagrimas se me salieron, mientras corría a la cama.

–¡Hay! Yo pensé que otra cosa… –dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Ósea que? –le grite molesta. Ella se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a mí.

–Hay tontita… –enarque la ceja–. Ok, Rose… con que este ahí Emmett ya la hiciste… después veras la manera de conquistarlo… lo importante es encontrarlo ¿No?

–Cierto… –me seque las lagrimas que me habían salido–. ¿Nos vamos? –le sonreí.

–Así me gusta, pero espera, se te corrió el maquillaje –tomo su cosmetiquera y deje que me arreglara–. Listo, ya esta vámonos…

Me ayudo a levantarme de la cama y fuimos en dirección a la casa Cullen, pero ahora que me había caído el veinte, de que tal vez Emmett no me recuerde por que yo no lo rescate, tenía la incertidumbre de que si de verdad estarían ahí.

Recorrí camino a través del pequeño pueblo y de nuevo a las afueras, donde el camino empadrado y los arboles alrededor me dieron la bienvenida.

Nuevamente la nostalgia me invadió, conocía el lugar, pero lo veía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Finalmente la gran casa apareció, estaba todo callado, como siempre, esta vez no había coches afuera del garaje, probablemente sin mi coche todos los demás cabían, bueno me refiero al Jeep que era el único que quedaba afuera. O tal vez algunos integrantes de la familia habían salido de caza.

Estacione el coche donde solía estacionar el Jeep, solo por si acaso y si Emmett lo veía, se extrañaría de ver un choche desconocido en su lugar.

–Es hermosa –dijo Irene asombrada de la enorme casa frente a nosotros, la verdad era hermosa como ella decía, pero no estaba para eso.

Tocaría la puerta, Emmett abriría y le declararía lo loca que estoy por el a pesar de que no sepa quien rayos soy yo.

Caminamos a paso normal a tocar la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar, la puerta se abrió. La ultima persona que pensé que abriría la puerta fue la que me atendió.

–¿Bella? –pregunte extrañada, no tanto de verla en la casa, sino por que tenia los ojos un poco anaranjados, lo que me decía que hacia unos meses la habían convertido.

–Perdón, ¿Te conozco? –pregunto un poco incomoda.

–¡Bella! –esta vez la abrace, a pesar de que no me caía del todo bien antes era bueno verla.

Un pequeño gruñido me indico que ya había sido mucho. Me separe de ella y sus ojos se habían ennegrecido.

–¿Pero no nos vas a invitar a pasar? –pregunte igual de eufórica.

–Seguro… –se hizo a un lado y tome a Irene de la mano, ella se había quedado impresionada y congelada al ver a Bella, la verdad se veía hermosa como todos deberían de verse a mis ojos, pero un así seguía siendo mas bonita que ella.

–¿Quién es? –escuche a Alice fingir no saber.

–¡Alice! –nuevamente grite eufórica y corrí a abrazarla también.

–¡Que gusto que estés contenta ve verme! ¿Pero quien eres? –pregunto esta vez sin fingir.

–oh, cierto… Soy Rosalie su hermana… –dije sonriendo y abriendo los brazos esperando alguna reacción.

–¿Hermana? –repentinamente apareció Jasper

–¡Jasper! –le verdad estaba contenta de ver a todos que no me importo mi actitud.

–Valla que alegría –dijo un poco abrumado.

–¿Dónde esta Emmett? –pregunte a Alice al separarme de Jasper.

–¿Quién?

–…

–¡Jaz agárrala se va a desmayar!

**Pv. Irene**

Rose se había quedado corta al decir que los vampiros eran hermosos, nada mas ver a la chica que atendió la puerta me había quedado con la boca abierta.

Y después todos los demás chicos que salieron, la verdad yo parecía más grande que ellos, cosa que no me gusto.

Me había dado gusto ver a Rose tan animada por el reencuentro con sus hermanos, los últimos días había estado muy deprimida y era bueno que sonriera.

–¡Jasper! –grito Rose dirigiéndose al chico rubio de ojos dorados que recién había salido a recibirnos.

–Valla que alegría –el chico sonrió al abrazar a Rose, eso me había dejado confundida, ¿Qué no se había extrañado al decirse hermana de ellos? ¿Quería decir que el si se acordaba de ella?

–¿Dónde esta Emmett? –pregunto Rose recordando a lo que habíamos venido.

–¿Quién? –pregunto la chica bajita de cabello negro y alborotado.

–… –me había quedado estática al escuchar eso, ósea que no sabían quien era Emmett… ¡Que lio!

–¡Jaz agárrala se va a desmayar! –grito la chica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rose estaba en los brazos del chico rubio.

–Carlisle –grito el chico rubio, mientras la ponía en uno de los sillones. Yo me hinque en el piso a un lado de ella.

–¿Qué le hicieron? –pregunto otro hombre rubio, este era mas mayor que los otros, por lo que supuse que era el padre, me hice a un lado para que pudiera revisarla.

–Solo se desmayo después de que nos pregunto algo –dijo la chica castaña parándose a un lado mío.

–Esta en shock –otro chico igual de guapo, pero de cabello cobrizo entro a la sala, traía un maletín de doctor, se lo entrego al tal Carlisle y el saco algodón y un poco de alcohol.

Yo me había quedado viendo lo que pasaba, pero repentinamente algo me hizo voltear y el chico que había entrado con el maletín se había quedado mirándome.

Obviamente me cohibí, sabía que no eran esas miradas de "me gustas", sino de "no deberías de estar aquí"

Repentinamente Rose comenzó a toser en busca de aire. Lo que devolvió el corazón a su sitio.

–Rose, ¿Estas bien? –pregunte volviendo a hincarme a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos y se levanto alarmada.

–No lo dijeron –dijo volteando a ver a todos.

–¿Esta bien Carlisle? –pregunto la chica castaña a pesar de que Rose seguía con su ataque.

–No, por favor díganme que esta es otra broma… –había comenzado a llorar, me senté junto a ella y la abrace, comenzó a llorar en mi hombro.

–Creo que deberías de darle un calmante, esta mal… –nuevamente hablo el chico de cabello cobrizo.

El doctor me miro, no se que esperaba que hiciera. Pero no quería que la durmieran o algo.

–Calma todo va a estar bien… –dije frotando su espalda.

–¿Cómo va a estar todo bien si el no esta aquí? –grito como loca, y después volvió a llorar.

Comenzó a susurrar que ahora si lo había perdido todo y cosas así, cosa que me hizo enojar, levante su cara y le plante una cachetada. Ella se callo en el instante y se me quedo viendo a los ojos.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Mi mejilla comenzó a arderme, esta me las pagaría, pero por ahora agradecía el gesto.

–Lo vamos a encontrar, sino es aquí, debe de estar en otro lado… –sus ojos me convencieron, hablaba en serio. Baje la cabeza para pensar.

No todo estaba perdido, al menos ahora los tenía a ellos para ayudarme.

–Tienes razón –dije sin ánimos.

–¿Estas mejor? –la voz de Carlisle me hizo volver a la realidad.

–Si, lo siento Carlisle, lo que pasa es que creí que aquí encontraría a Emmett, no se por que lo pensé, pero era una opción que fuera vampiro y pudiera…

–Espera que… –Carlisle me interrumpió.

–Que pensé encontrar aquí a Emmett… –dije confundida.

–No eso, lo otro… por lo que escuche mis hijos no te han visto antes y tu los llamaste por su nombre y dijiste que eras su hermana.

–Pero es que lo soy –el ataque de histeria me volvió a dar–. Soy Rosalie Hale, ustedes son mi familia –comencé a gritar como loca–. Los conozco a ustedes desde hace tiempo… –en ese instante comencé a sentir una tranquilidad bastante conocida–. Deja de usar tu don en mi Jasper… –grite volteándolo a ver, el abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

–Ya les dije –volví a gritar pero Jasper volvió a tranquilizarme, sabía que no me hacia bien ponerme como loca en estos momentos, así que me calme, además nada cambiaria–.Voy a comenzar por lo obvio… se que son vampiros y eso… se que eres doctor y tienes mas de trescientos años, se que el te convirtió –voltee a ver a Carlisle y lego a Esme.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Alice confundida.

–¿Qué no lo has visto? –pregunte son sarcasmo, ella se quedo sorprendida.

–_Y deja de escuchar mis pensamientos –pensé para Edward volteándolo a ver, el no se sorprendió del todo._

–¿Sabes que eso no es cierto? –pregunto Carlisle un poco mas relajado tratando de que pareciera loca.

–Carlisle es más que obvio que ella sabe… –dijo Jasper abrumado.

–Estabas cazando a un vampiro cuando el te mordió y por el eres lo que eres ahora, a Edward lo convertiste por que su mamá te lo pidió y pensaste que era una buena idea tener un compañero, a Esme la convertiste por que su corazón seguía latiendo a pesar de haberse lazado de un risco, a mi no me convertiste por que Emmett impidió que me hicieran daño, Alice y Jasper llegaron después, Alice –voltee a verla–. No sabe que paso en su vida humana pero es feliz de haber conocido a Jasper, al cual lo convirtió María, que solo lo quería por que era militar… –suspire–. Y finalmente Bella… que se mudo a Forks y que Edward se enamoro de ella siendo humana… que por cierto, cuando yo estaba no la habían convertido… Edward quería que fuera humana por que no quería quitarle su alma… ¿Qué paso con eso? –pregunte confundida.

–Un vampiro…

–James, ¡cierto! –dije cayendo en cuenta–. Bueno, no importa, ahora soy humana… no te ofendas Bella –ella me hizo gesto de que no.

–Bueno pero… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunto Carlisle nuevamente.

–¡Ya se los dije! –me volvió a desesperar, ¿Qué no habían entendido lo de antes?–. Soy su hermana, tu me convertiste… bueno… se supone que me convertiste en 1933, pero como se los dije, Emmett impidió que me convirtieran… se los juro, se todo de ustedes… –dije desesperada.

–Pero como es que nosotros nunca antes te habíamos visto –dijo Carlisle extrañado.

–Esta diciendo la verdad –me sorprendió de Edward que me defendiera.

–Gracias –dije de corazón.

–Pero como no vi esto antes… solo vi que ellas venían y ya… –dijo Alice muy confundida.

–Esto esta muy confuso… Rosalie, sabes lo que implica que sepas eso ¿Cierto?

–Si –dije ya no tan animada.

–Tendremos que aclarar esto…

Tal como lo pensaba, solo mi vida y la de Emmett cambiaron…

Pase toda la tarde tratando de explicarles lo que sabía. Las historias que ellos mismos me habían contado, algunas anécdotas de los lugares en los que habíamos estado.

–¿Rochester? –Carlisle quedo sorprendido.

–Si, ahí es donde vivía… –dije esperanzada de que recordara algo.

–Oh, ya te recuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo esto es posible? –Carlisle seguía sin encontrarle lógica–. Yo te deje en tu cama durmiendo, ¿Y como es que apareces ahora?

–Tengo mi teoría… es como una dimensión alterna, al parecer yo no influí mucho para que sus vidas cambiaran… ustedes siguen siendo los mismo, menos yo…

-Tienes razón, tratamos de encontrar al responsable de los ataques, era obvio que era un vampiro, y precisamente lo olí en tu casa, pero no podía hacer nada porque tu madre estaba ahí…

–¡Si, entonces al menos sabes de lo que hablo! –grite emocionada.

–Pero no eh vuelto a detectar ese aroma… –dijo apenado.

No sabía que responder a eso.

–Entonces si todo encaja… ¿Quiere decir que si era parte de nuestra familia? –pregunto Esme confundida.

–No le veo respuesta lógica a esto… –Carlisle se había quedado muy pensativo.

–Esto esta como película de volver al futuro… –dijo repentinamente Irene, todos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

–Ok, no… –dijo incomoda.

–No, creo que podríamos basarnos en eso… dices que Emmett impidió que te convirtiéramos… ¿Cómo? –pregunto extrañado.

–Ese día, los ataques… los hombres… iban a… –tome un poco de aire para decirlo–. Violarme… me iban a dejar tirada en el piso pensando que estaba muerta… y es ahí donde apareces tu… –al principio lo conté un poco apenada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese relato, pero después me alegre por tener a Carlisle y a mi familia juntos.

–Realmente parece película –dijo repentinamente Jasper–. Pero somos vampiros –comenzó a reírse como loco.

Bueno no, si había cambiado un poco el que no estuviéramos ahí, no habíamos ayudado a la familia con el asunto de Bella y ella había terminado siendo vampira… era extraño que ahora los papeles se hayan invertido, pero era bueno, ahora podía disfrutar mi vida, siempre y cuando encuentre a Emmett…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Ok, después de varias ediciones, logre terminarlo, espero que no se haya quedado corto, porque le puse todo mi coco.**

**O al menos espero que se les haya quitado alguna duda.**

**Fue una sorpresa que Bella ya no fuera humana… y se intercambiaran los papeles… **

**Y no supe muy bien como poner las reacciones de todos, obviamente que iban a estar confundidos, pero el recuerdo de Carlisle ayudo un poco…**

**Si Emmett no esta con los Cullen… **_**¿Dónde demonios esta Emmett?**_

**XOXO**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yonbo! **

**Otra manera de decir hola… XD**

**Este capitulo lo termine el lunes a las 10:50 p.m. pero por falta de reviews lo subí hasta hoy, que es el día que debo de actualizar esta historia.**

**El capitulo esta un poco largo y espero que no se cansen de leer lo mismo pero por dos puntos de vista diferentes. Lo que me deja con que tengo que advertirles que suelo pones muchos Pv. diferentes, no toda va a ser contada desde Rose o Irene, sino que puede que hasta el Mark tenga su punto de vista XD**

**Otra cosa, no alcance a poner OOC, en el summary, pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta de Rose no es la misma de vampira y a partir de aquí se notara mas eso con algunos personajes… por cierto… ¿Ya leyeron "Fugitivos"?**

**Jajaja las dejo para que lean… **_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, Mejorando El Futuro -_**

**Capitulo 4: - El Pasado Regresa -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Después de unos días con la familia, estaba convencida de que quedándome con ellos no iba a encontrar a Emmett.

–Vamos a seguir en contacto te lo prometo… –dijo Alice abrazándome.

–Tendrás que ir a New York para ir de compras… –le sugerí.

–Cuídala –le dijo Alice a Irene.

–¡Pero por supuesto! –ambas se abrazaron.

–Cualquier cosa que sepamos te lo diremos ¿Si? –me despedí de Esme.

–Se los agradecería mucho…

–Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto –dijo Jasper al despedirse.

–Fue bueno si… –Irene iba despidiéndose detrás de mí.

–Edward –dije incomoda.

–Rose… –dijo de igual manera.

–No me importa –dije abrazándolo para despedirme.

–Esto si lo recordare –dijo riéndose.

–Más te vale… –voltee a ver a Bella–. Se que era lo que querías… pero te prefería de humana –le sonreí antes de abrazarla también.

–No, la verdad lo prefiero así… –nos separamos y tome mis ahora tres maletas.

–Cuídense chicas… esperamos noticias suyas eh –dijo Esme a lo lejos. Yo, solo pude sacudir la mano a lo lejos, ya no sentía la influencia de Jazz por lo que volví a sentirme mal.

–Me agrada tu familia –dijo Irene.

–Los voy a extrañar… –le di marcha al coche.

–Es una lastima que el no haya estado aquí… –siguió hablando.

–Lo voy a encontrar… te lo juro… –claro que estaba convencida, no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, por eso nos íbamos de aquí.

–Y yo te juro que no me voy a apartar de ti… –apretó mi mano sobre el volante.

–Gracias…

El resto del camino fue mas tranquilo. Ya no había nada de que platicar, habíamos puesto al tanto de todo a Irene, ¿Qué se podía hacer? Ya la había involucrado en esto…

De regreso en la gran manzana, Irene no quiso cocinar nada, así que nos fuimos a comer comida mexicana, ella decía que era realmente buena, y lo era, yo había comido unas enchiladas verdes que estaban deliciosas, ella un tlemole de no recuerdo que, pero igual era delicioso.

-¿"El nopalito"? –pregunte extrañada.

–Si, así como suena –íbamos platicando de eso de camino al departamento.

–Que raro nombre para un restaurante –ambas nos reímos.

–Ay no… –repentinamente Irene se quedo congelada al ver a alguien de espaldas, era alto, tenia el cabello largo y castaño claro, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas puede notar que su espalda era amplia, junto a nuestra puerta con una maleta.

–¿Qué? –pregunte alarmada.

–Mi hermano… –dicho esto el sujeto volteo rápidamente, su cabello ondeo un poco al voltear a vernos.

En cuanto lo vi que quede petrificada.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –escuche la voz de Irene algo lejana. Repentinamente todo se volvió negro.

**Pv. Irene**

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte a mi hermano, se suponía que el llegaba en unos meses, no le había dicho nada a Rosie, y menos a Rose, aunque a esta ultima no le importaría al contrario de la otra.

–Que manera de recibir a tu hermanito... –dijo el avanzando a encontrarme con los brazos extendidos, pero de repente un fuerte golpe me hizo voltear a ver a Rose.

–Rose –grite asustada corriendo a su lado.

–¿Rose? –pregunto mi hermano extrañado.

–No te quedes ahí cárgala para que la metamos al departamento –le grite un poco desesperada.

–Eh, si... –dijo un poco nervioso, cosa que no me extraño. La cargo sin mucho esfuerzo y entramos al departamento, fui corriendo en busca de alcohol para despertarla, otra vez se desmayo, pero ¿Por qué?

Llegue a su lado y puse un pedazo de algodón húmedo en su nariz, ella comenzó a toser y a tomar aire, como si le faltara.

–¿Estas mejor? –pregunte preocupada.

–Solo me duele un poco la cabeza… –repentinamente abrió los ojos y tentó en lo que estaba acostada–. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –pregunto alarmada.

–Yo te cargue –dijo mi hermano entrando con las maletas. Rose repentinamente soltó un gran grito del susto.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntamos yo y mi hermano al mismo tiempo.

–No, no tu… –dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

–¿Por qué? –pregunto mi hermano caminando a donde yo estaba.

–No, aléjate de mi maldito violador… –le grito a mi hermano mientras entraba corriendo al baño para encerrarse.

–¿Y ahora que le pasa a esta? –pregunto mi hermano.

–Royce… –lo reprimí–. No seas así con ella… tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria… ahora ella cree que es otra persona… –rodé los ojos como para darle mas dramatismo, esta era la historia que le contaríamos a todos los que conocíamos.

–Yo no sabia…–se defendió.

–No te preocupes.

–¿Pero por que me dijo que era un maldito violador? –pregunto ofendido–. Sabes que por culpa de ella me fui…

–Si, pero ella ya no es Rosie… por eso te extraño que no le dijera así… ahora es Rose, ella es una monja comparada con Rosie… –le sonreí.

–Sabia que era mala idea venir a aquí… pero no quería quedarme con papá y mamá…

–No te preocupes… ve a ver a tus amigos y vente ya en la noche, yo me encargo de todo… ¿Ok? –lo tranquilice.

–Por eso eres el orgullo de los King –dijo con sarcasmo abrazándome.

–Muy gracioso… –le saque la lengua, después lo saque del departamento a empujones.

–Rose, ábreme la puerta –le exigí cuando mi hermano se fue.

–¡No! –grito desde adentro.

–Mi hermano ya se fue… –grite golpeando la puerta.

–¿Segura? –pregunto insegura desde el otro lado.

–Oh que si… ábreme –le volví a exigir. La puerta solo se abrió, pero no se asomo ni nada.

–¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte al verla limpiarse las lagrimas.

–Tu hermano… no me digas… ¿Eres una King? –pregunto confundida.

–Si –dije como cosa obvia.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste? –me reclamo.

–Por que estos días solo has sido tu, tu y tu, nunca me preguntaste de mi… –le reproche.

–Lo siento –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio–. Es que el… es igual que…

–¿Emmett? Recuerdo como lo describiste y no se parece en nada… –estaba segura de recordar la descripción de Emmett.

–No, el no… sino mi prometido –dijo contrabajos agachando la cabeza, yo me petrifique en ese instante porque me había contado ya su historia con lujo de detalles, solo que ella nunca había mencionado nombres.

–¿Es igual? ¿Ósea físico, facciones y todo eso? –ella solo asintió con la cabeza–. Valla ya entiendo porque le dijiste violador… pero mi hermano no es así… –volteo a verme confundida–, creo que tengo que contarte la historia de Rosie y el... –no me gustaba mencionarla, por mi hermano, que el era el que había sufrido mas, por eso seguía siendo amiga de Rosie, para poder vengarnos de ella… pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Creo que tengo que contarte la historia de Rosie y el... –soltó un sonoroso suspiro–. Todo comenzó hace dos años… mi hermano tenia dos años en la universidad, nosotras todavía íbamos en la preparatoria… –se quedo un poco pensativa–, ella jugo con mi hermano –me sorprendí de lo que escuche–. Si así como lo vez de grande e intimidante, pero tiene un corazón de pollo –sonrió cariñosamente cuando dijo eso–. Rosie iba mucho a mi casa, en parte por lo que ya te había contado, pero también por el –vi como entristecía–. Ella comenzó con las típicas miradas, mi hermano las noto, pero no le dijo nada, era una niña comparada a el, o eso es lo que dice el –se rio un poco, pero yo seguí atenta–, después comenzó a platicar mas con el, solo para conocerse mas según ella, y así se fueron dando las cosas… mi hermano fue enamorándose de ella, pero ella de el no –hizo una mueca–, así que contrario a todo que creía mi hermano, decidió declarársele, ella lo acepto y mi hermano fue muy feliz por un mes… –nuevamente se había quedado callada–, porque Rosie comenzó a avanzar, mi hermano no quería tocarla porque todavía era menor de edad y ella no, así que cuando Rosie hacia eso, mi hermano la dejaba y salía de la habitación en la que estuvieran, el venia y me decía que hablara con ella, por que el no era capaz de negarle nada si se lo pedía, cosa que ella aprovecho… no se como logro convencer a mi hermano para que lo hicieran… el consiguió un lugar y todo, obviamente los detalles no me los conto, pero dijo que fue la primera vez que hizo el amor y ella le había dado su virginidad –hizo como una cara rara que no pude descifrar–, el estaba muy feliz por eso, por que ese día se había prometido que no la dejaría y que se casaría con ella y todo… –un wow salió de mi boca, este Royce era completamente diferente al que yo había conocido–. Pero Rosie tenia otros planes… después de hacerlo mi hermano se quedo dormido y pues… ella le tomo unas fotos de el… así como estaba… la maldita las subió a internet y pues obvio que todo mundo las vio… en especial mis padres… se enteraron de que fue Rosie, por que pues con ella andaba, lo ayudaron a cambiarse de universidad, pero el obvio que quería estar lejos de ella, así que estos dos años estuvo en Inglaterra. Solo que como ya termino la universidad mis padres le van a dar un lugar en su empresa para que comience a involucrarse… solo se va a quedar unos días ¿Si? –pregunto esperanzada.

–Antes… no entiendo porque seguías siendo amiga de Rosie si ya lo sabias todo…

–Ah eso… –se quedo pensativa–. Pues porque una, mis papás no sabían que yo sabia que había sido ella, porque ella me dijo que la había engañado con otra, cosa que obviamente no es cierto, por que el la quería bien, pero después me entere de que había sido una apuesta con la tal Bryce, lo que me lleva a la dos, me quería vengar de ella… –me quede sorprendida con lo que me estaba diciendo.

–Por eso lo que paso con Mark ¿No? –pregunte cayendo en cuenta.

–Si, pero pues obvio que eh comprobado que no eres ella, ella no es tan buena actuando, si me estuvieras mintiendo ya me hubiera dado cuenta, además tu otra familia te reconoció, así que es obvio que Rosie desapareció.

–Puede quedarse –me sorprendí de escucharme decir eso.

–Gracias –me abrazo.

–De nada… –era extraño, todo esto era una locura.

–Vamos tenemos tantas cosas que desempacar –me tomo de la mano y salimos del baño, tomamos las maletas y sacamos toda la ropa que habíamos comprado, pero la otra maleta me seguía incomodando un poco–. Alice es increíble… y tiene muy buen gusto… –dijo mientras acomodaba unas blusas.

Seguimos platicando del viaje, hasta que se hizo de noche, y alguien toco la puerta.

–Es mi hermano… –dijo al levantarse de su cama, no sabia que hacer, así que seguí viendo la televisión.

–Hola –saludo al entrar, no pude evitarlo y voltee a verlo, mi corazón dio un salto cuando vi que se me había quedado viendo, su mirada era extraña, como si tratara de encontrar algún indicio de Rosie o algo.

–¿Quieres ver la tele? –pregunte un poco incomoda, pero no quería quedarme viéndolo o en silencio, el asintió y se fue a acostar a la cama de Irene.

–Oye no… ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir yo? –pregunto Irene un poco molesta, su hermano se encogió de hombros sin quitar la vista de la tele.

–Si quieres conmigo –dije después de unos segundos, ambas cabríamos en la cama matrimonial que tenia, al contrario de la suya que era individual.

–Como se ve que no la recuerdas… –Royce comenzó a reírse, a lo cual yo no entendí, porque las veces que dormimos juntas en la casa Cullen no había pasado nada, no roncaba o se movía.

–¿Ronca? –le pregunte confundida, el negó con la cabeza–. ¿Se mueve mucho? –nuevamente pregunte y el nuevamente negó con la cabeza–, ¿Entonces? –ya no se me ocurrían mas opciones.

–Te asfixia… –la manera en que lo dijo me dio miedo y así voltee a verla, esperando a que lo negara., pero solo hizo una seña de disculpa.

–Lo que pasa es que abrazo muy fuerte, estos días por que la cama era grande y tu te habías acostado hasta el otro extremo, pero cuando duermo con alguien, me gusta abrazarlo, así que entre sueños aprieto mis brazos –era como si me estuviera contando un cuento de terror, porque ya no quería dormir con ella, pero ya me había ofrecido.

–Entonces tendrás que conseguir que abrazar… –le sonreí tímidamente, porque ya no me podía echar para atrás. Voltee a ver a Royce y el se me había quedado viendo fijamente, lo cual me incomodo un poco, así que aparte la mirada aunque un podía ver de reojo que el me seguía viendo.

–Gracias Rose –me abrazo mientras me tumbada en la cama, solté un grito del susto pero después me partí de la risa junto con ella.

–Si no les molesta, voy a usar el baño –ambas volteamos a ver y entraba al baño con un su ropa y una toalla.

–Se va a tardar, vamos a preparar la cena.

Era obvio que yo no sabia nada de cocina, así que me enseño lo básico, picar y cortar, había hecho un estofado con carne y verduras, un poco de arroz y agua de naranja. Justamente cuando estaba haciendo el agua, Royce salió del baño, vio lo que su hermana estaba preparando y después se puso a ver la televisión. A pesar de que trataba de no voltearlo a ver, hubo ocasiones en las que no pude resistir y lo voltee a ver con curiosidad, pero el también me veía de la misma manera, pero desviaba la mirada rápidamente y seguía platicando con Irene.

–Listo Royce a comer… –hablo un poco mas alto, voltee a verlo y aparto la mirada de la televisión directo a mi, desvió la mirada y la apago.

–Espero que no te importe sentarte frente a el… –me susurro, solo le negué con la cabeza porque ya estaba junto a nosotras.

–Espero que sepa mejor de lo que huele –dijo sentándose mientras Irene le ponía el plato enfrente. Yo tome el vaso de Irene y lo llene de agua, después Royce me paso el suyo, y al tomarlo nuestras manos se rozaron, sentí una extraña sensación, pero hice como si nada y después le serví, al final el mío.

–Se que no te gusta, pero ahora esta mi hermano y no me puedo saltármela esta ves… –dijo Irene un poco apenada, yo me quede viéndola extraño, no sabia a que se refería, pero ella esperaba que dijera algo, así que solo le asentí con la cabeza un poco confundida–. Genial –puso los codos en la mesa y junto las manos, lo que me dijo que oraban antes de comer, los imite pero era obvio que no tenia ni idea, ambos cerraron los ojos y yo también, Irene comenzó a hablar mas solemnemente y trate de prestar atención a lo que decía, pero la curiosidad me entro y abrí un poco los ojos, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que Royce me estaba viendo, nuevamente con curiosidad y una rara mezcla de cariño, lo que me asusto y volví a cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

–Amen –dijeron los dos, yo tarde un poco en decirlo, pero abrí los e inmediatamente los clave a mi plato, no quise levantar la mirada para no encontrarme con la de el. Así que comencé a comer, dios santo…

–Esta delicioso –dije poniendo mis dos puños junto a mi boca, voltee a ver a Irene y ella me sonrió.

–Gracias Rose, sabia que te iba a gustar… –dijo ella comiendo otro poco.

–Se que esto es muy apresurado, pero me gustaría que te vinieras a vivir conmigo ahora que tenga mi departamento… –comento Royce, voltee a verlo y estaba viendo a Irene, después baje la mirada a mi plato rápidamente.

–¿Enserio? –pregunto ella sorprendida.

–Si, este lugar es muy pequeño, haya tendrás tu propio cuarto… –se escucho un poco feliz.

Me acababa de arruinar la comida, tan rica que me había sabido, y ahora sale con que me voy a quedar sola y yo… bueno me las podía arreglar sola, podía decirle a Alice o alguien mas de la familia que vinieran a visitarme, o a quedarse…

–¿Qué dices Rose? –escuche repentinamente a Irene, levante la cabeza un poco confundida.

–¿De que? –era obvio que no había puesto atención.

–Venirte a vivir con nosotros… –dijo feliz, pero a mi me sorprendió, voltee a ver a Royce y el se había quedado igual de sorprendido que yo, pasaba la vista de ella a mi. Lo que me dijo que ellos no habían hablado del tema antes.

–No creo que sea buena idea –dije viendo a Royce–, ustedes son familia, yo no… –no sabia que decir al respecto–. Además mis padres no estarían de acuerdo… –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

–Si, Esther nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando… tú sabes –me volteo a ver–, y ahora que se venga a vivir con nosotros, se llevará a Rose a su casa… –le dijo a Irene.

–Cierto… –Irene se quedo pensativa. El ambiente se comenzó a poner pesado en la mesa, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento, agradecí por eso y me levante corriendo por el. Mire el remitente y era Alice.

–Hola –salude mientras salía del pequeño departamento.

–¿Un hola? Debería de ser gracias –dijo con sarcasmo.

–Si bueno, gracias Alice… –la complací–, pero debiste de llamar antes de que me dijera algo… –me queje.

–Ah todavía de que te salvo, ¿Sabes que? Para la otra te dejo morir sola, en sentido figurado –me amenazo.

–No Alice, ya te agradecí ¿Qué mas quieres? –pregunte un poco desesperada.

–JA, ahora si verdad… no, ya enserio… ¿Cómo estas? –se puso seria.

–¿Qué no lo has visto? –pregunte con ironía.

–Pues por eso… –dijo como cosa obvia.

–Estoy confundida… el es diferente al Royce que conocí hace setenta años… completamente diferente…

–Lo bueno es que no corres riesgo… –dijo un poco más tranquila.

–Lo malo es que me voy a quedar sola –dije un poco triste.

–Claro que no, voy a hablar con tod… –se detuvo de repente, imagine que tenia una visión–. Rose entra a la casa –dijo alarmada, no espere explicaciones y corrí dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Estaba muy agitada e Irene y Royce se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

–¿Qué viste Alice? –pegue mi oreja a la puerta.

–Unos tipos… deben de pasar en cualquier momento… –dijo un poco alarmada, en ese momento unos tipos pasaron por el corredor y comenzaron a discutir, algo golpeo a la puerta haciendo que cayera al suelo del susto.

–Gracias –dije al teléfono–, pero… no, no me voy a quejar –Royce se había levantado y había abierto la puerta, pero los tipos ya se escuchaba lejos.

–¿Estas bien? –me pregunto extendiéndome la mano.

–Eh, si… –la tome muy a mi pesar y me ayudo a levantar–, gracias –el me sonrió y regreso a la mesa.

–No puedes quedarte sola ahí… –dijo Alice cuando ya estaba levantada.

–¿Qué sugieres Einstein? –dije con sarcasmo.

–Todavía no se me ocurre algo, pero por lo pronto, llego en viernes en la tarde ¿ok?

–Si Alice, aquí te esperamos –dije volteando a ver a Irene, ella sonrió y grito bajito.

–¿Quién es Alice? –escuche que pregunto Royce.

–Bueno, supongo que tienes que comer… te hablo después…

–Ok, saluda a todos de mi parte…

–Cuídate, Adiós… –en ese momento colgamos el teléfono.

–¿Cuándo viene? –pregunto Irene entusiasmada.

–El viernes… –seguí comiendo.

–Eso es genial… ¿Y solo ella? –seguía preguntando.

–No se –me encogí de hombros–, supongo que Jasper vendrá con ella o tal vez Bella… –dije sin levantar la vista.

–Más genial, así podremos ir de compras –dijo animadamente.

–Sabes que a Bella no le gustan las compras… –dije riéndome por primera vez en toda la noche.

–Si, pero podemos comprar libros, eso si le gusta –me había sorprendido que ella se llevara mejor con Bella, pero no la juzgaba.

–Y yo espero que me digan de que están hablando –Royce fingió entusiasmo lo que me hizo reír, pero el volteo a verme sorprendido y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

–Unos nuevos amigos, fuimos con ellos el fin de semana.

–¿A dónde? –pregunto Royce.

–A For…

–Fort Lee* –la interrumpí antes de que dijera que habíamos ido demasiado lejos. Irene me miro extraño.

–¿No habías perdido la memoria? –pregunto Royce mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados.

–El que tenga amnesia no quiere decir que sea idiota y no recuerde a donde fuimos –me levante y a falta de cuarto, me avente en la cama bocabajo con la mirada a la pared. No me sentía cansada pero a los pocos minutos mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

**Pv. Royce**

Recién me había titulado y ya no había nada que me detuviera en Inglaterra por más tiempo, así que decidí adelantar mi regreso, ya mis padres estaban al tanto de eso, pero les había dicho que iba a rentar un departamento para no darles más molestias, pero en realidad ya me había acostumbrado a ser más independiente.

Pero en realidad me iría con mi hermana mientras encontraba algún departamento antes de comenzar a trabajar con ellos. Y el motivo de esa decisión era Rosie, ya habían pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que la había visto, y mis sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado ni por que ella me había humillado, no la podía olvidar, la amaba demasiado.

Pero no estaba aquí para reconquistarla, sino para hacerla pagar, aunque sintiera lo que sintiera, ella se lo merecía.

Cuando la vi en el pasillo afuera del departamento de mi hermana mi corazón dio un vuelco, era obvio porque, pero cuando se desmayo y la tuve entre mis brazos mi mente comenzó a volar, las imágenes de nuestra primera vez me golpearon haciendo que mi corazón se estrujara.

Ella no sentía nada por mí y yo todavía trataba de olvidarla.

–¿Cómo llegue aquí? –pregunto alarmada, fue extraño oírla decir eso, nada alteraba a Rosie, menos yo.

–Yo te cargue –dije como si hubiera sido la peor cosa que hubiera hecho. Rosie repentinamente soltó un grito del susto, sabia que no se alegraría de verme, pero no era para tanto.

–No, aléjate de mi maldito violador… –me grito muy asustada mientras corría al baño a encerrarse.

Mi hermana me había contado que había tenido un accidente y había quedado amnésica, no recordaba nada, pero en cambio pensaba que era otra persona, y por lo poco que había visto, ella no lograría engañarme dos veces…

Ella me convenció de salir un rato mientras se calmaban las cosas, mis amigos… JA

No tenia ningún amigo desde lo que Rosie hizo, todos se habían burlado de mi y ninguno me había apoyado, solo mi hermana se había quedado conmigo cuando sentía derrumbarme. Por lo que me extraño que ella me dijera que me fuera con mis amigos, pero era lo que ella solía decir cuando me peleaba con Rosie.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y no iba a ver a mis padres sino hasta el siguiente día, así que me dispuse a buscar un departamento para mudarme junto con mi hermana.

Ya iba siendo hora de que pusiéramos en marcha nuestro plan para vengarnos de ella.

Así después de un par de horas de estar viendo fotos de los lugares, encontré uno con dos recamaras y muy amplio, no estaba muy lejos de mi trabajo y de la universidad, ambas quedaban a la misma distancia.

La chica se había portado de maravilla al atenderme, se notaba que estaba coqueteándome, pero la verdad no me gustaba, así que ni caso le hice, ya bastante hacia con darle comisión, como para que también lo hiciera con ella.

En fin… no tenia mas que hacer y apenas eran las seis de la tarde. Así que comencé a revisar tiendas para los muebles, tenia algo de dinero ahorrado, pero necesitaba el punto de vista de mi hermana, por lo que no me quise arriesgar y mejor revise todas las tiendas que pude.

Dieron las ocho y era hora de regresar, sabía que las cosas iban a estar un poco tensas, bueno, lo decía por mí, Rosie nunca dejaba de hablar y yo no decía mucho, pero tampoco quería escuchar de las tonterías que decía.

–Es mi hermano… –escuche que dijo mi hermana, abrió la puerta y entre de inmediato.

–Hola –salude mas a Rosie que a mi hermana, pero contrario a lo que esperaba ella no volteo inmediatamente, sino después de unos segundos, me quede viéndola a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de mentira en ella, tratando de descubrir que era lo que planeaba y nuevamente me sorprendió al invitarme a ver la televisión, ella no veía televisión a menos que fuera algo de moda, pero era una serie, una que había comenzado a ver en Inglaterra por internet.

Una discusión comenzó por donde se quedaría mi hermana, claro que yo me iba a quedar en el piso, en mi maleta tenia un saco para dormir, porque sabia a lo que venia, pero quería hacerla enojar un poco.

Nuevamente Rosie me sorprendió.

–Como se ve que no la recuerdas… –ella jamás compartía algo, y menos la cama y mucho menos con mi hermana, ella ya sabia lo que pasaba si dormías con Irene King.

–¿Ronca? –negué con la cabeza–. ¿Se mueve mucho? –nuevamente negué–, ¿Entonces? –tal vez si era cierto, que no recordaba nada, porque miro confundida, extrañada, yo no era como ella, sin embargo le iba a creer al 50%.

–Te asfixia… –le dije burlonamente, en cambio, creo que se asusto. Volteo a ver a mi hermana y ella le explico lo que pasaba, pensaba que iba a decir que no quería compartir la cama y que buscara donde dormir, como hubiera hecho, pero no, solo le dijo que buscara que abrazar porque a ella no.

Esta Rosie me parecía una extraña, ya no era la chica de la que me había enamorado, esta era diferente, no sabia si eso era malo o bueno. No quería pensar mas en eso, me levante de la cama y entre al baño a ducharme.

Pensé en todo el tiempo en el que habíamos estado juntos, en todas sus facciones y cada faceta que le conocía, en definitiva esta era otra, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, pero solo había hecho que me confundiera más.

Mi hermana me llamo a comer y tras unos segundos de ver a Rosie, apague la tele y fui a la mesa. La comida de mi hermana siempre era buena, mi mamá le había enseñado bien, su comida era una de las cosas que extrañaba de aquí.

Las sorpresas no terminaban de aparecer, porque esta vez Rosie no chisto nada, al contrario esta vez participo. Solo había cerrado los ojos al principio, quería ver lo que hacia ella, no me extraño que solo abriera los ojos, pero que si los volviera a cerrar cuando me vio que la veía de la misma manera que antes, como si estuviera asustada. El gesto que hizo al probar la comida era nuevo, y se veía adorable así.

Saque el tema del nuevo departamento a flote para ver la reacción de ella, pero cuando la voltee a ver ella bajo la mirada, mi hermana estaba muy entusiasmada con eso, comenzó a hacer planes para ir a verlo y comprar muebles, pero me sorprendió mas cuando le dijo a ella que viniera a vivir con nosotros, yo no había pensado en eso, por fortuna ella se negó y tuve que ayudarla para salvarla, aunque me salvaba a mi, no la quería cerca de mi, menos en mi propio departamento.

Una llamada hizo que Rosie saliera al pasillo, ya que no había mucha privacidad aquí adentro.

–¿Qué pensabas al decirle eso? –regañe a mi hermana.

–Ya te dije que ella ya no es Rosie, no la puedo dejar sola así como esta ahora, sus padres me llamaron preguntando por ella ayer y les dije que estaba bien, que solo estábamos con unos amigos y se despidieron como si nada –claramente estaba preocupada por ella.

–Irene eso no era parte del plan –le reclame.

–Ya no estoy con eso… ella no es consiente de lo que pasa, ya cuando recupere la memoria seguiremos con eso…

–La verdad no me creo que haya perdido la memoria –dije lo que pensaba.

–Royce, es enserio, no recordaba nada, yo le conté lo que sabia, y rechazo a un chico que por cierto… Rosie no haría eso y lo sabes… sabes que se cuando miente, esta vez no porque yo fui a recogerla al hospital –termino diciendo un poco mas fuerte.

–¿Y sus papá? –pregunte con sarcasmo. Ella me miro enojada y abrió la boca para hablar pero el azoton en la puerta no hizo voltear a verla, y me extraño que estuviera asustada, me quede viendo lo que hacia. Ella le pregunto a quien le estaba ablando que, que había visto y pegaba la oreja a la puerta como para escuchar algo. Ella salto para atrás cayendo en el piso, me preocupe y salí a ver que pasaba, los tipos ya habían subido las escaleras para cuando llegue, así que de regreso ayude a Rosie a levantarse. El mismo escalofrió que me recorrió la vez que nuestros dedos se rozaron volvió a aparecer, solo que este hizo estremecerme un poco, lo bueno que ella no lo noto.

Había estado hablando con una tal Alice, no recordaba que Irene me hubiera contado de ella, por eso le había preguntado quien era ella, solo teniendo como respuesta que era una nueva amiga. La cual por cierto llegaba el viernes, así que supuse que nos tendríamos que ir antes de ese día.

Siguieron hablando del tema, claro que yo no sabia a lo que se referían, con mi cómica intervención hice que se riera, esta sonrisa no la había visto antes pero bajo la mirada sonrojada, esa actitud era nueva y me gustaba.

–Unos nuevos amigos, fuimos con ellos el fin de semana –me aclaro mi hermana.

–¿A dónde? –pregunte Royce un poco molesto, porque siempre me decía cuando salía.

El que interrumpiera a mi hermana me hacia sospechar de ella.

–¿No habías perdido la memoria? –pregunte mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

–El que tenga amnesia no quiere decir que sea idiota y no recuerde a donde fuimos –se levanto y se tumbo en la cama esa actitud tampoco era de Rosie, ella siempre decía: "me creas o no yo se que digo la verdad" pero no explotaba así de fácil.

–Ya vez ya la hiciste enojar… –me reclamo, no le dije nada y me levante de la mesa, puse los platos en el fregadero y saque mi saco de dormir y lo puse lo mas alejado de ella, escuche que Irene me hablaba, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarme.

–_Rose, ven demos un paseo –dije a la persona que estaba frente a mi contemplando el pequeño lago frente a nosotros, ella volteo y me sorprendió ver ahí a Rosie, ella me sonría ampliamente, camino a donde yo estaba y me tomo del brazo, fue hasta entonces cuando me di cuanta de nuestros atuendos, era como de los 30's._

–_¿Dónde vamos? –pregunto sin dejar de sonreírme._

–_Ya lo veras hermosa –en ese momento paso una chica que no reconocí, pero ella me sonrió y me guiño el ojo, la seguí con la mirada y no dejaba de verme._

–_¿Qué te parece la idea? –escuche preguntar repentinamente a Rosie._

–_¿Qué? –pregunte confundido. Ella seguía hablando pero no escuchaba nada, de repente encontraba a unos amigos, o fue lo que pensé cuando ellos me saludaron, yo me acerque junto con Rosie, comenzábamos a platicar y la plática me pareció un poco confusa, tomaba a Rosie de la cara y la giraba a un lado, uno de mis amigos la miro con lujuria y la arroje a sus brazos, uno a uno comenzamos a… bueno no tengo porque decirles mas, solo que la habíamos dejado tirada en el piso, sabia que estaba mal, pero en mi sueño no lo veía así, cuando llegue a mi casa comencé a escuchar ruidos, golpes y finalmente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió._

_Era ella con un vestido de novia y con los ojos rojos, cegados por la sed de venganza._

–No Rose, no… –me levante gritando.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunto mi hermana encendiendo la luz.

–Si, solo fue una pesadilla –dije volteando a ver a Rosie que seguía dormida en su cama, su respiración era tranquila, seguramente el que me dijera _maldito violador_ se me había quedado en la cabeza y por eso había tenido ese sueño.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**¿Qué apoco creyeron que era Emmett? Jajaja ese era el punto… **

***Fort Lee aparece en el mapa de Enciclopedia en carta, cuando pones New York, cerca del Bronx, ¿Fue una gran coincidencia verdad?**

**No se me había ocurrido revivir a Royce, pero tuve un sueño en el que los dos paseaban por un parque, solo que era como en la época de antes… ñ_ñ se me ocurrió que la primera vez de Rosie tenia que ser con Royce para que le diera mas impacto e importancia al pobre, además si lo notaron, sigue enamorado de Rosie, pero Rose es mejor… ¿Qué pasara con ellos?**

**¡La pregunta del millón! ¿Dónde demonios esta Emmett? ****vely**** me pidió que les diera pistas para que ya no las deje en suspenso, pero ¿Qué creen? El próximo capitulo sabremos donde demonios esta Emmett!**

**Así que espero mis reviews, que han sido pocos, pero agradezco a las chicas que me dejan saber que piensan de esta historia, ha habido asta amenazas de muerte para Emmett y todas preguntan…**

**¿Dónde demonios esta Emmett?**

**¿Qué porque no le puse así a la historia? Porque si no el aparecería casi al final de la historia… y eso no es nada lindo… al contrario que aparezca en el próximo les da mas tiempo de que estén juntos!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Hao! **

**Otra forma mas de decir hola! XD**

**Ok, el capitulo mas esperado llego! Tarde, pero llego!**

**Se supone que debo de actualizar los viernes, pero no pude subir porque no tenia el capitulo, así que me puse a escribirlo y lo acabo de terminar hace rato. Aunque debería de estar estudiando para mis exámenes, pero me distraigo un poco al estar escribiendo.**

**Agradezco a las chicas que han estado haciendo campaña para encontrar a Emmett, me puse toda la semana a buscarlo por todas partes y finalmente lo encontré… ¿Dónde? Pues sigan leyendo y lo sabrán!**

**Solo les pido que se vallan imaginando todos los acontecimientos, en especial antes de que apague la computadora y la escena final, si tienen buena imaginación lo harán fácilmente, sino… pues traten… porque yo en especial, me gusta describir como se vería en video o película pues, hay algunos detalles que se pierden en las películas, así que trato de describirlos… les terminare de explicar en el próximo capitulo, donde verán a lo que me refiero.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, Mejorando El Futuro -_**

**Capitulo 5: - Emmett -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–_Rose, ven demos un paseo –me dijo Royce repentinamente, voltee a verlo y parecía tan apuesto como siempre, me sonrió y corrí a tomar su brazo._

–_¿Dónde vamos? –pregunte tan sonriente como siempre._

–_Ya lo veras hermosa –me encantaba cuando me decía así, claro que sabia que lo era, pero el que me lo recordara a cada momento lo hacia especial._

–_Se me ocurre que después vallamos a visitar a tu hermana y tomemos el té con ella, hace tiempo que no la veo… ¿Qué te parece? –voltee a verlo y no me estaba mirando._

–_¿Qué te parece la idea? –volví a hablar ahora un poco mas fuerte, no quería ver que es lo que veía, era de mala educación._

–_¿Qué? –pregunto distraído, volví a repetirle lo que le había dicho, pero repentinamente pasamos junto a sus amigos, los cuales le hablaron._

_**Eso lo conocía, sabía que iba a pasar, trate de alejarme, pero no pude…**_

–Rosie… Rosie… _–_sentí que alguien me movía, me desperté repentinamente con la respiración agitada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando me di cuenta, estaba abrazando mi almohada.

–¿Estas bien? _–_nuevamente esa voz hizo que se me erizaran los bellos de mi piel.

–Si… –me senté y disponía a limpiarme las lágrimas con la mano, pero Royce me acerco una caja de pañuelos.

–Siento despertarte pero estabas gritando –esa mirada, nunca se la había visto a él, era preocupación, ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por mi? Ay no, no puede ser…

–No te preocupes, gracias… –me soné discretamente la nariz–. ¿Dónde esta Irene? –pregunte cuando no la escuche hacer algún comentario o algún ruido.

–Ah, ella ya se fue a la universidad, quiere recuperar los días perdidos… –se encogió de hombros.

–Ah… –no supe que mas decir, estaba tan segura de que encontraría a Emmett con mi familia que no me había preocupado por eso.

–Quita esa cara… ven te voy a preparar algo mientras llega… –me extendió la mano, pero me quede dudando, el pareció notarlo–. Claro, disculpa –se levanto y fue a abrir el pequeño refrigerador.

Tome mi ropa y entre al baño sin voltearlo a ver, al entrar cerré con seguro, me duche y arregle, era jueves y no pensaba salir, llevaba tres días revisando los archivos del periódico y todavía no encontraba nada que me pudiera decir algo sobre Emmett, comenzaba a desesperarme, tanto que trataba de hacer dibujos de el, pero siempre eran un fiasco, mis habilidades habían disminuido cuando me convertí en humana, Irene era mas buena con eso, pero aun así no llegaba a tener una buena descripción de el para que ella se acercara un poco.

Salí del baño y Royce estaba cocinando algo.

–Siéntate, casi esta el desayuno –volteo a verme sonriendo, en estos días ya habíamos superado la incomoda situación, pero casi no hablábamos–. Espero que te guste, no soy tan bueno como Irene pero me defiendo.

–Gracias –espere a que bendijera su comida y después probé lo que había hecho, era homelete de champiñones, otra cosa que jamás había probado–. Esta delicioso –el me sonrió cariñosamente y siguió comiendo.

–Recuerdo que lo odiabas –comenzó a reírse, yo no sabía que hacer, si molestarme o comenzar a reírme con el.

–Debe ser difícil que tengas a la persona que te hizo sufrir tanto y que no puedas hacerle nada más que molestarla… –no levante la vista pero de reojo vi como se tensaba.

–¿Irene te conto lo que paso entre nosotros? –escuche la tención en su voz.

–Corrección, lo que paso entre Rosie y tu… –no quería levantar la mirada, no por miedo sino para evitar que la discusión se hiciera mas grande.

–¿Por qué insistes en que no eres Rosie? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando recuperes la memoria? –se escuchaba ya molesto, así que no me contuve y le conteste.

–Porque no soy Rosie, sino Rose ¿Si? y ya me canse de repetírtelo, si me quieres creer sino pues como quieras, pero es obvio que no soy igual de zorra que ella porque sino ya hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros, pero como te lo eh estado diciendo, yo estoy buscando a alguien y no tengo tiempo que perder… y si Rosie llega a volver… –me quede callada pensando en eso ultimo–, pues ya la reconocerás… –me levante de la mesa lamentándome haber dejado ese delicioso homelete, pero ahora estaba enojada y ya no le caería bien a mi estomago, así que me fui directo a la computadora que había prendido antes el, puse los audífonos y me los puse en los oídos, la canción que estaba me puso mas furiosa (John Mayer - Say) así que le di siguiente y salió una que no reconocí pero me ayudo con el enojo.

Nuevamente entre a la página del periódico y busque en la página que me había quedado. Estaba mas relajada cuando otra canción me hizo deprimirme (Basshunters - Now Your Gone) me hizo extrañar horrores a Emmett, detuve mi búsqueda un poco y recargue mi cabeza entre mis manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio, las imágenes comenzaron a golpearme en mi cabeza, la primera vez que me dijo "ángel", la primera vez que salimos de caza, la primera vez que me dijo "Te amo", la primera vez que nos casamos, la primera vez que lo hicimos, tantas primeras veces que pasamos juntos.

Obviamente que las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, me sentía sola, a pesar de que mi familia sabía que existía, pero sin Emmett nada era igual.

–Toma –alcance a escuchar sobre la canción y la caja de pañuelos fue colocado delicadamente enfrente de mí, tome uno sin decir nada y me seque las lágrimas y limpie la nariz, no quería levantar la cara pero lo termine haciendo, el se había quedado sentado en la silla al lado mío, me estaba mirando extraño.

–Lo siento –dijo después de unos segundos de estarnos viendo a los ojos.

–No me esperaba menos de ti… –dije un poco resentida.

–No te entiendo, dices que no recuerdas nada, ¿Entonces porque me tratas de esa forma? –pregunto realmente ofendido.

–Lo siento, no pretendo hacer que no pasa nada, se lo que paso entre tu y Rosie, así que no pienso hacer que crees falsas esperanzas entre nosotros, por eso decidí mantenerme al margen de todo –fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–Rosie…

–Rose –le corregí.

–Rosie, Rose ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –pregunto confundido sacudiendo las manos.

–Que yo no soy Rosie, el cuerpo si, es la misma chica de la que te enamoraste, pero yo, Rose, no soy ella, y tu mejor que nadie debe de darse cuenta… –dije molesta.

–Ok, ok… si eres diferente, pero cuando recuperes la memoria volverás a ser la misma –no me gusto la forma en que lo dijo, era como triste y enojado a la vez.

–No creo que eso pase.

–¿Cómo estas tan segura? –pregunto entre cerrando los ojos.

–No lo estoy, solo trato de convencerme de que voy a estar el tiempo suficiente para ver a Emmett –voltee a la pantalla y después a el.

–¿Cómo es que a el lo recuerdas y a los demás no?

–¿Te la vas a pasar interrogándome toda la mañana? –pregunte molesta.

–Solo respóndeme eso… –me pidió.

Suspire– amnesia selectiva… –dije al final sintiéndome derrotada.

–Ah… –fue todo lo que dijo antes de volvérseme a quedar viendo. Yo aparte la vista y me centre nuevamente en mi búsqueda, fastidiada de buscar ahí, me salí y entre a la página principal del buscador, teclee Emmett McCarthy.

Después todo paso muy rápido, repentinamente sentí la mano de el es mi mejilla y volteo mi cara, y junto nuestros labios, me había quedado en shock al sentirlo, claro que no lo disfrute, fue repugnante.

Forcejee para que me soltara pero no lo hizo así que decidí morderlo, lo que funciono, se separo de mi quejándose.

Me levante de la silla y le di una cachetada y barios golpes.

–Eres un idiota, pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo el mismo después de todos estos años –le grite mientras lo golpeaba el solo se me había quedado viendo y recibiendo los golpes–. Sabia que no debía de confiar en ti –como no tenia manera de correr a algún otro lado, hice lo de siempre, entre al baño y me encerré.

–Sabía que todo había sido una mentira niñita, nunca te creí… –alcance a escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, yo tenia la respiración agitada, ganas de llorar y mi estomago revuelto, siguió gritando infinidad de cosas, pero mi estomago dio un vuelco y tuve que sentarme junto la tasa por unos minutos, hasta que mi estomago quedo completamente vacio.

Mi primer beso como humana y había sido el que me había besado, no me hubiera molestado tanto si lo hubiera hecho Mark en su tiempo, pero esto rebasaba mis límites de paciencia. Había aguantado que el viviera con nosotras, había aceptado verlo todos los días, compartir la mesa y todo lo demás, sabía que solo lo hacia para ver si estaba mintiendo, lo cual no hacia.

Me enjuague la boca y espere sentada en el piso mientras dejaban de oírse ruidos por todo el departamento. Sentí mi bolcillo vibrar. Mire mi celular y el remitente decía que era de mi padre.

–¿Bueno? –conteste un poco nerviosa.

–Hola mi princesa ¿Cómo estas? –saludo amablemente.

–Bien, siento no haberlos llamado antes –no sabía que hacer exactamente.

–No te preocupes… ¿Puedes venir a comer con nosotros? –pregunto esperanzado.

–Seguro, ¿Puedes mandarme a alguien para que valla? –pregunte confundida.

–No se porque lo preguntas si siempre hacemos eso –se comenzó a reír.

–Lo siento… ¿Puede ser en un rato? –pregunte también esperanzada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de un azoton.

–¿Tan pronto? –pregunto sorprendido–, claro en diez minutos llega Aaron por ti…

–Ok, gracias papá

–¿Papá? ¿Desde cuando me comenzaste a decir así? –pregunto extrañado.

–¿No le puedo decir papá a mi papá? –pregunte confundida.

–Como sea linda, nos vemos en un rato –dijo feliz.

–Claro, bye… –colgué el teléfono un poco confundida.

Pero de lo único que estaba segura era de que no me quedaría en ese departamento más tiempo.

Así que marque el número de Alice.

–Lo se, lo se… eso no lo vi pero ya voy en camino –dijo al contestar.

–Gracias Alice… –suspire aliviada–. Me voy a casa de mis padres, no puedo estar aquí… –dije saliendo del baño, me puse a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada y no estaba la maleta de Royce, no le di importancia y comencé a guardar mis cosas en las maletas que tenia debajo de mi cama.

–¿Entonces? –pregunto Alice.

–Pues cuando sepa la dirección te llamo para decirte ¿Si?

–Ok, por lo mientras estaré vigilándote –sonó como amenaza, pero comencé a reírme.

–¿Dentro de cuanto tiempo llegas? –pregunte mirando el reloj.

–Estamos esperando a que le autoricen el vuelo al piloto, llegamos como en dos o tres horas a lo mucho… –dijo un poco pensativa.

–¿Estamos? –pregunte confundida después de darme cuanta de que había hablado en plural.

–Ah si, después de discutirlo decidimos que pasaremos un tiempo contigo Bella y yo, así podremos cuidarte y divertirnos mucho, y no estarás tan sola.

–Gracias –dije cariñosamente, de haber podido las hubiera abrazado.

–Ok, dínoslo cuando estemos haya… –dijo feliz–, ahora te dejo para que termines de empacar.

–Nos vemos en un rato –dije colgando, no me iba a despedir porque la vería pronto.

Repentinamente me entro una especie de paranoia por estar ahí, comencé a guardar mis cosas mas rápido sin importarme si se arrugaban o no. Estaba metiendo mis cosas de aseo personal cuando tocaron la puerta.

Un poco temerosa la abrí un poco y un tipo de no más de treinta años me sonrió.

–¿Aaron? –pregunte un poco intimidada.

–Su padre me mando por usted… –sonrió amablemente.

–Ah… –abrí la puerta–, me voy a llevar todo eso –le señale las cuatro maletas que se hicieron.

–¿Se regresa a la casa? –pregunto confundido.

–Si, solo por unos meses –dije como si fuera verdad, pero era obvio que no.

–Ok, no voy a poder llevarme todas a la vez, tendré que dar un par de vueltas… –dijo tomando las primeras dos.

–No te preocupes yo te ayudo con las mas pequeñas –camine al escritorio apague el interruptor haciendo que se apagara toda la computadora a la vez, deje una nota para Irene y salí dejando la llave del departamento, porque era obvio que no volvería.

–¿Esta segura? –pregunto Aaron.

–Si, no pesan tanto –dije mientras las inclinaba y comenzaba a mover gracias a las ruedas, voltee a verlo y comenzó a reírse, su risa se me contagio y comencé a reírme con el, bajamos las escaleras y entramos a un lujoso Mercedes Benz que estaba estacionado afuera del edificio.

Subió las maletas y solo me quede con mi bolsa donde tenía mis cosas más importantes.

–Oye ya no me acuerdo bien, ¿Cuál es la dirección exacta de la casa? –pregunte a Aaron después de ir platicando un poco.

–¿Se le olvido? –comenzó a reírse.

–No, es solo que quiero hablarle a unas amigas para que vallan a verme haya, pero no son de aquí… –le sonreí.

–Es E 110th Str intersección con Amsterdam av. # 655 –recito como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria a fuerza.

–Gracias –busque mi celular en mi bolsa y marque el número de Alice.

–E 110th Str intersección con Amsterdam av. # 655, lo tengo –dijo en el mismo tono en que Aaron lo había dicho.

–Bien hecho… ¿Nos vemos dentro de cuanto?

–Ahora que ya sabemos donde y estamos en la avioneta, en dos horas… –nuevamente consulto su futuro.

–Ok, las espero aquí –colgué y como ya no tenia de que hablar con Aaron, me puse a ver por la ventana, hacia tiempo que no salía de día por aquí, era hermoso, pasamos junto a todo Central Park, lo cual me hizo recordar aquella vez que Emmett y yo vinimos, solo que era de noche en aquella ocasión.

–Llegamos –me aviso Aaron, me señalo con el dedo cuando comencé a ver por todos lados, era una enorme casa, había otras a los lados, pero esa era la más grande de todas, siguió conduciendo y entro al enorme patio, donde me dejo en la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba al que reconocí como mi padre, el me abrió los brazos como esperando un abrazo, lo dude un poco y lo abrace.

–Es bueno que quieras volver a vivir con nosotros –dijo al separarse de mi–, Esther estará feliz de tenerte de vuelta –me dio un beso en la frente.

–Gracias… em… papá… –dije un poco apenada–, van a venir unas amigas a quedarse conmigo unos días, ¿Esta bien? –pregunte haciendo una sonrisa torcida por los nervios.

–Por Irene no tienes porque preocuparte, pero si son Melanie y Sharon, te advierto que esta vez tu mamá va a molestarse de que no le hayas dicho antes –me advirtió.

–No, no son ellas, se llaman Alice y Bella, son mis nuevas amigas… –sonreí un poco.

–En ese caso con mucha mas razón… Wanda lleva las maletas de mi hija a su cuarto –le dijo a la muchacha de no mas edad que yo, ella asintió y salió a la puerta, nosotros ya estábamos de camino a la que supe que era la sala cuando llegamos.

–¿Y donde esta mamá? –pregunte al sentarme.

–Fue de compras con Trudy y Maggie, ya sabes… –rodo los ojos, a lo que solo pude reírme.

–¿Así piensas ir a la comida? –pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo.

–¿Por qué? –la verdad es que me había cambiado, tenia unos Jeans y una blusa de tirantes roja, con joyería y unos zapatos bajos.

–Es la comida de beneficencia… –dijo como cosa obvia–, no puedo creer que se te olvidara… –se comenzó a reír.

–¿A que hora es? –pregunte confundida.

–Muy graciosa princesa… –dijo levantándose–, nos vemos en un rato –dicho esto salió de la sala dejándome sola. Me quede ahí un rato hasta que reaccione. Me levante y regrese al vestíbulo, donde me encontré con Wanda me parece.

–Deja te ayudo –le quite una de las maletas.

–¿Segura? –pregunto confundida.

–Si, claro… ¿Sabes algo de la comida de beneficencia a la que voy a ir? –pregunte un poco bajo solo para que ella escuchara.

–Van cada año señorita –dijo cortésmente.

–Dime Rose… –dije bajando la maleta al final de la escalera.

–¿Esta bien? –pregunto desconfiada.

–¿Te eh tratado mal verdad? –no esperaba respuesta–, esta bien, me disculpo por eso… ahora por favor dime donde esta mi cuarto –voltee a ver a todas partes igual de perdida.

–Se debió de haber golpeado fuerte la cabeza –dijo caminando al lado derecho del pasillo.

–Ni te imaginas, pero deja de hablarme de usted que no hemos de tener tantos años de diferencia –le sonreí.

–Ok, creo que estas un poco perdida… –dijo con mas confianza–, la señora Esther te compro un vestido –abrió la puerta y en la cama había un vestido en color rojo straples, sencillo, y unas zapatillas plateadas.

Lo mire un rato y después voltee a ver a la chica.

–¿A que hora es la comida? –pregunte un poco alarmada.

–En tres horas, no te preocupes tienes tiempo… –camino a la entrada.

–Gracias –le dije, ella me miro un poco extrañada, pero después me sonrió y salió del cuarto, comencé a revisarlo y había fotos mías de pequeña y otras mas grande con Irene, solo una con Royce, lo que me hizo de dudar de Rosie un poco.

Tal vez ella si sintiera algo después de todo o alguien la había dejado ahí para recordarle lo importante que fue en su vida.

Comencé revisar todo el cuarto, los cajones estaban llenos y no había donde meter mas ropa. Así que termine acomodando la ropa que había metido hecha bola en la maleta de nuevo, pero deje afuera algo de lencería a juego con el vestido.

Encendí su computadora, lo malo era que tenía contraseña, estuve cinco minutos tratando de saber cual era, pero sin ningún resultado favorable. Así que me di por vencida y comencé a hurgar entre los cajones para ver si había dejado algún papel con el nombre de la contraseña, pero solo encontré aparte de una caja de condones, una memoria de cámara y un álbum de fotos, drogas y otras cosas que no es muy bueno decirlas.

Me senté en la cama junto con la memoria de cámara y el álbum, no eran míos, eso lo sabía pero me había ganado la curiosidad. Primero me puse a revisar las fotos del álbum, eran de Royce y ella, claro que era muy incomodó verlas, se veían realmente enamorados, lo que me sorprendió de Rosie.

No termine de verlas cuando deje el álbum y tome la cámara, primero revisé las que tenia esa memoria, no era gran cosa, solo muchas fotos de ella e Irene, era extraño verme a mi misma haciendo cosas que no había hecho antes, como por ejemplo estaba montada en un caballo y por lo que entendí estaba en algún lugar de México. Pero esa no había sido yo.

Quite esa memoria y puse la otra, me sorprendió encontrar mas fotos de Royce y ella.

Pase de una por una, realmente me sorprendía lo que veía, ¿Por qué guardaba ella las fotos sino sentía nada por el? A menos que si sintiera algo por el… Lo que me dejaba mas confundida, porque se suponía que ella solo había jugado con el…

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar eso de mi mente, realmente no me interesaba que había pasado entre ellos dos, yo estaba en el lugar de ella para reencontrarme con Emmett, que era el propósito de esta nueva vida.

Eso según el libro de Irene…

–¿En que diablos estabas pensado al hacerme eso? –entro Irene repentinamente al cuarto, lo que me sorprendió.

–¿De que me hablas? –pregunte confundida pero un poco temerosa por la mirada que me lanzaba.

–¿Cómo que de que? Realmente pensé que eras otra… –grito y movió sus manos del enojo.

–Si es por lo de tu hermano… el me beso… –me pare y camine a donde ella estaba.

–No solo es por mi hermano, ¿Desde cuando lo planeaste? ¿Qué ganabas al tratar de ser otra persona? –soltó una pregunta tras otra, pero seguía sin entender nada.

–¿De que demonios me hablas?

–De que nunca dejaste de ser Rosie, de eso… mi hermano me dijo lo que le dijiste, ¿Qué apuesta ganabas esta vez? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos, aunque supuse que quería golpearme.

–Irene por favor no seas ridícula… yo no estoy fingiendo nada y tampoco gano nada porque estoy diciendo la verdad –termine gritando–. Fuiste conmigo, viste a mi familia, viste lo que son…

–Yo solo vi a una gran familia con pupi-lentes amarillos y maquillaje en toda la piel, nunca hicieron algo que demostrara lo que realmente eran –dijo levantando una ceja, como retándome.

–Dios santo Irene… se que Rosie era una perra… la verdad no me importa… yo estoy aquí para encontrar a Emmett, si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga bien, sino… solo me demuestra que estos últimos días no creíste ninguna palabra de lo que te dije y menos que eres mi amiga… –camine a la puerta y la abrí, pero ahí ya estaba Alice y Bella, tenían cara de haber escuchado todo, pero claro que lo escucharon, ellas pueden hacerlo…

–¿Quieres que hable con ella? –pregunto Alice después de que Irene paso molesta y gritando infinidad de incoherencias.

–Por favor… –le pedí, ella desapareció frente a mis ojos y Bella se quedo parada junto a la puerta–. Pasa –le medio sonreí.

–No entiendo a esa chica… se suponía que era tu amiga… –dijo sentándose conmigo en la cama.

–Pero ya supiste porque vino hacerme el teatrito este ¿No? –pregunte volteándola a ver.

–Su hermano te beso… ¿Pero que paso después?

–Le dije algo así como que yo pensé que había cambiado en estos años pero seguía siendo el mismo y que no debí de confiar en el…

–Pero tu te referías al de antes… al que era tu prometido… ¿Era tan difícil de entender eso? Se supone que ella sabe todo… –se quedo pensativa.

–Los humanos somos mas lentos, nos dejamos llevar por las emociones antes de pensar las cosas… ¿Qué irónico no?

–¿El que?

–El que antes solía entretenerme pensando en la forma de ser de los humanos, a pesar de que yo fui una, ahora puedo verme desde otro ángulo…

–Deberías de dejar de pensar en esas cosas… se supone que la inteligente soy yo y tu eres la hermosa –al escuchar eso no puede evitar reírme y ella me siguió.

–Creo que en las únicas que puedo confiar son en ustedes –dije al calmarnos.

–Y también en mi… –escuche la voz de Irene en la puerta.

–¿Ahora ya me crees? –pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

–Si, lo siento… no debí de haber dudado de ti… –me vino a abrazar, lo que me tomo por sorpresa.

–Aun así no entiendo porque mi hermano pensó que estabas mintiendo… –dijo al separarse de mi.

–Que no había perdido la memoria y que estaba mintiendo –le recordó Bella.

–Gracias… –dije con sarcasmo–, es que el malinterpreto todo… yo me refería al Royce de hace veintitantos años… no a el…

–Con razón… –se quedo pensativa.

–Además acabo de descubrir algo… –tome el álbum y se lo lance. Lo miro un par de imágenes.

–¿Y eso que? –pregunto sin entender.

–Ella las guardaba, junto con esto… –al momento de levantar la cámara mi dedo presiono un botón, mire la pantalla para ver que había hecho, pero me quede impactada con lo que había en ella.

–Tapate los oídos –alcance a escuchar a Alice mientras soltaba un grito de alegría claro. Estaba en la foto, era como si Royce hubiera querido tomarnos una foto, pero al momento de enfocarnos lo hizo mal, Emmett estaba atrás de nosotros con su mirada en la cámara, como si pensara que le tomaban la foto a el.

–Es el, es el, es el, es el, es el, es el, es el, es el… ¡Es el! –comencé a gritar como loca mientras me subía a la cama a brincar.

–Déjame ver… –dijo Alice quitándome la cámara de las manos–. Wow, te quedaste corta al describirlo.

–Lo se es guapísimo… Lo encontré, lo encontré… –abrace a Bella de la emoción.

–Quiero ver –dijo Irene subiéndose a la cama para verlo junto con Alice.

–¿El es Emmett? –pregunto extrañada.

–¿Lo has visto antes? –preguntamos todas a la ves sorprendidas.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Chacacha-chan!**

**Oh por dios! Lo encontró, lo encontró, lo encontró, lo encontró, lo encontró!**

**¿Irene lo habrá visto antes o no?**

**Se que les dije que ya sabríamos donde demonios esta Emmett, y eso, pero después de escribir la escena del grandioso beso, ya no hallaba como hacerle, así que las cosas se fueron dando conforme escribía.**

**Y ahora si sabremos donde demonios esta Emmett exactamente, porque la foto no nos dice nada, salvo que esta por algún lugar, pero que si esta…**

**Otra cosa… como me faltan personajes comencé con los de La Huésped, ¿no es genial que la chacha sea la parasito esa? Me encanto ponerla así… y Mel y Sharon… como que se nota que son importantes… y Trudy y Maggie amigas de Esther… ****is awesome****! ¡Y no odio a la parasito esa eh!**

**Como ya les dije no había tenido tiempo para actualizar… **

**Hoy es cumpleaños de mi hermanito! ****Happy Birtday chaparro! ****(Que de chaparro ya no tiene nada ****TT_TT****)**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ciao! (Hola)**

**Estaba a punto de dejarlas sin capitulo… agradézcanle a **Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland

**Jajaja no es cierto…**

**Acabo de terminar el capitulo y vine corriendo a subirlo… aunque debería estar haciendo tarea, pero voy a desvelarme para hacerla… ¬¬**

**¿Ya vieron Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte?**

**Waaaa, yo ya… aunque ya sabía que Dobby muere… fue tan dramático cuando murió… y sigo odiando a la tipa esa… que se me olvida su nombre… solo se que la actriz se llama Helena… XD **

**¿Y vieron que mi Jamie Cambell se ve tan sexy? ¡O por dios!**

**Ejem… Ok ok… me enfoco… el capitulo esta interesante… así que sin mas se los dejo… Enjoy It!**

oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 6: - ¿Amigos? -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–¿El es Emmett? –pregunto extrañada.

–¿Lo has visto antes? –preguntamos todas a la ves sorprendidas.

Bufo– Solo lo vi un par de ocasiones… –repentinamente se quedo callada y abrió los ojos de sorpresa–. Es amigo de Royce… –me volteo a ver desilusionada.

–Oh por dios –fue lo primero que salió de mi boca–, ¿El sabrá donde encontrarlo? –pregunte demasiado esperanzada.

–Si son amigos, seguro que si… ¿Verdad Irene? –pregunto Alice esperando respuesta de ella.

–Eso fue hace dos años… –se quedo pensativa–. Royce va a estar en la comida –dijo animada al recordar eso–, ahí podemos preguntarle por el… voy al coche por mi ropa mientras te arreglas –me dijo saliendo del cuarto.

–Deberías de estar feliz –Alice me tomo de los hombros–, ¡Lo vas a encontrar! –dijo gritando de le emoción. Pero yo me había quedado pensando en lo que había pasado hace unas horas con el, el ahora creía que yo era Rosie, y probablemente seguiría adelante con el plan de vengarse de ella.

–Oh cierto… –Alice dejo caer los brazos decepcionada.

–¿Qué? –pregunto Bella confundida.

–Es Royce… –dijo Alice como cosa obvia–. El no querrá decirle… o bueno… eso es lo que ella piensa… necesito esperar hasta que ella le pregunte por el para que yo vea eso… así que por lo mientras entra al baño… yo te ayudare a arreglarte –fue empujándome al baño.

No dije nada, no era necesario, Alice había visto lo que le iba a decir, así que resignada y pensando en que le iba a decir a Royce, me duche rápidamente para terminar rápido y poder ir a verlo y que me diga donde estaba Emmett para poder estar junto a el y no preocuparme de nada.

Salí del baño enredada en una toalla.

–Regresa –dijo Alice entregándome mi ropa interior, una vez puesta salí del baño todavía con la toalla enredada en mi cuerpo.

–Listo, ahora me toda a mi –brinco Irene de la cama mientras yo salía.

–Ven aquí –dijo Alice sacando la silla del tocador, me senté y me acomodo–. Primero voy a hacerte un peinado…

–Mejor suelto –dijo Bella que estaba a un lado de ella.

–Cierto… se vera mejor… –concordó con Bella–, creo que mis torturas han dado frutos –se seco una lagrima imaginaria, orgullosa de Bella.

Después de secármelo mientras le daba forma a mi cabello, comenzó a maquillarme, dijo que no me moviera ni que abriera los ojos y en cuestión de minutos ya me estaban ayudando a poner el vestido sin mancharlo.

–Lista sigo –dijo Irene saliendo del baño, pero se quedo sorprendida al verme–, wow… si que son rápidas, acabaron con ella en minutos…

–Todavía no acabo… –dije sentándome con cuidado en la cama para ponerme las zapatillas.

Irene se rió mientras se sentaba en la cilla, Bella ya se había metido a bañar, claro que no hacia falta, pero supongo que era costumbre.

Después de una hora estuvimos las cuatro listas. Irene llevaba un vestido blanco, Bella uno color crema con las partes de arriba y abajo grises, Alice uno morado con tirantes y yo uno rojo, era obvio que yo era la que sobresalía, pero ellas eran un poco más hermosas que yo, claro que sentía celos, pero eran mis hermanas, pronto cuando encontrara a Emmett seria igual que ellas.

Bajamos cuando Wanda nos dijo que mis padres nos estaban esperando, Irene se fue antes porque tenía que ir a casa de sus papás para que llegaran todos en familia, nosotros por suerte cabíamos en un coche, pero me sorprendí al ver afuera una limosina, no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me imaginaba que iríamos en algo así.

Esther y Collin comenzaron a hacerles preguntas a ellas, y ellas a ellos, lo que agradecí por que ahora sabia un poco mas de ellos. Después de unos minutos llegamos a un conocido edificio de New York… así es… Empire State.

–Espero que sea mejor que el año pasado… –dijo Esther viéndome directamente a mi–, Rosie por favor espero que te comportes… –dicho esto bajo de la limosina ayudada de Collin, que al parecer no había oído nada de lo que mamá me había dicho. Voltee a ver a Alice en busca de respuestas mientras Bella se bajaba primero.

–A mi no me veas, solo veo el futuro… no el pasado –dicho esto también se bajo dejándome sola, en cuanto ella salió me incline para salir pero una mano me ayudo a salir, al levantar la cara me sorprendí al ver a Royce, inmediatamente que salí le quite mi mano con brusquedad.

–Gracias –dije lo mas frio que pude.

–De nada –se acerco a mi, no me aparte porque la puerta me lo impidió– hermosa… este año juro ganarte para mi –dicho esto se alejo y se reunió con su familia antes de entrar, yo me había quedado sorprendida que apenas sentí el brazo de Alice que me movía, ¿Cómo era eso de que iba a ganarme para el?

Esther y Collin entraron primero y nosotras detrás de ellos, nos colocaron en una mesa y poco después la ceremonia de bienvenida comenzó, una pareja de edad avanzada comenzó con un discurso, de no haber sido por Irene no hubiera sabido que ellos eran los que la organizaron. Entones Alice a mi lado se tenso, sabía que estaba teniendo una visión.

Se acerco a mi y me dijo al odio:– Hay una subasta… –estaba por preguntar que tenia que ver conmigo cuando ella contesto– ¿Quién crees que se subasta cada año? –pregunto con sarcasmo, me quede congelada al pensar que yo, entonces no le pregunte a Alice y me dirigí directamente a Esther.

–Mamá –la llame y ella volteo a verme sorprendida–. ¿Estoy en la subasta de este año? –pregunte esperanzada a que dijera que no.

–S-si –dijo después de unos segundos–, cada año lo haces… –entonces los meseros llegaron y nos sirvieron la comida.

Comencé a reírme cuando vi las caras de Alice y Bella.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Esther confundida.

–Son vegetarianas mamá –dije entre risas.

–Oh disculpen yo no sabia…

–No se preocupe… de vez en cuando comemos esto… solo por si algo así llega a pasar… –dijo Bella rápidamente.

–¿Entonces esta bien así? –pregunto ella apenada.

–Si no se preocupe –dijo Alice amablemente, entonces todos comenzamos a comer pero por mas que comía mi plato no parecía vaciarse, entonces repentinamente voltee a ver a Alice y ella se estaba riendo.

–Muy graciosa –dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella se acerco a mi– Tu nos trajiste a aquí ahora nos la pagas –se alejo de mi sonriéndome. Mis padres ya habían acabado y estaban bailando lentamente en la pista.

–Pero ya me llene –me queje cuando Alice me cambio mi plato por el suyo.

–Aunque comas tanto te sigues viendo igual de sexy –me sorprendí al escuchar una voz masculina que no conocía. Voltee a ver sorprendida y era un chico alto, piel clara y su cabello oscuro, sus ojos eran mas azules que los míos.

–¿Disculpa? –pregunte un poco molesta.

–El año pasado te me escapaste de las manos… pero este año no te me escapas… –dicho esto se dio la vuelta y yo me quede como una tonta sin saber que decir.

–Wow… Kyle todavía no te supera –dijo Irene sentándose a mi lado.

–¿Quién? –pregunte confundida.

–Oh, cierto… Kyle estuvo a punto de ganar a Rosie el año pasado, pero John le gano en el ultimo segundo… si lo preguntas… si se acostaron… es lo que hace ella con todos los que la ganaban…

–Oh por dios era una zorra –esta vez dije sin fijarme y Esther me regaño por lo que había dicho.

Después de disculparme con ella y ya sin ganas de comer, me levante para ir a hablar con Royce que era lo que más me interesaba, tome la cámara y lo encontré en la mesa con sus papás.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –pregunte después de saludar a los señores.

–¿De que? –pregunto desconfiado.

–De lo de hace rato –dije bajando la mirada un poco fingiendo vergüenza, el no dijo nada pero se levanto de su asiento, me guio afuera del enorme salón para hablar lejos de tanto alboroto.

–¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared junto a las escaleras.

–Siento lo que paso hace rato… –dije aunque no debería, el era el que me había besado no yo.

–No lo hagas… yo no lo siento… al contrario me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo manipuladora que puedes ser –a pesar de que era inocente me hizo sentir mal la manera en la que me miro.

–No vine aquí a ser insultada –le dije comenzando a buscar las fotografías donde Emmett estaba.

–¿Entonces quieres que nos tomemos una foto? Porque eh estado entreuntando y estoy mejor que antes –note como se acercaba mas a mi.

–¿Quién es el? –pregunte enseñándole la foto, ignorando su comentario.

–¿No lo recuerdas? –pregunto con ironía, yo solo lo mire molesta–, es Kellan… –dijo como cosa obvia.

–¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? –pregunte antes de que el hiciera algún comentario.

–Lo deje de ver hace dos años –dijo amargamente con su mirada clavada a la mía con odio.

–Mira, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso… pero enserio, de corazón te pido una disculpa… nadie se merece que le hagan eso, no entiendo que persona tan repugnante era… –el hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo conmigo–, pero quiero ser tu amiga –le tendí mi mano.

–¿Amigos? –pregunto un poco dolido.

–No pienso, ni puedo ofrecerte mas, mi corazón pertenece a el…– levante la cámara y le mostré la foto.

–Pero si no recuerdas nada… –dijo confundido.

–Eso ya te lo explique… Royce… no pasa ninguna noche en la que no sueñe con el… como si fuera algo importante para mi… –claro que era importante pero no le podía decir la verdad.

–No lo encontré aquí –dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos–. Lo fui a buscar después de que salí del departamento y ya no vive donde antes… –me miro dolido.

Pero no me importo su expresión, estaba más preocupada por mí y por Emmett.

–¿Me ayudaras a encontrarlo? –pregunte después de un rato. El me miro a los ojos y después aparto la mirada.

–Si… –cuando lo dijo se fue y bajo las escaleras, no sabia si quería estar solo o que, pero lo deje solo y yo me senté en el escalón relajándome para no comenzar a llorar en ese momento.

–La fiesta es aburrida sin ti –nuevamente la voz del chico que recordé como Kyle.

–Déjame en paz –dije volteando a otro lado limpiándome las pocas lagrimas que se me habían salido.

–¿Qué tu noviecito Royce te dejo? –pregunto parándose del otro lado de las escaleras.

–No es de tu incumbencia –dije levantándome.

–Claro que lo es… me incumbe todo lo que tenga que ver contigo… me prometiste que nos veríamos después de aquella tarde –dijo apretando los dientes.

–No se de que me estas hablando –dije molesta–, pero si estas consiguiendo sexo, conmigo nunca lo tendrás –no se porque dije lo ultimo pero me acobarde y baje las escaleras.

–No huyas de mi… –dijo tomándome del brazo.

–Suéltame –forcejee, pero el era mas fuerte que yo.

–Aun puedo recordar como gemías mi nombre cuando te tocaba…

–No quiero saberlo… suéltame de una maldita vez… –dije tratando de golpearlo pero era demasiado fuerte para que le doliera.

–No creo esperar hasta la subasta –me dijo al oído mientras acariciaba mis hombros.

–Déjame –dije desesperada– ayúdenme –grite un poco mas fuerte y alguien tiro de Kyle haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

–¿No escuchaste que la soltaras? –Royce se subió a horcajadas encima de el y comenzó a golpearlo. Me costo un poco darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

–Royce déjalo –jale de su hombro pero siguió igual– Royce maldita sea no ganas nada con hacerle eso… –pero no escucho– Royce –grite mas fuerte y lo jale mas fuerte, el se levanto y volteo a verme.

–¿Estas bien? –se limpio la sangre que había salido de su labio después de un golpe que le dio el otro.

–Me las pagaras zorrita –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Yo me había aferrado a Royce asustada del tipo.

–Calma –me abrazo–, todo esta bien… –había comenzado a llorar del susto, por poco no la contaba de nuevo.

–Rose ¿Estas bien? –escuche repentinamente la voz de Alice.

–¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? –repetí molesta–. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Qué no viste lo que iba a pasarme? –pregunte molesta sin dejar a Royce.

–¿Estabas aquí y no la ayudaste? –pregunto Royce.

–No, vi que salieron hace rato… les quería dar su espacio pero me preocupe cuando se tardaron en regresar –volteo a verme molesta, entonces comprendí que había metido la pata, pero ella también tenia la culpa.

–Volvamos adentro –Royce me paso el brazo por el hombro y caminamos juntos de regreso, pero nos detuvimos antes de entrar cuando recordé los golpes de el, tome su pañuelo y le limpie la sangre, se le estaba comenzando a inflamar un poco.

–Deberías de ponerte hielo para que no se inflame mas –dije sentándome junto a el, en la mesa de nuestra familia.

Pase la tarde platicando con el, y descubrí que no se podía comparar a este Royce con el anterior, el era mucho mejor, bailamos un par de veces y hasta avanzada la noche cuando anunciaron la subasta, por desgracia fui la primera chica, a pesar de que no quería, termine accediendo ya que después de hablar con Royce me había prometido ganarme para que Kyle no lo hiciera, ya que el había regresado a la fiesta y no dejaba de mirarme.

**Pv. Royce**

Al anunciar la subasta Rosie me miro con los ojos llenos de terror, pero Sharon se la llevo sin dejar que le dijera algo para tranquilizarla, a presar de que ya le había dicho que yo la ayudaría.

–Comenzamos la subasta con quinientos dls. –dijo Sharon fingiendo el tomo amable, ella nunca lo era, era una hipócrita.

–Demonios –me molesto porque siempre comenzaban las subastas con mil dólares.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la que recordaba que se llamaba Alice.

–Todas las subastas comienzan con mil dólares –dije apretando los dientes, ella también se molesto cuando escucho lo que dije. Había escuchado que alguien había gritado "quinientos" entonces voltee a ver a Rosie después de que algunos se rieran de eso, repentinamente su enorme sonrisa se borro.

–Bien Rosie –volteo a verme con una sonrisa fingida–. ¿Alguien da más? –pregunto volteando a ver al publico.

–Cinco mil dólares –grite molesto.

–Wow Rosie, vas bien –dijo en tono burlón. Rosie solo se mordió el labio inferior.

–Diez mil dólares –voltee a ver a Kyle que me retaba con la mirada.

–¿Alguien ofrece mas de diez mil dólares? –ya había dejado si tono, pero aun sabía que se estaba burlando de ella.

–Quince mil dólares –estaba por gritar eso mismo pero entonces voltee a dos mesas mas de la nuestra y vi a Alex que había gritado, no me gusto como la veía.

La cantidad fue subiendo poco a poco, hasta que repentinamente se acercaba a un millón.

–¿Royce? –me miro mi hermana suplicante.

–Ya no tengo mas dinero… –la mire molesto, no iba a pedirle dinero a mis padres para eso, todo lo que había ofrecido era dinero mío que estaba guardado para mi casa, pero ahora no me importaba que se acabara si lo gastaba para Rosie.

–Tu sigue ofreciendo nosotras te prestamos… –dijo Alice repentinamente.

–Pero, pero…

–9, 846, 326… a las dos…

–Un millón –me sorprendí a mi mismo al gritar esa cantidad.

–Se ha roto tu propia marca Rosie… –dijo Sharon con ironía–. Ok… un millón a la una…

–Un millón doscientos mil –grito Kyle, que seguía empeñado a llevarse a Rosie.

–Un millón quinientos mil –grite después de que Alice me dijo que un millón cuatrocientos mil era todo lo que podía dar por ella, me sorprendí de lo que me había dicho, pero aun así le hice caso.

–Wow… Royce es insistente… –dijo Sharon con sarcasmo–. Kyle, eres el único con quien esta peleando… ¿ofreces mas? –pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente, el negó con la cabeza y ella soltó una risita tonta–, Ok, vendida a Royce por un millón quinientos mil dólares… –se sorprendió de la cantidad–, ven a reclamar tu premio –nuevamente su estúpida burla, entonces Alice me entrego un cheque y fui por Rosie, al entregarle el dinero a Sharon, Rosie se arrojó a mis brazos.

–Sácame de aquí –dijo comenzando a llorar, lo que hizo que mi corazón doliera, nunca la había visto así de humillada, porque ella era de las que humilla, y no me gusto verla así, mire a Alice antes de llevarla afuera, había traído mi coche, así que fuimos al estacionamiento, estaba solo, ahí podía llorar a gusto si quería.

–No puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso –dije molesto frotando su espalda para controlarla.

–Todo mundo sigue pensando que soy Rosie… –dijo ella contrabajos. Alice, Bella y mi hermana estaban afuera viéndonos. Claro que había dejado la puerta abierta para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

–Aun así no tenían derecho a hacer eso… –dije abrazándola sintiendo ganas de llorar con ella, yo había sentido que era que todo mundo se burlara de ti, pero no podía soportar la idea de que se burlaran de ella.

–Si Rose, esa tipa me las va a pagar cuando este sola y sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Alice apretando los puños sobre su cadera.

–No Alice –dijo levantando la mirada.

–¿Cómo de que no? –entonces la pequeña se fue y Rosie se tenso.

–Yo voy por ella, de paso le digo a sus papás que vamos a ir a su casa… –Bella salió corriendo tras Alice.

**Pv. Alice**

¿Cómo se atrevía esa miserable humana a humillar así a Rose? Yo la conocía y sabía que ella no seria capaz de hacer lo mismo con alguien más.

–Espera Alice –los brazos de Bella me detuvieron.

–Suéltame Bella –le grite molesta.

–No Alice, no vale la pena matar a alguien solo por eso… –dijo tomándome fuertemente de una sola mano.

–Bella… –dije como advertencia–, puedo matarla aun son un solo brazo –le advertí.

–Quiero ver que lo hagas haya dentro –dicho esto abrió las puertas y entramos al salón, ella camino rumbo a los padres de Rose.

–Señores Hale –llamo su atención–, si no les molesta nos vamos a casa, Rose no quiere…

–No te preocupes linda… ¿Royce las lleva? –pregunto interesada su madre.

–Si, el e Irene van a estar con nosotros –dijo Bella amablemente, pero sabía que su madre estaba pensando otra cosa.

–Ok, vallan con cuidado… nosotros los alcanzamos después… –la señora nos sonrió y tuve que devolver el gesto.

**Pv. Royce**

–¿Todavía quieres ir a buscar a Kellan? –pregunte después de estar pensando mucho en hacer esa pregunta, esperando a que dijera que no.

–Ahora más que nunca –dijo acurrucándose más a mi lado. Entonces un conflicto interno se creo en mi interior, quería a Rosie con todo mi corazón y quería luchar por ella, pero también quería que fuera feliz.

Kellan vivía en San Francisco y bien podíamos encontrarlos con la dirección que me había dado su padre, pero aun así dudaba en decirle.

–Esta en San Francisco –dije después de pensármelo bien.

–¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –levanto su cabeza y me miro sorprendida.

–Su papá me dio dijo que estaba ahí…

–Wow… gracias Royce –me abrazo–. ¿Vendrías conmigo? –pregunto al separarse de mi.

–¿Por qué? –pregunte confundido.

–Porque no puedo aparecer enfrente de el así como así… tu eres su amigo… –dijo sonriendo, aunque me hubiera gustado que diera otra respuesta termine aceptando, pero mis condiciones fueron que fuéramos en coche, era del otro lado del país, pero quería estar cerca de ella el mas tiempo posible.

Y si se podía, sacarle a Kellan de la cabeza y del corazón…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Oh por dios… Royce sigue queriendo a Rose… santo cielo… ¿Qué pasara en el viaje? **

**Se que me estoy saliendo un poco del contexto, pero este capitulo nos dejo algo claro... o bueno se los aclaro si quedo confuso.**

**Rosie jamás le había dicho "mamá" a Esther porque quedo sorprendida cuando lo dijo.**

**Rosie era una SUPER ZORRA así con mayúsculas…**

**Royce la sigue queriendo y va a luchar por ella hasta el ultimo minuto, aunque se que algunas lo odian, aquí me esta gustando… lastima que es OOC ¬¬**

**Alice metió la pata con Royce… ¿creen que le diga que es lo que son? o_ó**

**Lo siento **Stefi** , desde un principio había planeado que se llamaría así, además como Kellan interpreta a Emmett es mas fácil de imaginarlo…**

**Y ya… no se me enojen porque me tardo en actualizar que este día si les cumplí a tiempo… **

**Espero sus opiniones… ya esta comenzando a darse forma la historia, así que espero su apoyo con los REVIEWS!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Una aclaración antes… muchas se sacaron de onda cuando dije que Emmett iba a ser Kellan… ok, pues lo escogí a el porque el es el que lo interpreta en la película… pero igual pudo haber sido cualquier otro… claro que seria el cuerpo y la apariencia de Emmett pero pudo llamarse Ryan Raynolls, Zac Efron, Johny Lewis, Cory Monteith, Chris Pine, algún hermano Lawrence, James Marsden, Robert Pattinson o Taylor Lautner… mmm Taylor…**

**Ejem… recordemos el punto de la reencarnación…**

La **reencarnación** es la creencia de que una esencia individual de la persona (mente, alma, consciencia, energía) vive en un cuerpo en la tierra varias veces y no sólo una. Esta creencia aglutina de manera popular diversos términos como metempsicosis, transmigración, **reencarnación**, **renacimiento**, y también otros menos usados como _recorporación_, _metensomatosis_ o _palingenesis_. La diferente etimología de lo términos alude a diferentes peculiaridades de esta idea.

_Transmigración_, _Reencarnación_ y _Renacimiento_, significan respectivamente **migrar a través**, **volver a encarnar** y **volver a nacer**. La palabra _metempsicosis_ viene del término griego _meta_ (después, sucesivo) y _psyche_ (espíritu, alma). Todos estos términos aluden a la existencia de un alma o espíritu que viaja o aparece por distintos cuerpos, generalmente a fin de aprender en diversas vidas las lecciones que proporciona la tierra, hasta alcanzar una forma de liberación o de unión con un estado de conciencia más alto.

**Recuerden esto hasta que se los explique dentro de la historia… ¿ok? Je, jem… esto parece clase de ocultismo o algo así… jajajja… pero pronto lo iba a aclarar… pero se me adelantan a los hechos!**

**Ahora **MaRrU BlAlLeN **me dejo un review en el que se rehusaba a leer el capitulo sino aparecía Kellmett…**

**Así que por fin después de todos estos capítulos ya aparecerá!**

**Y no se me enojen, aquí esta el capitulo por fin… **_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 7: - ¿Kellan? -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–¿Segura que no quieres venir? –pregunte a Irene por enésima vez.

–Ya te dije que no –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco de la desesperación–. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que los alcanzo el fin de semana? Royce ayúdame…. –fue a abrazarlo.

–Rose ya lo entendió… –volteo a verme sonriendo, había logrado que me dijera Rose en lugar de Rosie.

–Bueno ya, vámonos… –dijo Bella saliendo de la casa.

–Si vámonos… –dijo Alice levantándose de los escalones de la casa.

–Ok, Enana nos mantendremos en comunicación… –Royce abrazo a Irene y después yo.

–Cuida de mi hermano –me dijo al oído.

–Creo que será al revés… aunque ellas van con nosotros… –le recordé a mis hermanas.

–Cuídate Irene –dijo Alice despidiéndose de ella.

–¿Llevas tu equipo de supervivencia? –pregunto Irene a Bella.

–Claro… sabes que no puedo separarme de mis libros… –ambas sonrieron y como nosotros ya estábamos en el coche, Royce las apresuro tocando el claxon. Comencé a reírme cuando Bella volteo a vernos molesta, regañe a Royce pero no podíamos dejar de reírnos.

–Listo ya… no se porque se enojan si ustedes se tardaron mas –dijo Bella al subir.

–Pero fuiste la ultima en salir… –dije riéndome.

–Pero a diferencia tuya, yo tengo que reportarme con un hombre súper protector… –rodo los ojos. Pero no pude evitar sentirme triste por su comentario–. Rose, no es a lo que me refería… –se apresuro a decir.

–No te preocupes… –dije volteando a ver por la ventana.

–Pronto estarás con el… –Royce me tomo de la mano.

–Gracias –le sonreí, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería quitar mi mano de el, pero el tuvo que hacerlo para tomar el mapa que Alice le estaba enseñando.

**Pv. Alice**

–Listo ya… no se porque se enojan si ustedes se tardaron mas –dijo Bella subiendo al coche, que por cierto nos habían dejado en la parte de atrás.

–Pero fuiste la ultima en salir… –dijo Rose riéndose.

–Pero a diferencia tuya, yo tengo que reportarme con un hombre súper protector… –rodo los ojos y le di un codazo, ¿Como le echaba mas sal a la herida?–. Rose, no es a lo que me refería… –trato de remediar lo dicho.

–No te preocupes… –dijo Rose triste.

–Pronto estarás con el… –Royce la tomo de la mano y Bella y yo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidas, esperaba que ella quitara la mano, peor no lo hizo.

–Esto no me gusta nada… –le dije a Bella lo suficientemente bajo como para que ellos no nos escucharan.

–Ni a mi… ¿No se supone que lo odiaba? –pregunto viendo como tenían los dedos entrelazados.

–Royce… creo que debemos de ir por la 495 y salir de New York a New Jersey… pasando por la 78 a Pennsylvania…

–Déjame ver –soltó la mano de Rose y tomo el mapa, Bella y yo nos volteamos a ver aliviadas.

Durante el camino estuvimos platicando y cantando alguna canción, pero me estaba comenzando a aburrir.

–Creo que deberíamos de hacernos las dormidas por un rato –me dijo Bella igual de bajo que yo había hablado antes.

–¿Por qué? –pregunte confundida.

–Se supone que nosotras vamos a conducir en la noche… –dijo como cosa obvia.

–No creo que el caballero lo valla a permitir –dije con sarcasmo. Bella bufo al cambiar de página a su libro.

–Lo noqueamos y ya…

–Como si fuera muy sencillo… –en ese momento una visión de Bella haciendo eso me llego, le di un codazo y la visión desapareció, al parecer eso era lo único que podría divertirme en esos momentos.

Ya que la mayor atención se la estaba llevando Royce contándole a Rose anécdotas de sus dos años en Inglaterra… y esas cosas…

–¿Puedo manejar yo? –pregunte cuando estaba hasta el tope de aburrimiento.

–¿Cómo? –pregunto Royce viéndome por el retrovisor.

–Me gustaría manejar un poco… –pedí haciendo mi carita.

–¿Tienes permiso? –pregunto el riéndose, tuve ganas de darle un buen golpe pero me contuve.

–Claro, y manejo tome lecciones de manejo… –dije con sarcasmo–. También tengo seguro si te preocupa que lo choque… –me puse seria.

–Ok… –Royce tardo un poco en poder orillarse, y rápidamente salí del coche para tomar su lugar, me sonrió al cruzarnos y yo le di una buena sonrisa, claro que era fingida, pero el no lo noto.

–¿Lo cinturones? –voltee a ver a Rose y ella ya lo tenia puesto, voltee a ver a Bella y ya lo tenia, aunque no lo necesitaba, por ultimo mire a Royce.

–No creo necesitarlos… –dijo riéndose.

–Ya lo veremos –dije pisando el acelerador, como tenia mejores reflejos, no me moleste por algún animal cruzándose en la carretera o algún accidente.

–Vas muy rápido –escuche a Royce quejarse.

–Te dije que te pusieras tu cinturón –dije riéndome de su cara, en ese momento se escucho el clic del cinturón.

–No te preocupes… Alice así maneja… –dijo Bella apoyándome. En ese momento un coche frente a nosotros comenzó a perder el control, por suerte yo lo tenia muy bien previsto.

Rose y Royce gritaron, Bella solo se preparo por lo que pudiera pasar, pero nada paso.

–¿Estas loca? –grito Rose molesta.

–Todo esta bien ¿Si? –dije con sarcasmo.

–Casi nos matas… te recuerdo que yo si puedo morir… –en ese momento se quedo callada.

–Como todos nosotros cariño –dije un poco molesta por lo que había dicho, fingiendo una sonrisa, ya bastante había sido que Royce casi me regañara por no haberla ayudado, como para que ahora tuviera que explicar lo que pasaba.

Por suerte Royce no se dio cuenta de eso, seguí conduciendo por unas horas mas pero pronto los humanos comenzaron a tener hambre.

–Creo que deberíamos de parar por algo –dije buscando algún lugar, estábamos en llegando a Ohio, así que era bueno "estirarnos" un poco.

–Tienes razón, creo que me estoy entumiendo –dijo Rose moviéndose un poco en su asiento.

En cuanto encontré el primer condado me detuve, como era de esperarse, había un pequeño restaurante, entre varios lugares para los visitantes.

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Los esperamos aquí –dijo repentinamente Bella. Alice la fulmino con la mirada.

–¿No van a venir con nosotros? –pregunto Royce confundido.

–No, lo que pasa es que tenemos una dieta muy estricta… –se apresuro a decir Alice–. Por eso trajimos nuestra comida –abrió el portaequipaje y comenzó a buscar entre las maletas.

–Ven Royce… –lo tome del brazo para que se diera la vuelta y pudieran salir libres de esta. No dijo nada pero se soltó de mí para abrir la puerta para que entrara.

–Las damas primero –hizo un ademan y se inclino un poco, lo que mas me hizo reír.

–Gracias –dije no muy segura, pero el estaba siendo amable, lo cual me parecía maravilloso.

–¿Les ofrezco algo de beber? –pregunto la mesera cuando nos sentamos, nos dio unos menús y los comenzamos a revisar.

–Yo quiero un refresco de naranja –dije después de no encontrar algo mas.

–Lo mismo –Royce levanto la mirada a la chica pero no percibió que le estaba coqueteando. La verdad yo estaba más bonita que ella, así que ni le di importancia. Después de que regresara la chica pedimos nuestra comida y no dude en pedir una hamburguesa con papas fritas…

Sabía que no eran del todo saludables, pero mi metabolismo era acelerado, supongo que porque antes era vampira o algo así, porque cuando era humana antes me tenía que cuidar.

–Tienes mostaza ahí –dijo Royce señalándome mi cara, entonces saque un poco la lengua para alcanzarla pero no era cerca, me eche a reír y Royce conmigo, pero el me la quito con una servilleta–, listo hermosa… –sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Casi no hablamos mucho, pero el silencio no era incomodo.

–Recuerdo que detestabas comer estas cosas –dijo cariñosamente.

–¿Podrías dejar de compararme? –pregunte un poco fastidiada, pero su mirada hizo que me sonrojara.

–Lo siento… es solo que me cuesta trabajo dejar de hacerlo… eres mejor de lo que eras antes… –ahí estaba esa mirada cariñosa y nuevamente mi sonrojo.

–Gracias –dije volteando a ver a la ventana, Alice y Bella estaban viendo la escena que estábamos haciendo, y la realidad me pego de pronto.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Me estaba distrayendo de mi propio propósito…

–Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos… –dije recogiendo mis cosas, no voltee a verlo pero vi que saco dinero de su cartera, no me iba a poner a discutir por quien iba a pagar, por que era obvio que el lo iba a hacer.

–Rose espera –ya estaba caminando rumbo al coche cuando el me detuvo del brazo–, no se que haya dicho para que te molestaras, pero no quería ofenderte o algo así… te ofrezco una disculpa.

–No me ofendiste… –dije quitándole mi brazo, me di la vuelta y di un par de pasos cuando pise una piedra y mi pie se doblo.

–Rose –grito Royce quien me vino a ayudar. Mi pie dolía mucho, de pequeña nunca se me había doblado el pie, así que solo me queje del dolor.

–Necesitamos llevarte al hospital… –como si no pesara tanto me levanto en brazos y del miedo pase mis brazos por sus hombros, no me quería caer ni nada. Las chicas habían visto lo que había pasado, cuando llegamos al coche Alice ya tenia la puerta abierta, el me dejo en el asiento y entro al asiento trasero.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al pequeño hospital de ahí, nuevamente Royce me cargo para entrar a la sala de emergencias.

Inmediatamente un doctor me reviso el tobillo y dijo que solo era una torcedura, nada de que preocuparse, pero que no podía apoyar el pie por unos días, después de recetarme unas pastillas para la inflamación y el dolor, nuevamente Royce me cargo para llegar al coche.

–¿Mejor? –pregunto cuando me dejo en el coche.

–Ya no duele tanto… –medio sonreí, pero en ese momento levanto su mano para quitarme un mechón de cabello de la cara y regreso su mano acariciando mi mejilla, su toque era agradable, pero aparte la cara rápidamente.

–Tenemos que irnos –dije acomodándome en el asiento.

–Ya era hora… –dijo Alice, podía notar su molestia, pero no podía hacer nada para hablar con ella en ese momento.

–¿Crees que lleguemos a Missouri antes de que anochezca? –pregunte para amenizar el viaje.

–¿Olvidas con quien vienes? –pregunto Alice sonriendo divertida por algo, pero no quise preguntar, así que el resto del camino me la pase viendo por la ventana o entreteniéndome con algún libro que Bella me pasaba. Claro que me dormía como a la tercera página, pero era mejor para evitar la plática con Alice.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, todo estaba oscuro, salvo el camino por donde los faros del coche lo iban iluminando.

–¿Qué hora son? –pregunte buscando mi celular para saber.

–Las doce –me sorprendió que Bella fuera conduciendo.

–¿Cuándo…? –pregunte pero Alice me interrumpió.

–Hace rato cambiamos de lugar, no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta…

–¿Y porque no nos quedamos en un hotel? –pregunte girándome un poco para revisar a Royce.

–No hace falta… lo dormimos… –dijo Alice recargándose en Royce.

–¿Qué hicieron que? –pregunte molesta.

–Solo fue un sedante… –dijo Alice inocentemente.

–¿Por qué? –pregunte sin entender.

–Porque tenemos que hablar… –dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿De que? –quise fingir que no sabía nada pero ella levanto una ceja, solté un suspiro–, el solo esta siendo amable…

–Eso no es cierto… –dijo repentinamente Bella.

–¿Qué? –pregunte molesta, ¿Desde cuando ella se metía en esto?

–No podemos escuchar sus pensamientos… –dijo Bella

–O saber lo que esta sintiendo –interrumpió a Bella–, pero podemos escuchar su corazón… recuerdo como se escuchaba el de Bella cuando estaba cerca de Edward… –dijo Alice recordando con ternura.

–¿Y eso que? –pregunte confundida.

–Que tu corazón comienza a sonar así… y eso es traicionar a Emmett aquí o en china…

–Yo… –me quede pensando en lo que habían dicho.

Royce en definitiva era diferente al que conocí hace años, es mas, lo único que tenia de Royce era su cara… la personalidad era completamente distinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nuevamente mis ojos se abrieron, pero esta vez por el sol que me daba en la cara.

–Hola –le dije a Alice que era la que estaba manejando en esta ocasión.

–Buenos días dormilona… –sonrió como si la discusión del día anterior no hubiera pasado. Sin poderlo evitar, mire al asiento trasero, Royce seguía dormido.

–¿Cuándo despertara? –pregunte un poco preocupada.

–Dentro de poco… –me dijo sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

En ese momento Royce comenzó a moverse, signo de que estaba despertando.

–¿Qué horas son? –pregunto confundido rascándose la cabeza, se veía adorable.

–Las nueve y media –dijo Bella haciéndose notar.

–¿Qué? –casi grito de la sorpresa.

–¿Esta bien? –pregunto Bella viéndolo raro.

–Claro que estoy bien… ¿Por qué no me despertaron para ir a un hotel? ¿O al menos que condujera?

En ese momento Alice freno el coche y tuve que agarrarme del asiento para no estamparme contra el.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le grite molesta.

–Royce podemos hablar a solas –dijo Alice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del coche.

–Seguro… –dijo algo confundido quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

**Pv. Royce**

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunte confundido.

–Se lo que estas tramando… –me acuso entrecerrado los ojos.

–¿De que me hablas? –mi confusión crecía mas a cada segundo que pasaba.

–Mira, accedimos a que viniéramos fuéramos en coche a San Francisco… pero ahora tu tendrás que aceptar nuestros términos… –parecía enfadada, así que no me atreví a interrumpirla.

–Solo manejaremos Bella y yo… no nos detendremos a menos que sea para comer, ir al baño y estirarnos un poco… ¿Entendido? –su mirada me aterro, pero estaba molesto.

–No lo creo conveniente… ustedes estarán cansadas… no me quiero arriesgar a que tengamos un accidente…

–No lo tendremos… –me aseguro.

–¿Cómo estas tan segura? Alice esas cosas no se pueden predecir… solo pasan…

–Pero yo conduciré en el día y Bella en la noche, ¿Por qué crees que ella estaba somnolienta cuando tú despertaste?

–Pero aun así no puedo dejar que ustedes conduzcan… es mi coche y al menos un turno tengo que tener… –no podía creer que estaba accediendo a lo que ella me pedía.

–Ni hablar… tienes dos opciones… irte con nosotros y tratar de conquistar a Rose así o esperarnos en San Francisco…

–¿Qué? –pregunte indignado.

–Lo que oíste… mira, hagas lo que hagas Rose no te va a hacer caso… ella esta loca por encontrar a Kellan… y tu solo la estas distrayendo… así que no creo que te funcione lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer.

–Eso lo decide ella ¿No crees? –me estaba enojando mas sus comentarios.

–Ella esta siento amable contigo, no quiere lastimarte…

–Esta bien… me quedo con ustedes, tratare de hacer lo que sea posible y si al final lo elige a el me hare a un lado, ¿Contenta? –pregunte fastidiado.

–Bien, pero no esperes a que te funcione… –dijo dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminando a su paso característico paso al coche, reaccione un poco después y corrí al coche para que no me dejara.

–¿De que hablaron? –pregunto Rose a Alice, pero ella solo le dijo que nada.

–¿Royce? –me miro con una ceja levantada, eso quería decir que estaba molesta.

–Nada cariño –le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude darle.

Ella bufo de la frustración y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento.

Después de ir jugando "yo veo" e ir platicando sobre el paisaje, Rose desidia pasarse al asiento trasero junto a mi, haciendo que Bella se pasara para adelante, todo esto sin que se detuviera Alice, lo que fue una travesía para ellas.

-¿Jugamos a otra cosa? –pregunto recargándose en mi.

–No, mejor hay que dormirnos un rato –dije pasando mi brazo por atrás de sus hombros, ella se acurruco y nos quedamos así por un rato, voltee a ver al espejo retrovisor y Alice me estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. No hice nada pretencioso, solo recargue mi cabeza disfrutando estos momentos que tenia con ella.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Al siguiente día…

Habíamos logrado llegar a Nevada, así que solo nos faltaba medio día más para llegar a California y unas cuantas horas para llegar a San Francisco.

Pero estábamos haciendo una escala para recoger a Irene, que por fin había decidido faltar unos días.

–¿La ven? –pregunte estirando en cuello y poniéndome de puntitas para lograr verla.

–Mejor súbete a mis hombros –Royce se acacho.

–¿Seguro? –pregunte desconfiada.

–Si, así la vemos… –dijo el agachándose de nuevo.

Entonces con cuidado pase mis piernas entre su cabeza, el comenzó a levantarse y cuando estuvo completamente de pie me aferre a su cabeza.

–Cuidado –dijo el tomándome de las piernas.

–Ahí esta –grite cuando vi el punto rubio y brillante entre varios tonos más oscuros. Salude efusivamente cuando me vio.

–Rose –grito avanzando entre la gente.

–Hola –saludo a todos, entonces volteo a verme de una manera extraña.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? –pregunto Royce.

–Estuve entre una pareja… se la pasaron peleando todo el camino… por lo que entendí se van a divorciar… –hizo una cara de fastidio.

–No supieron alimentar su amor… –sentí como Royce se encogía de hombros mientras me acariciaba las piernas con los pulgares. Claro que me estremecí al sentirlo, pero me concentre esta vez.

–¿Ya me puedes bajar? –me agache para que me oyera.

–Oh, si claro… –me acacho con cuidado y pude bajar de sus hombros.

–¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Alice molesta tomando del brazo a Irene.

Al entrar al coche, Alice condujo y Bella iba al lado de ella, en el asiento de atrás iba Irene, yo y Royce… en ese orden.

–¿De que me eh perdido? –pregunto Irene muy entusiasmada.

–No preguntes –dijimos todos al mismo tiempo. Un Oh salió de la boca de Irene un poco decepcionada.

Después de toda la mañana, en la tarde por fin nos detuvimos a comer algo.

–Gracias –dije a Royce cuando me ayudo a bajar del coche. Mi pie ya no dolía tanto pero aun necesitaba apoyo, así que era él el que me ayudaba.

Después de un platillo más decente que las hamburguesas, Royce y yo compartimos una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, pagamos la cuenta y regresamos al carro.

–Comienzo a sentirme entumida… ¿Por qué no descansamos esta tarde en el hotel de ahí? –pregunto Irene estirándose un poco.

–Si, seria bueno…–dijo Alice parándose junto a ella.

–Oye no… espera… –comenzó a decir Royce rápidamente, pero repentinamente se quedo callado–, ok, hagan lo que quieran… –Royce me cargo en brazos y camino al hotel que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

–¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunte molesta al no entender nada de lo que pasaban.

–Nada… –no me miro al decir eso.

–¿Cómo que nada? ¿Todo el camino eh estado tranquila y sin preguntar nada? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

–Solo que Alice me advirtió que no nos detendríamos y que necesitábamos llegar lo mas rápido posible… pensé que se apegaría al plan… eso es todo… –llegamos a la recepción.

–Quiero dos habitaciones –dijo a la encargada después de dejarme en el sillón.

–¿Para cuantas personas? –pregunto la chica coqueteándole, lo que me hizo reír.

–Una de cuatro y otra para uno.

–Enseguida… –la chica miro en la computadora y después pidió los datos de Royce.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunto Irene cuando llego con su maleta.

–Si… –dije sin más.

–Ok, chicas… vamos –dijo Royce volviéndome a cargar, no había necesidad pero sabía que estaba molesto, así que no me moleste mas, solo me sentí un poco mal, porque el quería que llegáramos pronto para alejarse de mi.

–Te dejo la llave –me dijo dándomela en la mano. El salió de la habitación y poco después llegaron las chicas.

–¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Irene molesta.

–Por que Alice le dijo que no nos detendríamos para llegar rápido y ahora hace todo lo contrario –dije levantándome.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Alice tapándome la salida.

–A hablar con el… –trate de moverla pero era obvio que no podía–, Alice déjame ir a hablar con el –la mire a los ojos–, ya viste lo que voy a hacer, no pienso hacer nada mas…

–Ok –dijo después de soltar un suspiro y se aparto de la puerta.

–Gracias –dije caminando contrabajos pero puede llegar a su habitación, cuando me abrió ya se había duchado y solo estaba con un pans.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto cuando pase por un lado de el, pero me ayudo a caminar y me senté en su cama.

–Vengo a disculparme por lo de Alice… –el se sentó a mi lado.

–No tenias porque hacerlo… después de todo también quería tener una noche decente… –se encogió de hombros.

–Si bueno… también siento que no de puedas deshacer de mi hasta mañana… –dije un poco resentida.

–¿Es es lo que crees? –pregunto ofendido.

–Es lo que me diste a entender hace rato… –dije confundida.

–No Rose… si hubiera querido eso desde un principio, no hubiéramos hecho este viaje y hubiéramos venido en avión… Rose… solo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo antes de que… de que encontráramos a Kellan…

–¿Y eso por que? –pregunte confundida, aunque tenia una vaga idea, aunque no quería preguntar termine preguntando.

–¿Enserio lo preguntas? –sonrió divertido, pero yo no le veía el chiste–, porque me enamore de ti…

Me sorprendí al escucharlo…

–Tu estas enamorado de Rosie… no de mi… –dije tratando de evitar una mala disculpa.

–Eso creí al principio… pero después… en estos últimos días en los que estado contigo me eh dado cuenta de que antes solo te veía por que te parecías a ella… pero no eres ella… eres mejor… por eso me gustas…

–No puedo... yo…

–Dime que no sientes nada por mi… –me tomo entre sus brazos y me acerco a el.

–No puedo… –dije sinceramente, ¿Qué diablos? Era obvio que si sentía algo por el, pero aun amaba mas a Emmett.

–¿Entonces? –pregunto herido.

–Yo… es Kellan… yo lo amo… –me puse a llorar en ese momento.

–Pero también sientes algo por mí…

–Y quisiera no sentirlo para no lastimarte… –el comenzó a acercarse a mi, como si fuera a besarme.

–Royce –escuche a Irene que tocaba la puerta, nuestros labios que solo se habían rosado se separaron. El me miro a los ojos con cariño y me acaricio la mejilla antes de que me dejara y fuera a abrir la puerta.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunto el molesto.

–Mis papás quieren hablar contigo… –le paso el teléfono.

Irene me miro confundida y yo me salí del cuarto, dejando a Royce solo, sin voltearlo a ver.

–¿Qué demo…?

–Déjame en paz Alice… –me senté en la última cama, alejadas de todas, estaba confundida.

Amaba a Emmett, eso estaba súper claro. Solo que ahora Royce se me había metido al corazón.

Me acosté en la cama y me hice bolita, Irene vino a verme, pero claro que no le conteste, al contrario me tape con la cobija y me enrolle con ella.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y nos arreglamos, fui la primera en entrar al coche después de desayunar, no me había atrevido a mirar a Royce. Y me evite eso cuando me subí al asiento del copiloto.

El resto del día estuvo demasiado callado para mi gusto, así que alrededor de las siete de la noche fuimos llegando a la dirección que nos habían dado.

Estaba emocionada. Volvería a estar con Emmett y todo este asunto del viaje estaría olvidado.

–Bien… hora de acabar con esto… –dijo Royce antes de tocar la puerta, me había arreglado algo sencilla, pero claro que presentable.

–¿Si? –salió una mujer de edad avanzada.

–Disculpe… estamos buscando a Kellan McCarthy… –Royce sonó amable, pero estaba molesto.

–Lo siento… el me vendió la casa… hace meses que no vive aquí…

–¿Sabe donde puedo encontrarlo? –pregunte algo ansiosa.

–¿Son amigos de el? –pregunto un poco desconfiada.

–Si, solo que hace mucho que no lo vemos… –nuevamente su noto de amabilidad de Royce.

–Entonces espérenme un momento… –entro a la casa y esperamos, voltee a ver a todo mundo menos a Royce–. Esta es la dirección… eh ido un par de veces… es un chico muy amable…–nos comento entregándole el papel a Royce.

–Si, recuerdo que lo era… –Royce concordó con la señora.

–Espero que lo encuentren… ahora si me disculpan… mi esposo esta esperando su cena…

–Oh, lo sentimos… gracias…

–Que tengan un buen viaje… –dijo la señora antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Toma –me dijo secamente dándome el papel.

–Gracias Royce –el hizo una media sonrisa antes de subir al coche.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunte confundida.

–Es en Los Angeles… Si manejamos toda la noche llegamos haya al amanecer, rentamos unos cuartos en un hotel, te arreglas y lo vemos antes del desayuno… ¿Te parece? –pregunto Alice dejando atrás todo el enojo que tenia con ella.

–Si, creo que es una buena idea… –dije avanzando al coche.

–Ok, pongámonos en marcha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por fin después de tres días de dormir mal, habíamos llegado a Los Angeles… para ser mas específicos a Hollywood, lo que me sorprendió, porque no me hubiera imaginado a Emmett trabajando ahí. Digo después de todo no me importaría que fuera un barrendero si fuera el.

–¿Lista? –pregunto Royce mas tranquilo al subir al coche para ir a la casa de Kellan.

–Si, espero que me recuerde… –dije emocionada, sin darme cuenta de que lo estaba lastimando–. Lo siento no debí de haber dicho eso.

–No te preocupes… me dejaste claro que lo amabas y lo acepto… perdí con dignidad… –hizo una media sonrisa antes de subir al coche.

Estuve impaciente durante los veinte minutos que nos tomo llegar a la dirección, cuando llegamos me sorprendió que era un gran edificio.

–Con razón dice piso 21 –dije sorprendida de la altura del edificio.

–Bueno pues vamos… –dijo Alice animada, bajamos del coche y entramos al edificio.

–¿A quien buscan perdón? –pregunto un tipo en la entrada.

–Venemos buscando a Kellan McCarthy –dijo Royce.

–¿A quien anuncio? –pregunto muy engredo, lo me hizo molestarme un poco.

–a Royce King… –dijo ignorando el tomo del tipo. El tipo ese entro a un lugar y volvió después de unos segundos.

–Pueden pasar… –dijo el tipo ese señalándonos los acensares.

–Gracias –dijo Royce condescendientemente.

Entramos al elevador y presione el piso 21, a cada piso que subíamos mi corazón se aceleraba mas, podía sentir mi pulso golpeándome tras las orejas.

–Llegamos –dijo Alice igual de animada. Había decidido que me comportaría al verlo, pero cuando lo vi salir a recibirnos y saludar a Royce no me pude contener.

–Emmett –corrí a abrazarlo–. Sabia que te iba a encontrar –grite como loca–, sabía que no me ibas a dejar sola… me asuste tanto cuando no te encontré… ¿En que estabas pensando? –pregunte al final cuando no sentí sus brazos envolverme.

–Sabia que la fama causaría esto… ¿Te conozco?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Ya! Un dialogo ya es una aparición… no se me quejen… XD**

**No, ya enserio… es que este capitulo estuvo súper largo como para que le aumentara mas…**

**Ósea fue todo el capitulo del viaje, que en realidad iba a durar dos capítulos, pero creo que así estuvo bien…**

**Santo cielo! Royce y Rose casi se besan…!**

**Confusión, confusión… ama a Emmett, pero esta comenzando a sentir algo por Royce… ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Así que el capitulo que sigue habrá mas participación de Kellmett**

**Espero recibir sus REWIEWS sobre este capitulo…!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: la imagen de los vestidos que usaron las chicas el capitulo pasado esta en mi perfil, si no han pasado, se los sugiero… porque también esta la portada de esta historia…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas!**

**Me encantaron los reviews del cap anterior! Jajajaja mucho muerooo! Aunque se que son de broma me preocupo!**

**Creo que el comentario pasado las dejo revueltas…**

**Aclaro de nuevo la situación… Kellan es como una especie de reencarnación de Emmett… digo como especie porque de Emmett solo conserva su cuerpo… Se que esto es enredado… pero no se van a odiar al principio y se van a terminar amando… no les voy adelantar nada, pero eso no pasa… **

**No se porque a **missju **se le a figuró como Luna nueva… espero que me saques de mi duda…**

**Ahora el casi beso con Royce… ah! Ya entendí! ¿Ósea que se parece a Luna nueva en la parte de la habitación de Bella? ¿No sería mejor a Eclipse donde Jake trata de hacer que Bella reconozca que lo ama? Jajajaja ok, no les puedo adelantar nada sobre el asunto… pero esta situación la deja en un dilema… que mas adelante lo sabrán…**

**¿A quien le gustaría estar entre los brazos de Royce? La verdad a mi si… nada más de imaginármelo… No te enojes Emmett, Jake… Ricky… no espera! jajaja**

**¿No se porque no me han preguntando porque Alice no intervino en la pelea con Kyle? Jajaja si es el Kyle de la huésped, Mi Kyle! XD se me acabaron los nombres originales… eso en algún capitulo lo aclarare… jejeje… ¿O porque misteriosamente Irene llego al cuarto antes de que el casi beso pasara? Jajja eso es MADE IN ALICE**

**Ok, se suponía que debería actualizar el viernes, pero después de dos intentos fallidos de aprobar los dos exámenes de algebra que había reprobado, leer un libro para darme una idea de cómo debería de ser Kellan y sin contar que me siento supermal porque tengo una tos de perro y agréguenle a eso gripa… ¿Qué obtienen? Así es… esperar mas por el capitulo! **

**Que por cierto… ¿Alguien de aquí leyó "El cañero"? porque déjenme y les digo que ya comencé a subir la secuela…**

**Chicas de México! Les tengo una recomendación! Vean la película "El estudiante" la vi el viernes y me la pase riéndome y llorando, lo malo es que fue en el Tecno! Casi le tuerzo el pescuezo a Pau cuando me pregunto '¿Estas llorando?' osea! Jajjajaja bueno Pao y yo no la pasamos llorando de la risa… y éramos las únicas que nos enchanchamos en la historia, cuando había un momento de dramatismo, nosotras conteníamos el aire, les decíamos de cosas a los personajes, hacíamos el típico ¡Ayyyyy! Cuando algo tierno pasaba… ¿Hay alguien de Guanajuato que me pueda contar si vio algo durante la grabación? Claro que fue el año pasado… Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué no la nominaron como mejor película extranjera en los Oscares? Ta rebuena!**

**Por cierto, ya tenia estructurada la historia hasta que las geniales ideas de Pao me ayudaron para mejorarla! Eso nos pasa por llegar temprano cuando se supone que deberíamos de llegar a las 9 XD, aun así le conté toda la historia y hasta ideas me dio… a mi me encantaron… y espero que cuando estén leyendo a ustedes también… GRACIAS MANITA!**

**Je, jem… Ahora si… **_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 8: - Kellan E. McCarthy -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Emmett –corrí a abrazarlo–. Sabia que te iba a encontrar –grite como loca–, sabía que no me ibas a dejar sola… me asuste tanto cuando no te encontré… ¿En que estabas pensando? –pregunte al final cuando no sentí sus brazos envolverme.

–Sabia que la fama causaría esto… ¿Te conozco? –me miro confundido y nuevamente lo vi todo negro.

**Pv. Royce**

–¡Hey Royce! Pensé que no volverías –me saludo Kellan.

–Iba a terminar haciéndolo… –en ese momento fui interrumpido por Rose, que había comenzado a hablar efusivamente a Kellan, una punzada me dio en el corazón cuando lo abrazo, se veía tan feliz, cosa que yo no había podido hacer en estos días.

–Sabia que la fama causaría esto… ¿Te conozco? –pregunto confundido, no se porque pero voltee a ver a Alice que ella volteo a ver a Bella, ambas se miraban preocupadas. Pero entonces voltee a ver y Rose estaba cayendo, logre detenerla en el aire, también Kellan trato de agárrala, pero no pudo.

–Entren –dijo abriendo la puerta mientras me acomodaba a Rose en los brazos. Voltee a ver a Alice y ella me afirmo con la cabeza, entonces con cuidado entre de lado para que Rose no se golpeara–, recuéstala aquí –señalo el sillón.

La deje ahí recostada mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara, Kellan llego con una botella de alcohol y un algodón para despertarla.

–¿Te gusta caer en mis brazos verdad? –comente riéndome de la situación, pero Alice me dio un golpe en la cabeza–, auch… ok, ¿Estas bien? –pregunte acomodándole la cabeza para que me volteara a ver, ella se levanto rápido y comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada.

–¿Dónde esta? –pregunto alarmada.

–Atendiendo una llamada –dijo Irene señalando con la mirada al cuarto de al lado.

–No puede ser –dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara y agachándose.

–Tranquila –le pase mi brazo por los hombros–, todo va a estar bien… –trate de consolarla.

–¿Esta mejor? –pregunto Kellan regresando a la sala.

–Si, mejor… –dije separándola de mi, le seque las lagrimas.

–Demonios –maldijo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo–. Discúlpenme –volvió a salir de la sala.

–¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Irene.

–¿Rose? –pregunte levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla.

–¿Por qué no me recuerda? –sus azules ojos estaban tan llenos de dolor, que quise levantarme e ir a golpear a Kellan, ¿Cómo no recordarla?

–Listo Royce… –Kellan volvió a entrar a la sala–, siento todo esto, pero no he dejado de tener llamadas todo el día… creo que necesitare llamar a alguna agencia para una asistente… –se sentó en el sillón al lado del que estábamos–, bien… ¿En que puedo ayudarte? –pregunto después de ver unos momentos a Rose.

–Solo venia… venimos a visitarte… y a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… –no se me ocurrió algo mejor–, estoy invitando a todos los compañeros de nuestra generación… –agregue para desanimarlo–, claro que por ahora es de palabra, en unos días te llegara la invitación.

–No se tu… pero con lo que paso hace años no creo que alguien valla a asistir… –dijo burlonamente, lo que fue mejor, no habría fiesta.

–Por eso mismo estamos aquí… –dijo repentinamente Alice–, sabemos que estas haciéndote famoso y serviría si de algo si anunciamos que tu vas a ir… –su tono de persuasión le llamo la atención, pero también me alarmo, no esperaba que me siguiera la corriente ni nada–, claro que no irías de a gratis… –le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Te escucho… –dijo acomodándose en el sillón, había esperado que se negara, pero no lo hizo, y tampoco quería que Rose escuchara eso, se me hizo demasiado interesado el sujeto.

–Creo que no se siente bien… Irene, Bella podrían ayudarla a bajar mientras hablo con el –ellas me miraron raro pero terminaron accediendo, Rose estaba como una muñeca, me partía el corazón verla así, pero no quería que presenciara la farsa que estábamos montando.

–¿En que nos quedamos? –pregunto Kellan después de que se cerro la puerta.

–Ok, la prensa estará enterada, pero podremos controlarlos, será una fiesta "intima" –Alice hiso comillas con los dedos–, todo mundo sabe lo que paso hace años, y sabemos que nadie iría, sus papás estarían decepcionados si la fiesta resulta un fiasco, por eso necesitamos que una estrella como tu aparezca para darle un poco de emoción al asunto… –me sorprendió lo rápido que trabajaba la mente de Alice.

–Esta bien… –dijo después de que Alice le diera un cheque–. ¿Qué día dijiste que era? –pregunto volteándome a ver.

–13 de Mayo –dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

–Ahí estaré, espero que me mandes la dirección… los viáticos no van incluidos en esto… –dijo alzando el cheque.

–Claro que no, te mandaremos el boleto de avión y una limosina estará esperándote para llevarte a la fiesta… ¿Cierto? –Alice volteo a verme.

–Seguro… –la apoye, muy a mi pesar.

–Ahora… escuche que necesitabas una asistente… ¿La chica que te abrazo efusivamente? Estaría dispuesta a tomar ese trabajo, claro que es discreta –le aseguro–, no tendrás de que preocuparte, contrario a lo que harías con alguna que te mande la agencia –ahí estaba de nuevo su tono persuasivo de Alice.

–Perfecto, discutiré con ella lo demás… has que venga mañana a medio día y… –en ese momento volvió a sonar su celular–. Discúlpenme…

–No hace falta, nosotros nos vamos… –dijo Alice avanzando a la puerta.

–Ok, nos vemos después –nos acompaño a la puerta mientras contestaba su teléfono.

–¿En que estabas pensando? –pregunte molesto a Alice, mientras esperábamos el elevador.

–En que necesitabas apoyo y que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo… –me dijo poniendo sus puños sobre las caderas.

–Ok, no tenia intención de hacer una fiesta pero ahora tendré que hacerla –me pegue contra la pared del ascensor como reprimenda.

–No te quejes… –dijo Alice riéndose.

–Yo no tengo dinero para eso… ya te di todo lo que tenia ahorrado y ahora tengo que devolverte lo que le diste a el, y no quiero pensar cuanto fue… –la verdad no quería.

–Eres rico, no se porque te preocupas… –ese comentario no me pareció bueno.

–No, mis padres son los ricos, yo no quiero gastar ni un solo dólar de ellos, no para que después me estén chantajeando… –parte por eso mismo me habían mandado a Inglaterra.

–Ok, hagamos algo… –dijo mas seria–. Se que algún día tu vas a tomar las riendas del negocio familiar, ¿cierto? –asentí con la cabeza–, ok, cuando eso pase me pagaras todo lo que gaste en esta fiesta ¿De acuerdo? –lo pensé un tiempo–, vamos… hazlo por Rose, ella estará feliz de llegar a la fiesta con el… –su tierna mirada me termino convenciendo.

–Ok, pero sin rédito… –le advertí.

–Claro, solo tendré mi dinero de vuelta… ¿Trato hecho? –pregunto extendiéndome la mano.

–Trato hecho… –se la estreche.

–Que bueno, porque comencé a hacer planes sobre eso, supongo que quieres una buena banda, también algo delicioso de comer, ¿Alguna sugerencia para el pastel? –pregunto viéndome de lado.

–Como sea… solo que sea de chocolate… –dije seriamente, no podía creer que haya aceptado, no después de estar escuchándola.

–¿Supongo que entraras con Irene del brazo cierto? –me saco de mis pensamientos.

–¿Qué? –pregunte confundido.

–No creo que Rose quiera ir contigo… –dijo en tono burlón.

–Gracias –dije con sarcasmo.

–Lo siento… pero habíamos quedado que harías lo que pudieras en el camino… –dijo levantando las manos como si fuera inocente.

–Pero el ni la recuerda… –dije molesto.

–Eso ya es asunto de ellos… –se encogió de hombros.

–Todo esto esta muy loco… –me reí un poco histérico.

–Lo se… –se encogió de hombros–, ahora si me disculpas… tengo que organizar una fiesta –dijo saliendo del elevador que ya se había detenido. Me reí de su graciosa manera de andar.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Rose estaba recargada en el asiento delantero, con la mirada perdida.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunte acariciando su mejilla, ella parpadeo, volteo a verme y alargo sus brazos a mi, yo la abrace mientras ella comenzaba a llorar, la cargue y la lleve al asiento trasero, era hora de irnos de ahí, pero al parecer ella volvería mañana.

Encontramos un hotel donde hospedarnos, nuevamente rentamos dos cuartos y la deje a ella en el suyo mientras yo me dedicaba a hablar con mis papás sobre la "fiesta".

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Ya Rose… –Alice vino a abrazarme–, no quiero que estés triste…

–¿Cómo no lo voy a estar Alice? El no me recuerda… –dije abrazándola.

–Podemos hacer que te recuerde… –dijo muy animada, la voltee a ver de mala gana.

–¿Cómo? –pregunte molesta.

–Bueno, nosotras no lo haremos… lo harás tu… –sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Cómo? –pregunte entusiasmada.

–¿No sabes preguntar otra cosa? –Alice comenzó a reírse–, pues Kellan necesita una asistente… lo convencí de que tu eras perfecta para el trabajo, así que mañana vas a ir, te presentaras con el y lo harás recordarte… ¿De acuerdo? –me aparto los mechones de cabello de la cara.

–¿Enserio? –pregunte entusiasmada.

–Claro…

–Oh gracias Alice… por eso te quiero… –la abrace fuerte.

–Lo bueno es que no me duele… –dijo fingiendo que le faltaba el aire.

–Pero aun no me explico porque no la recuerda… –dijo Bella intrigada, después de un rato de silencio.

–Supongo que ah de ser porque es la reencarnación de Emmett –Irene se encogió de hombros.

–Puede ser… –Bella concordó con ella.

–¿De que demonios hablan? –pregunte confundida.

–Oh, cierto… Rose no lee ese tipo de libros… –recordó Irene repentinamente.

–¿Qué tipo de libros? –pregunte desesperada.

–Según recuerdo la reencarnación es la creencia de que la esencia individual de la persona vive en un cuerpo en la tierra varias veces y no sólo una. Ósea es como volver a nacer, con el propósito de aprender diversas lecciones, supongo que Emmett o la escancia de Emmett tenía un asunto pendiente así como el tuyo… –me sorprendió la seriedad de Bella.

–Pues el mío era encontrarlo… –me encogí de hombros–, ¿No? –pregunte confundida.

–¿Y el de él, encontrarte? Entonces ¿Por qué no te recuerda? –pregunto Alice confundida.

–Oh, oh… –Irene alzo la mano como pidiendo participar.

–¿Qué? –pregunte poniéndole atención.

–Hace tiempo vi una película… en la que un tipo moría e iba al cielo, ahí conocía a una chica de la cual se enamoro, pasaron unos días y la chica tuvo que nacer… suena raro… en fin… el chico se desespero porque no la quería lejos de el, entonces no recuerdo con quien habla y le dice que pues quiere ir con ella, el termina accediendo pero con la condición de que solo le va a dar una oportunidad o algo así, el punto que solo le da 18 años para encontrarla, el chico nació y hasta los 15 años creo, recordó para que había nacido, así que comenzó a buscarla y cuando por fin la encontró volvió a morir, claro que ella lo recordó, pero ya no podían estar juntos, hasta que la chica muriera… –se quedo pensativa al final.

–Si algo así esta pasando –dijo Alice brincando de la emoción.

–¿Cómo recordó el chico a lo que había nacido? –pregunte entusiasmada.

–No recuerdo, la vi hace mucho tiempo… –se quejo.

–Ok, entonces tu asunto pendiente es encontrarlo y el de el también… pero si el no recuerda… Espera… ¿Lo conociste antes de que te convirtieran la primera vez? –pregunto Alice.

–No, se supone que lo convierten cuando yo lo encuentro dos años despu…és.

–¿Qué? –Alice se impaciento de que no hable.

–Si, lo conocí… la segunda vez… –recordé cuando tope con el–, ósea ¿Me explico no?

–No –comenzaron a reírse.

–Ok me voy a enfocar en esta nueva vida, estoy viva, como humana porque el impidió que el antiguo Royce me… ustedes saben… ese día había salido de casa de Vera, como la ultima vez, pero ahora en el camino me tope con un chico musculoso y de ojos dorados, obvio que era Emmett, el era vampiro, me encanto la forma en la que me miro, fue el único que había logrado que me sonrojara con solo verme.

–Ahí esta… de no haber sido por ese accidente el no te hubiera encontrado en tu época… un momento… ¿Qué estaba haciendo el en esa época de vampiro? –pregunto Alice cayendo en cuenta.

–No lo se –me encogí de hombros–. Solo apareció ahí y me salvo, me dijo que esperaba que tuviera una mejor vida… –se me salieron unas lagrimas al recordarlo.

–No se, hay algo que no me cuadra… –dijo Alice pensativa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me levante con una gran sonrisa en la cara, iría a ver a Kellan y le haría recordar que es Emmett… ya tenia una estrategia preparada.

–¿Lista? –pregunto Royce al estacionar el coche.

–Si… –dije emocionada.

–Ok, ¿Recuerdas el piso? ¿El departamento? –pregunto preocupado.

–Si, no te preocupes… –le di un beso en la mejilla.

–Cuando salgas me llamas para que pase a recogerte ¿Si? –ya había salido del coche.

–No hace falta, tomare un taxi… –cerré la puerta.

–Estaré mas tranquilo si vengo yo, además al rato tengo que parar a recoger algo antes de que anochezca unas calles mas arriba…

–Ok, entonces nos vemos… –me despedí de lejos y me di la vuelta para entrar al enorme edificio.

Salude al portero quien me hizo esperar un momento mientras llamaba a Kellan. Después presione el botón del piso de Kellan… no me acostumbraba a decirle así, pero por lo pronto seguiría siendo así.

–Hola, eres la chica de ayer… –sonrió al verme, no de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre, pero aun así me quito el aliento.

–Si, siento eso… –dije un poco apenada.

–No te preocupes, ahora entra… –dijo abriendo más la puerta–, siéntate mientras voy a traer la agenda.

–Ok… –me senté en el mismo lugar donde ayer me había sentado.

Después regreso con su agenda y su teléfono, me fue explicando que era lo que tenia que hacer.

–¿Estarías dispuesta a venirte a vivir a aquí? –pregunto al final de toda su explicación.

–¿Cómo? –pregunte confundida.

–Te necesito cerca de mí la mayor parte del tiempo… –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

–¿P-por que? –pregunte un poco temblorosa.

–¿Por que eres mi asistente? –dijo como cosa obvia.

–Claro, si –me reí con nerviosismo.

–Ok, ven… –me tendió la mano y la tome sin dudarlo, esperaba una corriente eléctrica que me pasara al tocarlo, pero no pasó–. Este será tu cuarto, tiene todo, el baño esta por aquí, el armario es muy amplio… –siguió hablando pero me había quedado mirándolo, no hacia los mismos gestos que hacía Emmett, pero estaba con el… ¿Qué mas importaba?

–¿Enserio no te acuerdas de mi? –pregunte mientras el hablaba algo de la ventana. Se quedo pensando, mirándome fijamente, se acerco y mi corazón se acelero, estaba segura de que había visto algo en su mirada, algo que me regresaba las esperanzas.

–Si, eres la novia de Royce… –dijo cayendo en cuenta de eso, ¿Espera que?–, si, recuerdo que el día cuando estábamos por ir a una fiesta y la niña caprichosa no quería que fuera su novio porque la iba a dejar sola… –comenzó a reírse, lo que no me dio nada de gracia–, lo se fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aun sigue siendo gracioso al igual que las fotos –salió del cuarto y yo me quede ahí parada.

–_¿Qué había sido todo eso? –se pregunto mientras la sorpresa y la incredulidad inundaban su ser._

_En realidad Kellan solo recordaba a Rosie, no a ella…_

_Había escuchado su risa, pero no era la misma de Emmett, no la que ella recordaba, realmente nunca la había escuchado, era como si estuviera frente a un desconocido._

–_Pero lo conozco –se respondió a si misma en su mente._

_¿Cómo podía no conocer a alguien con el que había compartido su existencia durante más de setenta años? ¿Como repentinamente se le pudo haber olvidado todo eso? _

–_No, no lo es… –se convenció a si misma–, es él el que no recuerda… y yo tengo que hacer que recuerde_

–¿Vienes? –su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

–Seguro… –camine un poco rápido para alcanzarlo.

–Mañana temprano tengo que estar en la prueba de vestuario, ¿Vas por tus cosas hoy o las traes mañana?

–¿Mañana? No, preferiría ir a traerlas hoy…

–Ok, el teléfono esta ahí para que llames a un taxi –dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de una puerta que no me había mostrado, intrigada, aún así tome el teléfono, pero no sabía algún número de un taxi, pero el repentino sonido de mi celular me sorprendió.

–Alice –conteste aliviada.

–No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer –chillo del otro lado de la bocina–, estoy metiendo todas las cosas a tu maleta, llego en media hora –y colgó.

Me quede sentada en la sala, esperando a que Kellan saliera de la habitación, pero no lo hizo, y mas nerviosa me puse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Levante la bocina y conteste, al parecer pensaron que era alguna chica de el, pero cuando les dije que era su asistente un tono de escepticismo apareció en la voz del tipo, había llamado para confirmar que el iría a la prueba de vestuario, paso el tiempo y Alice llego a entregarme mis cosas.

–Suerte –dijo antes de regresar por donde había llegado, le agradecí esperando a que no la necesitara, con maleta en mano regrese al cuarto y comencé a meter mi ropa en el armario y así paso un rato hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

Salí del cuarto y la abrí.

–Entrega para Rosalie Hale –un chico con acné en la cara miro a la tarjeta y después no dejo de mirarme.

–Si soy yo… –dije un poco desconfiada y temerosa.

–F-firme aquí por favor –el chico levanto la tabla electrónica y puse mi firma–, gracias y tome –el chico me dio un regalo, el papel era rojo y un moño blanco lo adornaba, entre y me senté en la sala, ahí lo destape, era un oso café con un gorro como los que usan los cazadores y una bufanda roja a cuadros, era tan hermoso que lo abrace de inmediato, el me recordaba tanto a Emmett, con su gorrito… ¿De quien era?

Revise la caja y una nota al fondo resaltaba.

"_Ya que no puedo estar cerca de ti, espero que cuides de el, lo mande a traer especialmente para ti, vuelvo a New York, espero verte en mi fiesta. Royce"_

Sorprendida me quede mirando al peluche. Era de Royce, ¿Por qué me lo estaba regalando? Aun así sin poder evitarlo lo abrace y fui a dejarlo sobre la cama para volver a regresar a la puerta que nuevamente alguien llamaba.

–¿Si? –pregunte a otro chico que estaba en la puerta.

–Su pedido… –me dio dos bolsas.

–Yo no pedí nada –dije confundida.

–No, cortesía de Alice –el se encogió de hombros antes de irse. Comencé a reírme y entre con las bolsas.

–Es la tercera vez que llaman a la puerta y ninguna de esas me has llamado… –Kellan salió repentinamente del cuarto, sin camisa y todo sudado.

–E-es que no era nada impórtate… –aunque había visto muchas veces a Emmett con menos, ahora era completamente diferente–, la primera vez fue alguien que me trajo mis cosas, la segunda un paquete me llego y la tercera –levante las bolsas–, la comida –sonreí divertida por las caras que iba poniendo.

–¿El paquete? –cruzo sus brazos frente su pecho.

–Un regalo de Royce, el vuelve a New York… –me encogí de hombros mientras entraba a la cocina para dejar las bolsas–. ¿Quieres comer ya? –pregunte cuando note que el estaba detrás de la barra.

–Si, voy a bañarme y regreso –dicho esto salió rápido de la cocina. Mientras buscaba en los cajones y gavetas, mi mente voló a aquellos días en los que los dos estábamos juntos y…

Nuevamente mi celular comenzó a sonar

–Hola papá –salude alegremente.

–¿Cómo que mi princesita se queda en Los Ángeles? ¿No podías hablarme tú? Gracias al cielo que Royce se acordó de este pobre viejo y me lo informo–comento ofendido.

–Ah, lo siento, es que conseguí un trabajo, solo será por unos meses –hasta que Emmett me recuerde–, ¿Puedo? –pregunte dulcemente aun dudando si era buena idea.

–Sabes que no puedo negarte nada… espero que llames para saber como estas…

–Si papá, saluda a mamá de mi parte, tengo que irme… adiós –dicho esto colgué el teléfono.

Los minutos pasaron y tuve que volver a calentar la comida en el microondas para comer. Después de comer limpie un poco la casa, aunque no sabia mucho de cómo hacerlo, pero estaba aburrida y no tenia nada mas que hacer.

Regrese a mi cuarto y me recosté pensando en alguna manera de hacer que el recordara.

–Rose, regreso al rato –dijo Kellan asomando la cabeza entre la puerta.

–Si –dije descuidadamente, pero me levante rápido y lo alcance–, espera… –el volteo en ese momento–, ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –me ofrecí gustosa.

–No linda… eso será una de las pocas cosas que no harás conmigo –_una incrédula y arrogante sonrisa surco sus labios, Rose había quedado sorprendida cuando le dijo que no, que cuando dijo el resto ya no estaba prestando atención a los demás detalles._

_Derrotada regreso a su cuarto y encendió la computadora portátil que había encontrado entre sus cosas. Al notarlo, tenia Internet, así que abrió el buscador y tecleo Emmett McCarthy como había hecho antes, solo que ahora si se iba a poner a revisar las paginas en lugar de apagar la computadora._

_En ese momento, al dar clic en "Buscar", el buscador la corrigió. Hasta arriba de todo decía "Quiso decir: Kellan E. McCarthy" *_

_Ella dio clic sobre eso e inmediatamente la página del buscador se lleno con páginas relacionadas con la persona que había salido del departamento hace momentos._

_**Las cuatro imágenes debajo de un par de links la sorprendieron._

_En la primera estaba el un poco mas joven, sus rizos caían ligeramente, en otra la ropa interior dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, la tercera era una de el con una chica a la que en su vida ella había visto, la tercera era de el y un par de animales que ella no pudo identificar._

_Como loca comenzó a dar clic por todas partes para saber más de la persona con la que ahora vivía…_

oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo

***Si se han equivocado al escribir algo en google ¿No? XD**

****Cuando buscan a Kellan Lutz o cualquier otro actor, en la parte de abajo, después de unos links en google, te dice que si quieres buscar imágenes de el, por eso están ahí.**

**Es raro que ponga de mis propios puntos de vista, pero como les recuerdo, tuve que leer un libro para darme una idea de cómo seria Kelmett, y como está contada en tercera persona, después de leerlo y la segunda parte, se me quedo en la mente la forma en como iba leyendo XD.**

**Después de unos días… y escribiendo desde mi camita, logro terminar el capitulo, no se si llene mucho sus expectativas, las mías por lo pronto si, en cuanto me sienta mejor, me esforzare un poco mas…**

**Ahora, se que me tarde mucho, pero de ahora en adelante los días de actualización serán los miércoles, para que venga a subir capitulo y me lleve un capitulo de Glee a mi casa. (Que como ya recordaran yo no tengo internet en mi casa). **

**Por ahora solo resta desearle una FELIZ NAVIDAD, en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, coman muchos dulces, rompan muchas piñatas, besen a chicos bajo el muérdago, vallan a posadas o lo que sea que hagan por tradición en sus países XD**

**Y espero que en Brasil no haga tanto calor este año XD**

**Espero sus reviews y su comprensión ante todo, felices fiestas…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: en mi perfil esta la imagen del osito que Royce le regalo a Rose, si deseas verlo pásate! Que por cierto, esta aquí a mi lado en estos momentos de enfermedad… ¿No les había dicho que tengo un peluche al que le puse Emmett? Ok, pues mírenlo… ¿Alguien más tiene algún otro peluche que les hayan puesto nombre de algún personaje de Twilight?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, si apenas encontraste esta historia y la estas leyendo… déjame y te advierto que este capitulo fue una broma del día de los inocentes… algunas se molestaron, pero aun así no quise quitarlo… una vez advertida… Enjoy It…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 9 – Dulces Sueños – **

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Rose… Rose… –escuche entre sueños.

–¿Qué? –pregunte somnolienta.

–Despierta –me ordeno sacudiéndome.

–Kellan… por el amor a todo lo sagrado espero que sea importante –me gire y levante mi cara para verlo, tenia un golpe en la cabeza y unos cuantos golpes–. ¿Qué te paso? –me levante rápido y hice que se sentara.

–No se… estaba en tu cuarto hace un rato, estabas durmiendo… comencé a desaparecer y aparecí aquí… –estaba confundido–, bueno me desperté tirado en la calle y ya me dolía todo... Alguien llamado Rick me ayudo y dijo que vivía aquí… me sorprendí de todo esto… y luego te vi aquí durmiendo… Rose pensé que te perdía –dijo todo rápido y al final me abrazo.

–Sabía que no era bueno intervenir en tu pasado pero estas aquí… –sus brazos se cerraron mas impidiéndome respirar bien.

–Creo que necesitas ir al doctor… estas hablando incoherencias –aunque esperaba que todo lo que dijera fuera verdad aun así no lo podía creer.

No, no podía ser posible que fuera verdad… que el que me esta abrazando sea Emmett.

–Si un doctor… –dijo con sarcasmo–, Rose ¿Cómo le voy a explicar…? –se quedo callado.

–¿Qué? –no entendía nada.

–¿Por qué me duelen los golpes? –pregunto extrañado, entonces dejo de abrazarme y fue al espejo, se toco los golpes y se quejo del dolor–, no puede ser… –se miro detenidamente–, Rose soy humano… –volteo a verme sorprendido y luego me miro detenidamente.

–Santo cielo… tu también –corrió a mi y me volvió a abrazar.

–¿Emmett? –reaccione.

–Si amor… soy yo… –se separo de mí y me tomo de los hombros.

–Emmett –lo abrace fuertemente y llore de la felicidad que sentía–, no sabes todo lo que a pasado… era una pesadilla… tu estabas aquí pero no eras tu… –dije todo rápido–, nadie aquí me reconocía… parecía como una loca, fui con los Cullen y ellos tampoco me creían hasta que les dije que sabía lo que eran… Alice esta a unas calles de aquí… y Bella… ya es vampira…

–Wow… amor enserio lamento todo eso –volvió a abrazarme.

Entonces algo no encajo.

–Espera debo estar soñando… –me separe de el y lo mire con dolor, esto era un sueño.

–¿Te pellizco? –pregunto sonriendo traviesamente.

–No, lo hago yo –entonces estire mi brazo y lo pellizque, contrario a lo que esperaba si lo sentí– auch… Emmett… –voltee a verlo ya con lagrimas en los ojos, no estaba soñando, era verdad el estaba aquí conmigo.

–Estoy aquí –me abrazo fuertemente y yo también.

El hueco que había sentido en estos días quedo llenado con todo esto.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer –le pedí.

–Pero estamos aquí los dos…

–Pero…

–Ya mi ángel… –puso un dedo en mis labios–, no digas nada… –entonces deslizo su dedo por el resto de mis labios para apartarlo poniendo su mano en mi cuello para acercarme mas a el.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, sentí después de muchos días sus suaves labios presionados con los míos, abrí un poco la boca para comenzar a chupar sus labios al igual que el, y después de unos segundos el deslizo su lengua sobre mi labio inferior y la guerra entre nuestras lenguas comenzó.

–Quiero mas –dijo sobre mis labios, mientras que metía la mano debajo de mi playera.

–Espera… –le detuve la mano y lo mire, el me miraba confundido–, primero necesito limpiarte los golpes… pueden infectarse… –lo tome de la mano pero el me atrajo y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

–¿Dónde guardara el botiquín? –me pregunte a mi misma, después de unos cuantos intentos encontré uno, tenia lo esencial–, siéntate –le ordene a Emmett porque se había quedado viéndome como un tonto, pero me encantaba, era la mirada que siempre recibía de el, la misma que tanto había extrañado.

Tome un poco de algodón lo moje con alcohol.

–Ven –me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas, solté un grito del susto.

–Va a arder un poco… –dicho esto presione un poco el algodón sobre el golpe en su cabeza.

–Auch –se quejo–, esto arte… –me reí de las caras que ponía.

–Me encanta cuando ríes… –me miro cariñosamente–, pensaba que iba a desaparecer y no te iba a volver a encontrar… –su cara se puso seria, lo que casi nunca pasaba.

–Ya no pienses en eso… –le seguí limpiando los golpes y una pequeña herida que tenia en los labios de la cual no me había dado cuenta.

–Me encantan tus ojos azules… estos si son ojos de un ángel –sonrió haciendo que se le formaran sus hoyuelos que también extrañaba.

–Y a mi tus ojitos de osito –dije tiernamente mientras lo besaba rápidamente para seguir con mi trabajo.

–Todo esto es una locura… –dijo repentinamente.

–Lo se…

–Pero ahora si vas a tener lo que siempre has querido –su miraba se oscureció por la lujuria.

–Emmett compórtate estoy terminando de curarte –lo regañe a pesar de que quería lo mismo.

–Nos casaremos… –tomo mi mano con la suya y la beso–, tendremos muchos hijos… –beso mi hombro–, y moriremos viejitos los dos juntos… –paso su nariz por mi cuello y mis mejillas para terminar su recorrido en mis labios.

Cada toque, cada caricia hacia que una serie de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

–Te amo Rose… –me miro a los ojos y yo también, fue en momento en el que sus ojos café claro y mis azules se conectaron.

–Yo también te amo Emmett… –entonces me levante un poco para esta vez tomar yo la iniciativa del beso.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Comencé a escuchar el tono de mi celular.

–No contestes… –dijo sin apartar los labios.

–¿Qué tal si es Rick? –pregunte separándome.

–No, ven… –me jalo del brazo muy fuerte que caí sobre el piso, un dolor insoportable comenzó a sentirse en mi cabeza–, Rose… –Emmett estaba alarmado.

Repentinamente lo vi todo negro.

–Demonios… –maldije al darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, la canción de mi celular volvió a sonar.

–¿Qué? –pregunte molesta.

–Disculpa… se que te desperté… pero me preguntaba… ¿Si te ibas a quedar ahí toda la noche o ibas a ir a buscar a Kellan? –contesto Alice del otro lado de la línea.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Caíste inocente palomita!**

**Jajjaaja… espero que les haya gustado el sueño que tuvo Rose!**

**Saben que actualizo los miércoles… así que mañana vuelvo con el capitulo ahora si, si...**

**¿Han visto El Origen? La película donde sale el sexy Leonardo DiCaprio… Ok… si ya la vieron ya saben porque Rose si sintió su pellizco y como con el golpe despertó. Sino… les recomiendo que la vean… esta buena y las deja pensando…**

**FELIZ DÍA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES…!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: Te lo advertí… ****XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Les gusto la broma de ayer? **

**Yo me partía de risa al imaginarme sus caras y trate de que pareciera verdad, pero claro que alguna debió sospechar.**

**Y al estar leyendo sus reviews… me dio mas risa…**

**Aunque hubo una chica que se molesto y me dijo que ya no me iba a leer… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Así soy… me gusta hacer bromas… aunque agradescan que no desperte a Bella del coma en Desicions… porque iba a pasar lo mismo…**

**¿Quieren que Rose analice su sueño? **

**Otra cosa… solo Pau se dio cuenta de algo… ¿No dan?**

**En el capitulo… cinco… cuando Rose pone Emmett McCarthy en el buscador, al igual que en el capitulo ocho… ¿Se dieron cuenta que si hubiera visto la pantalla hubiera encontrado a Emmett antes de que lo viera en la foto con Royce?**

**¿No?**

**Me siento tan deprimida… **

**Respecto a algunos reviews de ustedes… en los que me dijeron que no les gustaría que Kellan saliera con alguna chica X y claro que ya tenía planeado esto desde que comencé la historia…**

**En estos próximos capítulos sabremos porque le puse romance/humor en las características de la historia.**

**Espero que sepan por donde a andado metido Kellan Lutz durante todo este tiempo de The Twilight Saga, porque habrá lugares que recordare y otros en los que no, pero aun así voy a poner imágenes en mi perfil para que recuerden y se ilustren mejor… ¿Ok?**

**Pues entonces no las detengo mas y Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 10: - Un día con Kellan -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–Disculpa… se que te desperté… pero me preguntaba… ¿Si te ibas a quedar ahí toda la noche o ibas a ir a buscar a Kellan? –contesto Alice del otro lado de la línea.

"No linda… eso será una de las pocas cosas que no harás conmigo**"**

Esas palabras comenzaron a retumbar en mi mente.

¿Cómo que una de las cosas que no podre hacer con el?

Realmente reaccione demasiado lento.

–¿Qué hago entonces? –pregunte confundida tallándome los ojos.

–Pues vamos a buscarlo y ahí lo conquistas… –se rió traviesamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

–¿Lista? –pregunto Alice al subir al coche.

–Si, ¿Ya lo encontraste? –pregunte mortificada.

–Si, esta en un antro… me sorprende que al principio no lo dejaran entras… con eso de que es una estrella…

–Alice no te burles… –la regañe.

–Lo siento… es que si lo hubieras visto te estuvieras riendo de eso…

–Aun así no me burlaría de el…

–Recuerda que no es Emmett… –repentinamente Irene se hizo notar.

–Cállate… –le arroje lo primero que vi.

–¿De quien es esto? –Irene levanto un peluche de borreguito.

–¿Cómo lo has conseguido? –pregunto Alice estirándose para quitárselo, pero no la alcanzo.

–Ella me lo aventó… –me miro sonriendo y levanto el peluche a la altura de su cara y puso la mirada de borreguito que Alice siempre hacia y que también tenia el peluche.

–Ay… –chille de la ternura–, ¿Te lo regalo Jasper? –pregunte quitándoselo a Irene y devolviéndoselo.

–No, fue Royce… –se encogió de hombros.

–Pensé que no te agradaba –me sorprendí al escuchárselo decir.

–Hicimos las pases… –se encogió de hombros–, además de que me dejo organizar su fiesta –sonrió ampliamente.

–Me sorprendes Alice…

–Si, si… luego te sorprendes más… ya llegamos… –dijo entrando al estacionamiento del dichoso antro.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacer para entrar? –pregunto Bella, hablando por primera vez.

–¿Olvidas con quien vienes? –pregunto Alice ofendida.

–Ok, ¿Qué vas a hacer para que nos dejen entrar? –Bella rodo los ojos.

–Aw… –chillo de desilusión.

–¿Qué? –voltee a ver a donde Alice estaba viendo y Kellan estaba saliendo, pero al caminar trastabillo, estuvo a punto de caer pero se recupero contrabajos.

–Parece que esta tomado –Irene se paro junto a mi mirándolo con detenimiento.

–¿Enserio? –pregunte con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar a por el.

–Kellan… ¿Estas bien? –claro que no lo estaba pero no se me ocurrió preguntar otra cosa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto confundido pero un poco molesto.

–Creo que tendré que llevarte a tu departamento… –pase su brazo por mis hombros y lo ayude a caminar.

–Déjame… –se alejo de mí tan bruscamente que casi se cae–, traigo mi coche…

–No te puedo dejar manejar así… –trate de quitarle las llaves, pero no podía, en eso intervino Alice y se las quito de las manos fácilmente.

–No me voy a ir contigo –comenzó a caminar por la acera.

–Hombres… –Irene rodo los ojos.

–Dame las llaves… –le dije a Alice–, nos vemos después… ¿Por qué no pasan y disfrutan? De todos modos ya están aquí…

–No creo que sea buena idea –Alice me miro convencida.

–Solo lo voy a ir siguiendo, quiero estar segura de que estará bien –la mire suplicándole.

–Ok, estaré vigilándolos por si algo pasa.

–Gracias –la mire cariñosamente para después ir corriendo en busca de un coche que no conocía.

Maldije mientras presionaba el botón de la alarma y esta se desactivo, casi suelto las lagrimas al ver que era un enorme Jeep de color verde militar, era el mismo modelo que Emmett tenia, solo que en diferente color.

Me subí rápido y comencé a buscar a Kellan con la mirada y lo encontré tambaleándose a mitad de la acera.

–Kellan… por favor súbete… –le grite desde el coche. El volteo a verme y no dijo nada pero siguió caminando.

Comencé a platicar con el mientras iba caminando.

–Vamos Kellan… los paparazzis te encontraran y mañana serás la noticia del día… "El famoso Kellan McCarthy hallado en estado de ebriedad por las calles de Hollywood" ya me imagino, tendré mucho trabajo con las llamadas… creo que Rick tendrá mucho trabajo también… como tu representante…

–Cállate –me grito repentinamente, no me dolió, al contrario me tranquilizo, por que al menos sabia que me había estado escuchando.

–Entonces súbete y vallamos a casa… –lo rete.

–Voy a subir… pero no por ti… sino porque no quiero que los paparazzis me vean –volteo a ver por todos lados con un poco de pánico.

–Como sea hombre… –me estire para abrirle la puerta, el entro contrabajos y en ese momento una llamada de Rick, el representante de Kellan me llamo.

–Mira hablando del rey de roma… ¿Diga? –conteste como si nada.

–¿Dónde demonios están? –pregunto molesto.

–Resulta que a la estrellita le dio por tomar –recordé la forma en la que el hablaba de Kellan.

–_Dio mio!_ –soltó en italiano–, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? –dijo molesto.

–Bueno, si quieres ven al departamento, estoy llegando, yo sola puedo subirlo pero no puedo entrar a su cuarto… ya ves como se pone –la verdad no sabía pero la corta platica que había tenido con el, me había dicho eso en un par de ocasiones.

–Si creo que será lo mejor y hablo con el.

–Te espero entonces –le colgué y entre al estacionamiento del edificio, Kellan estaba diciendo puras incoherencias, ni siquiera llegue a entender algo de lo que decía, así que solo me limite a ayudarlo a subir.

–¿Le ayudo? –pregunto un guardia.

–Por favor –el tomo el otro lado de Kellan haciendo que pesara menos.

–¿Discutieron? –pregunto para hacer platica.

–No, lo encontré así…

–Es que recuerdo que se fue molesto… fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, después de todo algunos dicen que ustedes están viviendo juntos… el es famoso y pues…

–No, nada de eso… soy solo su asistente… por eso es que no salí con el hace rato…

–Oh, lo siento… –se disculpo–, ¿La puedo dejar en el elevador? –pregunto un poco apenado.

–Si, gracias por la ayuda –presione el botón para llamar el asesor y una vez dentro el guardia se fue.

Saque las llaves contrabajos de mi pantalón y abrí la puerta, entre contrabajos y lo deje sentado en la cama. No sabía que hacer así que llame al único que podía ayudarme en esas cosas.

–¿Bueno? –al escuchar su voz me dio un vuelco en el corazón.

–R-royce…

–Rose… ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto preocupado, pero me aclare la garganta.

–Kellan esta borracho… ¿Qué hago? –pregunte un poco asustada, la verdad nunca había lidiado con algo así.

–Pues nada… solo déjalo ahí… ya esta demasiado grandecito como para que lo cuides… –no se, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero estaba molesto.

–Royce por favor… tiene que trabajar mañana temprano…

Suspiró– Rose no hay nada que puedas hacer… solo ten cuidado si se vomita y esta acostado… mañana le das dos aspirinas con café y estará mejor… –dijo resignándose.

–¿Seguro?

–Si Rose… no pasa nada… parece como si nunca hubieras pasado por eso… –dijo en tono de fastidio–, pero claro lo olvidaste… ¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte? –pregunto resignado.

–No, solo que me gusto tu regalo… así que hasta luego… –escuche que comenzaba a decir algo pero estaba colgando y fue demasiado tarde cuando quise reaccionar.

Me gire para ver a Kellan y estaba acostado de lado durmiendo. Se veía tan lindo, tierno y un poco angelical. Me quede viéndolo un tiempo pero el timbre de la puerta me sorprendió.

–¿Dónde esta? –pregunto Rick al entrar al departamento, yo solo le señale con la cabeza la sala.

El camino con paso firme hasta donde estaba, lo despertó y levanto para entrar a su cuarto, me quede parada viéndolos mientras ellos desaparecían dentaras de la puerta.

Estaba cansada, pero solo entre a mi cuarto a cambiarme, estaba saliendo de mi cuarto cuando escuche que Kellan regresaba el estomago, preocupada me quede ahí parada, pero pasaron unos minutos y no salió Rick. Me fui a la sala a esperar que saliera, al parecer mis parpados se estaban cerrando cuando salió porque veía todo borroso.

–Listo… me vomito todo y tome una muda de su ropa… –me aviso–, recuerda que mañana…

–Tiene una prueba de vestuario a las nueve, otra a las doce y una audición a las tres… lo tengo Rick…

–Ok… confió en ti _cara_… –me alboroto un poco el cabello antes de salir del departamento.

Así que Royce me había advertido que me preocupara si se vomitaba mientras dormía, pero ya lo había hecho antes de acostarse así que un poco mas tranquila fui a prepararme algo para cenar, un sándwich sencillo, al terminar encendí nuevamente mi computadora y busque las calles por las tenia que pasar para ir a todos esos lugares a los que tenía que ir Kellan.

Después de cómo una hora encontré los trayectos, los anote por si acaso y me acosté a dormir antes de que se hiciera mas tarde, mañana tendría que acostarme temprano para despertar a Kellan y la verdad estaba muy cansada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté gracias al sonido del despertador, eran las siete de la mañana, demasiado temprano para mi, pero me levante puse la cafetera a hacer café mientras tocaba la puerta de Kellan.

–Déjame dormir –grito molesto desde adentro.

–Ok, pero vas a llegar tarde… tienes la prueba de vestuario… –le recordé.

–Ya, ya… salgo en un rato –se escucho que azoto la puerta del baño, así que fui corriendo a arreglarme y termine antes que el, después de un rato de estar buscando en los cajones encontré un frasco anaranjado lleno de aspirinas, tome un par y espere en la entrada de su cuarto.

–Toma –le di las dos aspirinas cuando salió, le pase un a taza con café para que se las tomara.

–Esta tibio –se quejo.

–Ese era para que te tomaras las pastillas, este –le pase un termo–, es el caliente y también te calenté un pop star… tenemos que irnos…

–¿Tan pronto? –pregunto arrugando la nariz.

–Son las ocho y media… llegaremos justo a tiempo.

–Pero mi desayuno…

–Yo conduzco –agite las llaves de su coche enfrente de mi cara.

–¿Cómo las conseguiste? –pregunto confundido.

–Anoche… ¿No recuerdas? Tuve que traerte, Rick te ayudo haya adentro…

–Supongo… –se encogió de hombros.

–Vamos no hay tiempo para discutir de esto… –camine a la puerta y la abrí, el salió como si la hubiera abierto para el, aun así no me moleste, me encantaba ayudarlo.

Como conduje yo, estuvimos cinco minutos antes de la hora, cuando llegamos el me fue guiando entre los pasillos del edificio al que entramos.

–Kellan –una tipa con voz chillona lo saludo.

–Joan… –la abrazo y la saludo de beso, ella me miro con desprecio de arriba a abajo–, ah, ella es mi nueva asistente… Rose, Joan… Joan, Rose –nos presento cordialmente.

–Hola un gusto –le dije con una sonrisa sin moverme, ya sabía que ella ni se iba mover, así que no iba a parecer tan corriente.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo ella con una sonrisa más fingida que su peluca.

–Bueno… comencemos –dijo alguien más, una mujer de edad un poco avanzada a lo mucho no más de cuarenta–, Kellan… ven –lo llamo y el fue enseguida.

–Hola soy Cristi… la asistente de Joan… –ella me extendió la mano.

–Rose… la asistente de Kellan –me presente igual que ella y le estreche la mano.

–Ella es así… no te lo tomes personal –dijo ella sonriéndome.

–Cristi –Joan la llamo.

–A cumplir exigencias de una diva –dijo rodando los ojos, antes de irse.

La mañana paso entre cambio de ropa y cambio.

–¿Cuál te gusta mas? –me pregunto repentinamente Tamy, la mujer de cuarenta que estaba organizando todo.

–¿Yo? –pregunte confundida, pero ella me miro divertida–, no tengo mucha idea de lo que trata eso… pero los dos parecen algo casual… no creo que la corbata sea necesaria… en todo caso el traje gris se ve mejor con una camisa blanca y el negro quedaría descartado a menos que fuera a algún evento social… –conteste sinceramente con mi poca experiencia.

–Si, tienes razón, entonces el negro queda descartado… intentemos con el beige claro y otra camisa blanca…

–¿No han intentado solo con una camisa y chaleco? –pregunte recordando a Emmett con algo parecido.

–Tienes la boca llena de razón estoy de acuerdo… no siempre tiene que salir con saco… ok… con esto terminamos contigo –le dio una cachetadita en la mejilla a Kellan–, llamo a Rick para decirle cuando empezamos a gravar…

–Ok, Tamy… cuídate… y nos vemos –comenzó a despedirse de todos y yo solo les sonreí a todos antes de salir, Cristi se despidió de mi a lo lejos sacudiendo su mano.

–Toma alguien me lo entrego, dijo que es el libreto de la audición que vas a hacer… –le dije entregándole un sobre amarillo, no lo abrí pero supuse que era algo así como un libro.

–¿Sabes que significa eso? –pregunto entusiasmado.

–No, ¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

–Que el papel ya es mío… –tomo mi cara entre sus manos pero no hizo nada mas–, un par mas de estos papeles y podre elegir mejor en películas salir y cuales no… –animado comenzó a leer el libreto mientras el seguía su camino yo lo mire complacida.

Llegamos al coche y el todavía no desviaba la mirada del montón de hojas. No lo quise interrumpir pero tenia que, porque habíamos llegado a tiempo con la siguiente cita.

–Vamos –apague el coche y el se bajo trayendo consigo el libreto.

–¿A quien se le ocurre hechizar a alguien y convertirlo en piedra? –dijo un poco molesto.

–¿Por qué? –pregunte sin entender, el me dio el libreto y entro a un lugar parecido al anterior.

–July… –saludo con el mismo animo que la vez pasada– ella es Rose, mi asistente –esta mujer era un poco mas joven pero era la que estaba encargada del vestuario.

–¿Mas trajes? –pregunto Kellan horrorizado, no pude evitar reírme por su cara, esa si era la misma que había Emmett cuando estaba fastidiado.

–Solo serán seis… –dijo July como si nada, y recordé los ocho que habían escogido, mas los tres trajes de baño.

–Hace rato me probé veinte para ocho que escogieron… –rodo los ojos–, espero que no sean quince –comenzó a reírse junto con July.

–No, tengo los seis listos, solo quiero vértelos puestos si necesitas otro ya veremos.

Me sorprendió la exactitud de July, los seis le quedaron perfectamente. Rápidamente terminaron y en menos de hora y media estábamos afuera buscando algún lugar donde comer.

–Nos queda una hora para comer y después ir a la audición –le recordé cuando rechazo el tercer restaurante.

–Vamos por comida rápida –dijo señalando el establecimiento a rojo y amarillo.

–Ok, pero la próxima buscamos algo mejor –dije resignada.

–Gratzie… –me voltee a verlo confundida–, gracias… es para esta ultima… tengo que decir unas cuantas frases en italiano y Rick me esta enseñando –se encogió de hombros.

–Pero a los italianos no les gusta la comida rápida… –dije confundida.

–¿Conoces a alguien italiano? –pregunto levantando la ceja.

–Si y ellos comen los deliciosos banquetes que Heidi les prepara… pero no tienen nada de rápido –reí entre dientes un poco aterrada porque ahora yo también podría ser parte del menú.

–Aun así no soy italiano, solo lo interpretare… –en ese momento estuve frente a la ventanilla y pedí nuestra comida.

–Ves es mas rica… –dijo dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa.

–No había probado este tipo de comida –le di otra mordida a mi hamburguesa, claro que había comido algunas de camino a aquí, pero esta era diferente a las demás.

–¿De niña no te traían a estos lugares? –pregunto burlonamente.

–No, porque era vegetariana –tuve que mentir pero el comenzó a reírse.

–¿Cómo esta eso? –pregunto antes de morderle otra vez a su hamburguesa.

–Me golpee la cabeza… no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, así que hasta que recuerde porque era vegetariana voy a regresar a la carne.

–¿No recuerdas nada, nada? –pregunto sorprendido.

–Así es nada, nada…

–¿Y entonces porque a mi si? –pregunto confundido.

–No se… de vez en cuando me venia a la mente tu rostro, así que decidí ver porque a ti si te recordaba, pero no hay nada…

–¿Por eso tanta insistencia en ser mi asistente? ¿Para tratar de recordar porque me recuerdas? –pregunto con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

–Si, eso es lo que sigo tratando de hacer.

–Ok, no voy a despedirte… me caes bien… –en ese momento ya habíamos terminado de comer–, ahora vallamos a la dichosa audición.

No dije nada porque me había quedado sorprendida, el había pensado en despedirme por lo que le acababa de contar.

–¿Había alguna nota con esto? –pregunto mientras revisaba el sobre de nuevo y una nota caía de el. La tomo entre sus manos y la leyó.

–_¡Dannazione! _–dijo molesto, por el asentó era una palabra italiana–, en estas dos películas soy el protagonista… y aquí… ¿Un papel secundario?

–De seguro tiene más producción… y necesitan a alguien mas apto –error, me volteo a ver más que molesto, no me dijo nada pero salió del coche y azoto la puerta. Fui tras el, pero solo caminando un poco rápido, no quería que la gente sospechara de algo.

Choque con un chico moreno y alto, muy guapo, pero ese no era a lo que venia, me disculpe y trate de encontrar a Kellan, como no lo encontré le pregunte a alguien si lo había visto pasar, el me dijo por donde y cuando llegue me sorprendí.

–No, no es un error… Rick ya firmo a tu nombre… –dijo una mujer.

–Ok… –dijo Kellan resignado–, ¿Entonces porque me mandaron todo el libreto? –pregunto confundido.

–No se… Catherine así lo quiso… ya vez que cada director tiene su forma de trabajar… –la mujer rodo los ojos.

–Ok, ¿Entonces? –pregunto mas calmado.

–Por haya están los demás actores… solo queremos verte interpretando un poco el papel para los demás…

–Esta bien… –salió por donde la mujer le dijo y yo fui tras el.

Durante un rato no dijo nada, solo se limito a revisar todo el libreto.

–Seis escenas… –por fin volteo a verme–, y una grabación con mi voz escucha esto…

—_¡Ey!, pequeña. Me voy de la ciudad por unos días y quisiera saber si podía tomarte prestado tu..._

–Eso es lo que va a decir una contestadora… –bufo–, soy uno de los cinco hermanos de la protagonista… –rodo los ojos.

–Yo creo que si estas considerado para este papel es porque eres perfecto para el…

–Ja, interrumpo en una escena de sexo –comenzó a reírse como loco, pero después su mirada me dio miedo–, voy a matar a Rick a el y a su estúpido trasero italiano… –en ese momento lo llamaron para hacer la prueba con algún otro actor.

Claro que no iba a ir, pero luego la mujer que antes había hablado con Kellan me dijo que no era posible que entrara, me dio curiosidad de ver que era lo que hacia.

Después de un par de horas de estar ahí, me salí a buscar algo de distracción, había entrado al coche, encendido la radio para escuchar algo de música pero nada me entretuvo, así que me acomode para comenzar a pensar en que hacer para que Kellan me recordara.

Tal vez si recreaba algunas anécdotas vividas con el.

Como nuestra primera salida juntos, uno de los tantos juegos con los que nos divertimos, algo mas humano, porque era obvio que nuestra primera salida de caza no podía ser, ni una de nuestras tantas bodas menos alguna de nuestras lunas de miel…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que me asustara.

–¿Cómo te va? –pregunto Alice.

–Mal… no se me ocurre nada para hacer que me recuerde… –chille de la frustración.

–Vi que le dijiste que habías perdido la memoria… –dijo maliciosamente.

–Si bueno, tampoco se me ocurría algo de que hablar…

–Pero puedes comenzar por ahí… comiénzale a preguntar sobre su vida… algo que te de indicios de que es Emmett…

–Tienes razón… ¿Qué haría sin ti?

–Aburrirte… porque van a tardar un par de horas más –me advirtió.

–Wow… entonces hay tiempo de que valla a la casa y regrese por el a tiempo… gracias Alice…

–De nada… –me colgó.

Así que tenia un par de horas libres antes de regresar para recoger a Kellan.

¿Qué podría hacer?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**No se ustedes pero no me gusto mucho pasar todo un día con Kellan… como que este tipo es muy engreído…**

**No entiendo porque necesita una asistente… pero bueno… haya el… XD**

**En fin como les dije hay lugares o situaciones que recordare y otros que no.**

**¿Quién no ha visto a Kellan con unas copitas de mas? Si la primera no recuerdo cuando fue pero tenía una cara graciosa y la segunda fue durante un viaje que hizo para promocionar alguna película… la verdad no recuerdo cual y si a habido mas veces en las que a salido "tomado" pues en esas no estaba yo para rescatarlo… XD**

**Oki… si alguien se confundió con lo de los trajes… igual los puse en una imagen en mi perfil para que se den una idea… **

**También esta el coche…**

**Y respecto a las películas en las que sale Kellan, obviamente son producciones baratas por eso es el protagonista, pero en esta ultima no. ¿Hay alguna interesada en saber más sobre esa historia?**

**Ok espero sus reviews que son los que me alimentan y quitan el sueño para quedarme hasta la una de la madrugada escribiendo… XD es que no había podido escribir en toda la semana y fue la noche del domingo que lo comencé ñ_ñ'**

**Y lo de la broma de ayer… se me ocurrió de repente… iba hacer lo mismo con Disicions pero se me hizo de mal gusto jugar con eso… una cosa es hacer que alguien recuerde a que alguien despierte del coma…**

**Finalmente espero que tengan un muy buen FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y que les vaya el doble de bien de lo que les fue en este año… si tuvieron dos novios espero que esta vez tengan cuatro… si lograron exentar una materia espero que este año que viene sean dos… XD**

**¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO AÑO!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**¿Les dije que nos veíamos el próximo año no? Jajajaja XD**

**Voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer para que no se me confundan.**

**Primero… habrá un párrafo en cursiva que será desde mi punto de vista y uno mas abajo que es lo que le lee Rose a Kellan, lo puse así para que no se confundan.**

**Segundo… hagamos de cuanta que la película que ensayan no la estoy sacando de un libro y que una guionista la comenzó desde cero ¿OK?**

**Tercero… no, no hay tercero… Enjoy it!**

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 11: - Rose 1 Chicas 0 -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

–¿Dónde has estado? –pregunto Kellan molesto, al parecer habían terminado un poco antes.

–Fui a dar una vuelta… ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –pregunte apenada.

–No, solo unos minutos, pero tuve que decirles a todos que mi asistente fue a conseguirme algo y que ya volvía…

–Lo siento… ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Al supermercado… –ladro.

–¿Seguro? –pregunte confundida, digo después de todo era una estrella.

–No, mejor luego regresas tu –dijo mas calmado.

–Ok –encendí el coche y maneje directo al departamento, al llegar entro a su cuarto y no salí hasta un par de horas después.

–Rose… –llamo a la puerta.

–Pasa –le dije dejando de lado la computadora.

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Ya la hiciste –dije sonriéndole.

–Ok… tengo una cita… ¿Con cual de los dos voy? –pregunto alzando un par de conjuntos en la mano, pero no había escuchado mucho después de que dijo lo de la cita.

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –abrí grande los ojos de la sorpresa, pero era mas como angustia.

–Eres mujer –dijo como cosa obvia.

–Que observador… –dije con sarcasmo –, ¿Y eso que? –pregunte confundida.

–Pues… ¿Con cual de los dos caerías mas rápido? –pregunto poniendo su estúpida sonrisa.

–¡Ay Kellan! –chille de la frustración mientras me tumbaba en la cama para ocultar mi cara entre las almohadas.

–Vamos Rose… –me pidió, levante la cara y estaba poniendo la misma cara que Alice hacia. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

–Es que… –iba decir que el atuendo multicolor que traía–, ¿A dónde la vas a llevar? –pregunte por curiosidad. El me miro desconfiado–, es para saber que ponerte… no puedes ir con eso a un restaurante exclusivo o esto para un antro –señale los conjuntos.

–Ok… si un antro… –rodo los ojos. Volví a meter la cara entre mis almohadas.

–¿Rose? –repentinamente escuche su voz mas cerca.

–La camisa café clara, una playera negra, jeans y zapatos –dije un poco más fuerte porque no planeaba levantar la cara.

–Gracias _cara_… –me alboroto el cabello y escuche sus pasos alejarse.

_¿Por qué lo ayudaste? _

Me regañe a mi misma.

–¿Qué? –conteste molesta a Alice.

–¿Otra vez lo seguimos? –pregunto maliciosamente.

–No Alice… no quiero echarle a perder su noche…

–Pero Rose… es Kellan… ¿Vas a permitir que alguien mas te lo quite? –realmente no había pensado bien en eso.

–Tienes razón… ¿Qué hacemos? –pregunte ahora maliciosamente yo también.

–Así me gusta –se rio al otro lado de la línea–, paso por ti en media hora –dijo antes de colgar.

No sabía lo que se tramaba Alice, pero las ideas se comenzaron a formar en mi cabeza.

Como pude me arregle en esa media hora.

–¿Rose? –entro Kellan de nuevo, pero esta vez tenia puesta una bata de baño que me cubría toda.

–¿Ya te vas? –pregunte mirándolo de reojo ya que estaba fingiendo leer una revista.

–Sip… –comenzó a salir del cuarto.

–Solo recuerda que mañana tienes una sesión de fotos a las doce –le dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

–Si, si –grito desde el pasillo–, ¿Mis llaves? –escuche que grito.

–En la mesa de centro –grite fuerte mientras comenzaba a maquillarme mejor, escuche la puerta cerrarse y unos segundos mas tarde escuche sonar el timbre.

–Rose soy yo –escuche hablar a Alice.

–Que rápida –abrí la puerta y no solo era ella, estaba Irene con ella.

–¿Y Irene? –pregunte por su ausencia.

–ya sabes… la escuela… dijo que luego te llamaba –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

–Ah… pasen –las invite.

–Te vez bien –me alago Bella.

–Gracias también tu…

–Chicas enfóquense –nos regaño Alice.

–Ok… ¿Ya sabes quien es la chica con la que va a salir? –pregunte esperanzada.

–Esta bien que sea psíquica pero no abuses Rose… No, no se quien sea… pero ya se a donde van a ir… –me miro con su mirada traviesa.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? –pregunto Bella.

–Ah –recordó algo Alice–, cierto, vámonos.

Después de unos minutos llegamos al antro al que Kellan había llevado a la tipa esa.

Era delgada de cabello rubio y ojos claros, fue lo que alcance a distinguir a lo lejos.

–¿Qué hacemos? –pregunte mirando como la miraba.

–Van a pedir algo –dijo Alice emocionada y en ese momento Kellan estaba llegando a la barra.

–¿Lo viste? –me reí al ver que era obvio que iban a pedir algo si iban caminando a la barra.

–¿Quieres que te ayude o no? –pregunto ofendida.

–Ok… ¿Qué hago? –pregunte ansiosa.

–Nada –dijo volteando a verlos de nuevo.

–¿Cómo que nada? –pregunte confundida.

–Ya lo veras… –dicho esto desapareció de la silla en la que había estado sentada.

–Es rápida –comento Bella, la voltee a ver y dirigí mi mirada a Kellan y su acompañante.

_Kellan y Julie estaban buscando algún lugar con la mirada cuando la mujer de una pareja que salía de la pista de baile la empujo por accidente haciendo que se derramara el contenido de su bebida sobre ella._

–Hey –_grito Kellan molesto._

–Fíjate idiota –_le grito ella lo suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera escucharla._

–Lo siento… alguien me empujo –_le grito también y volteo a ver hacia atrás, pero no había nadie cerca._

–Voy a limpiarme –_le dijo a Kellan al oído y fue en dirección al baño._

–Cuidado –_dijo alguien repentinamente_–, ese es el baño de hombres –_la miro y tenia un vestido blanco con adornos dorados._

–Gracias me salvaste de un tremendo oso –_dijo apenada la chica entrando al baño que Alice le había indicado._

_A ella le hubiera gustado meterla al de los hombres pero había personas dentro, cosa que en el de mujeres no… extraño… pero no había nadie, de eso se había encargado Alice._

_Una vez que la chica entro al baño, Alice volvió a poner el letrero de _FUERA DE SERVICIO_ en la perilla._

–Ay no… –_se quejo la chica al ver la enorme mancha roja de su bebida sobre su vestido azul._

_Tomo una toalla y la humedeció un poco para comenzar a quitar la mancha._

_Después de unos diez minutos apenas quedo un manchón rojizo, pero esa parte mojada, estaba tan apenada que no quería salir del baño._

_Esta era la segunda cita de la noche y los tragos de la anterior habían viajado rápido. Se apresuro al entrar al cubículo para desasirse de su pesar._

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –_pregunto una voz masculina. Julie entro en pánico._

_Ella había entrado al baño de mujeres, había visto el símbolo del baño de mujeres, esa imagen blanca con el vestido. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre entrara al baño?_

_Un gay _

_Fue lo que se le vino a la mente._

_Alice había apostado unos dólares por entrar al baño de mujeres, le había dicho que no había nadie y el acepto la apuesta._

_Julie levanto las piernas para que no la viera._

_El hombre entro chiflando una canción que sonaba al fondo. Una vez que termino salió tranquilamente._

–Vez… sigo siendo hombre –_dijo a su amigo orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Alice detuvo la puerta para que no se cerrara._

–Te lo dije –_dijo Alice al chico entregándole el dinero al hombre que había entrado._

–Para ser pequeña eres muy manipuladora –_el amigo alboroto su cabello antes de irse._

_Alice entro al baño sin hacer ruido y al entrar cerro la puerta tras ella, haciendo parecer que el hombre ya había salido._

_Julie se tranquilizo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, el hombre había salido del baño. Se levanto y se acomodo el vestido para salir._

_Alice tomo un balde de agua que estaba debajo del lavabo que goteaba, era relativamente ligero, así que dio un salto y lo vació en el cubículo en el que Julie estaba._

_Un grito salió de la garganta de Julie cuando sintió, literalmente un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella._

_Alice dejo la cubeta donde estaba salió del baño y retiro el letrero de la puerta, para regresar con sus amigas, todo eso a velocidad vampirica._

_Julie abrió la puerta del baño y se miro directamente al espejo, tenía el maquillaje corrido y el cabello espantoso. Ahora ya no le molestaba la mancha en su vestido porque ahora estaba peor, salió de este y comenzó a llorar de la humillación que sentía._

_En la entrada antes de salir unas chicas entraron y se quedaron estáticas al ver a la pobre chica empapada y el vestido goteando._

_Julie soltó un sollozo y corrió pasando del lado de las chicas empujando a una por accidente._

_Kellan estaba a unos metros del baño, había encontrado una mesa para ellos, obviamente ignoraba lo que había pasado._

_Volteo a ver en dirección al baño y miro a Julie salir del baño y correr a la salida, el se molesto y corrió tras ella._

–Wow… –dijo Bella al ver a la chica salir del baño limpiándose las lágrimas y corriendo a la salida.

–Listo… –escuche la voz de Alice.

–¿Qué hiciste? –pregunte preocupada.

–La cita termino –dijo animadamente.

––¿Pero que hiciste? –pregunte nuevamente al no obtener mi respuesta.

–Solo la bañe… –dijo Alice inocentemente.

–¿Qué hiciste que? –pregunte alarmada, levantándome de la mesa para salir a ver lo que había pasado.

–Solo la moje… no fue nada… –dijo Alice alcanzándome.

–Pero iba llorando –le dije en la entrada, a lo lejos estaba Kellan hablando con la chica en la avenida y un taxi se detuvo enfrente.

La chica entro y Kellan se quedo parado viendo el taxi irse, se dio la vuelta molesto y regreso al estacionamiento.

–¿Va a regresar al departamento? –le pregunte a Alice alarmada.

–Si… –dijo extrañada–, pensé que regresaría a adentro.

–Alice tengo que irme –dije corriendo al coche.

–Cierto Alice, tiene que estar cuando llegue –me apoyo Bella.

–Vámonos entonces.

Entramos al coche pero Kellan ya se había ido.

–Alice apúrate… –le un poco histérica.

–Cálmate… –me grito mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Condujo yendo por otra calle.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunte alarmada.

–¿Bella puedes controlarla…? Ya me canse de decirle que se calme.

–Rose… Alice sabe lo que hace –me jalo de los hombros para que me sentara.

Estaba un poco nerviosa y yo no había hecho nada.

–¿Por qué entras al estacionamiento? –pregunte confundida.

–Por que hay unas admiradoras de Kellan en la entrada, si te ven ya te van a reconocer… ¿Y que va a pasar si le dicen a el? –pregunto retóricamente.

–Ok… –apago el coche y abrí la puerta.

–Tienes unos minutos, entra al elevador y cámbiate al segundo en la planta principal…

–Gracias… –comencé a correr.

–Suerte –me gritaron las dos y solo levante mi mano antes de que el elevador se cerrara.

Estaba nerviosa y me corría la adrenalina por las venas, sentía la sangre bombear detrás de mis oídos.

Un mensaje me llevo cuando me pase al segundo ascensor.

_Canal 93 _

–¿Qué rayos significa? –me pregunte al leerlo.

El ascensor llego y salí corriendo, pase junto al segundo elevador y solo tenía tres pisos para llegar.

Entre al departamento, corrí a mi cuarto y me puse la bata, entre al baño a lavarme la cara y regrese a la sala, encendí la televisión en el canal 93 y había un programa para hacer ejercicio.

–¿Qué rayos? –pregunte al ver el programa. En ese momento se escucho la puerta abrirse y voltee a televisor y comencé a imitar los movimientos que hacia la tipa.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto Kellan al verme.

–¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? –me detuve todavía con la respiración agitada.

–Te ves linda así… no necesitas hacer ejercicio –me sonrió y fue directo al cuarto donde hacia ejercicio.

Había contenido la respiración y cuando cerro la puerta solté un largo suspiro dejándome caer en el sillón.

Nuevamente mi celular sonó.

–Todo salió bien –dije a Alice.

–¿Qué fue lo que salió bien? –escuche a Royce confundido.

–Ay… lo siento… es que pensé que era Alice… no revise quien llamaba y…

–Tranquila Rose… respira… –comenzó a reírse.

–Si, lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo ejercicio…

–No lo necesitas hermosa…

–Gracias –me sonroje.

–¿Cómo va todo? –pregunto.

–Bien, acostumbrándome a levantarme temprano, a conducir por Hollywood, tu sabes…

Se rió– No Rose… no se… ¿Cómo esta Ery?

–¿Quién? –pregunte confundida.

–¿Mi oso…? ¿El que te regale?

–Oh… esta descansando en la cama, termino cansado porque también hizo ejercicio conmigo…

–¿Enserio? Digo… el es muy perezoso… ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Digamos que lo chantajee.

–Rose… –Kellan me llamo.

–Royce… ¿Te llamo luego? –pregunte preocupada.

–Seguro linda… cuídate…

–Igual tu… adiós… –colgué y fui a ver a Kellan.

–¿Si? –le hable recargada desde el marco de la puerta.

–Hablo Carl… adelantaron la sesión… mañana a las nueve… –parecía molesto, así que no iba a hacer algo para que se enojara conmigo también.

Fui a buscar la agenda y la anote, tache la otra y una llamada de Rick me sorprendió, tenia llamado a las tres de la tarde.

–Kellan… –lo llame de nuevo desde el marco de la puerta.

–¿Qué? –contesto secamente.

–Tienes llamado a las tres, de Pasión Italiana… –revise mi apunte para ver si estaba bien.

–Ok… –se escuchaba mas relajado–, ¿Te dijo que escena?

–No, pero dijo que postergara tus otras sesiones… –dije confundida.

–Supongo que serán un par… ¿Me traes el libreto? Esta sobre el buro del lado izquierdo.

–Seguro.

Un momento… ¿Me había dicho que entrara a su cuarto por su libreto?

¡Oh por dios!

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse conforme me acercaba a la puerta.

¿Por qué me pasaba eso? Solo era su cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y me quede sorprendida con el estilo de su cuarto.

La cama estaba justo al centro de la recamara pegado a la pared frontal, un enorme ventanal cubría toda la mitad de pared derecha y al lado estaba su closet y un extraño cuadro adornaba la pared izquierda, del lado de la puerta había todo un estante de entretenimiento, la televisión hasta arriba, un DVD junto a una consola de video juegos en la parte de abajo, un estéreo mas abajo y muchas películas y videojuegos las abajo. Con tapetes frente a la puerta del baño que estaba al lado del mueble de la televisión, frente a la cama, a un lado, y una mas frente al closet.

Después de mi rápida mirada a su cuarto entre directo al libreto, me cerciore de que fuera el correcto y salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

–Toma –le entregue el libreto en la mano.

–Gracias –dicho esto salí de ahí y fui a mi cuarto, tenia que quitarme el vestido porque me había acalorizado con tanto correr.

–Rose… –alcance a escuchar, porque estaba dentro del baño. Salí rápido y fui a verlo.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunte tranquilamente, ahora ya había recuperado el aire y estaba mejor.

–¿Me ayudas? –pregunto pasándome el libreto.

–¿Qué hago? –pregunte confundida.

–Tengo que terminar mi sesión de ejercicio, solo léelo…

–OK… escena uno…

–No, solo los diálogos Rose… –comenzó a reírse.

–Ah…

—_Estás despedido, Rick... _

—_No voy a permitir que me arrebates esta empresa _

—_No puedes hacer nada. Yo soy la presidenta del consejo._

—_Una situación que tiene que ver más con el número de acciones que con la pericia empresarial._

—_Mi padre siempre deseó que yo tomara las riendas de esta empresa. Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando muy duro para llegar a este momento, Rick. Tengo la mayoría de las acciones y estoy preparada._

—_Tal vez tu padre fundara esta empresa, pero he sido yo el que la ha convertido en lo que es. Esta empresa me necesita._

—_No. Esta empresa no te necesita. Ni yo tampoco._

—_¿Y el consejo está de acuerdo? _

–¿Has pensado en actuar? –pregunto repentinamente Kellan.

–No, no soy tan buena… –sonreí mientras me sentaba en otro aparato.

–Rose, le diste la entonación perfecta, realmente me creí todo…

–Oh… gracias… pero no creo que eso sea lo mío… –dije un poco apenada.

–Ya se… ven… –me quito el libreto, salimos del cuarto y fuimos al extremo del pasillo donde estaba la computadora. El la encendió mientras seguía leyendo el libreto.

–¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? –pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

–A escanear el libreto… –dijo como cosa obvia.

–¿Y como para que? –pregunte sin entender.

–Tu me vas a ayudar con las escenas… tu serás… –volteo a ver las hojas–, Lessa…

–OK… –dije resignada. Después de todo, ella era la coprotagonista y si mis deducciones eran ciertas, había una escena de amor entre ellos, una oportunidad perfecta.

Después de media hora ya tenía una copia del libreto en mis manos.

–Ok, comencemos con la primera… –dijo con ironía.

–Estás despedido Rick… un momento… ¿Por qué se llama Rick?

–No se… supongo que la guionista salió con Rick y decidió ponerle el nombre de el –se encogió de hombros–, vamos Rose enfócate…

–Lo siento… Estás despedido Rick –hice lo mismo que hace rato, con la entonación que debía.

—No voy a permitir que me arrebates esta empresa –me miro con ira en la mirada, entrando en su papel, me sentía nerviosa, el nunca me había mirado así.

—No puedes hacer nada. Yo soy la presidenta del consejo –dije convencida.

—Una situación que tiene que ver más con el número de acciones que con la pericia empresarial –su mandíbula se había apretado y podía sentir como si me odiara.

Pasamos así el resto de la noche hasta que terminamos sus escenas, claro que nos saltamos las escenas de… eso… y terminamos cuando eran como las doce y media.

–Es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir –dije levantándome del sillón de la sala.

–Si tienes razón… ¿A que hora era? –pregunto estirándose.

–A las nueve… –dije rodando los ojos.

–Hasta mañana –se levanto y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto.

–Hasta mañana…

Fui a mi cuarto, y me tumbe en la cama con una enorme sonrisa… a pesar de ser actuado me había dicho que me amaba…

–_Te amo, Lessa, y quiero estar a tu lado. Haces que el mundo sea un lugar mejor. Di que te casarás conmigo. Dame una razón para que me vuelvan a gustar las navidades._

A pesar de no ser Lessa, me había encantado la forma en la que lo había dicho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El despertador volvió a sonar haciendo que me despertara del bonito sueño que había tenido, bueno era mas como mi versión de la película conmigo y Kellan.

–Kellan… –le grite desde afuera mientras tocaba la puerta.

–Voy –grito algo mal humorado.

Me reí y fui a la cocina a preparar café.

Regrese a arreglarme y comí algo mientras Kellan salía.

–Listo… –dijo Kellan saliendo de su cuarto.

–Toma –le entregue el termo con café.

–Gracias… –camino a la puerta y la abrió, yo iba detrás de el y mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que salí.

Entramos al elevador y comenzó a platicarme de su sita de anoche.

–Fue un desastre…

–¿Por qué? –pregunte sin entender.

–Repentinamente salió del baño toda mojada, al parecer alguien le arrojo agua mientras estaba dentro, no vio quien…

–¿Y van a volver a salir? –pregunte mas por compromiso que por gusto.

–No, ella no contesto mis mensajes…

–Ella se lo pierde… –dije sinceramente, pero un poco culpable por lo que habíamos hecho.

–Si… ella se lo pierde –se detuvo el ascensor y salimos al estacionamiento.

–¿Manejas? –me pregunto.

–Si… –tome las llaves y entre al coche, el del otro lado.

Conduje rápidamente mientras él tenia el termo en una mano y el libreto en la otra. Al llegar bajo y una chica nos informo que lo estaban esperando, así que Kellan se fue a su camión-camerino a cambiarse.

Me sorprendió el lugar al que habíamos llegado era a las afueras de Hollywood, una linda cómoda cabaña, había instalado todo un set de fotografía, una cámara y unas como especie de sombrillas pero con focos.

La chica estaba sentada en una silla plegadiza, estaba impaciente por comenzar, estaba quejándose de la tardanza, pero solo eran unos pocos minutos.

Kellan llego unos pocos segundos después y todo mundo comenzó a moverse y comenzaron a sacar fotos, me divertía con las caras que el hacia.

Mis favoritas fueron cuando Kellan se quito la playera que traía y se recargo en el barandal de la parte frontal de la cabaña. Repentinamente volteo a verme y tomaron una foto. Pero la mirada que me había dado me había quitado el aliento.

Se iba a cambiar y regresaba para más fotos, al igual que la chica, la cual al principio estaba fastidiada, ahora estaba encantada con el. Lo peor es que tomaron unas fotos con sus piernas entre lazadas, unas mas donde el estaba demasiado pegado a ella, y la que mas me hizo enojar fue una que tomaron frente al lago, estaban por besarse cuando el fotógrafo dijo que eso era todo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando se separaron, pero no me gusto que el le pasara la manta con la que estaba tapado a ella.

Agradecieron a Kellan y era tiempo de irse, me despedí de las pocas amistades que había hecho y fui a esperarlo en el coche.

–¿Por qué vienes tan sonriente? –pregunte alegre al verlo sonreír.

–Otra cita Rose… –dijo el enseñándome su celular con u numero marcado.

–Espero que te valla mejor que esta última… –dije arrancando el coche sin voltear a verlo.

Conduje rápidamente para llegar al foro donde comenzarían a grabar la película.

–¿Dónde han estado? –pregunto Rick molesto.

–Venemos de la sesión… el don Juan se entretuvo –dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados pero me reí, no pude evitarlo.

–Rápido –Kellan entro corriendo quitándose la camisa para llegar a cambiarse rápidamente.

Dentro del foro había una pequeña oficina, la que supuse que era de la primera escena y algo parecido a un departamento más al fondo y otro más al otro extremo.

–Recuerdo que eran mas locaciones… –dije recordando la explicación que Kellan me había dado conforme a las escenas.

–La próxima semana se irán a la playa para grabar… y un par de locaciones a las afueras… nada asombroso…

–Ok…

–Listo silencio vamos a grabar –hablo una mujer al altavoz.

Todos repentinamente se callaron no era ninguna escena de Kellan, mas bien era la segunda escena, donde Lessa esta en su departamento con su tía hablando de la despedida de Rick. ¿Entonces para que se molestaron con su tardanza?

Pasaron los minutos y terminaron las escenas de ahí, solo tres escenas fueron de Kellan, incluyendo la que mas me gustaba, lastima que se la decía a alguien más, pero antes ya la había ensayado conmigo.

–Listo pueden irse –dijo Rick después de que las tres escenas de Kellan habían terminado.

–Gracias… –le dije a el alegrada de poder irme a casa.

–De mañana en adelante llegan a las nueve… pospón todo lo demás para un mes… ¿Si?

–Seguro… –tome mi agenda y mire los cientos y cientos de compromisos que tenia durante todo el mes.

–¿Cuándo comenzara a grabar las otras dos? –pregunte un poco preocupada, porque tenia que mover muchos compromisos.

–Tienes razón… cuando los llames pregunta si están dispuestos a pasar la cita para la noche…

–Ok…

–Listo vámonos… –Kellan llego animado.

–Ok… te dejo que tu le digas… voy a ver a la directora… –Rick me guiño el ojo y se fue.

–¿Decirme que? –pregunto confundido.

–Vamos… en el coche te digo –sabía que se iba a molestar por eso mejor en un lugar en el que no pudiéramos molestar.

–¿Ahora? –pregunto acomodándose en el asiento.

–Rick quiere que las sesiones de fotos y entrevistas en la noche después de terminar de grabar.

–¿Qué? –pregunto molesto. Lo sabía se iba a enojar.

–Lo se, lo se… es mucho trabajo…

–Rose, tengo que hacerlo… es mi trabajo… –dijo mas calmado.

–¿No te molesta?

–Un poco, voy a dormir menos, pero es por el bien de mi carrera –se encogió de hombros.

–Ok…

Después de llegar a casa y cenar por fin me llego la llamada de Alice.

–Vi que tiene otra cita… –dijo traviesamente.

–Alice…

–Lo se, lo se… nos pasamos…

–¿Nos? –pregunte molesta.

–Ok, me pase… pero entre mujeres podemos destrozarnos pero jamás nos haremos daño…

–Pero la hiciste llorar…

–Ya lo siento… de todos modos ya no va a salir con el…

–Pero ahora esta la nueva chica…

–De la cual nos desharemos nuevamente… –nuevamente dijo con su tono malicioso.

¿Cuántas chicas más estaban por venir?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Si a alguien le intereso la película de Kellan, déjenme un review con su correo para que les mande el libro la próxima semana… o leen la adaptación que estoy haciendo con EdxBl.**

**Es genial que Rose ahuyente a toda chica que quiera acercase a Kellan ¿No? Aunque si se paso Alice un poco con esta… u_u**

**Adoro a Royce ¿Ustedes no? Jajaja… se que no T_T**

**Estoy pensando en poner un punto de vista de Kellan, pero eso será dentro de unos capítulos más… **

**Espero con ansias saber su opinión de este capitulo… No se olviden de mis reviews!**

**Ok… ahora si me voy a terminar de leer Oscura! Oh por dios! Mi Vas termina todo heridito! Y mi Gus ya tiene su banda exterminadora de vampiros! Lo peor de todo es que el pobre Zack desaparece… pero todo por seguir a su mamá paracito ¬¬ y se alían mis hombres al final… Que emoción! \(ñ_ñ)/**

**Ejem… esta saga es la que va a suplantar a The twilight saga cuando termine… porque es obvio que Guillermo del Toro las va a hacer películas… mmm… tendré que comenzar a buscar actores rusos y mexicanos que vivan en Estados Unidos… ¬¬**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Últimamente no hay nada que contar…**

**Solo que haciendo cuentas, espero tener a Emmett con nosotros dentro de dos capítulos mas… ya me comenzó a cansar Kellan… :-/**

**Jajjaja… si alguien se pregunta… ¿Cuántos capítulos van a ser? La verdad no tengo respuesta… en los fics de RsxEm no tengo limite de capítulos… como ya notaron con Fugitivos… y no es que discrimine a mis otras historias pero es que "El Cañero" ya no daba para alargarla mas… por eso hice la secuela, la cual estoy pensando alargarla unos capítulos mas… ¬¬ **

**Oki… ¿Recuerdan "Intercambio"? como entrare de nuevo al tecno y este semestre nos han dicho que esta mas pesado porque comienzan a darnos clases los industriales, ya no los administrativos… bueno, ya la comencé a escribir, pero no la voy a comenzar a subir hasta que la tenga avanzada… ¿Oki? Y si te preguntas… ¿Qué onda con "Intercambio"? **

**Pues lee Fugitivos… y si no te llama mucho pregúntale a alguna chica que tal le pareció… jajaja, pero si te gusta el drama te la recomiendo…**

**Otra cosa, para este capitulo recomiendo la canción: One way or another de Blondie**

**Otra cosa, si quieren leer los libros que "hice" peliculas, mandenme un review con tu correo y te mando el pack Kellmett_movies ¿oki?**

**Ahora si… Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 12: - Rose 4 chicas 0-**

Me desperté nuevamente por el despertador, comenzaba a molestarme la rutina, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Un mes ya había pasado y ya había intentado muchas cosas para que el se acordara de mi, incluso me compre unas alas de angelito y me pasee con ellas por toda la casa mientras que le ayudaba a Kellan a practicar sus escenas.

Lo mejor de todo es que tenia demasiado trabajo para tener una cita, la que iba a tener con la chica de la sesión de fotos, el la termino cancelando, porque ese día viajaríamos a la playa.

El cual me dejo con muchas imágenes mentales de Kellan en traje de baño, sin playera, pero por desgracia ninguna tanga o algo por el estilo, solo bermudas.

Otra cosa mas que pasó… fue el cumpleaños de Royce…

Había pensado durante toda la semana que regañarle, incluso recurrí a Rick, pero nadie me podía dar una buena idea, hasta que la llamada de Alice me salvo, ella ya tenia mi regalo para el, no me quiso decir que era, aun así fuimos.

Alice había viajado a New York días antes de la fiesta, por suerte no hubo ninguna cita en esos días.

Fui con el mejor vestido que compre, era negro, ya que Kellan iba a llevar un traje negro… si bueno…

Llegamos en la limosina que Royce nos mando para recogernos, en toda la entrada había fotógrafos y distinguí a uno que otro reportero, pero claro que no entraron a la fiesta.

En la cual Kellan no paso desapercibido por las mujeres, ni una vez pude bailar con el… al igual que con Royce, al parecer la fiesta atrajo a mas mujeres a el.

No estaba celosa… estaba mas bien… ok… si estaba celosa y molesta, ninguno de los dos me hizo caso, como si hubiera estado pintada… Irene y Alice no me dejaron sola, obviamente, pero eso de bailar solo con tus amigas tiende a aburrir.

–Kellan despierta –entre a su cuarto y lo sacudí del hombro, si, ya podía entrar a su cuarto cuantas veces quisiera, claro que solo lo hacia cuando el estaba ahí.

–Otro ratito –se quejo mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama para darme la espalda.

–Kellan recuerda que tengo que teñirte el cabello antes de que nos vallamos –lo mire con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

–Ya voy mujer –grito molesto, se levanto y entro al baño, entonces salí de su cuarto y regrese al mío, donde había dejado la caja de tiente. Prepare todo, aunque pensé que solo el peróxido serviría, termine vaciando el tinte rubio.

–Recuérdame ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? –me pidió mientras se sentaba en la silla para comenzar a teñirle el cabello.

–Por el millón y medio Kellan… –le dije fastidiada de que tuviera que decir eso.

–Ok, comienza –días antes se había tomado unas fotos para recordar su cabello natural, ya que a partir de ahora lo llevaría así, o hasta que terminaran sus seis escenas…

No entendía para que tanto drama, era millón y medio de dólares…

Lo mejor de todo es que tenía el cabello corto y eso me ayudaba mucho.

–Espera una media hora y te lo lavas, mientras preparo algo de desayunar –yo ya estaba lista, así que solo quedaba esperar, prepare un par de sándwiches y café.

Entonces recordé algo importante… las cejas.

–Espera… –entre al cuarto y estaba viendo la televisión.

–¿Y ahora que? –pregunto mirándome de mala gana.

–Ponte esos –le señale los visores que tenia en la encima de su maleta.

–¿Para que? –pregunto el confundido, yo solo le señale mis cejas que eran mas oscuras que mi cabello.

–No, no, no, no, no, no, no –se levanto rápido.

–Kellan, sino no se vera que seas rubio natural, solo serán unos minutos, menos que en tu cabeza.

–¿Entonces para que los visores? –pregunto tomándolos en la mano.

–Por que es peligroso para los ojos, así los tendrás protegidos.

–Ok… –termino accediendo y lo jale a la cama para que se sentara, le unte la crema y después salí rápido antes de que comenzara a reírme de el–, solo déjatelo cinco minutos… –le grite a lo lejos.

Eso de teñirle el cabello se nos había ocurrido después de que la pintura temporal para el cabello no se veía tan natural, así que Hanna me dijo que lo llevara así este día para comenzar con las pruebas de vestuario y maquillaje en el caso de las mujeres. De todas formas ya habían terminado sus dos películas y ahora solo nos quedaba esta.

–¿Cómo quede? –pregunto entrando a la cocina, su cabello que ya era rizado estaba ondulado.

–Ven –lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi cuarto, ahí encendí la secadora de cabello y comencé a trabajar.

Seque su cabello y lo planche un poco después le puse una crema que usaba para que no se maltratara el cabello.

–Listo –dije haciendo girar la silla, la verdad es que había cambiado la anterior por una giratoria, el punto es que Kellan se veía mejor, mucho mejor.

Almorzamos rápido y estábamos por salir cuando el regreso a su cuarto, regreso con una boina en la cabeza, me quede congelada, ¿Para eso tanto esfuerzo en arreglarlo?

Ok, no me iba a enojar por eso, tome las llaves del coche y conduje a las afueras del Hollywood de nuevo, esta vez era una enorme casa vitoriana, Kellan tenía tres escenas ahí, pero solo íbamos a la prueba y algunos ensayos, si salía bien, comenzarían a grabar, sino al siguiente día.

–Te vez bien –le dijo Hanna cuando Kellan se quito la boina, la verdad es que se había despeinado, pero se veía mejor.

–Si, bueno, Rose hace maravillas –dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

–Cierto… Rose necesito tu ayuda, hay una maquillista que se enfermo y las demás no llegan… ¿Podías ayudarme? –me pregunto poniendo sus manos juntas, casi por suplicar. Voltee a ver a Kellan y el me quito el brazo del hombro, eso era un ve.

–Seguro… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunte emocionada.

–¿Has leído la historia? –pregunto pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

–Voy a la mitad –dije un poco apenada.

–Ok, entonces ya llegaste a las primeras escenas de Imperia ¿no?

–Si, la primera… –hable confundida.

–Ok, tu trabajo va a ser encargarte de las mujeres de Imperia, ya leíste como deben de ser, así que lo dejo en tus manos, muchos hablan maravillas de ti, así que espero que me demuestres porque… ¿Si?

–Por supuesto… ¿Cuántas son? –pregunte confundida, porque hasta la primera escena de ese planeta apenas salía una.

–Treinta –dijo como su fueran pocas.

–¿Treinta? –pregunte asombrada.

–Si, solo tres son las que mas importan, las otras son extras… –me aseguro.

–Ok, ¿entonces comenzó mientras lleguen las otras?

–Si corazón –dijo apenada.

–¿Quiénes son ellas? –pregunte cuando llegamos a un tráiler donde había muchas mujeres esperando.

–Ok, ahora te las mando.

–¿Tu eres la nueva maquillista? –pregunto una mujer no muy mayor.

–Si… ¿Usted va a ser Alana? –pregunte emocionada.

–Si, al parecer has leído la historia, ahora ¿podrías apresurarte? –pregunto cortantemente–, necesito ir a un ensayo en veinte minutos.

No le dije nada pero comencé a hacer mí ahora trabajo, comencé por el peinado, la verdad no me podía imaginar la vida ahí, pero pensé que se parecían un poco a los griegos, así que hice un peinado parecido a esos con algunas variantes, poniendo piedras brillantes en entre el cabello, ligas en la base de la cabeza y dejando algunos mechones hechos rizos.

–Está perfecto –la voz de Hanna me sorprendió.

–¿Si te gusta? –pregunte entusiasmada.

–Claro, ahora recuerda, no la sobre cargues de maquillaje.

–No, estaba pensando en un color oscuro en la base y uno mas claro al final para que convine con el vestido, poco rubor y una línea brillante de los ojos a al nacimiento del cabello –fui señalando lo que le iba diciendo.

–Perfecto, espero que no tardes mucho, Maylyn esta terminando con su vestuario –salió del tráiler y en menos de veinte ya estaba la mujer lista.

–Buen trabajo –dijo antes de salir.

–Hola –saludo la chica siguiente.

–¿Maylyn? –pregunte confundida.

–Si, pero por favor no me odies –dijo sentándose.

–¿Yo porque? –pregunte confundida.

–¿No has leído toda la historia? –pregunto confundida, pero entonces recordé.

–Cierto… por tu culpa convierten a Jorlan en piedra –le dije tratando de parecer molesta, pero la risa me gano.

–Si, bueno… –sonrió también.

–No te preocupes, estoy del lado de Nick así que no importa –me encogí de hombros mientras le recogía el cabello para hacer una variación de Meg de Hércules.

–Ah, eres la asistente de Kellan ¿Cierto? –pregunto sorprendida.

–Si… pero por hoy suplanto a la maquillista.

–Haces un trabajo perfecto –me adulo–, ¿Podrás presentarme con Kellan? –pregunto esperanzada.

No conteste nada porque estaba concentrada planchándole el cabello, pero cuando deje de lado la plancha le conteste–, seguro… –tome el cepillo y agarre todo si cabello, pero hubo unos mechones que no se agarraron, tendría que pensar en que hacer con ellos. Los enrice y los acomode para que cayeran como cascadas sobre la frente de la chica.

Termine también en menos de veinte minutos.

–Listo –la voltee al espejo y quedo perpleja.

–Gracias, nos vemos después –dijo saliendo rápido del tráiler, su asistente la estaba esperando.

–¿La asistente de Kellan? –entro una chica pelirroja y se sentó.

–¿Eres extra? –pregunte confundida.

–¿No has leído la historia? –pregunto riéndose.

–No la eh terminado… –dije apenada.

–¿Ya llegaste a la parte de la cafetería supongo? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

–Si, pero… entonces… ¿Cómo llegas a Impera? –no desconfiaba de ella, pero tampoco quería empezar hasta que estuviera segura de que hacer, así que por lo mientras limpie su cara.

–Ok, te voy a contar… pero se va a echar a perder la sorpresa cuando la leas… en fin… resulta que Persen encuentra a Jorlan, el piensa que yo soy la que le quito el hechizo así que trata de seducirme para que no lo ame y no se rompa el hechizo completamente… contrario a lo que todos pensaban Persen queda enamorado de mi, y yo me escapo con el a Imperia… –tomo aire al final–, ah por cierto primero tengo que tener un peinado sencillo y después otro mas laborioso, voy a tener una especie de corona… –hizo una cara.

–¿Podrías traerla al rato que vengas a que te vuelva a peinar? –le pedí.

–Seguro –sonrió y la maquille rápidamente para comenzar a peinarla, solo seria el cabello suelto con algunas piedras brillantes en la cabeza, porque su cabello era rizado y me tardaría mucho para alaciárselo.

–Lo siento, la camioneta cayo en un bache tuvieron que ir por nosotras –dijo una mujer no mas mayor que yo.

–¿Son las estilistas? –pregunte a un grupo de ocho chicas.

–Si –dijo una–, nos dijeron que habías comenzado con las principales… las vimos cuando llegamos, están espectaculares.

–Gracias –dije alagada.

–Ahora hagamos pasar a las demás –salió otra chica para organizar a las demás chicas que esperaban ser arregladas.

–Me gusta –dijo la chica pelirroja al verse.

–Gracias…

–Nos vemos al rato.

–listo, ahora toma tu numero –me dijo una chica, tenia el uno, lo puse junto al espejo para que se viera.

–Recuerden su numero chicas –dijo la chica que los estaba organizando. Una a una pasaron las primeras nueve chicas.

–¿Y tu serás? –pregunte a la chica que me tocaba arreglar.

–Solo caminare de aquí a haya del brazo de mi _hombre_… –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra, no quise preguntar mas pero guarde el maquillaje con el que maquille a las estrellas y saque otro sed para ellas, no es que las discriminara, pero no quería ver a ninguna diva enojada.

Así fueron pasando de una por una, solo nos tocaron de tres chicas, pero termine antes con las mías, me despedí de las chicas al terminar de recoger todo el regadero que había hecho.

–¿Listo? –me pregunto Hanna.

–Si ¿Y Kellan? –pregunte al no verlo.

–Se esta combinado, va a grabar una escena ya que estamos aquí…

–Ah… –no supe que mas decir, pero voltee a ver y estaban haciendo unas tomas en el patio, había una pareja como de los 60's observando las estatuas del lugar.

–Los 30's rápido –grito alguien, entonces una chica salió con un vestido bastante parecido a uno que yo había tenido, me entro nostalgia, pero había algo que no encajaba.

–Espera –la detuve y le quite el cinturón que traía, ese lo habían usado hasta los 40's–, esto no se usaba –comencé a buscar con la mirada entonces encontré una cinta del mismo color del vestido, al parecer era de una cortina, pero un así corrí de regreso a la chica y se la amarre a la cintura.

–Yo también dudaba de esto –sonrió la chica y corrió a escena.

–¿Cómo sabes de eso? –pregunto Hanna acercándose a mi.

–Es que yo tenia uno así… –dije todavía nostálgica.

–¿Un vestido de los 30's? –pregunto sorprendida y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

–Mi abuela me lo regalo… –le sonreí y ella pareció creérselo.

Las horas pasaron y Kellan solo hizo las dos escenas de esa casa, así que nos regresamos al departamento para seguir ensayando las otras tres que quedaban, ya que el había contado como una cuando su voz sale de la contestadora…

–Voy a salir con Cassandra –dijo metiendo la cabeza entre la abertura que había dejado de la puerta.

–¿Con quien? –pregunte confundida.

–Mylyn… –dijo rodando los ojos.

–Ah… que te valla bien –dije naturalmente, sin dejar ver que estaba celosa.

–Nos vemos… no te preocupes llego temprano…

No conteste nada, pero Alice me mando un mensaje.

"Ya lo tengo cubierto"

Entonces me cambie y baje por el elevador a la recepción, ahí salí a la calle y Alice me esperaba en el coche.

–¿No te vas a pasar? –pregunte subiendo al coche.

–Te lo juro…

–Ok…

_Kellan bajo hasta el estacionamiento para irse en su coche, entro y trato de arrancar el motor pero nada pasó, una y otra vez Kellan movió la llave en el contacto, pero no pasaba nada. Maldijo y marco a un mecánico para que fuera a arreglarlo._

_Había un problema, no había a quien dejarle la llave para que el se fuera._

–Se la dejo en el tapete debajo del asiento_ –insistió el._

–No señor, lo siento, pero no puede hacer eso, yo no me voy a hacer responsable si algo le pasa…

–Ok, no se preocupe no lo voy a culpar…_ –dijo desesperado._

–Espere que casi llego…_ –dijo el mecánico._

–¿Seguro? –_pregunto tratando de controlar su enojo._

–Si señor…_ –el mecánico ya se había desesperado._

–Ok, aquí lo espero_ –por fin colgó._

_En el antro, Alice y Rose entraron buscando a la chica, después de unos minutos la encontraron en la barra._

–Hola _–Rose saludo a la chica._

–Hey… hola…_ –se levanto y la saludo de beso._

–¿Qué haces aquí_? –grito sobre la música._

–Estoy esperando a Kellan, ¿No vino contigo? _–pregunto buscándolo con la mirada, pero se topo con la de Alice, ella se presento, pero seguía impaciente._

–¿Quieres bailar mientras esperamos? _–pregunto Alice alegremente._

–Seguro _–ella se levanto y fue con las chicas, la canción Played de Safri Duo mesclado con Just Dance Lady Gaga sonaba al fondo. La mescla era muy movida tanto que "accidentalmente" Alice empujo a Cassandra con las caderas y ella cayo sobre un chico._

–Alice _–Rose la regaño._

–Espera ve_… –ambas miraron a la chica que había quedado encantada con el chico, al igual que el, era moreno, musculoso, una sonrisa encantadora a la cual ella no se pudo resistir, ella se levanto y el se presento con ella, fue casi como amor a primera vista._

–Vámonos –_Alice jalo a Rose del brazo y dieron vuelta a la pista para evitar toparse con Kellan._

_Kellan la saludo y ella también, pero se disculpo con el y lo dejo ahí en el antro solo mientras que ella salía con un chico diferente al que esperaba…_

_Esta vez Kellan no lo soporto y tomo hasta embriagarse._

–¿Segura que llegara tomado? –pregunte asustada a Alice.

–Si, lo siento…

–No Alice… no es tu culpa… –dije resignada.

–¿Pero?

–Se que te dije que no te pasaras con la siguiente… pero no esperaba que Kellan se lo tomara tan mal…

–¿Quién te entiende?

Otro día más de grabación.

– Me duele la cabeza… –dijo Kellan sentándose en la mesa para desayunar algo.

–Tomate las aspirinas –se las pase, ya tenia café, no estaba en plan de decirle "Pero querías tomar" o "Si no hubieras tomado tanto" pero en parte era mi culpa.

–¿Segura que llegamos a tiempo? –pregunto mientras íbamos en el camino, Alice me había dicho que había descompuesto el coche, no supo a ciencia cierta que fue lo que le movió, pero me dijo que fue algo cerca del motor, había abierto la portezuela para ver que era, en cuestión de minutos ya la había arreglado, Kellan se había quedado sorprendido de mi habilidad con los coches.

–Si, tú tranquilo… –tenia su libreto en las piernas pero ya no lo estudiaba.

–Va a ser incomodo cuando la vea –me conto lo que había pasado.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa de llegar tarde… y quien sabe que fue lo que pasó para que ella fijara en otro… –dije sin quitar la vista de la carretera, la ultima vuelta y llegábamos.

–Tienes razón… –dijo volviéndose a poner los lentes.

–Espero que no se den cuenta.

Otra vez la misma rutina, solo que ahora no maquille a nadie, solo di mi opinión con el vestuario, Kellan hizo precisamente la escena por la que se había quejado. Había contenido la risa, los diálogos eran divertidos.

–Voy a salir de nuevo –dijo después de un rato de llegar.

–Si yo también… –me había llamado Alice de que iba a ir a un restaurante muy lindo.

–¿Ah si? ¿A dónde? –pregunto el cruzando los brazos frente su pecho.

–A un restaurante… se llama Eclipse –dije recordando el nombre que Alice me había dicho.

–¿Ah si? –de nuevo la pregunta–, que casualidad… –dejo caer los brazos y metió las manos a los bolcillos–, ¿Quieres que te lleve? –pregunto ofreciéndose.

–Seguro, solo deja término de maquillarme y estaré lista… –realmente me tomo por sorpresa su ofrecimiento.

–¿Y eso como cuanto tardara? –se sentó en mi cama.

–Ay ya, ya… –termine poniéndome lipstick y me levante–, te estas tardando –corrí a la puerta.

–Tramposa –Kellan corrió detrás de mí.

_Mientras tanto Alice se coló a la casa de Cinthya, una chica del reparto de la película que Kellan se hallaba grabando._

–Si Hilary, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Yo saliendo con Kellan? –_Alice escucho que caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación._

–Lo se, lo se… pudo tener a cualquier otra, pero me eligió a mi, aunque hay rumores de que el invito a Cassandra y ella lo cambio por otro actor que estaba ahí en ese mismo lugar.

–¿Cómo que plato de segunda mesa? –_pregunto molesta._

–No me eches a perder la noche Hil… ¿Sabes que? Te llamo después, si sigo hablando contigo me voy a retrasar.

_Entonces Alice tuvo una visión en la que su celular caía sobre la cama, y entraba al baño._

_Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerró, ella entro con cuidado de no ser escuchada, aunque era obvio que el oído humano no escucharía un ruido que para ella era casi imperceptible._

_Camino a la cama, tomo el celular de ella y se recostó en la cama, comenzó a revisar los contactos de la chica y los guardo en la memoria del teléfono, después cambio el chip y volvió a copiar los contactos y todo parecía como si nada, tomo el otro teléfono y lo encendió con el numero de la chica._

_Mando un mensaje a Rose._

"7916831685 marca desde el teléfono de Kellan y cancela la cita, en veinte minutos A."

_Ella por lo pronto busco en los contacto hasta encontrar el de Kellan, estaba a punto de marcarle, pero recordó que primero tiene que cancelarle la cita el a ella, para después ella le cancele a el…_

_Rose y Kellan se habían sentado en lados opuestos del restaurante, Rose pidió un refresco mientras que Kellan una copa de vino para esperar._

_Miro el mensaje de Alice, desde un número desconocido, pero espero el tiempo que ella le indico, entonces se levanto y cruzo el restaurante para llegar a Kellan._

–Kellan, me prestas tu teléfono, olvide el mío en el departamento, necesito hablarle a mi amiga… _–Rose le pidió a el._

–Seguro… –_saco su celular y se lo entrego después de revisar que no había ninguna llamada y ningún mensaje._

_Rose fue a la terraza y marco el numero que Alice le había dado._

–Hola… –_saludo cariñosamente._

–Em, hola… –_le contesto algo molesta por la forma en la que le hablaba_–, siento molestarla, Kellan esta apenado pero es que esta en una sesión de fotos y… si, si lo siento, solo un momento –_hiso como si alguien la estuviera regañando–_, bueno, siente que no pueda ir, nos vemos y disculpa… –_colgó el teléfono y borro el numero por si acaso._

–Gracias, ella ya viene en camino –_dijo a Kellan entregándole su celular_.

–De nada –_estaba pensando en otra cosa, así que casi no escucho lo que ella dijo._

_Alice había escuchado perfectamente lo que Rose le había dicho, pero se aguanto la risa._

–No lo puedo creer –_dijo la chica indignada._

_Estaba por márcale a su amiga pero le indicaron que su saldo se había agotado_.

–Tampoco esto lo puedo creer… –_estaba molesta, dejo el celular de nuevo en la cama y fue a la cocina a marcar por la línea que tenia._

_Paso una hora desde que ella le llamo, así que Alice estuvo lista para marcar a Kellan._

–¿Cinthya? ¿Dónde estas? –_pregunto Kellan molesto._

–Lo siento cariño pero Hilary tuvo una emergencia, su hijo ya nació y pues… –_Alice imito perfectamente su tono de voz._

–Ok, pero me pudiste haber dicho antes… –_le reclamo._

–Bueno, es que no había señal en el quirófano –_dijo con sarcasmo._

–¿Entonces no vienes verdad? –_pregunto el, parecía como si estuviera apretando los dientes molesto._

–Claro que no… Hilary es mi amiga y no puedo dejarla sola en estos momentos, lo siento… –_Alice había pensado en distintas frases que decirle, pero esas fueron las que menos lo molestaron, según sus visiones._

–Tu te lo pierdes…_ –colgó Kellan. Alice abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga estuviera tan enamorada de este sujeto?_

_En el restaurante Rose se impaciento, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así espero hasta que su vejiga pudo, se apresuro al baño y cuando regreso una sorpresita estaba en su mesa._

–¿Kellan? ¿Qué paso? –pregunte confundida.

–Me cancelaron la cita –en ese momento su teléfono sonó, me tense al escucharlo, ¿Seria la chica?

El miro su celular extrañado.

–¿Bueno? –contesto–, ah si espere –me paso el celular–, es tu amiga.

–¿Si? –conteste.

–Todo está listo…

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunte confundida.

–¿Por qué crees que estas ahí tontita? –pregunto traviesamente.

–¿Por qué? –volví a preguntar.

–Que pases buena noche –no me dejo preguntarle nada mas y colgó.

–¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kellan.

–Me cancelo –dije confundida.

–¿Estas bien? –pregunto al ver mi cara.

–Si, pero al parecer nosotros no… –entendí a Alice–, nos cancelaron las citas –comencé a reírme.

–Que par… –también se rió–, ¿Quieres algo de comer? –pregunto haciéndole señas al mesero.

–Seguro…

Y así paso la noche. Me la pase riéndome con Kellan y supe mas de el, como que el era huérfano hasta que una pareja lo adoptaron, no eran los padres ejemplares, pero al menos salió del orfanato.

Resultaba que Rick era su hermano o es como el lo veía, ya que habían crecido en el mismo orfanatorio y a Rick lo adoptaron antes que a el.

Lo único que sabía de el era que había nacido en Tennessee, al igual que Emmett, lo que me dejo que entonces Emmett si había muerto, pero entonces Kellan era su reencarnación.

Todavía había esperanza.

–Vámonos –nuevamente levanto la mano y pidió la cuenta.

–Me divertí mucho –ahora era él el que conducía.

–También yo… –volteo a verme de una manera extraña, como no me había visto antes. ¿Sera que se enamoro de mí?

–Buenas noches –dije recargada en el marco de mi puerta, el me había seguido.

–Buenas noches –me dijo igualmente poniendo su mano junto a mi cabeza para recargarse, solo que el no dejaba de ver mis labios.

Pero como siempre algo tan bueno era interrumpido.

–¿Qué quieres Rick? –se fue sin voltearme a ver.

Ahora odiaba a Rick… estaba segura de que iba a pasar algo…

–Rose –me paso su celular de nuevo.

–¿Por qué tienes tu celular apagado? –me reclamo Rick.

–Lo siento, se le acabo la batería –me disculpa todavía molesta con el.

–Oye… ¿Qué pasa si te ofreciera un trabajo diferente al que estas haciendo? –pregunto intrigado.

–Nada, lo rechazaría… –dije como cosa obvia.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué…? Oh ya entendí… Rose, Kellan no es un buen tipo…

–Lo se Rick y no necesito que alguien me lo diga… ¿Eso era todo? ¿No hay algo que tenga que anotar en la agenda? – pregunte molesta.

–No, nada _cara_…

–Bien, hasta luego… –regrese al cuarto de Kellan y le entregue su teléfono.

_Kellan estaba confundido por la actitud de Rose, no había escuchado nada delo que ella platico con Rick._

–¿Rick? –_pregunto por si todavía estuviera en la línea._

–Hay fotos en internet de ustedes dos cenando en un restaurante… ¿Qué esta pasando? –_le pregunto molesto._

–Nada, solo fuimos a cenar… ¿Eso es malo? –_pregunto Kellan con un toque de ironía en la voz._

–Hermano…. Ella no te conviene… es tu asistente… ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que le hace a tu carrera?

_Kellan se quedo pensativo y le colgó el teléfono a Rick. Realmente eso le había tomado por sorpresa, no se había puesto a pensar en eso minutos antes cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Rose._

_Rick colgó molesto y volvió a tomar el teléfono para marcar a Hanna._

–Ella no quiere separarse de el… –_le dijo a ella un poco fastidiado._

–¿Entonces? Yo necesito a esa chica, tiene un talento excepcional…

–Solo queda hacer una cosa… contrata también a Kellan –_realmente solo lo decía para hacer negocio a costa del chico que lo consideraba su hermano._

–¿Estas bromeando verdad?

–Claro que no, Rose lo quiere tan tontamente como para separarse de el, ¿Se te ocurre algo mas? –_pregunto con sarcasmo._

–Separarlos… –_dijo Hanna confiada._

–Cierto… Anna Lynne McCord…. –_recordó a una ambiciosa chica villana de la próxima película en la que Kellan trabajaría._

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Chacachachan… ¿Qué pasara? Wow… Kellan casi besa a Rose… **

**Iba a hacer un capitulo especial de la fiesta de Royce, pero como soy la única que lo adora… a ustedes no les iba a interesar… así que lo deje como anécdota nomas… U_U**

**Tengo una queja para los reyes… ósea me porte súper bien los últimos días del año, corte con Iker para quedarme solo con Ricky… le deje Kellan a Cassandra todas estas vacaciones, no hable con Taylor porque me enoje con el… ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Yo enojada con el? Pues si! me dejo ahí en nuestro departamento por ir son su noviesucha esa… en fin… le devolví a Ricky el Audi que me había regalado, estuve viajando a Barcelona para ver a David… esperen… creo que por el no me trajeron nada… santo dios! **

**Aun así ya no importa mucho, David termino lo nuestro porque su esposa va a tener un hijo… que mas bien siento que es pretexto porque Ricky ya va para el tercero y aun así sigue conmigo… en fin… este mes que pase con el fue el mejor, porque el me ayudo a olvidarme de Iker… Gracias por estos días David… ;-)**

**Películas que espero ver este año…**

_**Beautiful **_(No la eh podido ver si!),_**The Red Hood carpet**_(Si bueno… fui niña alguna vez… ¬¬ y el chico que creo que será el lobo esta súper Hot)**, **_**Immortals**_(Con Kellan sexy… y con mi Sebastian D. \(ñ_ñ)/)**, **_**Linterna Verde**_(Sexy Ryan R. ñ_ñ)**, **_**Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte 2**_(espero que salga Jamie C., sino, no importa… me conformo con ver a Matthew David L.),_**Piratas del Caribe 4**_(Hubo muchos cambios en el reparto así que veremos como queda)**, **_**Burlesque**_(Musical donde sale Cristina A., Cher, y el por siempre James… Cam Gigamet… XD)**, **_**Sherloc Hones 2**_(Aparte de que quiero ver a mi Robert (No Pattinson), también quiero ver a la chica milenium…),** Cars 2 **(me sigue divirtiendo… mas las CARS TOON XD), aunque este peleada con el, _**Aduption…**_

**Bueno, espero sus Reviews con comentarios sobre este cap, mas espero que no odien tanto a Rick y quiero saber que piensan de Kellan ahora…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wolap!**

**¿Qué que cuento? Pues solo que termine de leer "Cumbres Borrascosas" por fin después de medio año… XD **

**En fin… les aviso, les anuncio que soy 100% TEAM HARENTON!**

**Heathcliff … es un caso perdido… me di de topes en la pared varias veces por su culpa… ósea como que tanta venganza no es buena… y soy partidaria de ella… pero la verdad si se paso… pobre de mi Harenton… ósea… de por si ya sufría con estar con el desobligado de su padre, y agréguenle la abominación de Heathcliff… me gusto cuando dice que le caí bien por que le hace lo que su padre a el… o algo así… **

**Un así este libro no logra meterse dentro de mis 10 libros favoritos… en fin… pero esta bueno…**

**Ok… En el capitulo anterior vimos que el representante de Rick y Hanna están comploteando por separarlos… ¿Lo lograran?**

**Exacto ¿Para que querrá Hanna a Rose?**

**Una cosa mas, al principio esta en cursiva pero no es mi punto de vista… ya lo leerán… Ahora si… Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 13: – Rose 4 Chicas 1 –**

**Pv. Kellan**

_No había escapatoria, estaba acorralado…_

_El enorme oso se erguía poderoso sobre sus patas traseras, enseñando sus afilados dientes._

_Mi familia fue lo ultimo en lo que pensaba, quería salir de ahí corriendo, pero cada ves que me movía el oso se enfurecía mas._

_Quedarme quieto no era una opción, entonces voltee a ver a mi derecha, abajo en el piso ya hacia mi arma desecha por el oso._

–_Maldito oso… por eso me deshago de tu especie –grite molesto, ¿Cómo un maldito oso, de los tantos que ya había cazado me iba a hacer algo? _

_Un así corrí a tomar mi arma para encajarle las estillas donde fuera que alcanzase para poder escapar, pero al momento de rasgar su piel, me lanzo lejos con una zarpada de su otra pata, cayendo contra una piedra que golpeo mi espalda mientras que mi brazo ardía por la cortada de sus garras._

_Se acerco rápidamente a mí, con trabajos me moví de ese lugar y me puse detrás de un árbol, no sabía si me había visto o no, pero aun así revise por todas partes y encontré un palo, lo suficiente grande y ancho para poderlo cargar y mantener al oso apartado._

_Apenas pude darme vuelta para enfrentarlo, y el palo no sirvió de mucho, termine con la pierna, abdomen y pecho arañado._

_Aun molesto deje los restos que me quedaban del palo en la mano a un lado y fui contra el, lo golpee lo mas duro que pude, aunque también recibí todo de el._

_Caí al piso, mi cuerpo dolía por todos lados y el sabor de la sangre estaba en mi boca, todo a la vez, dolor, cansancio y desesperación. Ya no me podía mover, trate de abrir los ojos pero la sangre se colaba a ellos._

_El oso caminaba a paso lento hacia mí._

_Fue cuando pensé en mi vida…_

_No defraudaba a nadie, siempre trabaje para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos, una ocasión recibí los golpes por ella cuando mi padre había llegado borracho a la casa, en esa ocasión mis hermanos mayores todavía no llegaban._

_A la que más me dolía dejar era a Beth, mi pequeña hermana de apenas seis años, que era como mi propia hija._

_Volví a entreabrir los ojos y el oso se alzo nuevamente sobre sus patas traseras._

_Este era mi fin…_

_Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que el golpe final llegara para terminar con el dolor que tenia._

_Pasaron un par de segundos y nada paso… _

_¿Ya había muerto? Me pregunte a mi mismo, pero aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo, el mismo dolor._

_Volví a abrir los ojos y estos se fijaron en una chica con vestido blanco, ese ángel que estaba luchando contra el oso._

_Quise decirle que huyera mientras pudiera, pero en lugar de eso de mi garganta solo salió un lastimero gemido._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ángel había acabado con el oso y ahora se encontraba a mi lado._

–_Resiste te ayudare –dijo mortificada, pensé que era una broma cuando quiso levantarme, pero sorprendentemente me levanto en sus brazos como si fuera una cría._

–_¿Quién…? –quise hablar pero nuevamente fui interrumpido por un gemido de dolor._

–_No hables, todo estará bien… te llevare con Carlisle el sabrá que hacer…_

_Eso me tranquilizo, me estaba llevando ante dios, que en su extraña lengua debería de decirse Carlisle._

_Eche la cabeza para atrás como reflejo de alivio._

–_No, no te vallas –me pidió alarmada–, casi… estamos cerca –dijo volviendo la vista al camino._

_Me quede contemplándola, era el ángel mas hermoso que había visto, mas hermoso incluso que las imágenes de la iglesia._

_Su mirada de preocupación a mi fue la que me mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, no quería que se sintiera mal, esa linda cara se vería mejor con una sonrisa pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarla._

_Sin poder evitarlo volví a bajar la cabeza._

–_No… –escuche gritar entre la oscuridad._

–Kellan… Kellan… –esa misma voz se escucho más cercana que la anterior.

–Vamos a llegar tarde –dijo acongojada. Gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba ese mismo ángel con el que había soñado. Eso era… un sueño…

–¿Qué hora son? –pregunte tallándome los ojos.

–Las ocho… se nos hizo tarde –salió de mi cuarto y fue al suyo, mientras que yo me levantaba rápidamente para entrar al baño y arreglarme.

Veinte minutos después estaba como si me hubiera levantado normalmente, solo que con el cabello mojado, porque ahora Rose no tendría tiempo de arreglármelo, así que solo entre para tomar un poco de crema para mi cabello.

–¡Kellan! –grito Rose azotando la puerta del baño.

–Tranquila no vi nada, solo vine por un poco de crema… ya me voy –cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Ella salió cuando estaba husmeando en el refrigerador, saque jamón, queso, lechuga, cátsup, mostaza y tome el pan de la despensa.

–¿Cómo me pude dormir? –se regaño a ella misma mientras le pasaba los panes con mayonesa.

–Eso suele pasar… de todos modos llegamos muy tarde anoche –bostece y le pase otro pan.

–Cierto… –puso el primer sándwich en la barra y después otro, ya había guardado el pan y saque un par de jugos de naranja del refrigerador.

–Sera mejor que comamos en el camino –dije mirando el reloj en el cual apenas faltaban quince minutos, apenas iba a la mitad de mi sándwich.

–Si quieres llévatelo… –se levanto de la mesa y dejo su plato en el fregadero, y se llevo el jugo de regreso al cuarto. Hice lo mismo, tome los últimos tragos antes de cepillarme los dientes.

Diez minutos para la hora de llegada y estábamos en camino.

–¿Dónde estaban? –pregunto May la asistente de la directora.

–Nos quedamos dormidos –dije dejando a Rose y corriendo a cambiarme para la escena que me tocaba grabar.

–Tengo que maquillarte –una maquillista se molesto por la tardanza.

–Ya estoy aquí ¿No? –pregunte molesto, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto pero en menos de diez minutos ya estaba listo.

Todo el mundo me miro mal a mi llegada, solo era media hora de retraso, cuando Steven se retrasaba nadie le decía nada por que era la estrella.

–Listo haremos una toma de ensayo –anuncio la directora.

No dije nada pero la escena comenzó a avanzar y dije mis seis diálogos perfectamente.

—Bien hecho chicos… —grito la directora por el megáfono—, lo vamos a repetir para grabarlo…

Nuevamente regrese a mi lugar y espere al _acción_.

Así fueron repitiendo varias veces la escena para tener muchas tomas en diferentes ángulos, hasta que después de tres horas, la escena quedo.

—Eso es todo —dijo Rose acercándose a mi—, mañana tenemos que ir otra vez a las afueras… serán las ultimas dos escenas y estas libre… bueno… medio libre… —su tono era de tienes entrevista, sesión de fotos o algo así.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —pregunte mientras caminaba a que me desmaquillaran y cambiarme.

—A un nuevo casting… —rodo los ojos, espere a que dijera mas pero no lo hizo.

—¿Cuál? —pregunte volteándola a ver solo con los ojos ya que la maquillista estaba desmaquillándome, pero me hizo un gesto, el que siempre hacia para los pájaros en el alambre.

—¿Y bien? —pregunte arriba del coche.

—Por fin te estas desasiendo de tanto romance… —grito ella con emoción, lo que me hizo emocionarme.

—¿Cuál? —volví a preguntar impaciente.

—Se llama La Huésped… a lo que entendí por referencias de algunas fans, es que tu personaje es malo al principio pero después no tanto… y si tienes un amor… pero sin beso… —dijo revisando el libreto que todavía no me daba.

—¿Puedo verlo? —pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

—Oh, lo siento… me llego hace rato… —me dio el libreto y comencé a leer, solo eran las partes en las que yo salía.

—Me gusta… —dije viendo que esta vez había mas acción.

—Vamos a la prueba de vestuario de La amate imaginaria —comenzó a manejar, mientras yo seguía leyendo el libreto, no entendía mucho, pero tenia que volver a teñirme el cabello, ahora a negro.

—Son tres escenas —me queje.

—¿De cual? —pregunto ella sin apartar la vista.

—¿A cual vamos? —pregunte con ironía.

—Oh… Cuñado de la protagonista… —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —comencé a reírme junto a ella.

Llegamos y solo fue un traje y algunas prendas casuales que me saludaron, después de una hora y gracias a la intervención de Rose, salimos a comer con el trabajo hecho.

—Lo siento… —una chica distraída choco conmigo.

—No te preocupes… —baje la mirada y era nada mas ni nada menos que Anna Lynne, la conocía de unos capítulos que hice hace tiempo de una serie.

**Pv. Rosalie**

—Hey Kellan… ¿Cómo estas? —saludo la chica a el… eso no me gustaba nada.

—Bien ¿Y tu? —la miro coqueteándole.

—Em… Kellan… Te espero en el coche —dije haciéndome a un lado dándoles su espacio, de todos modos Alice y yo nos encargaríamos de alejarla.

—Hola —me saludo Steven.

—Hey hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte extrañada, ya que lo habíamos dejado en otro lado.

—Ah, también estaré en esta película… —se encogió de hombros— es mi trabajo… ¿Ya te vas? —pregunto pasando la mano por su cabello.

—Em… si… Kellan tiene un casting… —me gire un poco a la dirección en la que Kellan estaba.

—Tal vez puedas dejarlo con Lynne e irnos nosotros dos a comer —me coqueteo.

—Lo siento… no puedo… —me disculpe, aunque mas quería reírme— es mi trabajo…

—Bueno… si un día te aburres de el, llámame… no me molestaría tener una asistente así de hermosa como tu… —me dio un papel y se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

Aun así guarde el papel y subí al coche.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Kellan no salía, así que decidí marcar a Alice para que me dijera lo que veía.

—Rose lo siento… ahora no puedo… —escuche al contestar.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte alarmada.

—Es…

—¿Victoria? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió como para que no quisiera ayudarme.

—Si o no se… su otro amigo… —parecía confundida—, no se lo que pasa exactamente, pero tengo que regresar a Forks… lo siento… en verdad…

—Pero, pero…

—Ya sabrás que hacer… eres tan buena para esto como yo… pero recuerda…

—No hacerlas llorar para la próxima… —dije riéndome.

—Si, en verdad lo siento, pero mi vuelo esta por salir en un par de horas y tengo que empacar todo lo que eh comprado…

—Ok, pero mándame el otro celular por si acaso… —le pedí.

—Si, eso ya esta en camino… suerte Rose…

—Gracias Alice… patea un par de fríos traseros por mí…

—Seguro linda… adiós…

—Adiós —colgué un poco desilusionada, esto dependía completamente de mí.

No tenía más los poderes de Alice a mi favor, era ahora una simple mortal estropeándole las citas a su amor secreto.

Cuarenta minutos más y Kellan por fin salió.

—No me digas… ¿Otra cita? —vi su radiante sonrisa.

—Si…

¿Lo dijo así como así? ¿O fue mi imaginación?

Yo pensaba que el y yo…

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto pasándome la mano frente a mi cara.

—Seguro —arranque el coche y fui a la dirección que Rick me había dado.

—Oye Rose… —me hablo mientras el rojo del semáforo me detuvo.

—¿Si? —pregunte volteándolo a ver.

—¿Has soñado con personas…? Bueno… ¿cercanas a ti? —me miro confundido.

—Si… creo… ¿Por qué? —entonces caí en cuenta de que podía ser yo de la que pudiera hablar, o algún recuerdo.

—No, nada mas… es que soñé con mi madre adoptiva… —dijo volteando a ver a la ventana.

—¿No seria mas bien como un recuerdo? —pregunte confundida ahora yo.

—No, no era un recuerdo… era algo así como un sueño, algo muy diferente a lo que viví con ella… —dijo mirándome a mi y después al frente. Entonces me hizo una seña y voltee el verde se puso, comencé a conducir.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —pregunte son apartar la vista del camino.

—No, estamos por llegar… —sentí el ambiente un poco pesado pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

Mentira, estábamos a medio camino, pero el me hizo desviarme para comprar unas hamburguesas porque el tenia hambre.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —pregunto en otro semáforo, después de morderle a una.

—Ya la hiciste —voltee a verlo riéndome.

—Ok, no, no era esa… es que la otra vez te pusiste unas alas de ángel… pero no te pregunte ¿Por qué te las pusiste? —pregunto primero mirándome a mi y después al frente.

—Oh… —me quede pensando en algo creíble que decirle, porque era obvio que no podía decirle: "Ah es que era para que me recordaras" cuando era yo la que tenia que "recordarlo"—, es que iba caminando el la calle y las vi, entonces recordé uno de los mejores cumpleaños que tuve de pequeña… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Si, fue cuando tenía nueve años… fue una fiesta de disfraces… ¿No habrás ido? Fue Royce… —dije tratando de cambiar un poco la dirección de la conversación.

—No lo creo… lo conocí hasta la preparatoria… —volteo a ver a la ventana y no siguió hablando del tema.

Lo cual agradecí, pero también me preocupo.

Llegamos a la audición y ¿Adivinen que?

La misma chica con la que se había topado a la salida del otro foro, la que iba a tener una cita con el… esa tal Lynne.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —lo saludo coquetamente, voltee y alguien nos hacia señas.

—Kellan vamos —lo tome del brazo y lo jale, el me siguió pero le dijo algo a ella antes de girarse para ver que pasaba.

—¿Qué demonios paso? —exigió saber.

—Ella nos esta llamando —dije señalando con la mirada a la mujer que antes me había hecho señas.

—Estábamos esperándolos para comenzar… —la chica me tomo de la mano y yo solté a Kellan porque pensé que lo iban a llevar a otro lado, pero el venia tras nosotras.

—¿Me dejaran estar en el casting? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Pero que dices… no linda, te dieron un papel… —me quede en shock—, Kellan nos dijo lo buena que eras y Baz te hizo un lugar para ti… —al parecer ella estaba mas contenta que yo.

Voltee a ver a Kellan y estaba sonriendo.

—Serás asistriz… —comenzó a reírse.

—P-pero, pero…

—No, nada de peros… Rick ya firmo por los dos…

—Pero yo no quiero dejar de ser asistente de Kellan —voltee a verlo triste por lo que me acababa de hacer, me estaba alejando de el.

—No dejaras de serlo… solo que creía que te aburrías mucho esperándome a que terminara de grabar —se encogió de hombros confundido. ¿Entonces no me quería lejos de el?

—Hey miren quien llego… —Hanna saludo amablemente con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—Volveremos a trabajar juntas… —sonreí al encontrar a alguien conocido al menos.

—Así parece linda… —sonrió y me entrego mi propio libreto, no era muy grande, lo hojee rápido y solo eran unas cuantas líneas en un par de escenas pero aparecía de vez en cuando a lo largo de la película.

—¿No te gusto mi sorpresa? —Kellan se paro junto a mí y me atrajo con su brazo a su pecho.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunte confundida.

—Ya te lo dije… solo que creía que te aburrías esperándome a que terminara de grabar… —me soltó y me dio unas suaves palmaditas en mis mejillas para ir a hablar con alguien que estaba con Hanna, que al parecer era el director.

Después de una hora, hubo un problema con algunos actores que no llegaron y me llamaron mi y a Kellan para suplantar a un par. Al parecer era la protagonista.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —pregunte confundida—, no me mal entiendas —voltee a ver a Kellan que me había visto molesto cuando pregunte.

—Rose, es para la escena, no podemos saber como actuara Ian si no lo vemos… —dijo Hanna.

—Ok… —dije de mala gana, no es que no quisiera besar a Kellan, es mas rogaba por que lo hiciera, pero no era lo mismo que el lo hiciera porque quisiera a que lo hiciera por el trabajo.

-Piensa que sólo es... un experimento -dijo Ian.

-¿Estás loco? -objetó Kellan-. ¿Qué clase de chiste malo es éste?

-Por aquí –Ian fue guiando a Kellan.

-Wanda, ¿de qué va esto? –Kellan se dirigió a mí.

-He perdido a Melanie –susurré débilmente bajando la cabeza.

-¡Que la has perdido! –Kellan grito fuerte asustándome y asiéndome temblar-. ¿Cómo? –pregunto después de que asentí con la cabeza.

La escena fue avanzado y los diálogos también, Ian se había quedado de espaldas a nosotros pero lo que importaba era los diálogos, que por cierto íbamos leyendo.

-¿Crees que si la beso...?

Se fue acercando a mí, pensaba que lo del beso no iba a ser cierto, hasta que sus manos me rozaron el cuello, descendiendo hasta los hombros. Mi corazón se acelero con el contacto.

Una de sus manos continuó descendiendo por el brazo hasta la muñeca, dejando un rastro de cosquilleo que hacia estremecerme. Con la otra me acunó la mandíbula para levantarme la cara, su mejilla se apretó contra la mía, y la piel me ardió donde entramos en contacto.

-Melanie -susurró a mi oído-, sé que estás ahí. Vuelve a mi –sabia que no era yo, pero me lo decía a mi. Deslizó lentamente la mejilla hacia atrás e inclinó el mentón hacia un lado, hasta que su boca cubrió la mía. Me beso con suavidad, al principio.

Había fuego por todas partes, porque él estaba en todas partes. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel, quemándola. Sus labios saborearon cada centímetro de mi cara. Anudé las manos en su pelo, arrimándolo más a mí, como si fuera posible estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos.

Él liberó la boca para apretar nuevamente sus labios contra mi oreja.

-¡Melanie Stryder! -El gruñido sonó tan fuerte en mi oído que fue casi un grito-. No me abandonarás. ¿No me amas? ¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Maldita sea, Mel, regresa! -y sus labios volvieron a atacarme la boca.

-¡No! -grite empujándolo con fuerza, el dio unos pasos atrás, sorprendido.

-¿Mel? ¡Mel! Pero ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –lanzo un gruñido de alivio, lo maldije internamente, el había seguido con el dialogo-. ¡Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo! ¡Ah, Mel!

Trato de besarme de nuevo pero lo aparte empujándolo de nuevo, no me volvería a besar solamente porque una escena lo ameritaba.

-¡Ésta es mi chica! ¿Todavía la tienes, Wanda?

-Sí-recordé el dialogo.

—Wow… si no fuera porque esos papeles ya son de otros actores se los daba a ustedes —dijo Baz el director.

—Gracias —dijo Kellan orgulloso pasándome el brazo por los hombros, pero repentinamente ya no me sentía tan bien.

—Al contrario a ti… vi la cara de Ian y realmente sufrí con el… —dijo el director apasionadamente, yo me aleje de Kellan para ir a la ventana a tomar aire.

Claro que estaba feliz de haberlo besado, pero un así no podía quitarme de la mente que lo había hecho por la escena y no porque realmente lo sintiera.

—Listo Kellan… pueden irse… —escuche al fondo a Hanna y el le agradeció.

—¿Podemos irnos? —pregunte mortificada.

—Si podemos irnos… —avance a la salida—, ¿Estas bien? —pregunto al verme mal, supongo, pero solo pude asentir con la cabeza— bien… ahora vámonos porque todavía tengo hambre.

Conduje de regreso con mi mente hecho un verdadero revoltijo. No sabía que pensar, estaba feliz, obviamente, y realmente lo había disfrutado, pero… seguía estando el hecho de que me había besado solo por la escena… además de que si esta oportunidad de actuar resultaba favorable, tendría que cumplir con los contratos que Rick firmara por mi, y así estaría mas lejos de Kellan.

—¿En que piensas? —pregunto repentinamente Kellan.

—En que no debiste hacer eso… —dije sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—¿Eso que? —pregunto confundido.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y me detuve, lo voltee a ver molesta. Pensando en reclamarle por el beso, pero al ver su cara me arrepentí.

—Yo no me aburría… —tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice— al contrario me gusta verte actuar… —esto ultimo lo dije apartando su vista de el, y mirando a la carretera.

No contesto nada, pero durante el resto de la tarde se la paso bastante serio conmigo, solo me respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacia, comencé a sentirme mal por lo que le había dicho.

—Voy a salir —dijo saliendo de la casa sin esperar respuesta mía, que estaba en la sala viendo una película.

Me levante para ir por mis tennis y seguirlo cuando una llamada me sorprendió.

—¿Bueno? —conteste desconfiada al no reconocer el numero.

—Hola Rose… soy Hanna… necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿Crees que puedas venir ahorita mismo? —pregunto esperanzada, al parecer era una emergencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunte antes de aceptar.

—Una de mis modelos se enfermo… y tú eres perfecta para lo que necesito…

—P-pero…

—Por favor Rose, le hubiera llamado a alguien mas si fuera para cualquier persona… por favor Rose…

—Ok… ¿Dónde te veo? —pregunte terminando de ponerme los tennis, me dijo la dirección.

Colgué y corrí para alcanzar algún taxi para llegar.

—Hola linda… ven… corre… —ella corrió también.

Me entrego un vestido negro, corto, que más bien parecía babydoll.

—Póntelo y corres con la estilista, estamos terminando con la otra chica… —regreso corriendo por donde habíamos entrado.

Revise a mi alrededor y encontré un vestidor, entre y me cambie, por suerte alguien vino a ayudarme y después me guio con la estilista, quien roció todo mi cabello con pintura temporal para el cabello color café oscuro, después recogió mi cabello con un broche y adorno con flores del lado derecho de mi cabeza.

—Listo ve… —dijo la amable estilista con la que había platicado un poco.

Me habían puesto unas zapatillas, claro que podía correr con ellas pero era un poco más difícil ahora que era humana.

El cuarto estaba adornado como en la época de 1800 y algo… la verdad no sabía pero había algunas cosas que me daban nostalgia.

El fotógrafo me fue indicando las posiciones que necesitaba, yo solo obedecí y di mi mejor cara.

Paso una hora y termine.

—Gracias Rose… —me abrazo Hanna cuando regrese de cambiarme.

—De nada…

—No te preocupes por la paga, te la mando mañana temprano… —dijo animada.

—¿Me la podrías depositar en mi cuenta? —le pedí un poco apenada, la verdad que era una que había abierto recientemente, ahí guardaba lo que ganaba con Kellan, apenas tenia poco dinero en comparación con la que tenia con mis padres o la que Alice me había dejado, pero era mi propio dinero.

—Seguro… —dijo ella mirándome extrañada—, dale a Roxy tu número —me señalo a la chica que me había ayudado.

Salí después de darle el numero de mi cuenta y regrese a la casa, Kellan todavía no llegaba, así que me acosté a dormir porque ya era casi media noche.

**oOo**

Por desgracia Lynne había ganado…

Después de esa noche la actitud de Kellan hacia mi era diferente, tal y como había sido en un principio.

¿Qué porque paso eso?

No lo sabía… en cuanto a Lynne… al principio sospeche que algo pasaba. Ya que cada vez que Kellan salía yo tenia una llamada de alguien para unas fotos.

Así es después de un mes me había convertido en modelo.

Ahora yo era mi propia representante, había discutido con Rick una vez por no avisarme que necesitaba asistir a una cita. La verdad detestaba ser modelo, pero me entretenía un poco, ya que Kellan casi no estaba en casa.

Las veces que nos veíamos era en las mañanas, en la noche o en alguna alfombra roja a la cual asistía por invitación de alguien más.

El siempre posaba con Lynne tomándola de la cintura, demasiado cerca a el que dolía.

Ella era una bruja, cada ves que estaba en casa me hacia comentarios ofensivos indirectamente, Kellan lo permitía a lo cual tenia que salir de casa.

Un día incluso me mando un mensaje para que no volviera en la noche…

_Rose había pedido una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para relajarse un poco, la caminata que había tenido no le sirvió de mucho, Lynne la había hecho enojar, pero no permanecería así por ella._

—_¿Todo va bien? —pregunto Amanda la mesera del lugar._

—_Si, quiero otro capussino… —le pedí amablemente._

—_¿No crees que ya fue mucho? —pregunto mirando sus cinco tasas de café._

—_Amanda —la regaño y ella rodo los ojos, le trajo otro café y una rebanada de pay de queso._

—_Cortesía de Amanda… —se comenzó a reír y fue a atender otra mesa._

_Pasó una hora más y dieron las ocho de la noche, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Kellan._

"Necesito la casa por esta noche… K_"_

_Rose no supo describir exactamente que era lo que sentía en ese momento, era enojo, coraje, desilusión, tristeza y desesperación. No sabía en si que era, solo de lo que estaba segura es que tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar y no había nadie con quien desahogarse._

—_Ya vamos a cerrar Rose —la mesera le dijo un poco apenada a ella que era ya una cliente frecuente en ese lugar. Pero Amanda vio algo en su cara que le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien._

—_¿Estas bien? —era meramente preguntar, porque era obvio que algo tenia._

—_Si, solo… —se quedo pensativa—, necesito la cuenta… —Rose termino diciéndole a pesar de que ella se había preocupado._

—_Ok, ahora vuelvo… —Amanda se fue y Rose siguió pensando en lo que estaba pasando entre Kellan y Lynne y sobre todo en donde la dejaba a ella._

_Amanda regreso con la cuenta y Rose le pago para salir rápidamente de ese lugar._

_No sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero entro rápidamente a un edificio y salió a las escaleras de emergencia para soltar las pocas lágrimas que había contenido._

_Amanda salió de la cafetería después de que su jefe cerró y fue a su casa, nunca le habían gustado los elevadores, así que siempre usaba las escaleras, era una forma de hacer ejercicio y evitar esos aparatos del demonio que detestaba._

_Entro a las escaleras y vio una rubia con sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y llorando amargamente._

—_¿Rose? —pregunto al mirarla detenidamente, Rose se limpio las lagrimas y volteo a ver a la chica un poco apenada._

—_Lo siento —dijo levantándose dispuesta a irse._

—_No, no tienes porque sentirlo… ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Amanda mirando con preocupación a Rose._

—_Si, solo que… ¿Dónde hay un hotel por aquí? —pregunto Rose un poco desorientada._

—_No estas bien… ven… vamos a mi departamento —Amanda paso un brazo por sus hombros y la guio escaleras arriba, ella vivía en el segundo piso._

—_Esta un poco desordenada pero es cómoda… ven aquí —la sentó en el sillón, usualmente no hacia eso, pero Rose era una chica buena, la conocía de la cafetería y en una ocasión en un casting, pero Rose no la recordaba._

_Amanda había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua._

_Rose sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar y lo hizo cuando no pudo evitar imaginarse su llegada al día siguiente al departamento de Kellan._

—_Tranquila linda… ¿Qué te pasa? —Amanda había dejado el vaso de agua a un lado para abrazar a Rose que se abrazaba ella misma._

—_El… lo esta haciendo con ella en este momento —Rose se desmorono._

—_¿El quien? ¿Kellan? —pregunto angustiada, Rose asintió con la cabeza—, ¿Lo quieres verdad? —pregunto algo evidente._

—_No, lo amo… —dijo entre sollozos._

—_Eso es grave… ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho antes? —pregunto alarmada._

—_Por que soy una tonta… debí haber hecho eso… pero tenia miedo a que no me correspondiera y me alejara de el… y es lo que esta pasando…_

_Amanda trato de hacerla sentir mejor con palabras de consuelo y animo, pero no hubo mucho que hacer, hasta que Rose se quedo dormida en el sillón._

_Rose se levanto temprano esa mañana y se despidió de Amanda agradeciéndole por su gesto._

Ese mensaje me había hecho mas daño de lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que el beso no había significado nada para el.

Temiendo esto, entre al departamento y fui directo al cuarto de Kellan, el me dijo que salía en un rato.

_Pensando en que iba a arreglarse fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa también ella._

_Pero entonces entro Kellan mirando de mala gana a Rose, ella se quedo petrificada al ver esa mirada, entonces Kellan pronuncio las palabras que Rose siempre temía y que pensaba que nunca las oiría._

—Rosalie estás despedida.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**¿No es muy contradictorio lo que hace Kellan?**

**Primero estaba a punto de besarla, después la ayuda para conseguir un papel en una película, en la cual tienen que suplantar a unos personajes para que el pueda besarla y Rose mete la pata y le dice que no debió de haber hecho eso… y ahora hasta le despide…**

**Las cosas se complican para esta pareja… **

**jajaja… me dio risa eso de el cuñado de la prota… ¿Qué esperaba? Ya le di el papel de mi sexy Rick, Marco y Nick… y darle el papel de Joe a el es simplemente lo peor que podía hacer… aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo de darle el papel de Kyle en La Huésped. **

**Jajja… yo y mis libros hechos películas… XD**

**Ahora solo queda ver que pasa con ellos dos… ¿Cómo terminara todo esto?**

**¿Volverá Emmett? Al parecer lo esta haciendo… ese recuerdo que piensa que es sueño… mmm… ¿Seguirán los sueños?**

**Se que me plagie casi una escena completa de La Huésped, pero hay voy yo haciéndole caso a Pau… jajaja ella me dijo que le faltaba mas drama, de por si ya tenia pensado esto, y recuerdo también que tenia pensado que Kellan besara a Rose, pero se me olvido en que parte lo iba a poner, así que improvisando un poco al final le puse esa escena y no las deje sin beso. **

**¿Qué opinan?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holas!**

**Se que sufrieron mucho con lo del capitulo anterior… pero… no, lo siento… en este capitulo pasara lo mismo… bueno… mas o menos…**

**Pero les va a gustar, se podrán reír de Lynne y Kellan, y otras cositas mas, jajjaa **

**Este cap es corto al igual que lo van a ser uno que otro de ahora en adelante… **

**Creo que no me queda más que comentar… ah! No esperen! Ya me compre mi libro de Oscura! Me costo una regañisa… pero no importa… lo leeré y releeré y no me cansare… jajaja…**

**Oki… abajo sigo comentando y aclaro algo de Alice…**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 14: - Desilusiones -**

—Rosalie estás despedida —dijo Kellan.

—¿Qué? —me levante de un brinco de la cama.

—Lo que oíste… tienes hasta mañana para sacar tus cosas… —se dio le vuelta y corrí tras el.

—No puedes hacerme esto Kellan… —tome sus brazos con mis manos, molesta.

—Claro que si… como si hubiera contrato —dijo burlándose, apartando mis manos de sus brazos para poder salir.

—No es por el contrato, ni por nada de eso… —le grite mas molesta, pero tome aire y me calme—, Kellan… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —no estaba rogándole.

—Nada Rose… —el seguía molesto—, tienes hasta esta noche… —salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

Regrese a mi cuarto y marque a la única persona que me podía ayudar en estos momentos…

—Amanda… soy Rose… necesito tu ayuda…

**Pv. Kellan**

—Soy su asistente… no tu sirvienta… —Rose le grito a Lynne antes de salir del departamento enojada.

—Ves como me trata… —dijo indignada.

—Te trataría mejor si la trataras bien… —volví molesto a mi cuarto, me molestaba cuando hacia eso.

—No Kellan, espera —ella corrió a donde yo estaba y me tomo del brazo—, lo siento pero es que ella me saca de mis casillas… —estaba avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien? —pregunte frustrado juntando nuestras frentes.

—Por que ella vive aquí con mi perfecto novio y yo lejos de ti… —me abrazo fuertemente.

—Lynne… ¿Estas celosa de Rose? —mi ego subió mas. Ella me miro tiernamente haciendo un puchero, levanto la mano y junto sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—Poquito… solo la parte en la que esta siempre contigo… —se acerco y me beso.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti… —la bese.

—Pues eso no es lo que se dice… —repentinamente se puso molesta y se alejo de mí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte confundido, siguiéndola a la sala.

—Por que todo mundo cree que ustedes están saliendo… ustedes… no nosotros… —abrazo el enorme cojín del sillón.

—Pero que dices… como si no nos hubiéramos paseado juntos en la calle lo suficiente para que se entendiera eso —dije con sarcasmo.

—Yo que se… ósea no se porque no se les queda en la cabeza que una asistente no puede estar a la altura de una actriz, como si fuera posible que un príncipe se casara con una reporterucha… por eso están las clases sociales… nosotros solo podemos mezclarnos con gente de nuestro nivel…

_Kellan se quedo pensando un momento en lo que ella acababa de decir._

¿Era cierto eso?

—Préstame tu celular… —me pidió Lynne.

—¿Para que? —pregunte confundido.

—Solo quiero ver tus canciones y pasarme algunas… —se encogió de hombros.

—Ok… —le di mi celular y fui al baño.

_Lynne aprovecho que Kellan desapareció y cambio el numero de contacto de Rose, lo cambio por el de Rick, como el le había dicho. Enseguida le mando un mensaje del suyo diciéndole que ya lo había hecho._

_Pasaron unos minutos y Kellan regreso._

—¿Te gustaron algunas? —pregunte esperanzado, la ultima vez que la reviso no le gustaron y las cambie.

—Claro… —reviso mi celular.

—Esta en especial —puso la canción.

—Always es una de mis favoritas de siempre… recuerdo que me habías dicho que no te gustaba —me senté junto a ella.

—Pero antes no la entendía bien… ahora que te tengo a ti… —me abrazo y nos besamos por unos segundos.

El sonido de mi celular nos asusto a ambos y saltamos.

—Hey un mensaje de Rose —dijo Lynne mirando mi celular.

—Déjame verlo… —trate de quitárselo pero ella se alejo y lo leyó.

—No me esperes esta noche encontré a unos amigos de Voge y vamos a seguir la fiesta en privado… —ella comenzó a leer burlándose pero su repentina seriedad me sorprendió.

—¿Qué? —pregunte sin entender.

—Esas fiestas no son nada buenas… yo eh estado en una… hace tiempo… la mayoría termino en una mega urgía, me tuve que ir cuando comenzó todo eso —sacudió su cabeza como para tratar de quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

—Rose no haría eso —dije seguro de ella.

—¿Te imaginas que dirán de ti? —pregunto angustiada—, Hey ¿esa no es la asistente de Kellan? o pobre chico expuesto a esa clase de perversiones y malas influencias…

_Lyne comenzó a llenarle la cabeza con diversas cosas, todas en contra de Rose._

—No te preocupes… —dijo abrazándome—, yo se quien eres… no te voy a dejar si comienzan a decir esas cosas.

—Gracias Lynne… —la abrace fuerte.

—¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que Rose no va a estar? —me beso—, y vamos a la cama —paso sus piernas por mi cintura, tan rápido apenas y pude cargarla para que no cayéramos.

—No Lynne… mañana tengo que levantarme temprano tengo la sesión de fotos en Calvin Klein…

—Hum… —hizo puchero.

—No pongas esa cara linda… el fin de semana lo reservare para nosotros dos… ¿Si? —le pregunte acunando su cara en mis manos.

—Ok… —dijo sin dejar su puchero.

—¿Cenamos juntos? —le pedí para aliviarla un poco.

—Si, vamos a un restaurante que me gusto muchísimo… —aplaudió y brinco contenta, repentinamente ese gesto se me hizo conocido, algo así como un deja-vu, solo que con otra persona.

—No, te voy a preparar algo yo… —dijo besándola y fui a la cocina.

—P-pero, pero…

—No linda nada de peros…

_Lynne se fue molesta de regreso al sillón, donde había dejado el celular de Kellan, ya era hora de mandarle un mensaje a Rose, tal y como Rick le había dicho._

"Necesito la casa por esta noche… K"

_Al poco rato de haberlo mandado le llego uno a su celular._

"Tonta me lo mandaste a mi…" era de Rick.

_Ella se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y volvió a reenviar el mensaje al numero de Rose, que estaba en el contacto de Rick._

_Espero unos momentos pero no hubo respuesta._

—Ya esta la cena —le grite a Lynne poniendo dos platos con lazagnia que había calentado en el microondas.

—Huele rico —dijo ella entrando a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y saque una botella de vino.

—Espero que te guste como cocino… —le dije mientras llenaba su copa.

—Kellan… tu no cocinas… —se levanto y saco el empaque de la basura.

—Me atrapaste… —me reí apenado.

—No importa aun así te quiero… —vino a abrazarme por detrás de la silla.

—Comamos antes de que se enfrié… —le dije partiendo un pedazo.

_Después de la cena Lynne se quedo solo un rato más y después se fue para dejar descansar a Kellan._

_El se durmió pensando en lo que Lynne le había dicho, la parte en la que le decía que eran de diferentes clases sociales, no le había importado mucho pues el quería a Rose._

_Lo había sentido ese día del beso con ella, había tenido sentimientos que no había sentido con besos de otras chicas, era como si Rose fuera la indicada para el._

_Pero ahora estaba el hecho de que Rose pasaría la noche quien sabe donde y con quien sabe quien._

—Kellan —escuche su voz, era Rose del otro lado de la puerta, había dejado de entrar desde que había comenzado a salir con Lynne.

—Voy, salgo en un rato—me vestí rápidamente y salí del cuarto, Rose se había recostado en la cama, estaba ya vestida diferente de cómo había salido ayer. No pude evitar imaginarla en brazos de otros tipos, y ella disfrutando.

Dije que la despedía, me dolió decírselo claro que si, pero mi carrera estaba antes que cualquier cosa, incluso Rose, por mas que me duela aceptarlo.

Después de la pequeña discusión y viendo su cara de tristeza me fui rumbo a la sesión de fotos.

Pase toda la mañana entre fotos y grabando los spots televisivos. En algún momento de la mañana me había arrepentido de la forma en la que la había tratado. Así que regrese al departamento esperando que todavía siguiera ahí para pedirle una disculpa por mi actitud, pero cuando llegue ahí, no había nada, su cuarto estaba como antes de que ella llegara.

Un poco deprimido fui a mi siguiente compromiso.

Ya no podía hacer nada, me había comportado como un idiota y ella ya se había ido.

**oOo**

Un mes más había pasado…

Rose se había convertido en una gran modelo, Victoria's Secrets la habían contratado como modelo exclusiva. Y lo que mas atesoraba de ella era una revista en la que había salido con poca ropa o en posiciones muy provocativas, aunque no las veía en ese sentido, sino que era una en la que ella había salido en la portada.

Y los extraños sueños con ella seguían, solo habían sido tres contando en el que pensé que era un ángel. En los primeros dos su preocupación seguía, pero en el tercero la veía reír, estaba feliz, esa misma sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no veía.

Por eso cada vez que pasaba un espectacular o algún otro anuncio donde ella estaba, sentía una punzada en el corazón, después de todo seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

Claro que le había mandado un arreglo de flores pidiéndole una disculpa por mi comportamiento pero ella simplemente me las había devuelto con todo y nota.

—¿Estas listo? —pregunto Lynne por teléfono.

—Estoy por llegar.

—Ok, te espero dentro, acabo de encontrar a unas amigas y ya me canse de esperarte…

—Ok, te veo dentro —colgué y seguí avanzando en el coche, precisamente esta noche se les había ocurrido hacer una obra de construcción o reparación a la carretera.

Llegue justo a tiempo, pocos minutos antes de que la película comenzara.

—Kellan… ¿Qué esperas de esta película? —pregunto una periodista después de posar para las fotos frente a la enorme pared con el nombre de la película.

—¿Qué, que espero? —me reí—llegar a verla… lo siento estoy retrasado… pero es una excelente película… lo siento… —camine un poco rápido para encontrar a Lynne, pero no la encontré, así que me fui a sentar donde me indicaron y la película comenzó.

Me reía de mi mismo al ver mis caras, aparte de que la película tenía su toque cómico.

Las dos horas de la película pasaron rápido y terminaron todos aplaudiendo. En la salida encontré a Lynne.

—Ahora a la fiesta… —me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a caminar a donde iba a ser la fiesta, prácticamente a la vuelta de ese lugar.

—Kellan, Kellan —la misma reportera de hace rato me llamo.

—Linda adelántate, voy a dar un poco de entrevistas…

—Seguro pero no tardes…

—No —me acerque para besarla pero ella me detuvo.

—Tarde diez minutos para que quedaran así de perfectos… —comenzó a reírse y se fue.

—Hey… —salude a la reportera.

—¿En escala del cero al diez que calificación le pones a la película? —pregunto ella.

—¿Un once? —pregunte riéndome.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendida.

—No, la verdad no soy muy fan de este tipo de películas… es perfecta para las mujeres, pero como hombre, te digo que le falto acción… —comencé a reírme al igual que la reportera.

—¿Qué opinas de que tu ex–asistente ahora sea una modelo muy reconocida.

—Me parece fabuloso… la verdad le deseo que siga así… —dije esperando que ella me viera.

—Ella entro antes que tú… ¿La pudiste ver? —pregunto esperanzada.

—¿Enserio? —voltee a ver a la salida de la sala pero no estaba por ahí— no, no la vi… pero espero verla en la fiesta —comencé mi retirada— gracias… adiós… —camine al lugar donde iba a ser la fiesta.

—¿A dónde va? —pregunto uno de los tipos que estaba en la entrada.

—A la fiesta —dije como cosa obvia.

—No lo creo… —dijo el tipo con sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Sabes quien soy? —pregunte molesto.

—No y la verdad no me importa… —el tipo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Soy Kellan McCarthy… actué en esta película… ¿La has visto si quiera? —mi enojo se estaba incrementando.

—No me pagan para eso…

—Ahora mismo veras… —saque mi teléfono y marque a Rick, pero en no contesto, intente con Lynne pero tampoco—, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya… —seguí intentando pero nadie me contestaba, ¿Tan buena estaba la fiesta?

—¿No es ese Big Show? —voltee a ver al lado derecho y apunte con el dedo, el tipo se la creyó y volteo pero me detuvo antes de que lograra colarme.

—Buen intento… pero aquí no entras…

—¿Cómo te explico que puedo estar aquí? Deja que encuentre a alguien y voy a hacer que pagues por esto… —seguí tratando con mi celular.

—Kellan… que bueno que todavía estas aquí esperándome —sentí una mano pasarse por mi brazo, voltee a ver y era Rose, se veía tan hermosa.

—¿Viene contigo Rose? —pregunto el grandulón.

—Si Tom… el me estaba esperando…

—Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, Rose se que eres muy caritativa… no estés haciendo esto por caridad…

—Claro que no… tranquilo, sabe comportarse… y te aseguro que no es caridad…

—Ok, en ese caso pasa… —el grandulón me miro de mala gana pero yo sonreí victorioso.

—Gracias Rose… —dije sinceramente.

—No me lo agradezcas que solo lo hice porque estabas haciendo el ridículo haya afuera, me diste pena —dijo sin voltearme a ver a la cara y en cuanto estuvimos fuera de la vista del tal Tom ese ella se separo de mi.

—Oye Rose yo…

—No necesito que me digas nada… mejor ve… Lynne te esta esperando —ella la señalo, estaba platicando con Rick en la barra.

Regrese la vista a Rose pero ella ya estaba lejos y entonces reconocí a su acompañante, era Royce…

No me gustaba la forma en la que la tocaba, como pasaba su brazo por sus hombros…

¿Celos?

Probablemente…

Un poco deprimido me gire para ir con Lynne, pero ella ya no estaba, pregunte por ella en la barra y me dijeron que había subido, la fiesta era en un hotel.

Salí del salón y fui a los ascensores, uno se había detenido en el quinto piso, otro en el noveno y el último en el doceavo.

Después de sobornar a la chica de la recepción me dio el numero de la habitación de ella, y mas otro extra la tarjeta para entras a la habitación.

Estaba doblando la esquina para llegar a la habitación cuando vi una sombra entrar rápido y azotar la puerta.

Eso me intrigo mas y me apresure a abrir la puerta, en la entrada se veían sus pies descalzos sobre la cama, al seguir avanzando, vi a Lynne ahí sobre la cama en una posición… bastante ardiente, ella me miro traviesamente.

—Sabía que vendrás…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Oh por dios! ¿Lo harán? ¿Lo harán? Jajajaj es Rated T jajajaja…**

**mmm… se que surgieron dudas con esto ultimo… no con Lyne y Kellan…**

**Sino con lo de Rose…**

**Solo recuerden que están en el 2006 y en julio pasa lo del ejercito de neófitos, así que por esa razón no esta Alice... ni nadie de ellos, prácticamente la dejaron sola…**

**Y Royce… ese se los dejo para el próximo capitulo que estará súper genial…**

**Ah! Otra cosa… se que les dije que Emmett aparecería en este capitulo… pero la semana pasada Pau me dio una brillante idea, que complementaba con mi perverso plan… ¿Cuál?**

**La próxima semana lo leerán… muajajajajajajajjaja…**

**Así que espero sus reviews… **

**Las quiero… Adiós… **

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

**Bendita piratería! XD**

**Ahí van mis críticas de esta semana…**

**Ya vi the last day of summer (El ultimo verano)… donde actúa Nikki Reed… conclusión… Nefasta… adoro a Nikki pero no me convenció mucho su papel… digo me apuntan con un arma y de plano me pongo a llorar y a suplicar que no me disparen… pero no… ok… no es una película comercial… para comenzar… te deja pensando… la verdad si no tienen nada mejor que ver véanla… sino, esperen a que pase gratis en la televisión.**

**Otra… Welcome to the Rileys (Escapando de la realidad)… mmm… me traumo… tengo pesadillas con las pompas de Kristen! Dios santo! Sabia que la iba a hacer de bailarina exótica y pir… pero wow… con razón… le queda perfectamente el papel… je,jem… estoy siendo objetiva y no tengo nada contra ella… XD tengo que admitirlo… esta está mejor que la anterior… y aquí si estoy siendo objetiva… también no es película comercial pero esta te deja un mejor sabor de boca… a excepción del trasero de Kristen… diu… jajaja… ¿Me pregunto quien esta complacido por esas escenas y closeup del trasero de Kristen? jajaja **

**La que si les recomiendo es la de Like as we Know it (Bajo el mismo techo) esa es una película comercial… completamente, pero esta buena… termine llorando… je, jem… bueno como la mayoría de las románticas que eh visto.**

**Y ahora una enorme disculpa en nombre de… mi… jajaja… la semana pasada tuve trabajo y esta entre a la escuela… no ha habido tareas pero por una u otra cosa no puedo sentarme a escribir a mis anchas… así que aquí esta el capitulo que tanto estaban esperando…**

**Enjoy it! **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 15: - Rosie -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

El sol me dio en la cara, ¿Qué horas eran?

Me estire un poco pero mis pies chocaron contra algo, algo suave, era extraño, seguí tentando con mis pies y una repentina risa me alerto.

Entonces la sensación de desnudes me sorprendió, yo nunca dormía desnuda.

Abrí los ojos y había alguien dormido a mi lado, estaba de espaldas pero igualmente desnudo.

Me sobresalte al imaginarme la única escena posible para eso, pero entonces recordé lo que habían sentido mis pies, gire mi cabeza y otro chico estaba ahí, estaba boca arriba con el dorso descubierto.

Me senté en la cama impulsándome con los brazos y la sabana se corrió jalada por mi cuerpo, había otro mas a nuestros pies.

Mi respiración se agito, quería gritar, pero mi grito se ahogo con el repentino mareo que sentí, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me levante rápidamente y fui directo al baño.

Mientras vaciaba mi estomago, trataba de recordar algo de lo que había pasado, pero ciertamente no había ninguna explicación lógica, porque me había acostado temprano para ir a una cita con una revista para hacer unas fotos. Y hoy despertaba en la cama con tres hombres.

Me cubrí con la bata, salí del baño y fui a la cocina, necesitaba una aspirina o algo que me quitara el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Pase junto al calendario del pasillo, teníamos uno junto a una bascula junto al baño de ahí. Lo había dejando en 12 y ahora tenia un 14. ¿Dónde había quedado el 13?

—Valla pero si es la chica soy una y aguanto tres… —me grito repentinamente Amanda enojada.

—¿De que me hablas? —me toque la cabeza cuando su grito hizo que me doliera mas.

—¿Cómo que de que? Te dije: Kevin me gusto, déjamelo a mí, ah pero no la señorita se cotizo y decidió hacerse la valiente y experimentar cosas nuevas… tuve que salir de mi propia casa para no oír nada de la orgia que estabas teniendo…

—¿Orgia? —pregunte entre asustada y preocupada.

—Por favor Rosie no hagas como que no sabes lo que hiciste cuando…

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunte alarmada.

—Rosie… ¿Qué no ese es tu nombre ahora? —cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Rosie? ¿Te dije que me llamaras así? —pregunte mas asustada que antes.

—Si… ¿No lo recuerdas? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Entonces…

—Ay no, ay no, ay no… —me senté en la silla que tenia cerca y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

—¿Crees que me voy a preocupar por ti? Ahora no me salgas con que no fuiste tu y alguien mas fue… —dijo pasando por la barra para ir al refrigerador.

Mi mente comenzó a repasar lo que había hecho, pero nada venia a ella.

Entonces recordé lo que dije la noche anterior…

"El no es Emmett, el no me quiere… ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viva?"

Lo había dicho en mi estado de depresión, hacia apenas tres semanas que Kellan me había corrido, había venido a vivir con Amanda, ella resulto ser una buena amiga pero no sabía más que lo necesario, y todavía estaba deprimida.

—Es que no era yo… —dije alterada por mi llanto.

—¿Entonces quien? —pregunto molesta.

—Rosie… —dije contrabajos— ella, no yo… Amada… ¿No lo notas? —me levante y fui a tomarla de los hombros—, no soy la misma de ayer… mírame bien…

Ella se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loca pero después su mirada cambio, me creía.

—¿Y quien es ella? —pregunto derrotada.

—Es como otra personalidad mía… nunca había salido… yo pensé que ya había desaparecido… —regrese a la silla diciendo rápidamente.

—Espera, espera… ¿Tienes eso de personalidad múltiple?

—Si, lo tenia de pequeña… hace mucho… —solo se me ocurrió mentir sobre eso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —pregunto preocupada agachándose a mi altura.

—Porque pensé que ya había desaparecido… supongo que mi depresión hizo que volviera…

—Buenos días linda… —dijo el chico que estaba a los pies de la cama, solo que ahora ya estaba vestido.

—Hola… —saludo Amanda mientras iba con el y lo sacaba de la casa.

Alcance a escuchar que preguntaba si estaba bien, pero ella lo tranquilizo y le dijo que si.

Un par de pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, me entro pánico y me oculte detrás de la barra, Amanda volvió a aparecer y despacho al chico de la misma forma que al anterior, al parecer era el tal Kevin, pero al parecer ella ya no estaba interesada en el. El ultimo salió topándose con Amanda en la entrada, algo incomodo se despidió diciéndole a Amanda que me vería en el trabajo.

—¿Rosie? —me llamó Amada.

—Rose, Amanda, Rose… —me pare molesta por llamarme así.

—Oye no te enojes conmigo, yo no sabía… —entonces se quedo callada como si repentinamente recordara algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte alarmada.

—Es que no te va a gustar nada cuando te enteres todo lo que hiciste ayer… —hizo un gesto.

—¿Qué fue lo que…? —no termine mi pregunta porque alguien toco la puerta, ella fue a abrir mientras yo corrí al baño a darme una ducha, todo mi cuerpo dolía, y había uno que otro moretón.

Comenzaba a asustarme por esa situación.

Después de cambiarme arregle un poco mi cuarto y por suerte o desgracia, cual fuera era bueno, había incontable cantidad de preservativos usados.

Como dije no sabía si suspirar de alivio o llorar de la decepción que sentía por Rosie y por mi.

—¿Todavía quieres saber que hiciste ayer? —pregunto Amanda entrando a mi cuarto con unos periódicos en la mano.

Iba a sentarse en la cama pero se quedo de pie viéndola de mala gana. Entonces comprendí, también me sentía así. Quite las sabanas y las cobijas y las tire al suelo, lejos de nosotras.

—Solo espero no haber matado a nadie… —seguía con la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer.

—No matado, pero… —me extendió el periódico en el había una noticia en primera plana, supuse que era exclusivo de artistas porque, bueno, yo… la verdad habían cosas mas importantes.

"Rosie Hale golpea Paparazzi"

Eso en letras grandes. Abrí el periódico y seguí leyendo, al principio decían cosas buenas de mí, pero terminaba con una gran amenaza de demanda por parte del tipo ese.

—¿Me va a demandar? —pregunte confundida.

—Si y por mucho dinero… —dijo Amanda haciendo un gesto.

—Eso no lo voy a permitir… —tome mi celular y marque a la única persona por ahora que me podía ayudar, espere a que contestara pero no lo hizo, solo me mandaba al buzón.

—¿No contesto? —pregunto Amanda.

—No… —me quede pensando y le iba a preguntar algo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

_Amanda se levanto rápido de la cama y corrió a abrir, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre apuesto, vestido con traje y con una maleta junto a el, Amanda se quedo embobada con ese chico, había escuchado que existía el amor a primera vista pero nunca lo había sentido, hasta ese momento._

—¿Esta Rosie? _—hizo un gesto de confusión al ver a Amanda, a el se le hizo atractiva, pero el venia por Rosie._

—¿Royce? _—pregunto Rose extrañada al verlo ahí en la puerta._

—Vine a verte hermosa —entro a la casa dejando su maleta a un lado cuando me vio.

—P-pero, pero… te acabo de llamar… y no contestaste… y…

—Ah si, se descargo mi celular… ayer que me llamaste no tuve tiempo de cargarlo, me puse a pedir mis vacaciones en cuanto colgaste... —me miraba… como si ya fuéramos algo o esperaba algo.

—Yo no te llame… hasta hoy —dije confundida.

—Dijiste que habías recordado todo… —dijo el confundido y un poco molesto.

—¿Fue Rosie? —pregunte haciendo un gesto, y el me miro mas confundido— Es que ayer fui Rosie… es algo así como otra personalidad, tomo poder de mi e hizo cosas… cosas que yo no haría —camine a el y me puse enfrente, el volteo a ver a Amanda y ella le asintió con la cabeza, como si le preguntara si era cierto.

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Ayer despertaste siendo Rosie y ahora eres Rose?

—Si, exacto… —dije un poco alegre de que lo entendiera.

—Ah, entonces… ¿No te acuerdas nada de lo que hablamos ayer? —su incertidumbre me hizo sentirme mal, pero le negué con la cabeza— creo que debería irme… —se puso triste y se giro para tomar su maleta.

—No, espera… ya estas aquí… y ahora con lo que paso… necesito ayuda… —eso no era del todo cierto.

—¿Entonces puedo quedarme? —pregunto esperanzado, con una sonrisa.

—No depende de mí… ¿Amanda? —pregunte viéndola con carita de borreguito, así como las de Alice.

Ella se quedo sin habla y un poco nerviosa.

—Eh… si, seguro… si no le importa dormir en el sofá… o podemos comprar un colchón inflable… —de nuevo hizo un gesto.

—Por mi esta bien… —el se encogió de hombros.

—Em… bueno, creo que debes estar cansado… ahora te traigo algo para el sillón y el baño esta ahí, las toallas ahí, y lo que necesites dentro, creo que eso lo cubre todo, siéntete como en tu casa… —le sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacia con todos— aunque creo que debes estar acostumbrado a mas comodidad… —dijo un poco apenada—pero bueno… ahora si nos disculpas estaba mostrándole lo que hizo Rosie —me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme.

—Espera yo también quiero ver que hizo… —Royce vino detrás de mi con sus manos en mis hombros, ya se había quitado del saco.

—Seguro… te vas a divertir… déjame comienzo por esta mañana cuando ella se despertó en una cama llena de hombres y… —le di un golpe en las costillas.

—¿Qué? —casi grito Royce.

—¿Dije hombres? No, claro que no… quise decir…

—No trates de cubrirla… ¿Cómo esta eso Rose? —pregunto el cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—Es que… es que… —no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa y era obvio que dijera lo que dijera ya lo había lastimado.

—¿Amanda nos puedes dejar solos? —había bajado la mirada y cuando la levante Royce me estaba viendo un poco triste, Amanda había desaparecido.

—No lo entiendo… Rosie me… ok, eso no importa… ¿Cómo es que Rosie apareció? ¿Qué paso contigo? —tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

—No lo se… la noche anterior me dormí temprano, hoy no suena el despertador y al despertar… pues… ya te dijo Amanda…

—Ay Rose… —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Crees que algo esta mal en mi? —pregunte preocupada.

—La única explicación que se me ocurre es que lo de Kellan te dejo muy mal… Rose no tienes que hacer estas cosas por el… —no había quitado sus manos y me miraba preocupado.

—Entiende que yo no fui… no me hubiera gustado hacer eso… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al despertar en la cama con tres hombres desconocidos? —pregunte molesta.

—Ok, Rose… yo te quiero… y acepte lo de Kellan pero el…

—No digas eso —le pedí.

—¿Te recordó? ¿Recordaste algo tú? —pregunto ansioso.

—No, sigo como en un principio —baje la cabeza desilusionada, apartando sus manos de mi cara.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —puso su mano en mi mejilla.

—No lo se… —me quede pensando.

—No entiendo como pudo ser capaz de despedirte… —dijo indignado después de un rato— Rose… dame una oportunidad —me miro, como decirlo, suplicando—. El idiota ese desaprovecho la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo…

—Royce yo… —no me dejo seguir hablando porque puso su dedo en mis labios.

—Rose, sabes que te quiero… conmigo no tienes que hacer que recuerde algo o yo a ti… te amo siendo Rose y si llegas a recordar todo y todavía sientes algo por mi, no me importaría pasar por mas humillaciones por ti… debería de odiarte por lo que me hiciste pero no puedo…

—Me sigues viendo como Rosie… —dije dolida— viniste corriendo cuando te dijo que recordaba todo, por ella…

—Pero habíamos hablado la semana pasada… Rose sabias que iba a venir…

—Si, pero te apresuraste mas cuando hablaste con ella…

—¿Qué esperabas? Ella me dijo que me quería, me pidió perdón por lo de las fotos, dijo que estaba arrepentida y que quería verme… en cambio duerme con tres hombres esa noche… —bajo la mirada triste.

—Ves… ¿Y si vuelve a aparecer? ¿Y si te vuelve a lastimar? No Royce, no puedo hacernos esto…

—¿Hacernos? Rose solo me estas lastimando…

—¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Crees que no pienso que siempre que me vez es a Rosie a la que ves no a mi?

—Pero te veo a ti Rose… y sinceramente espero que Rosie no se vuelva a aparecer…

—No Royce… yo amo a Kellan… no puedo dejar de pensar en el… no puedo dejar de desear estar con el…

—Entonces déjame sacarlo de tu mente y de tu corazón… seré paciente…

Iba a contestar cuando Amanda toco la puerta y dijo algo sobre una junta con PLAYBOY

—¿Qué? —gritamos Royce y yo sorprendidos al escuchar eso.

—Cierto… —entro al cuarto arrugando la nariz— es que ayer… Rosie se encontró con un el editor… y pues… tu sabrás lo que paso… o me imagino porque acaban de llamarme para que vallas… ¿Por qué le habrá dado mi número?

—P-pero yo no quiero… —hice un gesto abrazando a Royce del miedo.

—¿Sabes si firmo algo? —le pregunto a Amanda.

—No estoy segura… se desaparecieron por un rato…

—Yo me encargare de esto… arréglense y nos vamos… —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Dijo arréglense? ¿Ósea las dos? —pregunto Amanda confundida.

—Si…

Comencé a buscar algo adecuado para salir, así que termine poniéndome un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa tipo caso gris y unas zapatillas de tacón alto, a los cuales ya me estaba acostumbrando mejor.

—Listo —le dije después de media hora, Amanda también ya había salido y también me estaba esperando.

Royce se levanto señalando la puerta y nosotras salimos primero, en el camino estuvo muy callado, al igual que yo, Amanda iba lográndole sacar algunas palabras, pero nada mas.

Después de estar un par de horas discutiendo sobre la revista, terminamos ganando porque no había firmado nada y a cambio Royce les ayudo con una modelo que el conocía y que se estaba volviendo famosa.

Así que regresamos a la casa después de la comida.

Esa noche paso tranquila, Amanda se fue temprano a la cama y nos dejo solos a Royce y a mi, pero el no toco el tema, solo nos pusimos a ver una película.

Celos asesinos… era el nombre, la verdad me hizo enojar mucho y me la pase gritando a la protagonista, a lo que Royce solamente se reía, pero la chica se dejaba golpear por su novio y aun así ella misma regañaba a su madre cuando ella pasaba lo mismo, eso del maltrato me ponía mal.

—Ya me voy a dormir —dije bostezando.

—Oye linda… no voy a volver a tomar el tema, antes que nada soy tu amigo pero espero que enserio me des una oportunidad…

No le dije nada solo le asentí con la cabeza y regrese a mi cuarto con esas palabras en mi mente.

Me levante gracias al sol, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, así que me levante y antes que nada comprobé que fuera 24, y si lo era.

—Royce no deberías de verla… —dijo angustiada Amanda.

—Lo se… p-pero… —estaba tratando de excusarse.

—Nada de peros… da-me-la —eso último lo dijo como si estuviera forcejando con Royce.

—Ok… —en ese momento aparecieron en mi campo de visibilidad y Royce se había cruzado de brazos un poco molesto.

—Rose —se asusto de verme ahí poniendo lo que tenia en las manos detrás de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes? —pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Yo? Nada… —se fue alejando de mí conforme me acercaba.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¿Entonces porque no me lo quieres enseñar?

—E-es que…

—Ya Amada, enséñasela… tarde o temprano se enterara… —dijo Royce un poco fastidiado de la actitud de ella, tomando un sorbo de su café, ella le saco la lengua y puso la revista en frente mío.

En ella estaba yo en la portada, no sabía si estaba desnuda o no, porque me cubría una sabana blanca.

—¿Qué es esto? —comencé a ojearla aterrada.

—¿Recuerdas la cita que tenias anteayer? —nuevamente Amanda hizo su gesto.

—Si… no me digas que…

—Le llamaron y se fue, no pude acompañarla porque tenía un casting, lo siento…

—Ay no, ay no, ay no… —dije sorprendida—, todo el mundo a esta hora ya me a de haber visto… así enseñando casi todo —chille frustrada. En ese momento Alice me llamo.

—No te burles ¿Quieres?

—No, no me iba a burlar… te ves hermosa… —escuche del otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias… pero es que…

—Rose, siento no haber estado contigo en ese momento para evitar que pasara…

—Lo se… tu encárgate de esos neófitos y luego vienes ¿Si?

—Por supuesto linda… cuídate mucho…

—Lo hare… pero ahora que paso esto ya no se…

—No te preocupes si veo algo inusual le marco a Amanda y que ella te detenga

—Gracias nuevamente.

—De nada… adiós.

—Adiós.

Esa mañana recibí una llamada de alguien de Victoria's Secrets, querían hablar conmigo, así que acompañada de Amanda y Royce fui a ver de que se trataba.

Al parecer las fotos de la revista habían gustado mucho y ahora me querían contratar para ser una de sus modelos exclusivas. No se exactamente que fue lo que me motivo a firmar, quería que Kellan se diera cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo y a la vez quería dejar la depresión que tenia.

**oOo**

Una semana más paso y me llego una llamada de Hanna que me invitaba a la premier de una película, en la que por cierto Kellan participaba. Le pedí un asiento extra ya que me había dicho que solo podía llevar a un acompañante.

Así que en punto de las ocho estuvimos en la alfombra roja, Royce y Amanda pasaron desapercibidos pero a mi me entrevistaron unos cuantos reporteros, todos sobre las fotos que habían salido en la revista. Solo me quedaba decir que ya lo había hecho… pero que no llegaría a más.

Después de la película de la que por cierto tuve que salir antes por que no aguantaba ver a Kellan tanto tiempo, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta para despejarme, claro que quería ir a la fiesta, pero me tomaría un momento para qué no pasara nada cuando lo viera.

—¿No es ese Big Show? —escuche su voz, voltee a ver y efectivamente era el.

—Buen intento… pero aquí no entras… —al parecer no lo dejaban entrar, pero si el actuaba en esta película.

—¿Chicos pueden adelantarse? —les pregunte a Royce y Amanda.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunto Royce angustiado.

—Si, no te preocupes los veo adentro… —dicho esto avance a donde Kellan.

—Kellan… que bueno que todavía estas aquí esperándome —pase mi mano por su brazo, esa acción hizo que volteara, el me miro sorprendido hubo algo diferente en su mirada, pero voltee a ver al guardia.

—¿Viene contigo Rose? —pregunto el, lo conocía de una pasarela que había hecho, a la que había llevado a su novia de incognito.

—Si Tom… el me estaba esperando…

—Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, Rose se que eres muy caritativa… no estés haciendo esto por caridad…

—Claro que no… tranquilo, sabe comportarse… y te aseguro que no es caridad…

—Ok, en ese caso pasa… —le hice un gesto a Tom para que no se preocupara, pero no me vio por estar viendo mal a Kellan.

—Gracias Rose… —escuche decirme.

—No me lo agradezcas que solo lo hice porque estabas haciendo el ridículo haya afuera, me diste pena —no lo sentía del todo así, pero el era al que le importaba su imagen, por eso me había despedido.

—Oye Rose yo…

—No necesito que me digas nada… mejor ve… Lynne te esta esperando —señale a la chica que estaba en la barra con el estúpido de Rick.

Me aleje de el sintiéndome mal por lo que había dicho, lo quería, si, pero no me merecía como me había tratado y eso solo era un poco de lo mal que yo me había sentido.

Ahora que Royce estaba aquí me había hecho reflexionar sobre la forma en lo que lo tome, porque ¿Qué esperaba? El no era Emmett, pero aun así lo quería…

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Royce pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

—Si, pero… —me quede viendo su brazo.

—Oh, lo siento… —aparto el brazo y fuimos a la mesa en la que estaba Amanda junto con otra chica, creo que era Cassandra si mal no recuerdo y el chico con el que había chocado.

Después de un rato fui al baño, pero todos estaban llenos, no quise molestar a nadie y salí del salón al hotel, seguramente encontraría alguno vacio o algo.

Iba doblando el primer pasillo cuando vi…

Algo que no debí de haber visto…

Algo que no debería de mencionar…

Algo que le concernía a Kellan…

Algo que me lo traería de vuelta…

Pero sobre todo algo que lo lastimaría…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**¿Qué habrá sido? Ay ya sabemos que es… el próximo capitulo me iré rápido con la historia, lo se, probablemente a algunas no les parezca, pero no va a ser como le hice en el final de El Cañero, así que no se preocupen…**

**Espero poder seguir actualizando una vez por semana y van a seguir siendo los miércoles, sino hay capitulo ese día entonces espérenlo el viernes…**

**Próximo capitulo… Lo que vio Rose… y ¿Qué pasara cuando Kellan se entere? Muajajajajajaja…**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews… quiero 300 para cuando acabe la historia eh! jajaja**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-HoW'Sh3a**

Pd. Ya saben, imágenes del capitulo en mi perfil!


	16. Chapter 16

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 16: - Verdades -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Me olvide de mi necesidad y regrese a la fiesta, un poco impresionada por lo que había visto, aunque no era de extrañarse, pero aun así no me lo hubiera imaginado.

—Hey Rose… ¿Qué te paso? —Royce se acerco a mi preocupado, tal vez por la cara que traía.

—No, nada… solo que creo que deberíamos irnos…

—Si, no esta muy buena la fiesta —Amanda estuvo de acuerdo conmigo de irnos.

Tras salir del lugar y pedir nuestro coche, nos fuimos con dirección a la casa, solo para dejarme, porque Royce y Amanda querían seguir con la fiesta, pero yo no estaba de ánimo.

Claro que los convencí de que se fueran sin mí, aunque no se opusieron mucho, terminaron yéndose solos.

Así que después de ponerme algo cómodo, encendí la computadora y revise la página en la que Kellan solía subir fotos de sus películas o lo que pasaba en el día, siempre la revisaba, si díganme masoquista, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo…

Después de revisar las noticias sobre sus nuevas películas, había unas imágenes de él y un bebé, en el pie de la imagen decía:

"La vida es hermosa… No es mío pero no puedo esperar por ese día".

Me dio sentimiento al ver esa imagen, el anhelaba tanto como yo tener un hijo…

Mi sentimiento de ternura cambio al de ira, al recordar que el no estaba conmigo y por el contrario estaba con una tipa que ni lo merecía y encima lo engaña con su representante…

**Pv. Kellan**

Si iba a sacarme a Rose de la cabeza tenia que comenzar por algo que no había hecho…

Esa noche hice el amor con Lynne… sinceramente comenzaba a quererla, pero todavía había un poco de Rose en mi corazón.

Desperté solo en la cama del hotel, era pasado medio día y no tenia ni la mínima idea de donde estaba Lynne.

Me vestí y salí a la recepción para pagar mi estancia, al terminar me fui a nuestro departamento para cambiarme e ir a una entrevista que tenia en un par de horas.

Llegue al departamento con un ramo de flores para Lynne, sabía que esa mañana no tenia ningún llamado, en pocas palabras tenia el día libre, me había dicho que pensaba quedarse en casa toda la mañana y de todos modos si hubiera salido hubiera sido mejor…

Entre al departamento y al abrir la puerta algo se arrastro junto a la puerta, haciéndola un poco difícil de abrir, cuando mire que era, era un abrigo, no era mío pero tampoco de Lynne.

Escuche una risita de Lynne, pensé que estaba con un amigo, hasta que un pantalón yacía sobre el piso del pasillo junto a una blusa de Lynne.

Entonces no dude en abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación y lo que vi me dejo en shock, dejando caer el ramo de flores.

Hubiera considerado su infidelidad de no haber sido por el que tenía entre piernas, era Rick…

—K-kellan… —Lynne grito aturdida. Voltee a ver a Rick y después a Lynne.

—Tienes toda la tarde para sacar tus malditas cosas de mi departamento.

—Kellan yo… —_comenzó a hablar Rick, pero la mirada furiosa de Kellan lo detuvo._

—No quiero volverte a ver… te consideraba como a mi hermano… —dije decepcionado y no soportaba ningún momento mas ahí, me di la vuelta dispuesto a largarme.

—Kellan, espera… quiero expli…

—¿Explicarme que? ¿Qué solo estabas jugando conmigo? ¿Sabes que McCord? No me interesa… —jale mi brazo el cual estaba sujetando.

—No Kellan, Rick no significa nada para mi… solo es sexo… pero te juro que no va a volver a ocurrir…

—No te creo… es mas… el anillo puedes quedártelo si quieres… tal vez lo vendas a un muy buen precio…

—Kellan…

—Ya te dije, tienes toda la tarde para sacar tus cosas de mi departamento…

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —replicó Lynne horrorizada—. ¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!

Una extraña risa de sarcasmo salió de mi garganta, seguí mi camino para salir de la casa.

—Kellan espera… cálmate… ven… vamos a hablar y a pensar bien las cosas… —llegamos a la puerta y ella se interpuso—. ¡Si se lo cuentas a la gente, arruinarás mi carrera! —la tome del brazo y trate de apartarla.

—¿Qué les voy a decir? Hey Lynne me puso el cuerno con mi representante… no seas tonta… no voy a decirle a nadie… no por ti… sino por mi…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes perdonarme? Rick no significa nada para mí. No es como si estuviera enamorada de el. Te quiero a ti, Kellan...

—Si me quisieras no te hubieras acostado con el a unas pocas horas de que te pidiera matrimonio… —la empuje un poco, solo para que me dejara salir.

Entre al ascensor mire que mi mano me temblaba, una enorme ira invadió mi cuerpo, haciendo que apretara los puños y uno de ellos se estampara contra un cristal del elevador, este se rompió, pero un poco de la ira se había ido.

Salí del elevador y una ráfaga de aire fresco entro por la puerta que habían abierto, eso ayudo un poco a despejarme.

—Señor, le sangra la mano —me dijo el tipo ese de la entrada—, ¿Se encuentra bien?

No conteste nada pero seguí caminando, para tratar de despejarme.

—Auch… —un quejido me saco de mis pensamientos—, ¿Kellan?

—Hola Cass… —la salude normalmente.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto ella preocupada.

—Nada… —entonces recordé que ella estaba en la fiesta con Rose, solo la vi un instante pero ambas se sentaron en la misma mesa ese día—, Cassandra tienes que ayudarme —puse mis manos en sus hombros.

—Si me quitas tu mano que esta sangrando, veré lo que puedo hacer —miro con horror mi mano.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Rose? —le pregunte mientras quitaba mis manos.

—¿Yo porque debería saber donde esta ella? —pregunto renuente.

—Se que son amigas… o se frecuentan, lo que sea… y tu debes de saber donde esta…

—Si se pero no te voy a decir… así que si me disculpas… tengo que ir a ver a mi novio…

—No, espera —la detuve del brazo.

—Kellan déjame… —forcejeo.

—Dime donde la encuentro y te dejo en paz…

—No —se zafo de mi mano y siguió caminando.

—Cass no me voy a alejar hasta que me digas… —mi mano derecha era la que sangraba, la que paso detrás de sus hombros, había recordado que le tenia miedo a la sangre.

—No Kellan… —me suplico.

—Ya te dije que tienes que decirme para que me vaya.

Pasaron unos segundos y ella se detuvo, se aparto de mi brazo.

—Ok… pero aleja tu mano de mi… —volvió a mirarme con horror.

—Te escucho…

—Vive en un edificio junto a un Starbucks en el segundo piso.

—¿Cuál de los tres que hay por aquí? —pregunte confundido.

—Kellan… Rose ah sufrido mucho desde que salió de tu departamento… ¿Crees que iba a ser así de fácil? —no espero a que contestara—, espero que no la lastimes mas…

**Pv. Rosalie**

—Deberían de darse vergüenza… son las tres de la tarde y apenas se levantaron… —dije riéndome de sus caras.

—No grites Rose… —me pidió Royce.

—Pero si no estoy gritando —mi tono era suave— ¿O quieres que grite? —lo amenace dulcemente.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no… —se apresuro a decir Amanda.

—¿No tenias que ir a trabajar hoy? —pregunte riéndome mas.

—Cállate… ni me lo recuerdes… pero ya no llego de todos modos…

—¿Pensabas ir así? —pregunto Royce sorprendido.

—Y tu tienes que ir a una reunión en una hora… —le recordé a Royce.

—¡Ay lo había olvidado! —dijo alarmando, pero parecía que había despertado un poco mas—. Y se supone que estoy de vacaciones—rodo los ojos.

—Café y aspirinas —le recordé, pasándole una tasa y el frasco, el me sonrió y dio un beso en la frente antes de que fuera a arreglarse.

Por suerte ese día estaba libre y me iba a quedar en la casa, tal vez llamaría a Alice para saber de ella o iría con Cassandra a dar una vuelta.

—Nos vemos Rose —Amanda salió corriendo del departamento.

—Si Rose, llego como en un par de horas… —detrás de ella fue Royce un poco mas activo, con un elegante traje.

No tuve tiempo de contestar porque ya habían cerrado la puerta.

El teléfono de Alice estaba apagado, así que solo me quedo esperar un poco, ya no me apetecía salir, afuera estaba un poco nublado.

Me tumbe en el sillón para dormirme un poco, ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien con esa idea de un hijo de Kellan…

Recién había cerrado los ojos cuando tocaron la puerta, a regañadientes me levante a abrir.

Fui maldiciendo a la puerta, pero al abrirla me quede sorprendida por lo que veía.

—Lynne me engañaba… —fue lo primero que dijo Kellan después de unos segundos de que recupero el aliento, un hola hubiera estado mejor. Quería abrazarlo y que se desahogara, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Ah… ya lo sabia… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué? —grito sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

No le respondí nada pero mi mirada de "¿y todavía lo preguntas?" fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la nariz.

Escuche que seguía tocando la puerta y gritándome que le abriera. Pero decidí dejarlo ahí, después de todo el me había corrido sin ninguna explicación.

Tras una hora de estar molestando, Kellan se dio por vencido.

Yo me había metido a mi cuarto, lo había arreglado un poco cuando eso pasó, así que cuando termino volví a la sala para acostarme un rato, en mi cuarto se escuchaba mucho ruido, así que me era imposible dormir un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que casi me quedo dormida, hasta que…

—¿Por qué me cerraste la puerta? —Kellan me exigió saber.

Me levante rápidamente del sillón asustada.

—¿C-como entraste? —di unos pasos a atrás de la impresión.

El volteo a ver a la ventana.

—Por la escalera de emergencia… —hizo una sonrisa torcida.

—P-pero es allanamiento de morada… es un delito… —ya no sabia que hacer.

—Eso no importa… quiero que me expliques porque demonios no me dijiste antes lo que pasaba con Lynne y Rick —no avanzo, cosa que agradecí, pero se cruzo de brazos frente a su pecho.

—Y-yo… no era de mi incumbencia… —al principio tartamudee pero después me concentre y me plante firme en el piso cruzando también los brazos.

—¿Cómo que no era de tu incumbencia? Rose somos amigos…

—Corrección, éramos amigos, lo fuimos hasta que me despediste sin ninguna razón y ninguna explicación… —levante mi ceja molesta.

—Fue Lynne la que me hizo creer cosas malas de ti…

—No, Kellan… no culpes a ella… el único culpable fuiste tu por creerle ciegamente.

—Y me hubiera gustado saber eso para evitarlo… porque lo único que hizo fue alejarme de ti… —bajo su cara entristecido.

—Eso te deja una lección… —camine a la puerta y la abrí—, ahora… si no te importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo…

—¿Dormir es mejor que arreglar lo que pasa entre nosotros? —pregunto fastidiado haciendo una mueca.

—Entre nosotros no pasa nada… —no pude evitar sentirme mal al decir eso, a pesar de que soné como si me estuviera burlando.

Algo dijo pero mi mirada se concentro en su mano, estaba sangrando.

—Dios santo Kellan ¿Qué te paso? —pregunte alarmada corriendo a tomar su mano.

—Rompí un cristal del elevador.

—Ven siéntate aquí —dije llevándolo a la barra en la cocina, y fui a buscar un botiquín.

**Pv. Kellan **

—A eso me refiero…

—Dios santo Kellan ¿Qué te paso? —ignoro lo que estaba por decirle y me tomo la mano para revisarla.

—Rompí un cristal del elevador —recordé dolorosamente lo que había pasado.

—Ven siéntate aquí —caminamos unos pasos hasta la barra y la espere.

Comencé a revisar lo poco que podía ver del departamento desde mi lugar, era más pequeño que el mío, había muchos muebles con cosas y un librero en la esquina.

—Listo, dame tu mano… —me pidió al mojar un algodón con alcohol.

—No Rose, va a arder… —me queje como un niño.

—Ok, primero limpiare la sangre y al final las heridas… ¿Si? —pregunto dulcemente.

—Lo que sea que duela menos… —cerré los ojos cuando acerco el algodón a mi mano. Claro que confiaba en ella y sabia que iba a ser lo que me había dicho.

Pero no lo hizo, sentí que el líquido mojaba mi mano. Abrí los ojos alarmado por el dolor que sentía en mis nudillos.

—Demonios Rose… no tenias que hacerlo así —dije molesto.

—Kellan, era mejor todo a la vez que poco a poco —su tono de inocencia me hizo enojar más— ven ahora si voy a quitarte la sangre seca.

Obedecí a regañadientes, ella comenzó a limpiar hasta que solo quedaron las heridas de donde había salido la sangre.

—Ves… ya no te duele ¿o si?

—Si, cuando cierro la mano con fuerza.

—Ok, ya es menos…

—Perdón… —dije después de quedarnos viendo un rato.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada mientras guardaba todo.

—Por ser un idiota contigo, por no explicarte nada, por salir con Lynne y haberme dejado manipular por ella en tu contra.

—Kellan… yo… lo siento pero no puedo olvidar todo así como así… —se disculpo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Por que me lastimaste… pensé que confiabas en mí, pero tú me demostraste lo contrario.

—Yo no sabía… lo siento…

—Creo que ya es tarde para eso… —ella bajo la mirada, mientras que yo trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de ella.

—Demonios Rose… ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué mas quieres? —grite molesto sin poderlo evitar.

—¿Sabes que quiero? Que dejes de comportarte como un niño Kellan…

—No me estoy comportando como un niño Rose… —estaba molesto pero su mirada "¿Seguro que no?".

—¿Y el que te dejaras influenciar por Lynne? ¿El que decidieras huir de los problemas ese día cuando me despediste? Y los demás días…

—Rose… por favor perdóname… ¿Qué puedo hacer? —no quería irme sin que me perdonara.

—Nada Kellan…

—Tiene que haber algo… Lo que sea…

—No Kellan…

—¿Y si me hinco? —comencé a agacharme.

—No espera…

—¿Me perdonas? —pregunte esperanzado.

—No…

—Oh… —dije derrotado.

—Kellan… solo puedo disculparte… no soy quien para otorgar perdón… pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado todo…

—Gracias Rose… —trate de acercarme a ella, pero ella dio un paso para atrás— Bien, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —pregunte entusiasmado.

—Kellan… el hecho de que te disculpara no quiere decir que volvamos a ser amigos…—eso me cayo como balde de agua fría.

—P-pero, pero…

—Kellan me lastimaste mucho… el que te disculpe ya es mucho para mi… dame tiempo…

—Rose quiero…

—Linda te traje… —ambos volteamos a ver y Royce estaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué hace este aquí? —pregunto viéndome de mala gana.

—Vino a pedirme disculpas… —se apresuro a decir Rose.

—Si, yo ya me iba… —dije levantándome rápido y volteándola a ver antes de salir del departamento y definitivamente de su vida.

Era demasiado tarde para nosotros, ella ya estaba con alguien más. Lo que mas me molestaba era que Royce decía odiarla por lo que le había hecho y ahora estaba con ella…

El dolor que había sentido al enterarme de que Lynne me engañaba, era poco al que sentía ahora que había perdido a Rose.

**Pv. Rosalie**

—¿Qué demonios paso aquí? —pregunto Royce mirando la barra que todavía estaba sucia.

—Kellan venia sangrando… —dije comenzando a limpiar.

—Rose, mírame… —escuche la voz de Royce algo exasperada.

—¿Qué? —voltee a verlo confundida.

—¿Sigues sintiendo algo por el? —su mirada me hizo sentir mal.

—No se Royce, yo pensaba que no… pero estoy confundida…

—¿Qué sientes por mi? —pregunto de nuevo con la misma mirada.

—Royce… te quiero… pero también lo quiero… los quiero a los dos…

—¿Y con quien…?

—Royce no me presiones… —le grite arrojando el trapo mojado con sangre al fregadero.

—Rose, espera… —trato de seguirme pero corrí a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Comencé a repasar lo que había pasado hace rato con Kellan.

Cuando estaba a punto de limpiar su herida de la mano, un extraño sentido de deja-vu me invadió, claro que eso ya había pasado, pero en mi sueño.

Por eso mismo me aterre y termine rociando el alcohol directamente en su mano, también para que sufriera un poco.

La forma en que me vio al irse, era la misma que Royce me hacia cuando me preguntaba por Kellan, el mismo dolor… el dolor que les provocaba a los dos.

El mismo dolor que me causaba perder a alguno de los dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana había pasado y solo sabia de Kellan por los anuncios en la calle, y en los escaparates de Calvin Klein, recordaba que su cita con ellos había sido casi hace un mes, supongo que tardaron ese tiempo en hacer todo los anuncios y eso.

Mi lanzamiento en Victoria's Secret no había sido nada comparado a lo que estaba haciendo Kellan.

Me quedaba mirando los escaparates donde había publicidad de el, no veía su cuerpo como muchas lo hacían, su mirada traviesa era la que me llamaba la atención, hacia tiempo que no la veía y como la extrañaba, mas a el.

—Vamos Rose, llegaremos tarde —Amanda me saco de mis pensamientos.

Llegamos al aniversario de PETA, había fotógrafos y todo eso, yo solo respondí algunas preguntas, lo malo es que me preguntaron sobre la ruptura de Kellan y Lynne, a lo que pude contestar que no sabía nada.

Todo comenzaba con una pequeña ceremonia en la cual se entregaban premios, los cuales ahora no recuerdo y menos porque mi atención estaba puesta en mis pensamientos.

Había tenido una charla con Amanda cuando estábamos buscando vestidos para esta noche, ella me hizo ver que haría infeliz a cualquiera que no eligiera pero que los estaba lastimando ahora que no tomaba una decisión.

Me sorprendí al escuchar que a Kellan le dieron un premio, pero mas que el estuviera ahí, Royce gruño mientras que yo y Amanda aplaudíamos.

El subió al escenario y la presentadora le dio el premio. No me gusto la forma en la que ella puso su mano en su espalda mientras que Kellan solo tenía su mano en su hombro. Todo hubiera pasado como si nada de no ser porque la tipa se le quedo viendo a Kellan muy cariñosamente.

Kellan dio unas palabras de agradecimiento y bajo del escenario, yo lo seguí con la mirada para ver donde estaba sentado. Al igual que yo, estaba sentado con compañeros de trabajo, reconocí al chico de tés oscura que había salido junto con Kellan en el spot televisivo.

La noche continúo, Royce estaba de mal humor, y no lo culpaba, pero no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación, porque Amanda estaba bailando con un actor el cual no reconocí, el punto es que ella se la estaba pasando bien.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto Royce a mi oído.

—Seguro… —el se levanto y me ofreció su mano, pero en ese momento sonó su celular.

—Discúlpame —salió de la fiesta corriendo, y yo me quede ahí parada como una tonta.

—Al parecer te dejaron botada —la voz de Kellan se escucho demasiado cerca, voltee a ver y nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros, me aleje de el antes de contestarle.

—El…

—Ven vamos a bailar… solo mientras llega… —no tuve oportunidad de decir que no, porque ya estábamos en la pista. Por suerte no era lenta, era (i'had) the time of mi life, de The Black Eyed peas, me daba risa la forma de bailar de Kellan, pero nada vergonzoso por suerte.

—Rose…—Royce me hablo un poco fuerte al oído, voltee a verlo y tenia una mirada de disculpa—, me tengo que ir —se acerco a mi—, hay problemas en la empresa… volveré en un par de días…

—Ok, cuídate —me acerque a abrasarlo y despues se fue, Kellan se había quedado a una distancia considerable, cuando voltee a verlo, estaba platicando con la chica que le había entregado el premio, no quise interrumpir y me fui a buscar a Amanda, pero la encontré en brazos de un chico, uno que precisamente era el acompañante de Kellan.

—Espera… todavía no termino de bailar contigo… —escuche la voz de Kellan en mi oído.

—Ya termino la canción —me aleje de el, ahora estaba una canción mas lenta, esa no la había escuchado antes, pero la letra me hacia tener ganas de llorar, y menos la bailaría con el.

—Culpa a Royce por eso… ahora ven —me paso el brazo por la cintura y me llevo a la pista.

—P-pero…

—Ya Rose… solo es baile… —puso sus manos en mi cintura— ayudaría un poco si pasas tus brazos por mis hombros —dijo con sarcasmo.

No dije nada, solo lo hice, aturdida por tenerlo cerca.

Había derrumbado el muro que había construido en mi corazón para el, en unos solos segundos de tenerlo cerca, la proximidad de su cuerpo hacia que mis piernas temblaran como gelatina, era lo que provocaba con su toque.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado cuando la canción termino, ningún momento había dejado de verme a los ojos, me dolía apartarme de el.

—Bien… —dijo el con la voz un poco gruesa—. Te veo luego… —se dio la vuelta y lo perdí de vista entre la multitud, me había quedado viendo para esperar a que volteara, pero no lo hizo.

Gire sobre mis talones y fui a nuestra mesa, mi bolsa estaba ahí, nadie en la mesa.

Me senté a tomar un trago cuando una nota en la mesa me llamo la atención.

"Lo siento, también tuve que irme, te veo en la casa. Amanda"

Arrugue el papel y lo avente lejos. Termine mi trago y me levante para irme de ahí.

Me detuve afuera del lugar para conseguir un taxi.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Kellan acercándose a mi.

—¿Qué te importa? —pregunte fastidiada.

—Rose deja de tratarme asi… ya te pedí perdón…

—¿Perdón?... Me pediste perdón pero tu no sabes lo que sentí… me cambiaste por ese intento de ex-Gossip Girl solamente por que a la idiota no pudo soportar que era mas bonita que ella y que estuviera junto a ti… te enveneno la cabeza y tu de estúpido le creíste… Kellan me lastimaste aquí- me señale el pecho donde estaba mi corazón- tu sabes perfectamente… que…

—¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué Rosalie que? – Me pregunto acercándose a mi—dime Rosalie

—Que Te Amo… siempre te eh amado… bueno… es como si desde siempre te amado.

**Pv. Kellan**

—Que Te Amo… siempre te eh amado… bueno… es como si desde siempre te amado.

Su mirada comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, sin pensarlo me acerque a ella, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese.

Eso era solo una prueba de lo que sentía por ella.

—No —grito apartándome de ella—, no vuelvas a hacerlo… —me advirtió.

—¿Por qué no? Te amo también… no lo quería aceptar, no hasta que pensé que iba a perderte… despues estuvo Lynne y trataba de engañarme haciéndome creer que la amaba, pero no podía hacerlo… porque mi corazón ya era tuyo…

— ¿Qué?... —abrió los ojos sorprendida… —no Kellan no mientas… no me digas lo que quiero escuchar, eso no es justo

—Es verdad Rosalie… te amo, quizá no lo vi antes por estaba ciego, pensé que lo único que sentía por ti era atracción…pero no… de verdad quiero estar contigo, por favor dame otra oportunidad…—la tome de los hombros para que entendiera mi punto

—¿Cómo se que de verdad me amas? —aun seguía la duda en sus ojos, tenia que demostrarle que decía la verdad… ¡ya se como!

—Ven aquí

Le tome de la mano y la jale de regreso a la fiesta, ella se jaloneaba para soltarse pero no la deje

—Kellan ¿Qué haces?

—Espera y lo veras

Seguí con mi caminata, los invitados solo nos veían pero los ignore ahora lo importante era recuperar a Rose mas tarde lidiare con los chismes.

Me detuve frente al pódium y solté su mano

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir que vas hacer?

—Solo quédate aquí—subí al pódium y toque el micrófono varias veces eso llamo la atención de los invitados—. Su atención por favor… quiero hacer un anuncio muy importante—los murmullos se escuchaban y mire hacia abajo donde estaba Rosalie— Rosalie Hale… si tu, la chica rubia y hermosa del frente… TE AMO… y delante de todas estas personas que son testigos de que digo la verdad… por que… ¿por quien mas haría esto si no fuese por ti?... tu que eres la persona mas maravillosa que eh conocido, se que he hecho cosas estúpidas… pero se hacen cosas estúpidas por amor, asi que repito delante de todos estas personas, te pregunto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Todo esto lo dije sin quitarle la vista, note como pequeñas lágrimas caían de su bello rostro… pero de la nada cambio las lagrimas por una sonrisa algo mañosa.

—Si te digo que si… ¿me dejaras en paz? —grito, pero sabia que no lo decía en serio por que comenzó a reírse… yo no quite mi sonrisa y baje rápidamente del pódium para ir hacia ella y tomarla en mis brazos… a lo lejos se oían varios _"Aw"_ pero los ignore

—Te amo Rose

—y yo a ti Kellan

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**¡Hola aquí Pau!... Edith no se encuentra ahora, esta en clases mientras yo estoy aquí escribiendo lo que se supone que ella tiene que hacer… asi que… Edith se comunicara con ustedes despues del tono…**_**pip…**_

_**Ayyy! Snif, snif… gracias por esto último Pau… jejem… ahora deje mi cuaderno en revisión mientras les escribo, ok…**_

_**Siento la tardanza, pero ven lo que tengo que hacer para actualizar? Poner a alguien mas a escribir lo que podrías hacer… jejeje… pero si no fuera por ella no estuvieran leyendo esto, no al menos hoy…**_

_**Por motivos de tiempo, esta historia se va a terminar en cuatro capítulos mas, tenia muchas ideas para esto, pero prefiero terminarla rápido a dejarlas esperando…**_

_**No se olviden de mis reviews…**_

_**Las quiero… Adiós… **_

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: sígname en twitter (arroba)3DiTh_138 y en facebook busquenme con: edy_ shinigami13 (arroba) hot mail .com (sin espacios…)**

**P.D.(2): lean mi nueva adaptación de un libro… se llama Al calor de la pasión, Rose y Emmett como pareja por supuesto…**

**/s/6580053/1/Peligrosamente_Guapo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

**Siento la tardanza! Si lo se… lo siento… ok… lean y luego me regañan…**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 17: - Adiós Kellan -**

El despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana, Kellan aparto el brazo de Rose para apagarlo.

—Linda… vamos mi desayuno… —movió a Rose un poco por el hombro, y le dio varios besos.

—Lo deje listo anoche… déjame dormir otro ratito —ella se movió para quedar de espaldas a el, para poder volver a dormir.

Kellan se dio vuelta molesto y entro al baño.

Este día comenzaba a grabar la primera de tres películas por las que había firmado un buen contrato, el sería el chico estadounidense-ucraniano exterminador de plagas y unas escenas mas adelante exterminador de vampiros. En la trilogía del terror.

A Rose le causaba risa, porque estos vampiros mas que vampiros parecían zombis con sed de sangre.

Después de una hora Kellan volvió a regresar al cuarto, solo para verse en el espejo, volteo a ver a Rose y ella seguía dormida, las sabanas se habían corrido un poco y partes desnudas de su cuerpo lo tentaban a no ir a trabajar.

Se acerco y la cubrió bien antes de darle un beso en la frente para salir de ahí.

Unos minutos después el despertador en el celular de Rose sonó, ella se levanto enredada en la sabana y fue al baño para alistarse para ir al ensayo del lanzamiento otoño-invierno de Victoria's Secrets.

El celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez al revisar el remitente vio que era Alice.

—Hola extraña —saludo riéndose mientras sacaba lo necesario para hacerse un sándwich de desayuno.

—¿Extraña? Bueno si me desaparecí un tiempo… ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto con su cantarina voz, claro que Alice ya lo sabia, pero quería escuchárselo decir.

—Estoy con Kellan… —chillo de la emoción y Alice soltó un grito de alegría— ¿Qué no has visto los periódicos o alguna revista? —pregunto Rose confundida.

—Lo se, lo se… no necesito eso… solo que como estaba concentrada en otras cosas no me podía concentrar en ti…

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto mortificada mientras ponía el altavoz a su celular.

—Nada importante… solo nos deshicimos de Victoria, bueno fue Edward junto con el pequeño Seth de la manada…

—¿Se unieron los de la manada? Eso es raro… ¿Todos están bien? —extrañamente Rose se preocupo.

—Nosotros si, solo Jacob que se fracturo un par de costillas.

La mente de Rose se fue a aquellos tiempos en los que solo lo había oído mencionar, al parecer amigo de Bella.

—Ah… ¿Y cuando vienes? —pregunto Rose entusiasmada.

—En unos días… que se calmen las cosas por aquí… pero oye… modelo de Victoria's Secrets… es genial…

—Lo se… y con Kellan… aun mas…

—Ok, tengo que colgar, vamos de caza… te llamo después…

—Si claro, cazas un oso grande por mí…

—Sabes que no soy muy partidaria de los osos, pero tratare…

—Bye linda.

—Bye suertuda.

Rose colgó el teléfono y comenzó a desayunar, apenas con tiempo justo para llegar al trabajo.

Kellan llego justo a tiempo al trabajo, se vistió con su traje de exterminador y repaso un poco las líneas de su escena. Tras un par de horas salió de trabajar y regreso directamente a la casa después de pasar por algo de comer para Rose y el.

—¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Kellan cuando Rose entro a la casa después de una hora de retraso.

—Fui a comer con unas amigas…

—Tengo una hora aquí esperándote para comer… —Kellan apretó los dientes del coraje.

—Lo siento… pero por si no lo sabes ay algo que se llama celular —Rose dejo su bolsa en mueble para recargarse a quitarse los tacones.

—El cual llevabas apagado… —Kellan se levanto y camino al pasillo.

—Kellan, espera… comamos… —Rose trato de alcanzarlo pero cuando lo logro el cerro la puerta del cuarto de ejercicio detrás de el.

Tras disculparse con él varios minutos ella se fue a su cuarto a ponerse más cómoda, los pies le dolían un poco y tenía un poco de frio.

Regreso a la cocina y acomodo la comida en recipientes para calentarlos después en el microondas.

Comenzaba a hacerse noche y Kellan no salía, ella comenzaba a preocuparse. Se levanto del sillón y toco nuevamente la puerta, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, esta vez si recibió respuesta.

—Hazme la cena —grito Kellan desde adentro.

Rose se alejo con una pequeña sonrisa, al menos podía hacer algo para que la perdonara. Metió la comida al horno mientras corría a ponerse un nuevo juego de lencería que se había comprado para el.

Cuando estuvo listo, se puso su bata de baño y fue a llamarlo. El salió directo a la cocina sin mirarla, así pasó toda la cena, ella comenzaba a sentirse triste, se preguntaba que había hecho mal o si ya no la quería.

Molesta se levanto de la mesa y entro a la cama, dispuesta a dormirse, aunque había pensado no dormir esa noche.

—Rose… —Kellan la movió delicadamente mientras se recostaba en la cama listo para dormir.

—¿Qué? —pregunto ella tranquilamente girándose a verlo.

—Mañana no tengo llamado… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo? —puso si barbilla en su hombro y acaricio su brazo.

—¿Y después iríamos a comer? —pregunto esperanzada, olvidando lo sucedido en la tarde.

—Claro linda… —Kellan acaricio su vientre y comprobó que Rose tenia algo demasiado provocativo.

Sin pensar la hizo girarse y la beso mientras no dejaba ningún lugar de su cuerpo sin acariciar.

—Emmett —Rose soltó un pequeño gemido.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así… —Kellan se levanto de la cama y se encerró en el baño molesto.

Rose al principio no entendió lo que había hecho hasta que recordó haberlo llamado por su segundo nombre, el cual no le gustaba porque decía que era demasiado anticuado para esas fechas.

…

—¿Así vas a ir a trabajar? —pregunto Kellan horrorizado al ver la diminuta falda de Rose y la blusa extrapoles que llevaba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunto ella inocentemente.

—Que no me gusta como te ves… —el se cruzo de brazos.

—Esta bien —Rose rodo los ojos y regreso al cuarto, donde se puso unos mallones negros y una blusa gris larga y holgada que al jalarla de un lado dejaba un hombro al descubierto.

—Un poco mejor…

—Ya no me voy a cambiar… vamos a llegar tarde —Rose salió por delante y el detrás de ella, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener esa hermosura solo para el.

Llegaron unos pocos minutos tarde al ensayo, Rose corrió a tomar su lugar y volvieron a comenzar.

Ha Kellan lo dejaron quedarse al ver el ensayo, siempre y cuando se quedara callado y así lo hizo, a pesar de haber demasiadas chicas sobre la pasarela, a la única que veía era a Rose, ella tenia algo que lo hacia sentir de una manera tan especial que ninguna otra chica lo hacia sentir.

Las horas pasaron y todo estuvo listo para el lanzamiento de la colección otoño-invierno. Rose se despidió de todas sus compañeras y fue con Kellan.

—Te ves hermosa ahí arriba —la saludo son un beso.

—¿Y aquí entre tus brazos? —pregunto ella traviesamente.

—Aun mas hermosa —le dijo el dándole otro beso.

La tarde se la pasaron de maravilla, comida, cine, compras, cena y a la casa.

Al llegar, Kellan miro extrañado la casa ya que estaba completamente limpia y el recordaba haberla dejado echa un desastre antes de salir.

—¿Cómo es que esta todo limpio? —pregunto Kellan extrañado.

—Ah, Toñita… ella viene a limpiar cada tercer día… —contesto ella levantando la vista a Kellan, el la estaba abrazando con un solo brazo.

—¿Contrataste alguien de limpieza? —pregunto molesto— ¿Te imaginas si algo de lo nuestro terminara en E-bay? Voy a ver si están todas mis cosas —la dejo ahí soltando sus bolsas en la entrada mientras corría a revisar todo.

—Calma Kellan… ella no sabe quienes somos —ella trato de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo que no sabe? —pregunto colérico.

—Si, acaba de llegar a Estado Unidos, tu sabes… migrante… —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Le das trabajo a una migrante? —pregunto horrorizado.

—Ay Kellan… ella lo necesita… —dejo caer las bolsas sobre la cama para comenzar a guardar todo.

—Pero y si nos…

—Nada Kellan… ella no tiene trabajo y nosotros la vamos a ayudar y punto —agarro todas las bolsas y las metió en el closet y cerro la puerta.

—No me hables de esa manera —Kellan le advirtió.

—¿Cómo no quieres que te hable así si eres tan egoísta? Ay que pensar en alguien mas que no sea en nosotros mismos —ella se acerco peligrosamente a el.

Kellan se molesto por lo que ella le acababa de decir que no pudo contenerse y levanto su mano para alejarla, por accidente, su mano se estampo contra su cara, haciéndola que caer al piso del impacto.

Rose se levanto con un fuerte dolor en la comisura del labio y su mejilla, con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ay Rose… —Kellan reacciono mientras trataba de levantarla, pero ella hecho a correr y se fue al cuarto en el que antes dormía ella.

—Rose… espera… perdóname… fue un accidente —el grito mientras trataba de alcanzarla pero no lo logro, cerro la puerta detrás de ella justo como el había hecho el día anterior.

Lloro parte de la noche hasta que sus ojos se cerraron del cansancio, a pesar de que al día siguiente tenia el evento.

Kellan se quedo ahí tumbado en el piso esperando a que ella le abriera.

…

Rose se despertó cuando Kellan volvió a hablarle, tocaba la puerta incesantemente hasta que el tuvo que irse a trabajar.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, Rose salió a arreglarse para irse a trabajar. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y su labio se había partido con el impacto, trato de maquillarlo pero no pudo ocultarlo muy bien. Aun así salió a su compromiso.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Mandy la maquillista.

—Fue un accidente… estaba jugando con Kellan y…

—¿Te golpeo? —pregunto horrorizada.

—No, ya te dije fue un accidente… estábamos jugando en la sala y al bajarme del sillón me maree y casi me caigo, solo alcanzo a detenerme cuando ya me había golpeado.

Rose se sorprendió lo rápido que había pensado en una escusa.

—Cariño si te golpea no tienes porque aguantarlo, puedes demandarlo…

—Mandy, enserio fue un accidente… ¿podrías apresurarte? —pregunto un poco molesta pero a la vez amable, estaba un poco retazada.

—Ok… —la chica se puso a trabajar, haciendo un perfecto trabajo para ocultar el golpe de Rose.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y Rose comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque ya había modelado, era la primera vez que lo hacia en una pasarela.

Kellan había tenido un mal día, había llegado tarde al trabajo, la escena no les podía quedar no por su culpa sino por los problemas en el maquillaje de los falsos vampiros. Cuando por fin lo logro, era demasiado tarde para regresar a casa a cambiarse e ir al lugar en el que presentarían la nueva colección de Victoria´s Secrets.

Compro un nuevo traje y se cambio en el establecimiento, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a Rose. Ella salió con un conjunto de bra negro y unas pantis plateadas unidas con una tira de rosas, haciéndole honor a su nombre.

Ha Kellan le hirvió la sangre al ver como los demás hombres se le quedaban viendo a su chica. Las flores que había comprado para ella las había maltratado con la presión de sus puños.

El desfile finalmente termino, Kellan miro las flores ahora maltratadas de Rose, se levanto de su asiento y salió a comprar nuevas.

Cuando regreso vio a Rose hablando alegremente con unos hombres que él no conocía.

—¿Rose? —le llamo a ella y ella volteo al instante, Rose vio algo en su mirada que no le gusto, se disculpo con los hombres con los que charlaba y fue hasta donde Kellan estaba.

—¿Quiénes eran esos? —pregunto Kellan, apretándola del brazo y jalándola a la salida.

—Unos compañeros… ¿Me puedes soltar? Me estas lastimando… —dijo Rose muy molesta.

—Pues el rubio no te veía como una compañera —en ese momento la soltó porque habían salido del lugar, donde la prensa se había quedado.

Rose no quiso decir nada para no hacer un problema de eso. Kellan pidió el coche, cuando estuvo enfrente de ellos le abrió la puerta como un buen caballero y antes de cerrar la puerta dejo caer el gran ramo de rosas en sus piernas.

Rose las tomo entre sus brazos e inhalo el dulce aroma que despedían las flores. Kellan entro al coche y condujo sin hablar por un rato, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante donde él había hecho una reservación.

—Estabas hermosa…

—¿Estaba? —pregunto Rose enarcando una ceja.

—Ok… ya… no te voy a decir más halagos… —dijo Kellan tomando bruscamente el menú. Nuevamente Rose no quiso decir nada.

La comida pasó sin más, solo cruzaron unas pocas palabras y salieron del restaurante en cuanto terminaron.

En el canal de espectáculos más famoso de Estados Unidos ya comenzaba a haber sospechas sobre una posible ruptura entre ellos dos. Mencionaban que Kellan había golpeado a Rose y ella lo defendía, al parecer al vida amorosa de estas dos estrellas comenzaba a decaer.

Rose y Kellan llegaron los dos a dormirse, no importando que acababan de comer, no importando lo que el otro quería, esta vez simplemente durmieron.

Esa noche Kellan tuvo otro "sueño". Uno en el que Rose estaba vestida de blanco, se veía un más hermosa, sus ojos nuevamente eran de un extraño color dorado, el estaba nervioso esperando al final del pasillo, ella venia del brazo de un tipo rubio, con el mismo color de ojos e igual de pálido que ella. Cuando por fin estaba junto a él, no podía de dejar de mirarla, tenía miedo de que pudiera desaparecer, que ese ángel repentinamente recibiera el llamado de dios. Ella acepto ser su esposa y el él esposo de ella, juntos por el resto de su existencia.

Al día siguiente Rose se levanto para prepararle algo de almorzar a Kellan y que no estuviera molesto con ella. Kellan había amanecido con humor diferente, como si lo del día anterior no hubiera pasado.

—¿Recuerdas a Steven? —pregunto animadamente antes de engullir un bocado a su boca.

—Si, el chico Jorlan… ¿Esta en esa película? —pregunto entusiasmada.

—Si, aunque esta vez le toca ser un zombie-vampiro como tu les dices… es divertido verlo así…

Rose tomo el platón vacio de Kellan—. Salúdalo de mi parte… —dijo amablemente mientras colocaba el plato en fregadero, pero un ruido estremecedor se escucho detrás de ella, al voltear Kellan la estaba viendo molesto.

—Se que él quiso conquistarte —dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

—Pero eso no pasó a más —dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Pero hubieras querido mas no? —Kellan la miro con desprecio antes de levantarse e ir a la recamara a terminar de arreglarse. Rose un poco frustrada por la actitud de Kellan se quedo en la sala recostada hasta que él se fue sin despedirse de ella.

Rose tenía el día libre, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya era pasado de medio día. Tenía que ir a comprarse algo para la premiación de no sé qué cosa a la que iba a ir con la que iba con Kellan. Se levanto perezosamente y Toñita ya estaba haciendo el quehacer.

Ambas se sonrieron y platicaron un poco mientras Rose comía algo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, como una aparición, ahí estaba Alice con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Hola? —saludo Rose con voz temblorosa.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado que el idiota ese te haya golpeado? —pregunto empujando a Rose dentro del departamento.

—¿Qué no viste lo que paso? —Rose defendió a Kellan— el estaba molesto, solo me empujo para que no me acercara a él y me tomo desprevenida.

—Rose… el…

—Alice, tengo que ir a comprar un vestido para la premiación a la que Kellan va a ir, ¿Me vas a acompañar o no? —Alice desconoció a la Rose que tenía enfrente, pero aun así no tuvo más remedio que ir.

Después de un par de horas y mucha ayuda del don de Alice pudieron comprar el perfecto para ese evento.

La noche llego y Rose solo contaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a arreglarse e irse con Kellan. Por suerte cuando llego Kellan todavía no llegaba. Se apresuro a arreglarse para que cuando llegara Kellan ella ya estuviera lista.

—Hola hermosa —Kellan la sorprendió con un ramo de rosas y un beso.

—Ya te pinte… —le quito el resto de labial que había quedado en los labios de Kellan.

—Ven… —la tomo de la mano y la hizo levantarse— estas más que hermosa… como un ángel… —la atrajo hacia él y la beso como hacía días no lo hacía— ¿Y si no vamos a la premiación? —susurro sobre los labios de Rose.

—Me parece perfecto…

—También a mi… pero tengo que ir… —se separo de ella después de varios besos y fue a arreglarse.

Después de media hora ambos estaban saliendo del departamento para ir al glamuroso evento.

En la alfombra, les hicieron preguntas relacionadas a su relación, Kellan simplemente tomo a Rose de la cintura y la beso enfrente de todas las cámaras, para dejar más que claro que la quería más de lo que los demás decían.

La noche fue aburrida para Rose, Kellan estaba platicando con sus compañeros, dejado a Rose de lado hasta que Alice logro entrar clandestinamente al lugar.

Ella y Rose se la pasaron platicando de la fiesta, que era lo único de lo que podían platicar. La premiación comenzó y Kellan presento un premio, cuando regreso el evento duro un poco más. Comenzando con la cena que paso igual para Rose ahora sin Alice. Y finalmente se fueron al after-party.

A la mañana siguiente Rose se despertó sintiendo la ausencia de Kellan en la cama, con un poco de dolor de cabeza se cubrió con la sabana para ir al baño, pero al momento de levantarse sintió que el piso se le movía, obligándola a volverse a sentar.

No le dio importancia y siguió su día con normalidad. Desayuno con Alice y Jasper que había venido con ella. El resto de la tarde siguió con ellos, era bueno estar con ellos dos, como lo hacía antes, aunque ahora fuera diferente.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunto Kellan cuando Rose entro a la casa con un par de bolsas con sus compras.

—Con Alice… pensé que ibas a llegar tarde —Rose dejo las bolsas junto a la puerta y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

—Rose… Steven me dijo que te vio en Starbucks con un chico rubio… —detuvo sus brazos antes de que pasaran por sus hombros y Rose se dio cuenta de que estaba borracho.

—Ah… Jasper… —dijo ignorando su estado.

—No lo niegas… —no era una pregunta.

—Claro que no… Jasper es el esposo de Alice… ella estaba ahí… —dijo esperando que le creyera.

—¿Y porque no la vio a ella? —seguía con esa actitud.

—Es Steven… tu mismo lo dijiste… quiso conquistarme… ahora está tratando de separarnos…

—El es mi amigo… ¿Qué no querías que lo saludara de tu parte? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—No comencemos… —ella regreso a la entrada para recoger las bolsas y entrar al cuarto para dormirse, últimamente le daba mucho sueño.

—¿Entonces vas a aceptar que estuviste con él? —lo que escucho fue la gota que derramo el vaso, dejo caer las bolsas al suelo y se volteo a verlo.

—Ya te dije que si estuve con él y con Alice… ¿No te entra en la cabeza que están casados? —error, la molestia de Kellan le hizo levantarle la mano. La cabeza de Rose giro y la hizo caer al piso nuevamente.

—Rose… perdóname… —ella volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y como pudo se levanto para escapar de él.

Al salir del departamento se topo con Royce, quien venía a visitar a Rose…

—Royce… —ella corrió a sus brazos llorando.

—¿Qué te paso? —pregunto preocupado cuando vio su mejilla amoratada y un poco de sangre saliendo del labio.

—¿Ahora es con él? —Rose escucho la voz de Kellan y se aferro mas a Royce.

—¿Cómo te atreviste? —Royce hizo que Rose se soltara para ir a golpearlo.

—No —grito Rose horrorizada. Entonces sintió unos brazos familiares envolverla.

—Jazz —Alice lo volteo a ver y el corrió a separarlos. Kellan tenía más golpes que Royce y seguía forcejeando para devolverle los golpes a Royce.

—Vamos Rose… —Alice se llevo a Rose disimulando llevarla con trabajos.

Jasper dejo a Royce primero quien tomo sus cosas y fue tras ellas, mientras que Kellan seguía tratando de hacer que lo soltara.

—Pensaba que eras un hombre… —dicho esto lo golpeo para que perdiera la conciencia dejándolo ahí en el piso a mitad del pasillo.

Rosalie en algún momento de camino a la salida se desmayo del repentino dolor que le había dado en el vientre.

Alice se asusto al ver que sangraba, inmediatamente la llevaron al hospital.

—Acaba de sufrir un aborto… —escucharon los tres protectores de Rose.

—¿Estaba embarazada? —preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Tenia dos meses… lo siento mucho… por ahora sigue dormida, cuando despierte se los informare para que la pasen a ver.

Las horas pasaron y a Royce se le hicieron una eternidad, Alice estaba sollozando en el hombro de Jasper que ya estaba controlando el ambiente.

Finalmente Alice pudo pasar a verla. Todavía lloraba por la noticia del aborto.

—Lo siento Rose… no lo había visto —Alice se disculpo con ella.

—Ni yo lo sabia —dijo amargamente mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo—, el doctor dijo que el impacto cuando caí al suelo fue el que causo el aborto…

—¿Cómo dejaste que llegara tan lejos? —pregunto Alice tomándola de la mano— no fue una sino dos veces…

—La primera fue un accidente… y esta vez porque llegue tarde, el estaba borracho y un amigo suyo le lavo el cerebro…

—Se que lo amas pero ese amor te hace daño… por ahora fue el pequeño que estaba creciendo dentro de ti… no esperes hasta que seas tú…

—¡Kellan no quería hacerme daño! —Rose lo defendió.

—No quería pero lo hizo… ¿Qué crees que pase después? Va a venir con flores pidiéndote perdón… y lo repetirá una y otra vez.

—Claro que no… Kellan me ama y no haría eso…

—Kellan esta…

—Alice no te permito que hables mal de él… ¡sal de mi habitación! —le grito señalando la puerta.

—Ok… estaré afuera por si me necesitas… —le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Rose no quería creer lo que Alice le decía. Kellan la amaba y no haría nada para hacerle daño.

_¿Entonces porque te golpeo?_ —pregunto una voz en su mente, su conciencia había regresado.

—Hola Rose… —giro su cabeza para ver a Royce que entraba con cautela a la habitación.

—Hola —dijo un poco triste ya sin llorar.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano con cuidado.

—Adolorida —trato de reír para él, pero no pudo.

—Siento lo que paso… —beso el dorso de su mano.

—No sabía que estaba embarazada… —dijo del mismo tono que antes.

—Rose… —espero a que ella volteara a verlo— se que lo amas, pero él te hizo daño… no quiero que te pase algo peor… —con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla.

—Soy una idiota —cerro los ojos y apretó su mejilla mas a él.

—No, estas enamorada… cuando lo estas no te das cuenta de lo malo que puede llegar a ser esa persona… Rose tu me conoces… sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo en tu contra… ni antes ni ahora.

La mente de Rose regreso unos meses atrás cuando recién fue consciente de este mundo alterno. Ella había maltratado a Royce y a pesar de que pensaba vengarse nunca llego a hacerlo.

—Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que conmigo estarás mejor que con el… déjame demostrarte que tus deseos son ordenes para mi, que no descansare hasta tener lo que quieras… aunque el sol no se puede comprar… tengo un pedazo de luna para ti… y le pondré tu nombre a las estrellas que quieras… —eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Rose.

—Te lo agradezco Royce… tu eres tan bueno conmigo cuando no deberías de serlo… y créeme que sino amara a Kellan me iría contigo en este momento… pero no creo olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

—No me importa esperar… solo dime que tengo una oportunidad y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario…

—No se me hace justo… —ella se había conmovido.

—¿Y se te hace justo dejarme con el corazón roto? —pregunto el sonriendo, dándole a entender que era una broma.

—No estoy para eso Royce…

—Solo di que me darás una oportunidad y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario… —el se había inclinado para estar más cerca de ella.

—Royce… necesito tiempo para saber que voy a hacer… no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

—Ok… solo déjame darte algo para que lo consideres… —comenzó a acercase a ella pero en ese momento entro la enfermera avisándole que su tiempo se había terminado.

Se alejo de ella con una sonrisa cálida y mirándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Rose paso horas y horas pensando lo que Alice y el le habían dicho.

La dieron de alta al día siguiente que estuvo restablecida pero aun así no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo por unas semanas.

A la salida del hospital una multitud de reporteros esperaban que apareciera, pero gracias a Jasper ella pudo entrar al coche antes de ser interceptada. Comenzaron a golpear los vidrios para que ella diera unas palabas pero el taxi siguió su camino, en la salida del estacionamiento Rose alcanzo a ver un hombre cubierto con una sudadera con gorro y lentes, reconoció a Kellan, no porque había levantado esa sudadera innumerable veces del suelo o que esos lentes se los había comprado ella, sino porque lo conocía y sabría distinguirlo entre una multitud.

Fueron hasta la casa que había adquirido recientemente Royce para que se quedaran ahí un tiempo.

Los días se convirtieron en dos semanas…

—¿Segura que no quiere salir? Hace un buen día… —Alice no se refería a la calle, sino al patio.

—No —respondió secamente.

—Vamos Rose… sal de la cama ¿o tendré que cargarte yo misma para sacarte? —Rose no contesto nada pero extendió los brazos— no, vamos… —la jalo con cuidado para ponerla de pie.

Rose había quedado tan pálida como Alice, pero en su caso no era normal.

La dejo en el sol unos minutos mientras desayunaba.

—¿Piensas volver al modelaje? —pregunto Alice para sacarle platica, había dejado que estuviera deprimida mucho tiempo.

—No

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No se…

—¿Quieres que vallamos con Carlisle? —eso solo podía significar que fuera convertida.

—No —dijo nuevamente.

—Demonios Rose… te conozco un poco pero por lo que me has contado tu siempre quisiste ser humana… que no te dieron a escoger entre uno u otro… ahora lo tienes… puedes elegir vivir ¿Sabes? —Alice se levanto molesta de la silla y fue a traerle más comida.

Rose se quedo pensando.

_Pero te salve, eso es mejor que vivir... ten una mejor vida amor, te voy a extrañar… Te amo mi Rose._

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Desde un principio sabía que Kellan no era Emmett… pero se había obligado a verlo como el, después de todo tenia el mismo aspecto, el mismo nombre pero no era el.

Emmett la había rescatado de morir en la mesa de Carlisle y despertar siendo otra. El se había sacrificado por ella… ¿Y qué hacia ella a cambio?

Meterse con el primero que pareciera a el y entregarle su vida, esa que le había sido otorgada precisamente para eso.

—¿Estas segura? —pregunto Alice cuando llego a la mesa y vio a Rose con el celular en la mano.

—Si, tengo que terminar con esto para poder seguir con mi vida…

…

Kellan se estaba impacientando, todos en el parque dirigían sus miradas a el.

_¿Por qué demonios en un lugar público?_ —se pregunto molesto.

_¿No será que no quiere que la lastimes?_ —respondió su conciencia.

Había terminado de grabar la película y desde ese día no había tenido otra propuesta de trabajo. Los rumores decían que Rose había ido a dar al hospital por una golpiza que el le había dado. El había aceptado que la había golpeado solo una vez pero que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y que lo sentía mucho, esperando a que Rose viera el reportaje y lo perdonara.

—Hola… —dijo Rose tímidamente cuando llego.

—Rose… —el se levanto para ir a abrazarla pero ella dio unos pasos para atrás.

—Lo siento… pero prefiero estar así… —dijo ella.

—Rose perdóname… no se qué estaba haciendo… —pensaba contarle lo que haría con las mujeres después de que Lynne lo engaño, pensaba que si la tenia bien vigilada no iba a volver a pasar, pero todo termino peor.

—Siéntate… —ella señalo la banca donde momentos antes Kellan había estado— te dije que venía a platicar… no a escucharte… —Rose se sentó al otro extremo de la banca.

—Pero…

—No Kellan… no puedo perdonarte… te amo… pero lo que me hiciste fue más que golpearme y humillarme… ¿Te has preguntado porque fui al hospital?

—Cada noche desde hace dos semanas…

—Aborte… —dijo sin voltear a verlo, tenia la mirada fija en la nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas embarazada? —pregunto acercándose un poco pero Rose alzo sus manos para evitar que se acercara mas.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía… —no quiso moverse bruscamente, había paparazzis por todas partes, solo se pego todo lo que pudo al extremo de la banca.

—Lo siento… —se aparto de ella y volvió a su lugar.

—No importa… hablare a la prensa sobre mi retiro y aclarare las cosas para que termines lo menos afectado posible…

—Ni Rose… no puedes irte…

—Kellan lo nuestro no iba funcionar… yo siempre esperaba que fueras alguien más… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Emmett no volverá… —se levanto con cuidado, todavía le dolía un poco— adiós Kellan… —comenzó a caminar en dirección recta para cruzar la calle.

Kellan se quedo pensando en lo último que había oído decirle, en esas dos semanas había tenido un sueño en el que nuevamente Rose aparecía con los ojos dorados, era la primera vez que ella había dicho su nombre, le había dicho Emmett, no Kellan…

¿Habían estado juntos en otra vida? ¿Ella si lo recordaba pero el no? Eso explicaba los extraños sueños en distintas épocas.

El se levanto rápidamente.

—Rose… —le grito corriendo a donde ella estaba.

El claxon de un coche lo hizo voltear de repente y el coche venia en su dirección. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando el coche lo impacto.

—Kellan… —Rose regreso corriendo a donde el estaba. El estomago se le encogió cuando lo vio lleno de sangre y respiraba con dificultad.

—Ro… se… —logro decir.

—Kellan… no te esfuerces… —volteo a ver a todos lados y vio a una señora, ella le dijo que la ambulancia venia en camino— calma… ya viene la ambulancia… —no lo movió pero se quedo a su lado.

Los paramédicos llegaron y lo subieron a la ambulancia, Rose fue con el.

—¿Es alérgico a algo? —pregunto un paramédico.

—No que yo sepa —dijo Rose aturdida.

—Su pulso es muy débil… —escucho decir a otro paramédico.

La maquina que mostraba los signos vitales de Kellan comenzó a hacer un ruido continuo.

Los paramédicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron. Rose trataba de estar tranquila y no estorbar pero había comenzado a llorar.

—No también tu —se escucho decir a ella misma.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el corazón de Kellan se había detenido.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Como leerán… no es muy fácil hacer eso… bueno… no al menos para mí… me dolió hacer a Kellan así… llegue a odiarlo… se los juro… y casi lloro con esto último, no sé si ustedes también…**

**Waaa! Kellan murió… no hay posibilidad de que Emmett regrese…!**

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Se quedara con Royce? ¿O decidirá vivir la vida que le otorgo Emmett? **

**Si, espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo… ahora que ya termine Decisions me concentrare en los último capítulos de esta para ponerme a trabajar en INTERCAMBIO… las que ya saben a qué me refiero bien por ustedes… las que no… ¿Qué onda? Jajaja… les dejo el adelanto que deje hace meses en un capitulo de FUGITIVOS:**

**.: Intercambio :.**

—Esto es extraño… —dijo Jazz al ver un clon perfecto de el, solo que en chica.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Rose en shock, sabía que había alguien igual a ti en alguna parte del mundo, pero ese alguien estaba enfrente de su puerta.

—Debes ser Rosalie… —Jazz ya sabía que tenía una hermana, pero no sabía que era su gemela.

—Eh, si… ¿Qui qui-én e e-res? —pregunto tartamudeando.

—¿Enserio lo preguntas? —pregunto con ironía— bueno… soy Jasper Cullen… tu hermano… gemelo —dijo extrañado de decir eso.

—Carlisle nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano… —ella estaba sorprendida.

—Hermana… ya somos dos los engañados… Esme no me dijo que tenía hermana…

—¿Esme? ¿Así se llama? —un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a ella, por fin sabía el nombre de su madre.

Jasper se quedo pensativo, el al menos ya sabía que tenía un padre y una hermana, pero ella había quedado en la ignorancia, entonces pensó en Esme, el le había reclamado por no decirle nada, y su hermana estaba peor que el.

**¿Interesante no? Jajjaa… pero para este todavía falta… **

**Ahora si, quiero recibir sus pañuelos de lagrimas, sus tomatazos o lo que sea en un REVIEW!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**PD.: El video donde Rose sale en la pasarela de Victoria's Secrets es: /watch?v=yuFiYrSrgq8 (ustedes saben ponen despues del .com eso) es la sexta que sale a la pasarela.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todas!**

**Termine este capitulo mientras esperaba a mi tio, supuestamente quedo de venir por nosotros a las tres y son las siete y todavia no llega!**

**Aun asi si voy o no aquí les dejo el capitulo!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 18: - Emmett -**

—Lo siento señorita —el paramédico miro a Rose que se estaba acercando al cuerpo.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, NO —termino gritando arrodillándose junto a el— ¡maldita sea Kellan! ¡No puedes dejarme después de todo lo que hemos pasado! —le grito y golpeo su pecho.

—Calma —un paramédico se acerco para alejarla del cuerpo.

—¿Cómo quiere que me calme si ya esta…?

En ese momento el aparato del ritmo cardiaco comenzó a sonar, débilmente su corazón volvió a latir.

—Kellan… Kellan… —Rose se acerco a el hablándole con esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta.

El pecho de Kellan comenzó a moverse con una ligera respiración. Repentinamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Rose le sonrió cuando enfoco su vista el ella. El levanto la mano para poder acariciar su mejilla.

—Rose… —levanto un poco la cabeza.

—Kellan —lo miro tiernamente para recordarle lo mucho que lo quería.

—No se por que… me sigues… llamando así… si soy… Emmett —dejo caer su mano e inmediatamente después su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

La maquina volvió a hacer ruidos, los paramédicos hicieron a Rose a un lado.

**Pv. Rosalie**

—Rose debes ir a descansar… yo me quedo a cuidarlo… —Alice me abrazo por la espalda cuando entro al cuarto.

—No Alice… no quiero apartarme de su lado —apreté mas fuerte su mano.

—Rose…

—¡Que no Alice! —termine gritándole— lo siento…

—Ya vez… te hace falta descansar… ¿Cómo te lo hago entender?

—P-pero…

—Nada de peros… yo te llamo si pasa algo… Jasper irá contigo…

—Emmett… —lo mire pero seguía igual, sin cambios. Me agache y le di un beso en la frente para salir jalada del brazo por Jasper.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —pregunto abriéndome la puerta del coche.

—Al departamento por favor…

—¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres ir a la casa?

—Jasper —le dije como advertencia.

—Ok, ok… —manejo por un rato y llegamos al departamento, no había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí… eso fue hace una semana.

—¿Vas a escuchar los mensajes? —pregunto Jasper cuando pasamos junto al teléfono de la sala. No lo había notado, tenia treinta y dos mensajes en el buzón.

Hundí el botón de play para poder ir a la cocina y revisar si todavía había algo comestible.

—Mejor ve a darte una ducha mientras voy a comprarte algo —Jasper había estado detrás de mi todo el tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza y mi recorrido al cuarto estuvo lleno de nostalgia.

Kellan…

Emmett…

Después de todo si era la misma persona…

Y ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Amaba a Emmett… pero Kellan se había metido a mi corazón…

Kellan había tenido que morir para poder recuperar a Emmett…

Entre al cuarto y todo estaba destruido, el colchón estaba a un extremo, los muebles tirados y en el piso pequeños pedazos de cristales.

Con razón se me había hecho extraño que en la sala había una almohada y una cobija. No había podido estar en el cuarto después de dejarlo.

Camine con cuidado al closet y ahí todo estaba intacto, mi ropa había permanecido junto a la de Kellan tal cual la recordaba.

Tome lo primero que encontré y salí rápidamente del cuarto, no podía estar mas tiempo ahí.

Los mensajes seguían escuchándose al fondo, la mayoría era de reporteros metiches que decían sentir lo que pasaba pero que necesitaban escuchar mi versión de los hechos.

Pero uno me tomo por sorpresa.

_Rose soy Mónica, necesitamos que vengas… se que estas pasando por un mal momento pero es importante… te estuve llamando a tu celular pero como lo tenias apagado opte por marcarte a este numero… espero que lo escuches y vengas._

¿Para que me querían los de Victoria's Secrets?

—Rose —me llamó Jasper al entrar a la casa, yo me había quedado sentada en la sala pensando en lo que había pasado.

Después de comer algo me recosté en el sillón donde estaba la almohada para descansar un poco pero termine durmiéndome.

…

—¿Cómo sigue? —pregunte a Alice cuando ella salió a mi encuentro.

—Igual… —me abrazo fuertemente pero sin llegar a asfixiarme. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas ya no salían.

—Voy a entrar —le dije separándome de ella.

—Esta bien, voy a estar haya afuera, si necesitas algo me llamas ¿si? —le asentí con la cabeza y entre a la habitación y ahí estaba el.

Recordé el aspecto de Kellan el último día que lo había visto.

Sus rizos estaban desarreglados y largos, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y había perdido algo de peso.

Pero Kellan había muerto ese día en la ambulancia.

Y Emmett era el que estaba en su lugar luchando por salir del coma.

Ahora no podía pensar en uno sin pensar en el otro.

…

Después de unos días decidí que tenía que ir a ver para que me necesitaban.

—Rose —Mónica vino y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo solo por cortesía.

—No tengo mucho tiempo deje a… —estaba por decir Emmett— Kellan solo —trate de sonreírle para tranquilizarla pero mas pareció una mueca.

—Escuche que esta en coma… lo siento tanto —volvió a abrazarme.

—Descuida ya despertara —lo dije no muy convencida.

—En verdad lo espero de corazón —ella me tomo de la mano y fuimos al taller donde comenzaban a hacer los nuevos diseños para la nueva temporada.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti… te levantara el animo un poco —ella dijo animada. Me espere a que dijera algo mas—, este será el próximo modelo que uses —me paso el bosquejo del conjunto de bikini y bra. Era precioso, la vez pasada era uno con una tira de rosas, esta vez era uno blanco mas elaborado con bordados y pedrería dorada... pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que al lado tenia un diseño de unas alas.

—¿Qué es esto? —lo señale atónita.

—Tus alas… te las mereces preciosa… —nuevamente Mónica me abrazo.

…

_Lo que no sabía Rose es que habían decidido darle unas alas aprovechando que su novio estaba en coma para darle mas publicidad y poder vender mas la marca._

…

Un mes había pasado y Emmett seguía igual…

Había logrado solucionar el problema con Victoria's Scerets por el contrato que había firmado. Incumplimiento es algo delicado.

Había hablado con la prensa para comunicar el estado de Kellan.

Había solucionado el problema con el contrato de Kellan…

Lo único que no había hecho era resignarme…

Emmett iba a despertar y lo estaría esperando.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir al parque un rato? —Alice me pregunto mientras estaba comiendo algo en la cafetería.

—No…

—¿Qué paso con lo de vivir tu vida?

—Nada… no puedo vivirla si ya tengo a Emmett…

—En coma.

—Si pero no lo puedo dejar… el vino a mi de nuevo, eso quiere decir que tengo que esperarlo.

Alice no dijo más pero sabía que pensaba lo contrario.

¿Cómo podía seguir con mi vida cuando el estaba en coma?

…

Ya tres meses habían pasado desde el accidente.

Aquel día en el que Kellan había muerto y me había traído de vuelta a Emmett.

Mientras que Emmett…

—Las ondas cerebrales están descendiendo… es posible que no despierte.

No le dije nada pero tome su mano y la apreté un poco.

El doctor salió con Alice para platicar un poco mas de su estado.

—Tienes que despertar Emmett… no puedes dejarme sola… —aun todavía no podía llorar, pero ya no quería hacerlo. Aunque la desesperación me invadiera.

Permanecí un momento en silencio hasta que Alice regreso.

—Al menos su corazón sigue latiendo —comento dejándose caer en el sillón mas al fondo.

_Su corazón sigue latiendo_

—Eso es —me pare rápidamente de la silla y corrí a su lado.

—Pero el seria vampiro y tu humana… ¿Qué tal si quiere atacarte?

—Eso es lo de menos… Jasper y Edward lo pueden contener, incluso Bella.

—Ella esta terminando su año —dijo excusándola.

—Oh… bueno… pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer… tu escuchaste puede que ya no despierte así… pero tenemos otra opción… tenemos que hacer algo… Alice, lo extraño.

—Lo se Rose… pero…

No termine de hablar cuando las maquinas comenzaron a hacer un ruido extraño. Alice se levanto y fue a gritarle al doctor mientras yo corría a ver que pasaba con Emmett.

—No vallas a dejarme te lo suplico —tome una mano entre las mías.

—Salga señorita Hale —dijo el doctor después de examinarlo y mientras hacia algo con sus maquinas.

Alice me saco y esperamos afuera un rato.

—No lo voy a perder… no lo voy a perder —me repetía una y otra vez, mas para creérmela. Alice me abrazo pero no había notado que estaba tensa, como ocurría cuando tenía una visión.

Levante la vista y en ese momento salió del trance.

—Estará bien —eso me tranquilizo.

…

Recién habíamos colocado todos los aparatos en la habitación que habíamos adaptado para que Emmett estuviera un par de días antes de que Carlisle lo convirtiera.

—¿Realmente estas segura? —pregunto extrañamente Edward.

—Si tu bien que podías con Bella… ¿Por qué nosotros no?

—No fue sencillo…

—Edward, ¿Cómo de sentiste cuando no encontraste a Bella y pensabas que la ibas a perder? —el ya sabia a lo que me refería, ese día en el que tuvimos que llevarla a Phoenix para rescatarla de James, aunque esta vez no corrieron con tanta suerte.

El no dijo nada y su silencio me dio la razón.

_Lo supuse… _—pensé.

—¿No crees que estas siendo un poco egoísta? —pregunto nuevamente Edward.

—Maldita sea yo soy así… siempre eh sido así… por ese idiota —señale la habitación—, es que estoy en esto, es que estamos pasando por esto… sino, Bella seguiría siendo humana y yo la seguiría envidiando y todos viviéramos felices en Forcks ¡pero no! Al idiota se le ocurre repentinamente viajar al pasado y cambiar todo cuando debería de haber estado cazando contigo —comencé a darle de golpes en le pecho pero claro que no le dolían a el y agradecí que me dejara desahogarme porque esta vez si solté las lágrimas.

Después de unos minutos me disculpe con ellos y fui al cuarto de Emmett.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, cada día que pasaba era un tomento para mí, amaba a Emmett pero me molestaba que me estuviera haciendo esto.

…

Los dos días de prueba habían pasado y las cosas comenzaban a empeorar.

—Espero que pueda hacerlo.

—Confió en ti Carlisle… —lo abrace y después me aparte hasta el extremo más lejano de la habitación. Esme permanecía a su lado y del otro Edward para ayudarlo.

Quería estar a su lado y tomar su mano mientras el veneno entraba en su cuerpo, pero por seguridad Jasper y Alice estaban a mi lado.

Le dije donde lo había mordido anteriormente para que se guiara, aunque la verdad era que me gustaban sus cicatrices de las mordidas.

Pero al final, todo salió bien…

Carlisle tuvo que salir del cuarto y Jasper también junto con Bella, en pocas palabras me quede a solas con el.

…

Un par de días pasaron y en la habitación solo se escuchaba el pitido del aparato que monitorea la frecuencia cardiaca.

El primer día había estado incrementando el ritmo cardiaco, este día comenzaba a descender, lo que nos decía que estaba a punto de terminar la transformación.

Edward seguía sin escuchar sus pensamientos.

Lo que comenzaba a preocuparme.

¿Había vampiros en estado vegetativo?

…

Según la teoría son tres días lo que tarda en terminar la transformación.

Estábamos todos esperando a ver que pasaba, el ritmo cardiaco estaba en sus últimas. Y Alice todavía no tenía una visión y Edward todavía no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Unos instantes más tarde se detuvo completamente su corazón.

—Habla con el haber si reacciona —me acerque a el con un par de vampiros a mi espalda para lo que pudiera pasar.

—Emmett… —acaricie su mejilla— despierta por favor —me recargue en su pecho a pesar de que fuera peligroso.

—Ya… —Edward hablo detrás de mi.

—Emmett —moví su pecho un poco—, Emmett —esta vez su hombro.

—No creo que sea buena idea —me dijo Alice antes de que me levantara para darle un beso.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

Todo paso muy rápido, escuche un gruñido y alguien jalandome para atrás.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia son unos ojos rojos mirandome intensamente.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**wow! A que no se lo esperaban!**

**Como les dije todo esto lo voy a terminar rapido… mas ahora que ya comence con INTERCAMBIO… lo se lo se… pero de repente me fluyeron las ideas y ya esta el prologo.**

**Si quieren darse una idea de cómo es el congunto que iba a usar Rose pasen en la pagina de Toutube que les puse el capitulo anterior y busquen Part 3 y de ahí el min 6:10 es la chica esa…**

**Oki me despido rogando que no vallamos a ir ya…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todas…**

**Con eso les digo que soy yo de nuevo…**

**Si están leyendo esto es que no quieren leer el capitulo…**

**Jajaja… Enjoy It!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 19: - Carta No. 1 -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

—¿Rose? ¿Rose? —escuche entre sueños obligándome a despertar.

—¿Qué paso? —recordaba una parte pero no veía a Emmett ni a los demás cerca.

—¿Te duele algo? —pregunto Carlisle comenzando a examinarme.

—Estoy bien —aparte sus manos— ¿Dónde esta Emmett? —pregunte un poco alarmada.

—Esta de camino al primer campo o bosque que encuentren… por ahora solo importas tu… ¿enserio no te duele nada? —pregunto algo preocupado.

—No —me moví y dolió un poco mi brazo, baje la mirada y la tenia vendada—, ¿Qué me paso? —pregunte aun mas alarmada.

—Si bueno… Edward te puede explicar exactamente que paso… pero mi teoría es que el recordó lo que era antes y se dejo guiar por sus instintos cuando olio tu escancia… ¿Recuerdas como se siente despertar no?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Un inmenso ardor en la garganta, parecido a la sed pero más extremo. Me estremecí al recordarlo, era algo que no quería volver a experimentar pero que ahora no estaba segura de lo que pasaría.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto Esme trayendo una charola con comida china. No fue hasta que la vi que fui consiente de que tenia hambre. Esa extraña sensación que comienza en la boca del estomago y termina en la garganta.

Comencé a picar con el tenedor y cada bocado me sabía a gloria.

—Bien… ¿ahora que piensas hacer? —Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y Esme frente a mí.

—¿Hacer sobre que? —pregunte al terminarme el bocado que tenia en la boca.

—Esta claro que nos haremos cargo de Emmett… pero no puedes estar cerca de el…

Me quede pensando sin tocar la comida.

Por lo menos durante un año no podía estar cerca de el, hasta que dejara de ser neófito y los demás pudieran ayudarme a controlarlo.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que no había recordado hasta ahora.

Antes… cuando el recién se había transformado y varios meses después había tenido el ansia por la sangre humana. No había sido hasta que por poco me lastima que había tratado de no tomarla.

—Me iré a New York con mis padres para comenzar a despedirme… al menos hasta que pueda permanecer con Emmett en el mismo lugar sin que termine inconsciente —trate de parecer graciosa con mi comentario pero al parecer ellos no lo entendieron.

—No creo que sea necesario despedirte de ellos… no al menos hasta que hables con Emmett y se pongan de acuerdo con tu transformación… —comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto Esme extrañada.

—En que de verdad pienso en convertirla —hablo como si no estuviera ahí, pero volteo a verme—, tu sabes a que me refiero… es que nos conoces perfectamente que estoy seguro de que no lo pensaría dos veces en convertirte… —eso me conmovió y lo abrace.

—Gracias Carlisle —me separe de el con un par de lagrimas en las mejillas.

—De nada… así que nos encargaremos de Emmett y tu estarás en New York con tu familia…

—Es extraño —dije revolviendo un poco la comida de la charola.

—¿Qué? —Esme fue la primera en preguntar.

—Apresar de que se que ellos son mi verdadera familia no dejo de pensar en ustedes como mi familia… en ti como mi madre y el Carlisle como mi padre, con cuatro hermanos y el hombre que amo… —Esme se conmovió y vino a abrazarme.

—También comienzo a verte como a una hija…

—Gracias por eso… —pasaron unos segundos antes de que el timbre de un celular nos interrumpiera.

—Creo que es el tuyo —voltee a ver a Carlisle que lo recogía de la mesita de centro y me lo pasaba, inmediatamente pensé en Emmett.

Tome el celular y mire en remitente. Era Royce.

—Hola linda ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto cuando conteste.

—Bien… discúlpame pero no puedo hablar en estos momentos… en unos días estaré en New York y podremos hablar de lo que quieras…

—Ok… esperare tu regreso… por cierto ¿como esta Kellan?

—Pues… esta…

—Ok… lo entiendo… no te preocupes el despertara… nos vemos…

Sabía que lo decía de corazón porque ya había hablado con el con anterioridad y le había dejado en claro que mientras el estuviera así no podía dejarlo.

…

—¿Pueden llevarle esta nota? —les pedí antes de que se fueran.

—Seguro… pero ¿Por qué no hablas con el por teléfono? —pregunto Carlisle confundido.

—Ay amor… y se supone que eres el mas sabio… —Esme lo tomo del brazo jalándolo a la salida.

—Oh ya entendí —lo alcance a escuchar en el pasillo.

Ya había terminado de comer y todo estaba limpio. No había con que distraerme. No hasta que Amanda llego.

—Como no contestabas mis llamadas decidí pasar a verte —saludo tan sonriente como siempre.

—Es bueno tener visitas de ves en cuando —comencé a arreglar la sala.

—¿Cómo sigue? —pregunto volteando a ver al cuarto donde ella creía que Kellan estaba.

—Ya no esta aquí… —dije haciendo una mueca de lo que debería de ser una sonrisa, pero ella al parecer lo mal entendió— lo voy a llevar a New York conmigo…

—¿Te vas? —pregunto horrorizada.

—Ya pase mucho tiempo lejos de casa… —me encogí de hombros mientras nos sentábamos.

—¿Me vas a dejar sola? —pregunto herida.

—Es que no hay nada mas que me detenga aquí… te quiero amiga pero este nunca fue mi hogar… —me levante y la abrace.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar al menos? —dijo secándose las lagrimas.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías… —bromee y ambas nos levantamos en dirección al cuarto.

…

—¿Entonces también iras por tus cosas de mi departamento? —seguía triste.

—No se… creo que solo llevare lo indispensable… hasta creo que mucha de esta ropa no la voy a usar… —la mire detenidamente como si tratara de adivinar su talla, pero claro que éramos de la misma.

—¿Quieres quedártela? —pregunte después de unos segundos de ver su cara de admiración.

—¿Bromeas? Claro que si… siempre me ha gustado el vestido blanco que compraste la última vez…

—Eh… ese no… lo siento… ese si se queda conmigo…

—Oh bueno… —no le importo.

Terminamos cerca de las ocho de la noche.

—Mañana vengo a ayudarte con las cosas de la cocina —se despidió en la puerta.

—Ok te veo mañana.

**oOo**

—Te echare de menos —me despedí de Amanda.

—Espero que me llames de ves en cuando… o al menos un mail…

—Claro que no me olvidare de ti… puedes ir en tus vacaciones a visitarme…

—Eso seria genial… la única vez que fui a New York fue en una vista de estudio en la escuela.

—Entonces te esperare haya… mientras cuida mi departamento eh…

—¿Bromeas? Será otro preciado tesoro.

Me subí al coche de Kellan lleno de cosas mías y unas pocas cosas de el que iba a dejar en la caridad de camino.

Era como si me estuviera desasiendo de Kellan… o al menos así me sentía en ocasiones. Pero no quería nada de Kellan en Emmett… salvo en coche… lo pintaría de rojo llegando a New York y se lo regalaría a Emmett, tal y como sucedió la ultima vez.

Saque varias cajas con cosas de Kellan y las deje en el centro de acopio para irme de ahí.

Alcance a ver a un par de paparazis. Comencé a imaginarme lo que dirían de mí… pero al menos había avisado al hospital que llevaba a Kellan conmigo. Los demás no me importaban.

Hollywood, nunca fue como un hogar para mí, permanecí mas en ese lugar por estar con Kellan que por que realmente quisiera.

Regresaría a New York como llegue, conduciendo. Aunque esta ves lo haría yo sola. Los demás estaban cuidando de mi Emmy.

**Pv. Emmett**

—Kellan, Kellan… —comencé a escuchar entre sueños.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a ser consiente de lo que pasaba, tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible y algunas de mis extremidades era un dolor mesclado con el ardor.

Pero reconocía esa voz.

—Rose… —al abrir mis ojos contrabajos la vi sobre mi pecho, con razón esa opresión en el pecho.

—Kellan —repentinamente una serie de imágenes invadieron mi mente, en todas estaba ella llamándome de esa forma y una última... ella decía que yo no volvería.

—No se por que… me sigues… llamando así… si soy… Emmett —alcance a decir con mis últimas fuerzas, no quería dejarla pero el coche que había arrollado a este cuerpo lo había dejado malherido.

Después de unos días comencé a escuchar cosas.

Había estado en una inmensa oscuridad en la que no podía, aparte de no ver nada, moverme. No tenia sentido porque no sabía donde estaba.

Siempre era la voz de Rose hablándome pero por mas que me esforzaba no lograba hacer que escuchara mis gritos.

Fue un tiempo mas que comencé a sentir un ardor bastante familiar para mi gusto. Ese ardor expandiéndose por mi cuerpo y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Pero fue entonces cuando olí esa escancia tan deliciosa que ya había olido antes que fue lo que me impulso para abrir los ojos.

No supe que paso hasta que algo me impidió avanzar.

Reconocí a Edward, Jasper y ahora Bella que eran los que me sujetaban.

—Cálmate Emmett —grito Jasper mientras comenzaba a sentir su poder sobre mí.

—Quiero… —el olor de la sangre se había intensificado.

—Es Rosalie ¿La recuerdas? —Alice se puso frente a mí para girar mi cara a donde ella estaba.

—Llévenselo —ese fue Carlisle.

Ellos comenzaron a empujarme pero ahora yo me quería quedar.

Rosalie. Rose… mi Rose… estaba tirada sobre el suelo con su hermoso cabello tapando su cara.

—Ella estará bien —me aseguro Alice mientras salíamos de ahí.

Me tranquilice al salir del lugar aunque su escancia me había dejado un ardor en mi garganta.

—No podemos llevarlo por el ascensor —dijo Alice cuando Edward presiono el botón para que el elevador nos bajara.

Fuimos a las escaleras y descendimos rápidamente.

—No creo que vallamos a encontrar algún animal —dijo Alice pesadamente.

—Creo que la historia se repite —dijo Edward con sarcasmo.

Se las arreglaron para poder traerme alguien para que bebiera su sangre.

No sabia a nada con el olor de Rose. Una vez que termine Jasper y Edward se hicieron cargo del cuerpo.

—¡Hay dios! ¿Que hice? —me senté contra la pared al ser un poco mas consiente de lo que pasaba.

—¿Emmett? —Alice se acerco a mí.

—Rose me va a matar… le prometí que ningún humano mas… —pase mis manos por mi cara horrorizado.

—En estas circunstancias seria al revés —Alice pasó sus brazos por mis hombros.

—Cierto… ¿Cómo esta? —pregunte preocupado.

—Tardara en despertar… —baje la mirada avergonzado— tranquilo le dije que no lo hiciera y ahí va ella a besarte cuando estas a punto de despertarte… comienzo a ver lo terca que puede llegar a ser…

—¿Comienzas? —pregunte confundido. Pero entonces una escancia diferente se aproximo, voltee a ver y era Bella.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué te paso? —pregunte alarmado.

—James… —dijo con una mueca.

—Oh si lo recuerdo… lo siento…

—No te preocupes… tuve lo que quería… al igual que Rose ¿no?

—Ya me confundí… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Alice suspiro y tomo aire.

—Creo que tendremos que contarte desde el principio.

Así me conto como repentinamente Rose llego a la casa de los Cullen diciendo conocerlos pero ellos no sabían quien rayos era. Que les sorprendió la facilidad con la que hablaba sobre su secreto y de cómo los conocía perfectamente.

—Al principio pensamos que estaba loca… pero sabía cosas que nadie nunca había sabido…

—¿Entonces es como una realidad alterna? —pregunte un poco menos confundido.

—A lo que parece si… —Edward llego junto con Jasper.

—Creo que tendremos que irnos de aquí —Alice camino con su manera característica de caminar hasta Jasper y lo mismo hizo Bella.

—¿Creen que sea buena idea regresar al departamento? —pregunte alarmado.

—Vamos a regresar a la casa que nos presto Royce por ahora…

—¿Qué? —grite—, ¿Royce? ¿Qué jodidos hacer ese aquí? —me enfurecí.

—Oh… no es el mismo que conociste hace muchos años —se apresuro a decir Bella.

—Ya lo creo… por poco y esta vez si te la quita —se burlo Jasper, lo que le costo un pequeño regaño de Alice.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —volví a gritar.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —pregunto Alice jalándome del brazo mientras entrabamos al coche de Edward. Que por ciento seguía siendo el mismo volvo sin chiste que tenia antes.

—Oye… —me reprocho.

—Lo siento sabes que nunca me gusto… oh cierto… no lo sabías… bueno ahora ya lo sabes.

Tras unos minutos de camino llegamos a una enorme casa.

—¿Es de Royce dices? —pregunte al aire.

—Así es… aquí estuvimos después de… —Alice se quedo callada.

—¿De que? —quise saber.

—No, no es nada… pero estuvimos hace unos meses.

Entramos rápidamente a la casa porque Alice predijo que iba a salir del sol. Eh inmediatamente encontré el olor de Rose. Lo fui siguiendo hasta llegar a un cuarto.

La mayor parte de ese olor seguía en la cama.

—Supongo que te quedaras aquí… —dijo Bella burlonamente.

Le asentí con la cabeza y ella se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? —pregunte a Alice al regresar a la sala.

—No lo se… esperamos a Carlisle… Rose ya despertó…

Sentí como me liberaba de un gran peso.

—Ok… solo queda esperar.

Pasaron un par de horas y todavía no llegaban. Comencé a impacientarme y fui al cuarto de Rose.

Comencé a revisarlo con la mirada, no había gran cosa, solo un poco de ropa y lo que necesitaba para la limpieza.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —me pregunte a mi mismo extrañado. Rose no era así.

¿Qué le había hecho ese tal Kellan a mi Rose?

Apreté mis puños del coraje que sentí.

—Tienes correo… —la cantarina voz de Alice me saco de mi enojo.

—¿De Rose? —voltee a verla y estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿De quien mas? —rodo los ojos.

Se lo arrebate de las manos y corrí a la cama para tumbarme en ella y leerla.

—Pareces un adolecente —se burlo.

—Y tu un duende y nadie te dice nada… —avente un cojín pero claro que logro esquivarlo y también por poco le da a Jasper.

Alice se salió riéndose y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Tome el papel y lo desdoble.

_**No estoy segura de que tanto recuerdes… o de si eres el mismo Emmett al que amo…**_

_**Si lo eres… recuerda mantener la promesa que me hiciste hace años, para poder estar pronto contigo.**_

_**Sino eres ese Emmett… olvida lo que escribí anteriormente y discúlpame por lo que te hice… Pero te salve, eso es mejor que vivir... ten una mejor vida.**_

_**Rose**_

Esa nota era tan seca y con tanta falta de amor de su parte que me dolió.

Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, eso de perote salve, eso es mejor que vivir... ten una mejor vida…

Yo le había dicho eso cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer… ¿Cómo porque ella lo sabía? ¿Me había escuchado entonces?

Todo era muy confuso y yo sin poder hablar con ella. Pero podía…

—Ni se te ocurra… además no sabes cual es el numero… —llego Alice rápidamente a mi cuarto.

—Ok… pequeña duende… ¿Qué hago entonces?

—Pues respóndele con otra carta —grito desquiciada rodando los ojos.

—Ok, ok…

Puse manos a la obra para tratar de hacer una buena carta para Rose.

Lo que me llevo a recordar la primera carta que le escribí a Rose. Aunque vivíamos en la misma casa le hice llegar una para invitarla a cenar… claro que fueron otros términos y solo terminamos sentados sobre un viejo árbol a la mitad del bosque.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Un par de días habían pasado y apenas iba a medio camino.

Y eso era porque había muchos lugares a los que quería ir de día. Comenzaba a vivir mi vida.

—Que raro —dijo la recepcionista.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunte confundida.

—No, solo que hace unas horas nos llego esta carta… revisamos la lista de huéspedes y no era de nadie… —puso la carta sobre el mostrador, reconocí la letra.

—Ah es que avise que tenia planeado hospedarme aquí… —dije para cubrir las indiscreciones de Emmett, asesoradas por Alice de seguro.

—Con razón… que tenga una buena estancia.

—Gracias —lleve mi maleta arrastrando hasta los elevadores.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrir la carta pero me espere hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Entre y avente todo a un lado de la puerta y me avente corriendo a la cama.

_**Hola mi ángel…**_

_**Con eso te digo que si soy el Emmett al que tanto amas… y que te ama…**_

_**Esta vez no te voy a invitar a cenar… estas muy lejos…**_

_**Respecto a la promesa que te hice… lo siento… la rompí… no fui yo… bueno si… y no voy a comenzar a inventar excusas… solo te diré que fueron las circunstancias… en verdad siento decepcionarte… otra vez…**_

_**Pero ya estamos en Forks… ¿Sabes lo que significa no? Así que ahora si podre mantener mi promesa… aunque ahora no estas en condiciones de matarme… lo harías si me dijeras que ya no me amas…**_

_**Porque Emmett te ama… mas que a su propia vida y ahora ya te lo demostré… **_

_**Quisiera poder estar contigo para hablar de tantas cosas… para que me cuentes como va tu vida de humana… y eso…**_

_**Y respecto a lo que me hiciste… era esto o perderte de nuevo… sinceramente preferiría pasar mil veces por el dolor de la transformación que perderte para siempre…**_

_**Así que espero que sea menos de un año… dios… un año es mucho tiempo… **_

_**Te amo… y mucho…**_

_**Emmett**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Ok… Emmett si es el mismo que la mayoría adoramos y pocas amamos.**

**Con este capitulo 19 les digo… sino es que ya se dieron cuenta… que si les voy a hacer caso… voy a seguir escribiendo aunque me tarde… **

**Tenia otras ideas antes de que Emmett se volviera vampiro pero como me estaba apresurando las olvide… y ahora se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas… al menos para alargar la historia al capitulo 25 jajaja…**

**Así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo y también en INTERCAMBIO eh!**

**Así que ya terminaste aquí… ahora pasa a leer el primer capitulo de intercambio!**

**No te olvides de mi review eh!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Una aclaración antes que nada por si no se acuerdan de eso:**

_Pero te salve, eso es mejor que vivir... ten una mejor vida._

**En la nota de Rose para Emmett lo puse… lo dijo por si no era el Emmett que ella amaba… por si pasaba igual que con Kellan, eso de tener que hacer que recuerde todo de nuevo… y también se escucho muy fría porque no estaba segura de que fuera Emmett… ¿Sale?**

**Ahora si… Enojoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 20**

**Misión: Buscando Chica Para Royce**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Mi viaje de California a New York duro una semana, había muchos lugares que me llamaron la atención en el camino.

A mi llegada mis padres estaban en casa.

Fue extraño… digo después de todo no eran mis verdaderos padres pero fue bueno volverlos a ver.

En cuanto a Royce…

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —me pregunto Royce mientras hojeábamos el menú.

—Tal ves… —en ese momento su celular sonó, disculpándose se levanto de la mesa.

—Vez… lo sigue haciendo —me queje con Irene.

—Ya lo note… —rodo los ojos— pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ya le dijiste que no podías dejar a Kellan… o Emmett… lo quiero pero esto es excesivo… —Irene dejo el menú en la mesa— tenemos que encontrarle una chica para que te deje en paz…

—Pero no tiene que ser cualquiera… no importa que sea pobre… —el hecho de que el tuviera mucho dinero nos lo hacia difícil— tiene que tener un buen corazón… y tiene que ser bonita…

—¿Quién tiene que ser bonita? —pregunto Royce regresando a la mesa.

—Una blusa que necesito para una cita —intervino rápidamente Irene.

—¿Cita? ¿Con quien si se puede saber? —pregunto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Con… Kai… ¿Lo recuerdas? —comenzó su platica en la que no sabía nada que decir.

Tras unos segundos de discusión su celular volvió a sonar, al mismo tiempo que la mesera llegaba.

—¿Les…?

—Lo siento chicas… —Royce la interrumpió— voy a tener que dejarlas… al parecer no pueden hacer nada sin mi… las veo después… les juro que las recomenzare… —se levanto y salió del restaurante.

La chica lo fue siguiendo con la mirada y cuando salió volteo a vernos.

—¿Les puedo tomar su orden? —dijo después de aclarar la garganta.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunte antes que nada.

—Anne —contesto amablemente.

Pedimos nuestra comida amablemente tuteándola.

—¿No se vera extraño que comencemos a ser sus amigas? —pregunto Irene hablando bajito— además el ni la volteo a ver… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que la note?

—Están necesitando modelos en tu empresa para sus anuncios ¿no? —pregunte maliciosamente.

—Ah… ya te entendí… y como hija del dueño puedo hacer que la escojan a ella… —entrecerró los ojos maliciosamente igual que yo.

—Aquí esta su orden… provecho…

—Gracias —dijimos al mismo tiempo a lo cual la chica nos sonrió.

—Mírala bien… tiene buena estatura, bueno porte, es bonita… y como ya hay muchos rubios en tu familia, una pelirroja no caería mal ¿no? —trate de convencerla.

—Ok… terminando le preguntamos a que hora sale para platicar con ella…

Comimos tranquilamente mientras seguíamos hablando de nuestros planes sobre juntarla con Royce.

—Suficiente de mi hermano… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Emmett? —ella ya estaba enterada de todo.

—Extrañándonos... y apenas van unos días… —chille de la frustración.

—Parece como si ayer nos hubiéramos ido a buscar a Kellan… —sonrió nostálgicamente.

—Lo se… lo único que lamento es que tuvo que morir para que Emmett estuviera de vuelta…

—Se lo merecía, después de lo que te hizo…

—No digas eso… el no sabía que lo que hacia estaba mal… sino hubiera sido por Lynne nada de esto hubiera pasado… y ni siquiera se digno a llamar para preguntar como estaba…

—¿Tenia un hermano, no? —pregunto Irene.

—El lo quería como a un hermano pero era su representante… y si llamo para preguntar por el… y vino a verlo en una ocasión…

Terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta, cuando la chica regreso con la capeta con el Boucher aproveche.

—Nos preguntábamos… ¿si quisieras modelar para una campaña de Publicitys King's?

—Hice un par de audiciones hace unos meses y no han llamado —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es porque no habías atendido a la hija de los dueños… —dijo amablemente Irene.

Salimos de ahí con el nombre completo y numero de la chica. Irene se encargaría de ayudarla a conseguir la campaña y así podíamos hacer que Royce la conociera más naturalmente.

**o**o**o**

Tras unos días Anne comenzaba a tomarse las fotos para la campaña.

—¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? —pregunto Royce hablándonos a ambas por la espalda.

—Nos asustaste —chillo Irene.

—Estamos acompañando a Anne —dije señalando con la mirada a la chica.

—¿Es su amiga? —me pregunto sin voltearla a ver.

—Si, la conocimos hace días cuando nos dejaste solas en el restaurante… —le sonrió Irene.

—Ok, no se metan en problemas… las veo después… —nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se fue de ahí. Cuando volteamos a ver a Anne ella estaba viéndolo y los flashes estaban disparando.

—Ni siquiera la volteo a ver… —abrace a Irene desanimada.

—Mi hermano es un gran… hombre… que te respeta mucho… aunque no debería de hacerlo —lo dijo contrabajos— pero a veces se pasa… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

—No lo se…

Salimos de ahí con Anne, ella iba muy emocionada contándonos cada detalle de cómo se lo imaginaba.

—Si bueno… ya me dio hambre… ¿Vamos a comer? —caminábamos por un largo pasillo para salir afuera.

—Claro pero que… —en ese momento dimos la vuelta y sin haberlo planeado Anne choco contra Royce.

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno a otro sin decir nada hasta que Anne se incorporo disculpándose con el.

—No hay problema… —seguía mirándola— yo venia a verlas para que fuéramos a comer —paso la vista de ella a nosotras.

—Si, de eso estábamos hablando… porque no te adelantas con Anne, nosotras vamos a recoger unas cosas antes de que cierren… —Irene se apresuro a decir.

—Ok ¿las espero en el restaurant de siempre? —pregunto el.

—Si seguro… —ellos comenzaron a caminar a la salida mientras nosotras nos quedamos atrás mirándolos. Iban platicando muy animadamente.

—Wow… ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes? —pregunte irónicamente.

—¿Por qué no había forma de hacer que esto pareciera un accidente?

—El destino… —chille acordándome de Emmett.

—¿Dónde quieres ir a comer? —pregunto Irene.

—Quiero que me prepares un poco de Lasaña —la tome del brazo.

—Pero tardare en hacerla…

—Claro que no… anda… comeré algo mientras te espero…

Tras unos minutos Irene llamo a Royce y le dijo que habíamos tenido problemas con nuestro encargo y teníamos que esperar al menos un tiempo antes de que nos solucionaran. El se molesto al principio pero después lo entendió.

Así que nosotras dos comimos tranquilamente en el departamento de el… si, ese departamento al que se iban a mudar en un principio.

**o**o**o**

Nuestra misión con Royce había funcionado. Anne y el se estaban entendiendo bastante bien tanto que había días en los que Irene se quedaba conmigo, porque los tortolos iban a ocupar el departamento.

Eso me traía recuerdos… que me hacían extrañar más a Emmett.

—Me voy a la universidad… te veo después —Irene salió corriendo de la casa, probablemente ya iba con prisa.

No me dio tiempo de responderle porque ya había cerrado la puerta.

—¿Cuándo se ira a su casa? —pregunto repentinamente Esther.

—¿Si verdad? —pregunte mordazmente— tal vez me valla con ella de nuevo… —no iba a dejar que la trataran así a sus espaldas.

—No lo decía de esa manera… es solo que…

—Ya te cansaste de tenerla por aquí… —termine su frase.

—Mira niña no me hables de esa forma… —se escucho la cuchara chocar contra la losa.

—¿Y como no quieres que te hable así? Pensé que estabas feliz de tenerme de vuelta… —la mire con coraje por primera vez.

—Es que pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo —termino gritando y papá por primera vez aparto la vista del periódico—, bien… ya lo dije —se levanto de la mesa y salió sin voltearnos a ver. Voltee a ver a un lado, e incluso Wanda estaba sorprendida de lo que había escuchado.

—Wow… eso es nuevo en ella… —Colin fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Pensé que no era necesario salir con ella… después de todo siempre esta con Trudy y Maggie —no sabía que decir exactamente.

—Pues ahora ya sabemos porque no quiere que estés mucho tiempo con Irene… —la sonrisa de el me tranquilizo— voy a hablar con ella…

—Dile que saldremos al rato… no tengo muchas cosas que hacer últimamente… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿No has pensado en volver a la universidad? —pregunto pero lo dijo como sugerencia.

—¿Y perderme de este año sabático que esta muy divertido? —dije con sarcasmo— ¿Estarías mas tranquilo si vuelvo?

—Mucho… mira, ya probaste la vida de modelo y mira lo que paso con ese chico… —se refería a Kellan.

—En unos meses comienza el nuevo semestre… y volveré ¿Si?

—Perfecto… ¿Y que sabes del chico? —pregunto interesado.

—Se esta encargando de el su familia… sigue igual —ya no me era muy difícil mentir.

—Espero que pronto se recupere.

—Yo también…

**Pv. Emmett**

—Alice —grite desesperado.

—Ya te dije que no se…

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿La estas vigilando no?

—Si, pero cada vez que se decide cambia de opinión a los pocos segundos… de seguro no sabe que escribirte…

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo que no? —cada día que pasaba sin carta de Rose me ponía mas ansioso.

—Ya relájate Emmett —dijo Esme entrando a la sala.

—Vamos a cazar —Edward estaba en el marco de la puerta.

No dije nada pero me levante y camine a la salida.

—Detesto tu coche —me queje por enésima vez.

—Rose tiene el tuyo… no te quejes… —me volvió a recordar Alice.

—Espero…

—Si lo cuida bien… —grito frustrada.

—¿Por qué no me escribe? —pregunte nuevamente como a mitad de camino.

—¿Jasper? —Alice miro a su chico.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo… —note como el ambiente cambiaba.

Llegamos al parque nacional, donde nos colamos furtivamente para comenzar a cazar. Nos fuimos un poco a las montañas donde había osos.

Una vez que termine uno, voltee a ver esperando que ahí estuviera Rose como de costumbre, pero no estaba.

La extrañaba tanto que dolía.

En ese momento llego un aroma bastante conocido para mí. Hacia años que ese olor me había hecho perder el control.

Aun así mis instintos llegaron a controlarme, corrí en dirección a ese aroma.

Pero repentinamente la imagen de Rose en mi mente me detuvo.

Esos ojos azules llenos de terror hicieron frenarme.

—¿Emmett? —Alice enredo su brazo en el mío— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto extrañada.

—Creo que es hora de regresar… —voltee a ver a todos y me miraban con orgullo.

—Bien por ti… —Bella vino y tomo mí otro brazo para regresar al coche.

Regresamos a casa y me fui a encerrar a mi cuarto.

—Rose estará muy orgullosa de ti… —dijo Alice sentándose al lado de mi.

—Recordé su mirada ese día que desperté… no quiero volverla a ver así…

—Espero que te escriba pronto… te pones insoportable cuando te entra un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Puedo llamarla? —pregunte esperanzado.

—No…

—Solo quiero escuchar su voz… llámala tú entonces…

—Ok, ok… —saco su celular y marco el número de ella.

—¿Alice? —pregunto ella al contestar.

—Hola Rose… ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto amablemente.

—Ocupada y lo sabes… oye enserio no se porque no viste esto…

—Rose… —escuche que otro hombre lo llamaba.

—Tengo que colgar… te llamo después —en ese momento colgó.

—¿Era Royce verdad? —pregunte recordando su voz.

—Te dije que no podías llamarla… —rodo los ojos.

Una enorme furia me invadió.

Salí de la casa y comencé a destrozar cualquier árbol que se me atravesara.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Yo aquí luchando con la sed, preocupándome por ella, preguntando porque no me escribe y ella de lo mas lindo con Royce…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Es un capitulo realmente pequeño, pero las ideas no fluyeron…**

**Me gusto eso de conseguirle chica a Royce… y Emmett con sus ataques de ansiedad y celos… aww!**

**Por ahora las dejo con este pedacito… y el próximo ya tendrán algo mejor…**

**Además de que el próximo capitulo habrá un salto en el tiempo… tal vez pase un año o menos… no lo se todavía… eso depende de sus reviews…**

**Que por cierto no se olviden de dejarme uno! O muchos mejor!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!**

**Como ya se me andan quejando de que luego prometo y no les cumplo…**

**Me tarde en actualizar parte en que mientras pensaba como hacerle y parte en que estaba en la ultima semana de clases…**

**Y un poco mas por falta de inspiración… es que si ustedes supieran lo que me pasa… sabrían que no tengo cabeza para cosas románticas por ahora y lo mucho que me costo hacer este capitulo…**

**Ok… La vez pasada les prometí mas y aquí esta… **

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 21: - Reencuentro -**

**Pv. Emmett**

Al derribar el cuarto árbol me di cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado irracional.

Rose no podía hacerme esto… no al menos hasta que nos volviéramos a ver y poder hablar bien del asunto.

O a menos que comenzara a alejarse de mi para que resintiera su perdida.

Aun así seguí corriendo, necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco.

Pero después de unos kilómetros recorridos decidí ir a verla.

No dejaría que me viera, solo quería verla y comprobar que no eran ciertas mis sospechas.

Sabía que Rose había dicho que Kellan estaba en New York, por eso no podía aparecerme así como así en las calles, tenia que camuflarme.

Por suerte Alice me hacia ponerme lentes oscuros de vez en cuando que íbamos al pueblo, que era que traía unos colgando de mi camisa. Una sudadera que aparentaba cubrirme del frio y un gorro complementaban mi disfraz.

Después de algunas horas, no se cuantas exactamente logre llegar a las afueras del estado. Por suerte me había aprendido la dirección de los padres de Rose.

Era medio día cuando llegue a su casa, estaba por saltarme la barda cuando un coche salió de la propiedad, al notarlo bien era Rose la que iba dentro de este.

Comencé a caminar a paso acelerado para al menos alcanzar a ver por donde se dirigía. Pero al parecer iba con prisa y termine perdiéndola.

Así que después de varias horas volví a respirar. El olor de la sangre estaba por todos lados pero el aroma de Rose destacaba de los demás. Lo recordaba tan nítidamente como aquel día en el que casi la ataco.

Seguí el rastro tranquilamente para no llamar la atención. Aunque con tantos olores mezclados hacían que el ardor en mi garganta incrementara.

Di un par de pasos mas haya de una tienda y se perdió el rastro, entonces voltee a ver por el escaparate y ahí estaba ella.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —pregunto ella quitada de la pena.

—Estos holanes… comienzan a pasar de moda… necesitamos otro vestido… —la chica pelirroja con la que estaba chillo como pequeña.

—A Royce no le va a importar eso… el te ama… no por nada te pidió que se casaran ¿no?

—Lo se… pero ambos vamos a salir en las revistas o en el periódico… sinceramente no me interesa… por mi tomaba cualquier vestido blanco que sea y me casaba con el… pero no soporto que me critiquen…

—Ven… —Rose la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar por el lugar— este… —señalo uno de los que estaba en un maniquí.

Pero en ese momento volteo y tuve que seguir caminando.

—¿Emmett? —alcance a escuchar cuando estaba doblando la esquina.

Pero no sabía que hacer. Una parte de mi quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante porque no se sentía preparada para estar frente a ella, no cuando todavía me ardía la garganta y otra se moría de ganas por tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Solamente habían pasado ocho meses desde la última vez que supe de ella…

¿Qué debería de hacer?

—¿Emmett? —volvió a preguntar, pero para esto yo ya había saltado dentro del contenedor de basura.

"No, todavía no es tiempo amor"

Pensé mientras esperaba que se alejara.

—¿Qué pasa Rose? —escuche la voz de la chica pelirroja.

—Creí ver a alguien… —dijo ella confundida.

—Ay amiga… lo de Kellan te trae mal…

—Si, supongo que es por eso —lo dijo con ironía.

—Vamos adentro tenemos que hacerles algunos ajustes al vestido.

Poco a poco los pasos se fueron alejando y pude salir de mi escondite.

—Creo que es hora de llamar a Alice —me dije a mi mismo mientras buscaba mi cartera dentro de mis pantalones.

Llegue a una caseta telefónica y fue mas lo que me tarde en marcar el numero de ella que ella en contestar.

—Alice… soy Emmett… necesito tu ayuda…

**Pv. Rosalie**

Había pasado una semana desde que me había imaginado a Emmett y todavía seguía repitiendo esa escena en mi mente para estar segura de que no era el.

No había llamado a Alice porque tenía miedo que me tachara de loca y que Emmett lo escuchara.

—¿Entonces que color? —pregunte saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

—Ya todas aquí sabemos que te encanta el rojo… pero tendrá que ser un rojo pálido… no puedes sobre salir mas que la novia.

Después de un rato de discutir termine eligiendo uno perfecto, era rojo pálido de tirante delgado y con bordados en la parte del pecho. Simplemente hermoso.

Regrese a casa para descansar del día tan ajetreado que tuve. Este día confirmamos el banquete y el pastel, solo a dos semanas de la boda, sin contar las horas en la universidad, que por suerte me dejaron comenzar con el semestre que deje incompleto.

—Señorita Rosalie —Wanda me llamo con formalidad, voltee a ver a todos lados y mi madre estaba en la sala.

—¿Dime? —pregunte fingiendo indiferencia.

—Hace un rato la llamaron, no dijeron quien era… pero me dio esta dirección… y dijo que no se arrepentiría de ir… —esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para que solo yo la escuchara.

Llevaba un vestido negro con muchos puntitos de colores diversos. Solo me mire en el espejo para acomodarme el cabello. Le pedí a Wanda que llevara mis cosas a mi cuarto mientras salía corriendo.

Después de releer bien la dirección me di cuenta de que era la misma donde antes vivía, ese pequeño departamento no muy lejos de la universidad.

Comencé a subir las escaleras y no sabía que esperarme. Seguramente Royce estaba por agradecerme el haber encontrado a Anne, o Irene me iba a dar una gran noticia…

Al llegar frente a la puerta esta se abrió inmediatamente, haciendo que un extraño escalofrió me erizara los bellos de los brazos. Decidí entrar de todos modos, si pasaba algo Alice podría verlo y Carlisle llegaría a tiempo.

El lugar estaba adornado con flores rojas y blancas. Hasta ese momento solo una persona se me vino a la mente.

—¿Emmett? —cuando gire ahí estaba, a un lado de la puerta mirándome detenidamente.

—Hola mi ángel… —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que hacia aparecer sus característicos hoyuelos.

No supe que hacer, me quede petrificada al verlo.

—Perdóname… —rompió un largo rato de silencio.

—¿Por qué? —mi voz era débil y un poco temblorosa.

—Por hacerte esto… por dejarte sola… por todo… —trato de acercarse pero lo detuve.

—No se como hiciste esto… realmente me hiciste falta mucha cuando fui consiente de esta nueva vida, no conocía a nadie y todo era tan nuevo y extraño que daba miedo, los Cullen me trataron como una loca cuando aparecí frente a ellos con la esperanza de encontrarte ahí y no estabas, cuando pensé haberte encontrado no eras realmente tu, sufrí mucho con sus maltratos y perdí a un hijo… ¿enserio crees que pueda perdonarte?

—¿Ya es tarde cierto? —su voz estaba un poco mas ronca de lo normal y su mirada estaba llena de dolor.

—Te amo —las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos— y si tuviera que pasar de nuevo todo esto para tenerte conmigo no lo dudaría —camine hasta el y lo abrace.

—No te imaginas cuantos días estuve esperando este momento —el recargo su cabeza sobre la mía— te amo mi amor… —acaricio mi cabello.

—Te extrañe mucho —mire sus ojos dorados con una ligera tonalidad de rojo.

—Pensé que te perdería —se acerco a mi lentamente, sus labios estaban fríos y algo duros pero aun así correspondí el beso. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y empuje un poco su cabeza hacia mí, una mano estuvo en mi cintura acercándome mas a el y la otra se aferro a mi nuca.

Desgraciadamente me tuve que separar de el por falta de aire.

—Te amo —volvió a decirlo.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar y de abrazarlo, tenía miedo a que desapareciera.

—No me alejare de ti nunca mas —me prometió.

—La última vez te fuiste de caza y no volviste…

—Pero ahora eres humana… tu anhelo mas profundo se hizo realidad…

—Ahora que estas conmigo puedo disfrutarlo… antes estaba paranoica, revisaba por todos lados para no ponerme el peligro porque sabía que no estabas tú para cuidarme.

—Es bueno que este aquí entonces… —nuevamente rio y sus hoyuelos reaparecieron.

Mi estomago gruño en ese momento, solo lo sentí pero Emmett se rio, probablemente el si lo escucho.

—Que bueno que te encargue comida… —me tomo de la mano entre lazando los dedos y me guio a la mesa.

Estaba arreglada como en un restaurante.

—¿Qué estamos festejando? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Tu primer año siendo humana —dijo el apartando la silla para sentarme.

—Wow un año —suspire.

El me sirvió vino y saco del horno un refractario lleno de lasaña

—Se que es tu favorita… —dijo poniendo el plato frente a mi.

—No, tú eres mi favorito… —reí y comencé a comer. No sabía si era el hambre pero estaba deliciosa— ¿la preparaste tu? —pregunte intrigada.

El movió la cabeza para arriba pero al momento de bajarla la giro de un lado a otro, eso me hizo reír.

—La verdad es que Irene ayudo un poco.

—¿Un poco o hizo todo? —pregunte burlonamente.

—Solo la lasaña —rodo los ojos—, es una buena chica… estoy contento y muy aliviado de que sea tu amiga.

—Si, ella fue un gran apoyo al principio… —recordé con nostalgia—, hey ¿sabes que es hermana de Royce? —pregunte para hacer platica mientras comía.

No dijo nada cosa que hizo que me preocupara.

—El no es como el Royce de los 30's… el es bueno… —me apresure a defenderlo.

—Si Alice e Irene no me lo hubieran presentado no lo habría creído —dijo seriamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo conociste? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Claro… aunque el piensa que soy Kellan… —hizo una mueca.

—Kellan —repetí su nombre inconscientemente.

No dijimos nada después de eso, era obvio que teníamos que platicar seriamente sobre eso.

—Solo recuerdo algunas partes y espero que me cuentes el resto… —estábamos en el Jeep de camino a casa.

—¿Puede ser mañana? —pregunte algo adormilada.

—No esperaba que te quedaras despierta.

En ese momento me dormí. Solo sentía algunos movimientos, sentí como me sacaba del coche, como me metía a la casa y me dejaba sobre la cama.

Cuando desperté estaba sobre una superficie dura y algo fría. Me extrañe de esa sensación y abrí los ojos de golpe.

—Buenos días hermosa… —me saludo Emmett con su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? Digo… buenos días mi osito… —lo volví a abrazar y a recostarme sobre el.

—¿No tienes que ir a la universidad hoy? —pregunto el riéndose.

—¿A quien le importa la universidad cuando estas tu aquí? —me queje sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—No le caí bien a tu mamá y tu papá se sorprendió de verme aquí…

—¿Qué? —casi grite.

—Pues no te iba a dejar ahí en el carro… tenia que entrar.

—¿Y que les dijiste? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Los salude y tu mamá se preocupo al verte dormida, pensó que te habías desmayado pero tu papá la tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas dormida. Te deje aquí en el cuarto y fui a la sala a platicar con ellos.

Les conté que hace un par de meses desperté del coma pero me había rehabilitado completamente reciente y que no quería que me vieras hasta ahora, les dije cuales eran mis intenciones contigo y tu papá me advirtió que no te lastimara de nuevo y que te dejara terminar la carrera…

—¿Y Esther? —pregunte curiosa.

—No dijo nada… se la paso cuestionándome de todo… ¿Cómo piensas mantenerla? Esta acostumbrada a una vida cómoda… ¿En cuantas películas crees que tengas que actuar para mantener esa comodidad? Y así siguió… —rodo los ojos.

—Ella me quiere realmente… no lo había notado hasta que pase mas tiempo con ella…

—No quiero alejarte de ellos… —dijo después de un largo silencio.

—Puedo tenerlos a ambos… —lo mire traviesamente.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Yo no voy a envejecer mas… ellos te preguntaran cuando yo no valla a las reuniones o a los eventos…

—¿Importa eso mucho? Puedo decir… "ah es que esta trabajando"

—Suena muy sencillo… —se rio irónico.

—Es que es sencillo… por ahora solo tenemos que preocuparnos porque la prensa no se entere de que Kellan despertó del coma…

—¿Cómo era el contigo? —pregunto repentinamente.

—Eso no importa… de todos modos no tenia familia… y si lo dices por si la prensa se entera pues les dices que no tienes intenciones de volver a participar en más películas siendo tu mismo.

—No, lo digo por eso… quiero que me cuentes de el…

Respire hondo. Sabía que esto tenía que pasar, pero no quería que fuera muy pronto.

Se lo conté todo desde el principio, como se había portado en un principio de indiferente, como había tratado de hacer que recordara algo, el se rio cuando le conté lo de las alas. Como poco a poco me fui enamorando de el, cosa que a el no le pareció pero fue paciente, como había saboteado todas sus citas para que no anduviera con nadie que no fuera yo y de como Lynne había logrado ganar cuando yo comenzaba a modelar.

—¿Enserio? Quiero ver las fotos… —le di un golpe en el pecho bromeando.

Después le conté de cómo me saco de su vida por sugerencia de ella pero que aun así pude salir yo sola adelante con mi contrato con Victoria's Secrets.

—Es una lastima que todo mundo ya te haya visto en lencería y yo no…

—Hey pero no fui la única…

Le conté sobre el revuelo que causo la participación de el en la campaña de Calvin Klein. Las películas en las que participo y todo eso.

Sin dejar de lado el como se arrepintió de haberme despedido y de cómo había ido a verme al departamento de cómo habíamos terminado haciendo las pases. De cómo había hecho para que aceptara lo que sentía por mí y de cómo habíamos comenzado una relación.

—Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que no era tú, de que solo era tu apariencia por que tú nunca te abrías atrevido a levantarme la mano…

— ¿Fue cuando perdiste al bebé? —me interrumpió.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me entristecí al pensar en el pequeño Kellan corriendo de aquí para haya o una pequeña Rose aprendiendo a tocar el piano.

Emmett me abrazo mientras lloraba.

—Tranquila amor… veremos la forma de que tengas un bebé después de que nos casemos…

Levante la vista sorprendida y estaba por contestar cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—Te amo —me beso rápidamente y salió por la ventana.

—¿No vas a ir a la universidad? —pregunto Esther entrando a mi cuarto.

—Es que ya pase tanto tiempo sin Emmett que ahora no quiero alejarme de el… —chille abrazando la almohada.

—¿Emmett? —pregunto extrañada.

—Si, es que a mi me deja decirle así… para los demás es Kellan —me apresure a decir.

—Ok, como no vas a ir entonces me acompañaras a hacer algunas cosas en la fundación —no dejo que le contestara cuando salió del cuarto.

Me levante a regañadientes y comencé a arreglarme, no sabía que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer así que me vestí normalmente.

Mientras me arreglaba volteaba a ver constantemente a la ventana por si Emmett aparecía pero no paso nada, así que baje a desayunar.

La mañana se me hizo eterna pero al volver a casa Emmett estaba con mi papá jugando cartas.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —pregunto Esther acercándose a Collin.

—Claro querida esto esta muy parejo…

—Me temo señor que yo me retiro… —se disculpo sin apartarme la vista, al igual que al levantarse y caminar a donde yo estaba.

—Te extrañe —me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba.

—Yo mas… pero sabía que no podías estar afuera conmigo…

—¿Te quedaras a comer Kellan? —pregunto Esther.

—Llámeme Emmett señora… y lamento decirles que tendré que raptar a su hija también esta tarde…

—Ok, solo no lleguen tan noche como ayer… —Collin tomo del brazo a Esther y desaparecieron del salón.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunte confundida.

—Ya veraz… —entrelazo nuestros dedos cuando caminamos a la salida, por suerte el sol ya no daba en la parte donde el coche estaba estacionado.

Condujo al departamento.

—¡¿No entiendo porque rentaste el departamento si pudiste haberte quedado en mi casa? —entramos al departamento y Emmett encendió las luces.

—Por que frente a tus padres tengo que ser el novio perfecto para su hija —me atrajo hacia el y nos besamos un largo rato.

—Espera —dijo el como a la quinta vez de haber recuperado el aliento—, te tengo un regalo… —se acerco a la cama y tomo una caja alargada de terciopelo, por el tamaño de la caja era obvio que ahí no iba mi anillo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunte cuando el me había tapado los ojos con su mano.

—Así tenlos cerrados, solo un poco —resistí la tentación y apreté los ojos.

Sentí su mano fría levantar la mía, y algo frio se coloco alrededor de mi muñeca.

—Puedes abrirlos —baje la mirada a mi muñeca y en ella había una pulsera de oro con grandes argollas entrelazadas y una estrella al final colgando.

—Es hermosa —la levante para ver cada detalle.

—Una estrella fugaz fue la que me mando al pasado para poder hacer esto… y esta —tomo mi mano señalando la estrella—, es un símbolo de tu deseo hecho realidad…

Se agacho sin soltar mi mano hasta quedar hincado en una sola rodilla.

—Y ahora tu tienes que cumplir el mío —saco del bolsillo de su camisa un anillo con el aro delgado y una piedra de buena proporción—, señorita Rosalie Lilian Hale…

—Em… el Lilian ya no lo tengo…

—Rose déjame hablar…

—Oh si, lo siento…

—Gracias por hacerme perder la inspiración… —rodo los ojos— ok… Rosalie… fue mas un enorme placer haberme sacrificado por ti… porque ahora podemos empezar desde cero y con obstáculos mas grandes… tu eres humana… yo un vampiro que te ama locamente y que daría su propia existencia por ti… cásate conmigo…

—¿Eso fue una orden? —pregunte en tono burlón.

—Es lo menos que me debes… —sonrió mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

—Todavía no contestaba pero claro que si… —me lance sobre el y caímos al suelo.

Pasamos toda la tarde diciendo lo mucho que nos amábamos, haciendo planes para el futuro y pensando en como hacer para que Kellan quedara en el olvido.

Comenzaría una nueva vida con el hombre que amaba…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**En mi muy particular punto de vista me encanto…**

**Más esto ultimo con lo de la corrección de su nombre… tenia que poner algo cómico para no aburrirlas de tanto bla, bla, bla…**

**Realmente no llevaba la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo humana Rose, así que hice un calculo y que diablos… que sea en este capitulo… XD**

**¿Cómo creen que sea de ahora en adelante Emmett ahora que sabe lo que fue Kellan para Rose? ¿Alguna idea para su vestido de novia? Vi algunos diseñadores en sex and the city… algunos vestidos me gustaron… así que veré que hago XD **

**Las quiero… adiós!**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: a partir de este día salgo de clases oficialmente… no se que hare en verano… así que por si no han puesto alerta en esta historia se los recomiendo… o si quieren que les avise cuando actualice mándenme un**_** Review**_** con su correo y las pongo al corriente…!**

**P.D.(2): espero que tengan unas muy excelentes vacaciones y que encuentren a su amor de verano y que se quieran mucho mientras dure!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todas!**

**Quise darle gusto a ****missju** **ya que me mando la propuesta de vestido para Rose, pero por desgracia el link que me mando no serbia y también no me metía a internet a menudo así que nuestra comunicación no fue muy buena lo siento… **

**Ahora… abran una pestaña o pagina nueva y entren a busquen Always on my mind de Michael Bublé, cuando comience pónganle pausa plis.**

**Ahora si lean el capitulo… ustedes se darán cuenta cuando ponerle play!**

**Enjoy it!**

**P.D.: también menciono otras canciones pero esas las digo abajo… **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 22: - Boda -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Habíamos decidido que la boda seria dos meses después de la boda de Royce.

Me transformarían a los veintitrés años, esperaríamos a que tuviera un par de hijos y que pasara algunos años siendo humana. Era un plan perfecto.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Royce sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ah… no creo que valla a ir… al menos no hasta la fiesta… —comencé a tomar mi bebida que tenia enfrente.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto Anne ofendida.

—Es que desde el accidente como que esta mas paranoico… no es porque quisieran hacer su boda en Central Park, sino que la prensa ah estado molestándolo desde que se enteraron de que despertó.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que se recupero… —Royce se quedo pensativo.

—Según el es por el amor que me tenía… pero aun así lo perdone —me encogí de hombros.

—Te comprendo… ahora que la tengo a ella —abrazo a Anne de lado—, se lo que es amar… pero aun así el provoco que…

—No —lo interrumpí—, no lo menciones… no me gusta recordarlo…

—La perdida de un niño no es algo de lo que te puedas olvidar fácilmente, lo se… pero el…

—Royce… el y yo ya hemos hablado al respecto, el cambio… y lo eh visto, incluso Irene y tu que lo conocían desde antes…

—Si, lo tengo que admitir… ahora me atrevería a decir que es otro… pero eso no cambia…

—Si Royce, para mi si cambia las cosas… —me levante molesta— los acompañe a los últimos preparativos… los veo el sábado…

Comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida.

—¿Perdió un bebé? —alcance a escuchar a Anne que preguntaba.

Sentí una punzada al escucharla y es que era tan duro para mí que siempre había deseado esto.

Era una pena que no tuviera oportunidad ahora te tener un hijo de Emmett… otra cosa hubiera sido si no hubiera regresado justo después del accidente.

Hubiéramos tenido dos o tres hijos. Un pequeño Emmett con risos rubios castaños y los ojos azules, mi nariz y su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Una pequeña Rose con ojos café claro y cabello rubio o castaño ondulado como el mío la nariz de el y mis labios.

Tantas combinaciones diferentes de nuestros genes que ahora jamás vería.

Regrese a mi casa y justamente iba entrando a mi cuarto cuando me sorprendió la llamada de Emmett.

—Hola amor… —lo salude tumbándome en la cama.

—Hola preciosa hermosa… lo siento… esta noche no voy a poder ir a velar tu sueño…

—Alice… si me imagino…

—Aparte de ella vamos a ir de caza…

—Si, tienes razón… fuiste hace cuatro días… ok… diviértete y caza un oso por mi…

—Te amo…

—Yo mas mi osito —entonces colgamos.

Rodé en la cama que ahora la veía demasiado grande para mi sola.

Alice había venido un par de días después de que habíamos anunciado nuestro compromiso y ella fue la de la idea de la boda a dos meses.

Ella y Jasper estarían aquí para vigilar a Emmett mejor.

Una semana juntos…

El siempre venia en las noches a dormir conmigo y se iba antes de amanecer a su departamento y regresaba como si nada a mi casa.

Al parecer no se habían olvidado de mí en Hollywood, tenía una cámara siguiéndome de vez en cuando. De ahí que se enteraran de que Kellan McCarthy había despertado del coma y que estaba tan bien que podía cargarme al entrar a mi casa.

**oOo**

El viernes por fin había llegado. Todo mundo ya estaba en Central Park salvo la novia.

—Seguramente se arrepintió —Irene chillo en mi hombro.

—Claro que no… espera —saque mi celular y marque al suyo pero no contestaba. Nuevamente lo intente hasta que me canse y marque a nuestra pequeña localizadora.

—Si, espera —sorprendentemente Jasper fue el que contesto.

—Tranquila… Emmett ya la lleva —Alice estaba hablando.

—¿Pero que paso? —pregunte pero Alice ya había colgado.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Irene asustada.

—Que Emmett la trae —dije extrañada y nos quedamos viéndonos una a la otra hasta que caímos en cuenta de que todavía estaba atardeciendo. Salimos corriendo del pequeño camping que habíamos colocado para que se retocara la novia antes de salir.

—¿Por donde va a venir? —pregunto Irene viendo por todos lados.

—¿Qué pasa chicas? —pregunto la mamá de Irene.

—Ya no tarda en llegar danos media hora —le dije sonriéndole para que no se estresara mas.

—Ok… voy a decirle a mi esposo —se dio la vuelta y corrió con los invitados.

—Ahí viene —Irene señalo con la mirada hablando bajo para que yo la escuchara.

Seguían caminando rápido y cuando los vimos Emmett la cargo y siguió corriendo a paso normal.

—Apúrense —hice señas para que nos siguiera al camping.

—Irene ayúdala mientras hablo con Emmett —el se había quedado afuera.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿No brillo? —pregunto como si nada y extrañada le asentí con la cabeza— ah eso… una mezcla de maquillaje y protector solar… pero eso no importa… mírate… sigues siendo igual de hermosa que un ángel, mas con ese vestido —me atrajo hacia el y nos besamos.

—Voy a ayudar a… Anne —dije aturdida.

—Te veo haya… —se fue hasta las bancas donde los invitados ya comenzaban a impacientarse.

—¿Por qué no se pone todavía el vestido? — pregunte cuando vi a Anne frente al ventilador.

—Por que sudo… la estamos secando.

Pasaron unos minutos, volvimos a retocarle el maquillaje y el peinado para por fin poderle poner el vestido.

Quince minutos después comenzaba la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar.

Yo pase primero detrás de mi la novia y al final Irene.

Cuando la ceremonia comenzó fui a sentarme con Emmett, aunque era tradición permanecer junto a los novios, ellos habían querido que nadie se perdiera de nada y nosotras tapábamos la vista a algunos invitados, así que se nos acondicionaron con los invitados.

—Por poco no llega… —suspire.

—Pero la encontré de camino… y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde a la nuestra… —me amenazo.

**oOo**

**Pv. Emmett**

—¿Dónde esta Rose? —pregunte histérico a Royce que por desgracia o suerte estaba siendo mi padrino.

—No lo se… —saco su celular y marco— ¿Dónde carajos están? —se había alejado de mi y estaba hablando bajito pero aun así lo podía escuchar— Ok yo le digo.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte al verlo riéndose.

—Ya llegaron… —dijo como si nada en tono burlón, eso no me gusto pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Fui al altar para esperar a mi ángel para poder por fin unir nuestras vidas como sus papás querían. Porque si por mi fuera ya nos hubiéramos ido desde hace meses.

**Pv. Rosalie**

Llegue a la biblioteca pública de New York unos minutos antes de lo planeado. Pero claro que todavía no iba a entrar. Tenía planeado hacerlo sufrir un poco, no era en mal plan pero seria divertido ver su cara molesta, si es que podía molestarse.

—Vamos —dije después de ver el reloj de mi padre.

Irene con Edward entraron primero seguidos de Alice y Royce que eran la dama de honor y el padrino respectivamente. Jasper y Bella estaban sentados al final donde el aire corría más, por aquello del olor de la sangre.

—¿Lista? —pregunto mi padre extendiéndome el brazo.

—Siempre —sonreí y comenzamos a caminar.

Habíamos elegido el rojo y blanco para nuestra boda, los vestidos de las damas eran rojos y el adorno de los trajes era una rosa roja.

Al igual en el pasillo había adornos con rosas blancas y rojas. En las paredes también había y largos listones unían los adornos.

Always on my mind comenzó a sonar mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo del brazo de mi padre, hubiera deseado que fuera Carlisle como la primera vez pero esta era la segunda mejor boda que tenia.

Emmett estaba asombroso, con su traje negro y una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco, su sonrisa estaba más que radiante.

—Te amo mi princesa —mi papá me beso en la frente.

—Y yo… —el se sentó en su lugar mientras daba los últimos pasos para llegar junto a Emmett.

—Te lo advertí Rose… —me dijo sonriéndome.

—Lo se… solo quería darte un pequeño susto… —le sonreí igualmente.

—Estas hermosa… —se acerco a mí pero me aleje.

—Hasta que termine —le recordé.

—Queridos amigos estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Rosalie Hale y a Kellan Emmett McCarthy en santo matrimonio. El matrimonio es causa de celebración la unión de dos personas que se aman es motivo de alegría…

Las palabras comenzaron a carecer de sentido mientras mi mirada se enfocaba en los ojos de el. Su sonrisa adornaba esa hermosa cara, con hoyuelos que tanto extrañaba.

Habíamos hecho que quitaran la parte de las objeciones porque habíamos tenido que invitar a Rick y por ende Lynne vendría con el.

No digo que tenía miedo de que ella lo arruinara, sino que cuando la encontramos en la calle la sínica le comenzó a coquetear. Al principio Emmett no la reconoció pero cuando le dije quien era casi me la avienta a la carretera para que la matara… en sentido figurado.

Por eso no quería arriesgarme a que hiciera cosas de despechadas.

Seguía mirando esos ojos ahora dorados que tanto me fascinaban, podría perderme horas enteras contemplándolos.

Ahora estaba segura de que nada nos iba a separar. Había hecho prometer a Emmett que no volviera a pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces así de estúpidos que hagan que terminemos lejos uno del otro. También que no pasaría más de cuatro días son ir a cazar.

—Rose —Emmett hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Si acepto…

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besarla… —el padre termino con la celebración.

Se acerco lentamente a mi y puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra atrajo mi cabeza mas cerca de el.

Un beso relativamente corto a los que estaba acostumbrada, todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

—Te amo —me miro con su espectacular sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo… —lo abrace fuertemente aunque no le dolía.

Después de las felicitaciones me fui a cambiar rumbo a la zona donde habíamos elegido que serian nuestras fotos. Tomamos fotos con todos los invitados para finalmente pasar a la recepción.

Royce hizo un breve discurso mientras que Alice hizo uno extenso pero divertido.

Comenzó el baile antes de la comida, donde bailamos nuestro primer baile de casados. Pocos minutos después regresamos a la mesa y la comida se sirvió.

—Espero que te comas también mi comida —me dijo Emmett al oído.

Le había contado aquella vez en la que casi me termino el plato de Alice y Bella.

—Ni lo sueñes… —me acerque a el y lo bese.

—Ven vamos a bailar —me tomo de la mano y fuimos nuevamente a la pista.

Claro que era música lenta, así que recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de el.

—Por fin juntos… —suspire sin levantar mi cabeza.

—Y para siempre… —levanto mi cara con su mano y nos volvimos a besar.

La canción termino y comenzó la siguiente… no le hubiera tomado importancia de no ser que Emmett comenzó a cantármela.

—I will love you… always… —me cantaba al oido.

Yo había pensado en lo mismo y no me extraño que Alice tuviera algo que ver.

Porque cuando termino su canción comenzaron a tocar la que yo había escogido.

—Sweet love… sweet love… trapped in your love

Todo mundo se había quedado callado para escucharme.

—And boy I believe in lust —los que nos conocian comenzaron a reirse.

—I am bound to you I am bound to you…

Cuando termino todo mundo comenzó a aplaudirnos y Emmett se acerco a mí para abrazarme.

—Ya lo creo que estés atada a mi… —nos volvimos a besar pero como siempre solo besos de piquito.

Alice se acerco a nosotros con el ramo en mano.

—El ramo —me recordó pasándomelo.

—Todas las chicas solteras… a la pista… el ramo —hablo entusiasmado el amenizador.

Inmediatamente las pocas chicas solteras que habíamos invitado entraron en la pista. Fue patético ver ahí a Lynee pero aun así seguí con eso.

—No hace falta hacer eso para saber quien sigue… —reí con el comentario de Emmett aun así lance el ramo.

Cuando lo solté voltee inmediatamente para ver a quien le caía. Pude ver que Alice empujo a Lynne para que le callera a Amanda.

Todos aplaudimos al verla correr a los brazos de Christopher Egan, el chico con el que había venido y ahora sabía que era su novio.

—Ahora el ligero…

Todo mundo comenzó a animar a Emmett.

—Ok, ok… —termino por acceder— bien podría destruirlo con mis dientes… —dijo maliciosamente.

Yo solamente me reí nerviosamente mientras subía mi vestido hasta donde Alice me había puesto la liga.

Después de unos tortuosos segundos por fin Emmett logro quitármela sin meter mano.

De igual manera los chicos se pusieron detrás de Emmett y tras varias fintas lo soltó. Esta vez no hubo trampas pero le cayó al novio de Amanda.

—Señora McCarthy… es hora de irnos… —se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

—Ay me estaba divirtiendo… —me queje mientras era jalada por Alice.

Me cambie de vestido y Alice arreglo mi cabello adornándolo con una flor color lila. El vestido de tirantes y poco más arriba de las rodillas era acompañado con unas zapatillas de color beige.

Después de despedirnos de todos subí al coche y Emmett comenzó a conducir. Me hinque en el asiento para despedirme de todos a lo lejos y cuando los perdí de vista me senté mas cómodamente.

—¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —pregunte impaciente.

—Ya te dije que es una sorpresa… tiene que ser un lugar en el que no haya chismosos —era como les llamaba ahora a la prensa que seguían asediando nuestra vida—, donde pueda salir a asolearme sin que nadie me vea… y además que te tenga lo suficientemente entretenida para que no pienses en sexo… —rodo los ojos.

—No comencemos con eso de nuevo… me lo prometiste… —hice berrinche.

—Lo se preciosa pero no quiero lastimarte… —tomo una de mis manos y la acaricio con sus dedos fríos.

—Dale con la misma cantaleta… ya te dije que no me importa… solo no me muerdas y san se acabo…

—¿Si te digo que te amo se te olvidara? —pregunto sonando inocentemente como si habláramos de otra cosa.

—Solo por ahora…

Siguió conduciendo hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto.

—¿Seguro que vas a poder? —pregunte preocupada.

—Ayer fui a cazar… —me tomo de la mano y fuimos a registrar el equipaje.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?

—A México…

**oOo**

—¿Tenemos que ir en coche? —pregunte confundida cuando mire que el se acerco a uno, digo después de todo un taxi era mejor y no nos perderíamos.

—Claro… este es el aeropuerto más cerca de a donde vamos…

Subió las maletas y comenzó la travesía a nuestra luna de miel.

Después de unos minutos comenzó a darme sueño. Me di unas palmaditas en las mejillas y sacudí la cabeza para tratar de quitármelo.

—No serás la primera novia que se quede dormida en su noche de bodas… —me miro burlonamente.

—Lo se… es que quiero…

—Duerme… te despierto cuando lleguemos.

Me dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y la acomodo en mi regazo.

Realmente estaba cansada así que pronto comencé a perderme en mi sueño.

**Pv. Emmett (play)**

Llevaba una media hora manejando después de que Rose cayera dormida cuando voltee a verla y estaba acurrucada abrazándose y sus dientes castañeaban un poco.

Orille el coche y busque algo con que cubrirla entre las maletas.

Encontré un par de batas para dormir muy provocativas al estar husmeando en la maleta de Rose, trague saliva innecesariamente pero rogaba por que ella no las usara.

Logre encontrar una al fondo de su maleta y la saque. Abrí la puerta y la coloque teniendo cuidado de que se cubriera toda.

Me dio ternura la forma en la que se acurruco más y sin pensarlo acaricie su mejilla.

—Emmett cierra la ventana… —escuche que me decía entre sueños.

Quite mi mano y ella se volvió a acomodar. Cerré la puerta y volví al coche.

Me maldije internamente por no poder hacer nada más que cubrirla con una cobija.

—Esto no pasaría si todavía fuera Kellan —dije amargamente.

—No digas eso… —voltee a ver a Rose que ya había despertado.

—Es que a veces…

—Ya Emmett… estas conmigo y es lo único que quiero… olvida a Kellan y a Rosie… y todos… ahora somos tu y yo… —su mano acuno mi cara.

No dije nada pero asentí con la cabeza, tome su mano con la mía y volví a besarla. Me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios.

—Te amo… —me dijo poniendo nuestras mejillas juntas para decírmelo al oído.

—Yo mucho más… —me reí y la volví a besar.

—No discutamos quien ama más a quien… mejor vámonos… —se cubrió bien con la cobija y me sonrió.

Eran gestos como esos los que me hacían amarla más.

Le di marcha al coche para terminar el recorrido hasta la casa que había elegido para pasar unos días ahí.

Al llegar la desperté con un beso en la frente.

—¿Ya llegamos? —pregunto somnolienta.

—Si… ven… —la cargue para meterla a la casa donde ya estaba la calefacción funcionando.

Entre a la casa y todo estaba bien decorado, había visto algunas imágenes al momento de comprarla pero ahora se veía mas acogedora y se antojaba pasar mas de una semana en ella.

La coloque en la cama pero ella se aferro de mi cuello.

—Ven acuéstate… —me sonrió con un toque de lujuria en la mirada.

—Espera voy a meter las cosas y cerrar bien la casa… —lo dije por excusa pero la verdad es que quería estar con ella.

Termine rápido de meter todo y me asegure de que todo estuviera bien.

—Rose… —la llame al entrar a la habitación pero me sorprendí al verla solo con la ropa interior sobre la cama en una posición muy provocativa.

—Ven… —me hizo señas con el dedo índice.

—No Rose… —chille de frustración.

Pero como no me moví ella se levanto y camino a donde yo estaba.

—Te amo —me abrazo y se puso de puntillas para besarme.

En algún momento del beso perdí el control. Que diablos yo también lo quería pero claro con mucho cuidado porque no quería lastimarla.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**Siento no dar mas detalles de su noche de boda pero por ahora estoy un poco… ¿un poco? Ok, ok… no las voy a traumar solo les diré que no se me da bien escribir esas cosas por ahora… xD**

**Ahora… se que hubieran querido mas, pero lo de las canciones se me hizo algo original… así que no me lo copien porque lo voy a hacer en mi boda!**

**Ah si las canciones:**

**Always de Bon Jovi es la de Emmett y Bound to you de Christina Aguilera de Rose, la frase que ella canta y de la que todos se ríen… y espero no equivocarme en la traducción es: **And boy I believe in lust **(Y chico creo en la lujuria), no use traductor así que si esta mal lo siento… xD**

**Ahora… me despido de ustedes…**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**P.D.: Ya saben que las imagines de algunas cosas están en mi perfil… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por todos sus grandiosos reviews…!**

**Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo para terminar con mi trabajo… y se que les había dicho que serian 25 y para eso las voy a dejar en manos de Paulinita Rathbone que me pidió hacer un outtake del día de Rosie… ya lo leerán cuando lo lean… xD**

**Por ahora les tengo una sorpresita! No, no es una caja que explota cuando la abres… sino me entendieron vean los pitufos… ok, ok… me enfoco…**

**Estoy comenzando una nueva historia de Rose y Emmett, aunque de una vez les digo que se llamaran Lily y Henry… ¿Por que? ya lo verán cuando Intercambio valla mas avanzado!**

**Ah otra… leí los libros de la saga en el 2008 y Amanecer en el 2009… eso me deja que hace… 2011 menos 2009 es… dos años… :) y no los eh vuelto a tocar… aparte de que no los compre verdad… pero tampoco tengo amanecer en Word o PDF para darle una hojeada mientras escribo… si bueno se me ha estado olvidando descargarlo y como saben no tengo internet en mi casa… ok, ok… ya me entenderán…**

**No quiero spoilearlas… así que lean y mas abajo le irán entendiendo y aclarare algunos puntos… ¿vale? **

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 23: - ¿Inflamación? -**

**Pv. Emmett**

No se si era costumbre o que, pero cuando amaneció quise darme una ducha pero al comenzar a moverme en la cama Rose despertó.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —no sonaba para nada amenazadora e incluso sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Iba a subir las maletas para tomar una ducha —le di un beso en la frente y baje por las maletas.

Pude escuchar perfectamente los movimientos de Rose mientras subía.

Había entrado al baño sin cerrar la puerta y se había metido a la regadera. Me asome por curiosidad sin pretender nada, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no lo pude evitar.

Hicimos el amor en la regadera, nuevamente en la cama, la sala, la cocina…

Entre muebles destruidos, azulejos rotos, moretones y ninguna mordida, paso nuestra primera semana de casados.

—Tengo hambre… —chillo Rose rodando en la cama haciendo que la sabana se moviera y dejara parte de su cuerpo descubierto.

Lo que hubiera pasado desapercibido y hubiera ido inmediatamente a la cocina a prepararle algo de no ser porque note su vientre inflamado.

—¿No te parece anormal? —pregunte pasando mis dedos por el bulto sobre su vientre.

—Es de tanta comida que me das… —al parecer había visto que me había quedado mirándola.

—No Rose… creo que dejaremos el sexo por un tiempo… —me levante— solo hasta que la inflamación baje… —rodé los ojos al ver la cara que había puesto cuando le dije eso.

—Ok… —volvió a cubrirse y baje a prepararle un sándwich que era lo que mas rápido se podía preparar para calmar su hambre.

Cuando regrese ya se había arreglado con un vestido azul claro que le llegaba a medio tobillo.

—Podría estar aquí para siempre… —me beso mientras tomaba el plato con la otra mano.

—Puedes estar sin tacones aquí… —me reí al verla bajar los escalones con semejantes tacones.

—Sabes que tengo una adicción a estos… —se sentó en el banquillo del piano.

—Ok, ok… como digas… —me reí y me di la vuelta para buscar un cojín para acomodarme en el piso junto al piano de ella.

—¿Me estas dando el avión? —pregunto molesta con la boca llena.

—¿Qué? —pregunte volteándola a ver extrañado.

—Nada olvídalo… —mordió otra vez el sándwich y se dispuso a pararse.

—¿No ibas a tocar? —pregunte extrañado.

—No, ya se me quitaron las ganas… —paso de largo y se fue a la sala donde encendió la televisión.

Quise seguirla pero encontré la cámara que ella había empacado. Comencé a pasar las fotos y di con la que había tomado hace dos días en la que ella había estado tocando y cantando el piano para mi.

—Emmett corre —me grito animada.

—¿Qué? —pregunte preocupado.

—Mira, mira —extendió el brazo para que volteara a ver a la televisión mientras se sentaba en mi regazo como niña chiquita.

Lo que me quería enseñar era una película… pero no la reconocí.

—¿Y que con eso? —pregunte confundido.

—Espera —hizo un pequeño puchero. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me concentre en lo que ella quería que viera.

Unos minutos después aparecí yo en la pantalla hablando un muy fluido italiano.

—¿Kellan? —pregunte confundido.

—Si, es una de sus películas —se recargo en mi pecho mientras seguía viendo la película.

—Pensé que habías dicho que nos íbamos a olvidar de el… —dije un poco molesto.

—Ok, ya… yo solo quería que la vieras… no era para que te pusieras así… —se levanto de mi y salió corriendo aunque ya se había quitado los tacones.

Fui tras ella a paso normal, repentinamente se agacho al piso llorando.

—Rose ¿Qué tienes? —me agache para estar a su altura.

—Nada… —se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

El clima estaba mejor que cuando llegamos, así que la deje caminar un rato.

—Mira —se detuvo repentinamente y vio a un conejo que brincaba de un lado a otro.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —pregunte besando su cuello.

—No lo se… —recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¿No estarás en tus días? —pregunte en tono burlón.

Se quedo callada y después se tenso.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundido.

—Tengo diez días de retraso… —volteo a verme preocupada.

Al principio pensé en que podía estar embarazada pero eso era una estupidez porque los vampiros no podíamos tener hijos.

—Seguramente es un trastorno hormonal… —le dije para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Pero no crees que…?

—Seria grandioso amor… pero esas cosas no pasan… —la abrace y la guie a dentro de la casa.

Las tres horas siguientes se la pasó tocando el piano y estuvimos callados sin saber que decir.

—Ven —me tomo la mano y fuimos a la cocina.

—¿En que te ayudo? —era obvio que iba a prepararse algo de comer.

Reviso el refrigerador e hizo cara de asco. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo al baño.

Fui tras de ella y tome su cabello mientras vaciaba su estomago. La ayude a levantarse y la sostuve mientras se enjuagaba.

—Seguramente el sándwich me cayó mal… —se recostó en el sillón.

La observe un rato y note que comenzaba a verse un poco pálida.

—Ven, vamos al hospital… —comenzaba a preocuparme su estado.

Se levanto y la tome del brazo pero ella no pudo ponerse de pie y se volvió a sentar.

No quise hacer ningún comentario pero note un gesto de Rose que no me gusto nada.

La cargue y la lleve al auto. Conduje el trayecto de dos horas en media, Rose se había quedado dormida por lo que fue mas rápido.

Llegue al hospital por el área de emergencia con Rose en los brazos aunque ya se había despertado.

Le explique lo que le pasaba a la doctora y ella se llevo a Rose. Por desgracia no me dejaron entrar hasta que la doctora regreso.

—Su esposa tiene tres meses de embarazo… —dijo la doctora desconcertada.

—¿Embarazada? —pregunte extrañado pero comencé a sentir una gran presión sobre mis hombros.

—Ella ya esta bien… solo debo decirle que debe de descansar mucho, gemelos es un gran esfuerzo… felicidades… —me sonrió y se fue.

¿Gemelos?

Fui a pagar la cuenta de la consulta y salí con Rose hasta el coche con una silla de ruedas y una enfermera detrás de nosotros.

La subí al coche y me despedí de la enfermera.

—¿No que no era posible? —por fin rompió el silencio.

—Vamos a ir a la casa a empacar y nos regresamos a Portland Carlisle debe de saber que hacer… —dije sin quitar la vista del camino.

—No les vas a hacer nada a mis hijos… —dijo aterrada alejándose de mi.

—¿Crees que quiero hacerles algo cuando se que es lo que siempre has querido? —pregunte ofendido— además son nuestros hijos… solo quiero saber que esta pasando porque apenas llevamos una semana teniendo relaciones y ya resulta que tienes tres meses…

No lo decía con malas intenciones ni insinuando algo, yo la conocía y sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

—¿Insinúas…?

—No Rose… me preocupa que el embarazo valla muy rápido… —acelere y esta vez me hice una hora.

No dijimos nada en cuanto llegamos. Comenzamos a hacer las maletas y en menos de dos horas habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

Deje a Rose sentada en la sala de espera mientras iba a devolver las llaves del coche rentado.

Cuando llegue ella se recargo en mi hombro y esperamos a que nuestro avión saliera.

Unas tres horas de vuelo y bajamos del avión, ya había oscurecido cuando llegamos así que todos nos estaban esperando.

—Necesito que me expliquen bien —dijo Carlisle iba conduciendo su coche. Atrás venían otros dos coches.

Le dije todo lo que sabía y también Rose.

Llegamos directamente al hospital y Carlisle comenzó a dar instrucciones para que nos dejara solos.

Nuevamente hizo un ultrasonido al estar seguros de que no podíamos sacarle sangre.

—Pero hace poco la doctora me saco sangre… me dijo algo de los glóbulos rojos y las plaquetas… —Rose me volteo a ver y recordé que tenia los papeles.

—Toma —se los di a Carlisle.

Comenzó a leerlos y paso la vista de ella a lo papeles.

—Sinceramente no se como has llegado hasta aquí…

—Emmett me a cargado —Rose trato de ser cómica pero la verdad no estábamos para esto.

—Necesitamos transfusiones de sangre… —Carlisle me miro seriamente y supe que algo realmente malo estaba pasando— ahora vuelvo…

Me pare junto a mi Rose que ahora se veía mas pálida y mas cansada. Comenzaba a parecer más frágil que tome con extremo cuidado su mano. Ella me sonrió levemente y volteo a ver a la pantalla del ultrasonido.

—Son hermosos —dijo poniendo su otra mano sobre su vientre.

—¿Cómo les pondrás? —quise sonar sereno pero la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de preocupación.

—No lo había pensado antes… —dijo débilmente. Repentinamente se comenzó a mover con una ligera risa.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundido.

—Pensé en Estheresme para la pequeña… —realmente no le veía el chiste.

—Suena bien… podríamos decirle Therry…

—¿Te molestaría si le ponemos Kellan al niño? —me tense al escuchar eso.

Pero la verdad no podía contradecirla, ahora no me sentía tan fuerte como antes.

—Solo si lleva mi nombre también —le di un beso en la frente.

—Bueno… tarde un poco en conseguir esto pero espero que funcione… —Carlisle entro con unas bolsas de sangre en la mano.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Rose sin entender.

—Vamos a ver que pasa con los bebés mientras te tomas esto… —hizo una pequeña abertura en un extremo y se la dio con cuidado a Rose.

—¿Estas seguro? —pregunto volteando a verme.

—Intentémoslo… —le sonreí y voltee a ver el monitor.

—Bien… —dijo no muy convencida.

Había cazado algo hace un par de días y el olor inundaba la habitación.

—¿La puedo acompañar? —pregunte a Carlisle y este rio al igual que Rose.

Con forme la sangre se iba acabando en la bolsa había mas actividad en los pequeños.

—Esta funcionando —Carlisle me volteo a ver un poco mas aliviado.

—Ok… ¿Ahora que hacemos? —pregunte sintiéndome un inútil.

—Llevarla a la casa y esperar… —Carlisle sabía que no queríamos hacerle daño a los pequeños.

Así que consiguió una silla de ruedas y salimos del hospital como si nada.

Al legar la recostamos en el sillón para no moverla tanto, ya que le dolía cada vez que se movía.

Así fueron pasando los días y el vientre de Rose crecía.

Carlisle había adaptado una habitación como quirófano por si algo llegaba a pasar. También ahora teníamos un pequeño banco de sangre que era llenado una vez a la semana, ya que Rose seguía comiendo para estar fuerte ella y tomaba la sangre para los bebés.

—¿Emmy me llevas al piano? —Rose me extendió los brazos.

Parecía tan pequeña y frágil cuando hacia eso, que no podía negarle nada.

La tome entre mis trazos con cuidado y la levante. Vi que hizo un gesto de dolor pero me sonrió cuando se calmo un poco.

Edward había estado tocando y cuando nos vio entrando al salón se comenzó a reír.

—¿Otra vez les vas a tocar a los pequeños? —pregunto haciéndosele un lado en su banquito.

—Así se calman un poco… —volvió a hacer un gesto cuando la baje.

Había me senté a su lado en el piso y puse mi mano en su vientre de ahora seis meses. Sentí como se movían. Rose había estado tocando y desafino un poco cuando esto paso.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando Rose comenzó a sentirse cansada.

—¿Te llevo al sillón? —pregunte mirándola con cariño. Ella asintió mientras bostezaba.

Nuevamente la levante con cuidado y nos fuimos a su ahora cama.

Me pase la noche junto a ella viéndola dormir y quejarse. La verdad es que me partía al alma cada vez que hacia gestos de dolor. Pero era lo que ella quería… y ciertamente ahora también yo lo quería.

—¿Y has pensado en que va a pasar cuando tengamos que sacar a los bebés? —pregunto Edward sentándose en otro sillón de la sala.

—No, la verdad no… —dije sinceramente sin voltearlo a ver pero acariciando la cabeza de Rose.

—Los bebés se la están comiendo por decirlo de algún modo… —se quedo pensativo.

—¿Convertirla después de que nazcan? —pregunte volteándolo a ver después de unos minutos de pensar.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre… no creo que sea como los partos naturales… estamos hablando de mitad humanos mitad vampiros…

—Tienes razón… —regrese la vista a Rose.

**oOo**

—Aaaaaah —repentinamente Rose soltó un grito.

Había ido a traerle unas revistas cuando escuche eso, así que las solté y corrí a verla.

—Rose ¿Qué pasa? —no sabía que hacer solo me hinque a su lado.

—Se… movieron —su cara estaba deformada con un gesto de dolor.

—Llevémosla a arriba… alcance a escuchar que se rompió algo —Alice no se había movido de su lado.

La cargue con cuidado y la llevamos al pequeño cuarto-quirófano, Carlisle estaba en el hospital pero Edward nos ayudo esta vez.

—Se fracturo dos costillas… —Edward volteo a verme.

—¿Y que hacemos? —pregunte sin entender.

—Solo podemos vendarla y darle algo para el dolor… —Edward hizo un gesto de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo ayude.

Esa misma noche mientras ella dormía hable con los pequeños, no sabía si podían o no escucharme pero aun así les pedí que no se movieran mucho porque lastimaban a mami.

**oOo**

Se había cumplido un mes desde que nos habíamos enterado del embarazo de Rose.

Ella hablaba con sus padres una vez a la semana para decirles que todo estaba bien y que habíamos decidido pasar un tiempo más en México.

Ahora su vientre había crecido descomunalmente y temía que de un momento a otro se fuera a romper.

Sus fracturas habían aumentado en la semana, ahora difícilmente podía sentarse. Pero ella estaba siendo muy fuerte, había ocasiones en las que pensaba que no aguantaría más pero se había mantenido firme. Lo que me hacia admirarla mas, además de amarla.

—¿Emmy me llevas al baño? —me miro cariñosamente.

—Claro amor —me puse a su lado y la cargue con cuidado.

Fuimos al pasillo debajo de la escalera donde estaba el baño pero a mitad de camino un líquido comenzó a fluir en mi mano izquierda.

—Lo siento no pude…

—Es la fuente… —Carlisle se levanto y llego junto a nosotros.

Rose soltó un grito de dolor y puso sus manos sobre el vientre donde estaban los bebes.

—Subámosla —Carlisle subió primero y yo lo seguí caminando lentamente para no moverla y que le doliera mas.

La recosté en la camilla y Rose no paraba de quejarse y gritar.

Carlisle trato de abrir su vientre, después de inyectarle morfina, pero no podía, era como si estuvieran envueltos en una burbuja resistente.

No podía hacer nada mas que estar al lado de Rose. Ella apretaba fuertemente mi mano, caso como para romperla.

—Muévela de costado para ver si podemos ponerle a epidural —Carlisle tenia una jeringa en las manos.

Comencé a moverla pero su vientre se comenzó a moverse extrañamente.

—Van a salir —Edward se puso a mi lado.

—¿Qué? —voltee a verlo confundido.

—Necesitara mas morfina —Edward hablo nervioso.

—No, ya estamos en el limite… —negó Carlisle.

—¿Entonces? —pregunte sin entender.

—Tiene que resistir —Carlisle puso su mano en mi hombro.

Rose seguía gritando del dolor.

—Amor… —me sentía impotente al no saber que hacer en esos momentos.

Rose estaba sufriendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Creo que tendremos que ayudarlos —Edward me señalo el vientre.

—¿Qué? —pregunte confundido.

—Vamos… —me levanto y me puso mas debajo de ella.

Tenia a los bebes a pocos centímetros, podía escuchar sus erráticos corazoncitos.

—Emmett… —hablo Rose.

—Tranquila amor pronto acabara… Carlisle ponle más de esa cosa… —le pedí impaciente.

—Solo un poco más… —accedió.

Cuando termino de inyectarla me acerque al vientre de Rose.

—Perdóname amor…

Hundí mis dientes y desgarre un poco de su piel. Me sentía pésimo por hacer eso pero no soportaba verla sufriendo tanto.

Con cuidado hice una abertura más grande y con ayuda de Carlisle saque al pequeño. Alice ya estaba lista con una manta para recibir al bebé. Después Carlisle saco a la pequeña y me la entrego a mí.

Yo no sabía que hacer, así que imite a Alice y se la mostré a Rose.

—Son hermosos —dijo contrabajos.

—Su corazón —me alarme cuando comencé a escucharlo débilmente.

—Toma —Carlisle me entrego la ponzoña en una jeringa enorme.

—Te amo… —encaje la jeringa directamente de donde provenía el sonido de los latidos.

Alice había quitado a los bebes así que pude morderla en otros lugares tal y como recordaba que tenia. La verdad era que adoraba sus marcas de las mordidas.

No podía llorar pero estaba sollozando. Rose estaba en riesgo… pero en parte había cumplido su sueño. Y esperaba que no fuera en vano.

En quejido salió de la garganta de Rose y eso me dio esperanzas.

Estaba bien, estaría conmigo… con nosotros.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBoOo_

**No me quedo como había imaginado… pero bueno… ¿ya me entendieron porque les digo que ya no me acordaba mucho de Amanecer? La verdad a quien le interesaba saber de la chamaca en su pansa… bueno si… era una abominación y mi morbo pudo mas y seguí leyendo el libro… pero nadie se iba a imaginar que la chamaca Nessia esa iba a ser la impronta de mi Jake… ahí voy de nuevo saliéndome del tema…**

**Ok… el punto es que no puse mucha atención en el embarazo de Bella e hice mi propio estilo en el embarazo… ahora bien… ven que decía que Rose se la paso tocando el piano como tres horas… pues resulta que al hacer mis cálculos de dividir nueve meses entre uno solo que es lo que duro el de Bella, después entre cuatro lo que es una semana… y así me seguí para llegar a cuanto necesitaba para que Rose tuviera tres meses de embarazo en embarazo vampirico y poder seguir con los demás síntomas…**

**También recuerdo que Jake dice una broma que es tomada muy en cuenta sobre eso de que Bella tomara sangre para recuperar fuerzas… no hay Jake aquí… y no se me ocurrió otra cosa… estamos en la recta final y eso es lo que importa.**

**Ahora Rose ya tiene lo que mas quiere… y esta pasando por su transición de humana a vampiro de nuevo… y eso que no quise dejarlas como en Recuperando el Amor, donde Mel cree que esta muriendo y así termina el cap eh!**

**¿Hay review para mi? dejen muchos… ya casi terminamos!**

**XoXo… las sigo queriendo!**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**Bueno… este es el ultimo capitulo… y ya saben que pasa cuando hay ultimo capitulo ¿no?**

**Les advierto que puede que no me quede como lo esperaba porque en estos últimos días estuve leyendo un libro (La hija del apocalipsis), un poco tedioso pero con una gran historia… el punto es que me enamore del chico… Gordon Walls… oh dios que hombre! **

**Se que hasta ahí no le ven nada de relevante… pero déjenme les digo que por usar una magia muy poderosa termino envejeciendo drásticamente… bueno, no seria la primera vez que me gustara un hombre mayor… aunque no tanto.**

**Bueno… lo peor fue casi al final… cuando logran llevar a la niña en cuestión al santuario ese y quitarle los poderes… Marie, la tipa, que se había enamorado de Gordon por cierto, lo hizo hacer que la niña volviera a vivir para quedarse con ella, aun cuando le advirtieron que pudiera ser que la niña no regresara como ella pero aun así la quiso de vuelta. Teniendo así que utilizar sus últimos poderes que le quedaban para salvarla… obviamente termino muerto y yo con el corazón destrozado por su muerte y la traición de Marie porque yo estaba de su lado…! No les voy a contar el final por si alguien quiere leerlo… **

**Así que aun así seguí escribiendo este capitulo que la verdad me quedo epetacular!**

**Enjoy it!**

**P.D.: Recuerden que no recuerdo… jeje… ok… no olviden que no recuerdo mucho de amanecer… aunque se va a estrenar ya en tres meses! Pero no es lo mismo…**

**P.D.(2): Si ven diálogos en **_**cursiva**_** es que es lo que se escucha a lo lejos o del teléfono.**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**_- Cambiando El Pasado, ¿Mejorando El Futuro? -_**

**Capitulo 24: - Felices Para Siempre -**

**Pv. Rosalie**

El dolor se había ido, tal como la última vez, tal como lo recordaba… salvo con una ligera variación.

Emmett se la pasaba a mi lado mientras agonizaba. En ocasiones acompañado de mis hijos y otras solos.

Los primeros días fueron maravillosos. Eran tan pequeños y tan inteligentes que si no fuera vampira estaría aterrada.

Alice se la pasaba cambiándolos de ropa cuando Emmett y yo la dejábamos cuidándolos… que era poco tiempo al día.

Ambos eran adorables. No habían salido con el cabello rizado de Emmett pero era de un tono castaño claro… mi pequeña era la que lo tenia mas claro que el. No eran pálidos totalmente eran una combinación perfecta de nuestros tonos. Los ojos de el eran azules… un azul profundo muy hermoso y ella tenia los ojos color miel, casi parecido al dorado de nuestros ojos… bueno… al dorado que tendría en unos meses.

**oOo**

—¿Qué? —pregunte atónita, aunque había escuchado bien.

—_Lo siento Rose, mira termine de hablar con la policía y Anne me sugirió que te llamara inmediatamente ya que no puedo ir a México a verte por obvias razones._

—Ok… Voy para haya… —colgué el teléfono y voltee a ver a todos los que estaban en la estancia, incluyendo a los pequeños que ahora parecían de un año.

Todos habían escuchado lo que había hablado con Royce así que solo solté el aire de mis pulmones.

—Tranquila… ve y arregla todo por haya… nosotros cuidamos de estos diablillos —Esme tenia a Kellan en las piernas.

—Gracias… amor —voltee a ver a Emmett.

—Ya sabes que yo voy… —me tomo de la mano.

Así que hice una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa al igual que Emmett. Esa misma tarde fuimos en avión hasta el aeropuerto La Guardia y conducir todo lo rápido que pudiéramos hasta la casa de mis ahora difuntos padres.

Había hablado con Royce cuando bajamos del avión y el ya nos esperaba junto con el abogado de mis padres.

Al llegar nos informaron detalladamente el trágico suceso que tuvieron en un avión rumbo a Hawái. No pude evitar pena por ellos, ya que en esos últimos meses que había estado con ellos me había encariñado y además habían cambiado su actitud hacia mi en ese tiempo.

Los servicios funerarios se ofrecieron esa misma tarde y sus cenizas fueron depositadas en la cripta familiar.

Respecto a lo legal. Me habían dejado a mí absolutamente todo lo que ellos poseían. Lo que me hizo sentir un estrujamiento en el corazón.

Les dije que no podía hacerme cargo de la empresa de papá y el abogado logro llegar a un acuerdo con los accionistas. La verdad no tenía mucha idea de eso pero al menos muchas personas podrían conservar su trabajo.

Conservamos la casa, al fin y al cavo podríamos ir a pasar algunas semanas ahí mientras podamos.

**oOo**

Los meses siguieron pasando y una nueva problemática salió a la luz.

Los niños seguían creciendo a ritmo acelerado y eso nos daba preocupación.

—Soy una egoísta… —solloce en el hombro de Emmett.

—No sabíamos que esto podría pasar… —sus brazos me envolvieron y aliviaron un poco mi pena.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —levante mi mirada sin apartarme de el.

—No lo se… —recargo su cabeza sobre la mía, repentinamente se tenso.

—Podríamos… pero no sabemos que va a pasar… —levante la cabeza y mi mirada fue de Edward a Emmett.

—Convertirlos cuando lleguen a cierta edad y detener el crecimiento…. —Edward le gano la palabra a Emmett.

—Pero… —me quede callada pensando en eso.

No sonaba tan mal, de todos modos los niños ya tomaban sangre.

—Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora… —termine aceptando.

**oOo**

—¿Podemos mami? —pregunto Kellan entusiasmado.

—¿Qué dijo su papá? —pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que si pero que mejor te pidiéramos permiso —intervino Terry.

—¿Ya le dijeron a los demás? —pregunte cediendo.

—No, queríamos preguntarte primero… —esta vez fue Kellan.

—¿Qué esperan entonces? —pregunte levantándome de la tabla con ruedas en la que había estado mientras arreglaba el coche.

Los niños gritaron emocionados y regresaron corriendo a la casa.

Mientras me quitaba el overol fui escuchando como mis hijos convencían a sus tíos y abuelos para hacer un capitulo de Phenias y Ferb.

No era de extrañarse que todos terminaran accediendo e incluso Alice comenzó a hacer planes sobre el vestuario y algo sobre un foro para grabar todo.

—Solo es video Alice no una película —Bella la tranquilizo.

—Lo se pero quiero lo mejor para mis sobrinos favoritos… y antes de que piensen algo en complicidad… si son mis únicos sobrinos pero si hubiera mas… que lo dudo… seguirían siendo los favoritos.

Kellan y Terry compartían una especie de don. O al menos eso era lo más probable porque había leído que los gemelos solían tener su propio lenguaje y esas cosas, pero esto que tenían mis hijos era algo mas, ambos podían escuchar los pensamientos del otro.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta era extraño verlos riéndose sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, o incluso cuando leían o jugaban. No se hablaban pero se divertían. Entonces fue cuando los miramos detenidamente y vimos como tenían una platica interna, hacían gestos y toda la cosa como en una conversación normal. Al preguntárselos se quedaron extrañados, pensaban que nosotros también podíamos, aunque ciertamente Edward era el único que podía hacerlo. Pero el no conversaba con nadie en silencio.

—¿Qué pasara en el capitulo? —llegue a la sala.

—Todavía no lo sabemos… —Kellan hablo.

—Creo que lo sabremos durante la marcha… ahora pa… —Terry fue a donde estaba Emmett y el le dio una hoja de papel, alcance a ver algo escrito.

—Valla que si lo han pensado mucho… ¿Quién seré yo? —me senté en el bode del sillón junto con los demás.

—Espera…

—Ya te dije que yo soy Perry… ¿Por qué lo cambias Kellan? —le pregunto molesta.

—Porque tú eres una niña y los agentes son hombres… —se apresuro a decir.

Emmett me miraba como esperando a que interviniera para detenerlos pero espere un poco.

—Ya… puede haber agentes ornitorrincos, chihuahuas, águilas, mapaches, cocodrilos, osos, lagartijas, patos y hasta plantas ¿pero no puede haber agentes niña? —puso sus puños en las caderas.

—No…

—Kellan, tu tienes el cerebro, yo la agilidad… estamos hechos para esos papeles… —la pequeña siguió argumentando.

—Ok, ok… entonces que sea así… —al parecer le había dado en su punto débil. Y es que mi niño era muy listo, incluso más calculador y analítico que la pequeña.

La verdad me extrañaba ver a niños de apariencia de diez años cuando apenas había pasado poco más de la mitad.

—Ok… comencemos… es obvio que tío Jasper será el Mayor Monograma y papá será Karl… —comenzó mi niño.

—Nuestro abuelito el Dr. Doofeshmitz, tía Alice Candace, tía Bella ya se gano el papel de Isabella desde hace mucho tiempo así que no vamos a discutir eso… —mi pequeña revisaba la lista.

—Aunque debería de ser mamá pero bueno… —Kellan rodo los ojos.

—Si, bueno… nuestra abuelita será la mamá… —Terry sigue hablando.

—Tío Edward será Ferb y tu mami serás la persona más importante de todas…

—Pero si me han dejado fuera… ¿Al menos aparecerá Staisy?

—No… tu serás la directora-productora-maquillista-fotógrafa —Kellan lo dijo todo de corrido sin respirar.

—¿Ósea que no apareceré? —realmente eso era bueno pero aun así me sentí un poco mal.

—Ya vez te dije que se iba a sentir mal —sonreí al verla golpearlo en la nuca como hacia en ocasiones con Emmett en el pasado.

—Pero mami es un trabajo importante… —Kellan vino a donde yo estaba y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

—Lo se… —sonreí sinceramente— y juro que los hare repetir la misma escena las veces que sea necesario para que quede perfecto… —lo abrace haciéndolo olvidar el mal trago.

Los preparativos siguieron esa tarde y ellos no querían dormirse de lo emocionados que estaban.

Además de que se les había ocurrido que cuando termináramos con esta seguiríamos con Dracula, Cumbres Borrascosas (por culpa de Bella que le presto el libro a Terry), Star Wars… y los detuvimos cuando dijeron hombre lobo, porque para eso algún día tendríamos que toparnos con la manada de La Push.

**oOo**

—No abue… tienes que decir _¡ah Terry que inesperada sorpresa!_, con sarcasmo y ya después explicas lo demás…

Al parecer después de todo no tenia que molestarme por corregirlos.

—Ya, ya entendí… —la verdad es que nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

—Ok, de nuevo… pequeña… tres, dos… —comenzaba a entender el lenguaje.

Ella volvió a entrar por la ventaba dando giros y cayendo una trampa ficticia que habíamos conseguido.

—Ah Terry que inesperada sorpresa… y por inesperada digo totalmente esperada…

**oOo**

—_Hola agente T, el Dr. Doofeshmitz a comprado todos los filetes de el área limítrofe queremos que investigues que esta tramando…_

—No estuvo mal —Jasper comenzó a reírse con los pequeños.

—Si, las tomas quedaron perfectas… gracias a mami —tenia a mis dos pequeños a los lados y me abrazaron.

—_Esto… ah si, veras en nuestro ultimo encuentro me dejaste el ojo morado…_

—En definitiva no vuelvo a participar en eso —Carlisle parecía avergonzado.

—Pero si eres perfecto con tu acento alemán… —Terry lo animo.

**oOo**

Nos habíamos equivocado…

Habíamos estado pensando que llegaría el momento en el que tendríamos que convertirlos pero no fue así…

Después de los ocho años dejaron de crecer y pudimos llevar una vida tranquila… o al menos lo que se podía.

Ya habían pasado ochenta años desde que habían nacido los pequeños, desde que me habían convertido y desde que nuestras vidas habían vuelto a ser prácticamente las mismas.

Aunque habían ocurrido muchas cosas. El mundo de haya afuera seguía su rumbo mientras nosotros seguíamos igual.

La empresa de Colin había quebrado después de cuatro diferentes presidentes.

Royce y Anne ya habían muerto y habían dejado dos hijos con sus respectivos nietos.

Irene y Kai se habían casado y habían tenido tres hijos, solo la menor seguía soltera.

Amanda había logrado saltar de las pasarelas a las películas y finalmente se había casado con Christopher y habían tenido un niño y una niña, ahora su hija de casi treinta años estaba esperando su primer hijo.

Lynne había muerto todavía muy joven por causa de los excesos de alcohol y drogas. De Rick no supimos nada.

Bella era la única que todavía tenia familia, su madre había tenido un hijo dos años después de que transformaron a Bella. Sus padres habían muerto pero su hermano Alex, su esposa e hijos estaban viviendo en Nueva Orleans.

Después de mucho discutirlo habíamos votado por vivir en Forks y que los chicos conocieran donde se habían conocido sus tíos Edward y Bella… porque ya habíamos estado en Charlotte, donde había conocido a Emmett, en Philadelphia donde Alice espero a Jasper, en Arizona con la historia de Carlisle y Esme. Era lo único que nos faltaba.

—¿Tendremos que compartir cuarto? —pregunto Terry cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes que me quedaría en el ático de ser necesario pero en esta casa no hay…

—¿El garaje? —pregunte esperanzada.

—Bella y yo decidimos irnos a nuestra casa… —Edward intervino en la discusión.

Ellos tenían una casa pequeña a unos kilómetros de distancia de aquí, al parecer la habían hecho poco después de convertirla.

—Gracias tío… —Terry corrió a abrazarlo y luego de separarse paso su brazo para abrazarlos a los dos.

Luego se volteo a ver a Kellan y el asintió con la cabeza, ambos corrieron con sus maletas por la escalera.

—Me desconcierta que no se hablen y usen su don todo el tiempo… —me abrace a Emmett.

—Lo se… uno esperaría escuchar gritos de ambos o al menos la platica… —el me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Ella le dijo que el se quedara con mi cuarto y que ella con en de enfrente… —Edward siempre nos decía de que hablaban sino era demasiado personal.

—Y ambos estaban muy emocionados ¿cuenta? —Jasper intervino en la plática.

—Es magnifico que ya no tengamos que preocuparnos por nada… —recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

—Bueno… Es mejor que vallamos metiendo los muebles y tendremos que esperar para los del cuarto de Terry —Alice salió de la cocina.

—Eso si termino hoy… esta todo lleno de polvo —la escuchamos chillar.

—¿Y yo que? no me lo tomes a mal tío Edward pero tus muebles son tan… ¿Qué había en estas repisas? —interrumpió Kellan— que bueno que mis cosas cabrán… ah… ¡Tenias tu colección de discos…! Me servirán de algo… —no lo veía pero podría jurar que se había encogido de hombros.

Así que descargamos los camiones con los muebles y comenzamos a arreglar todo.

—¿Lo acomodamos como la ultima vez? —Emmett me abrazo por detrás cuando abrí la puerta del que en otros tiempos había sido nuestro cuarto.

—No, esta vez la cama ira de este lado y… —me interrumpió con un beso.

—¿Puedo cambiar de cuarto? —pregunto Kellan entrando al nuestro.

—No —dijimos rápidamente Emmett y yo.

—Ok… aun así la vista del mío es mejor —dijo restándole importancia. Los tres soltamos la risa.

—Limpieza —grito Terry entrando con la aspiradora en mano— así que este era su cuarto… —dijo burlona.

—Y eso que no te toco la peor parte —dijo Alice desde algún lado de la casa.

Terry se quedo pensativa y después sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero saberlo…

Ayude a Esme con la sala mientras Terry terminaba con la aspiradora.

—¿Quitamos los helechos que ya crecieron? —Emmett había ayudado a Jasper con el patio.

—Tendré mucho tiempo para ocuparme del patio… —Esme salió.

—No, ayúdenme a sacarlos desde la raíz… los pondremos a la orilla de la entrada… y alrededor de la casa…

Termine de acomodar los sillones y subí a ver como iba Terry.

—Creo que querrá pintura nueva… —ella estaba terminando de quitar telarañas del techo.

Habíamos querido llamar a alguien que limpiara todo antes de venir pero Terry quería hacer cosas de humanos de vez en cuando.

—Ok eso lo haremos después… vamos a acomodar tu cuarto… —ambas bajamos y ella subió su escritorio mientras yo la cama. Kellan nos ayudo con las cajas que faltaban.

Pasamos una hora corriendo de un lado para acomodarlo todo como estaba Boston. Hicimos lo mismo con el cuarto de Kellan y después con el nuestro, aunque en este último Emmett ya se había desocupado y les dijimos que podían ir a dar la vuelta.

—¿Podemos ir al río? —pregunto Kellan.

—Ay si… —Terry salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—¿Van a nadar? —pregunto Emmett.

—¿Por que no? De todos modos si el agua esta muy fría no la vamos a sentir —Kellan salió también del cuarto.

—Pero si no eh dicho si, si o si no.

—Están haciendo casi diez grados… ¿Quién saldría esta tarde de paseo? —Alice hablo desde su cuarto.

—Tía alcahueta… —le dije riéndome.

—Tomaremos eso como un si… nos alcanzan cuando terminen —ambos salieron corriendo de la casa.

—Los pequeños comienzan a crecer… —dijo Emmett burlonamente, limpiándose una lagrima ficticia de la mejilla.

—Anda terminemos para ir a nadar con ellos… —lo empuje pasándole una caja con la ropa de cama.

Al terminar nos reunimos todos en la sala y salimos rumbo al bosque siguiendo el rastro de mis hijos.

Cuando llegamos el rastro termino en el río y las cosas de Terry y Kellan estaban en la orilla.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunte un poco preocupada.

—Ay no… —volteamos a ver a Alice y estaba teniendo una visión.

—Fueron río abajo… encontraron a dos de la manada —Alice nos dijo rápido y todos corrimos río abajo.

—¿Qué se les olvido que era la línea divisora? —pregunte mortificada.

Cuando llegamos un lobo blanco se lanzaba atravesando el río a Terry y ella lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra las piedras. El otro lobo quería saltar para ayudar a su compañero pero Carlisle se adelanto.

—Tranquilo todo a sido un malentendido… —trato de calmar al lobo color chocolate que estaba gruñendo.

—Abuelito —Terry estaba horrorizada. Todos volteamos a verla y ella estaba petrificada con la mirada al ahora chico.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen… Ephraim Black y yo hicimos un tratado hace mas de cien años… dile a tu alfa que estamos aquí… nos encargaremos del chico…

—Tranquilo el es doctor —Edward y Bella habían llegado.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Carlisle y el lobo salió corriendo en otra dirección.

—El chico se llama Jacob Black… y es el alfa —Edward se tenso.

—Carlisle esta sangrando —grito Terry que ahora tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

—Llevémoslo a la casa… —Carlisle y Edward lo levantaron.

Kellan tomo su playera y la puso en las partes nobles del chico para cubrirlo un poco.

—Así que así eran los lobos de la manada —dijo Kellan permaneciendo a su lado.

—¿Qué no se los dijimos? —le grite.

—Si, pero pensábamos que eran mas bien como los de las películas para que no cazáramos lobos —el se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me quedare con Bella para guiarlos a la casa… vallan —Edward nos señalo con la cabeza a donde ellos habían desaparecido.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? —pregunte al llegar a la casa.

—Queríamos atrapar una trucha y la perseguíamos, cuando salimos por aire ahí estaban los lobos… nos salimos de un brinco del agua del lado de nuestro territorio como dijeron… pero ellos comenzaron a gruñirnos, bueno mas a mi porque cuando Terry se movió el blanco volteo a verla y de repente ese salto y ya vieron lo que siguió.

—Yo no sabia que… —Terry se había quedado al lado del chico y estaba llorando— ¿se va a morir? ¿Podremos convertirlo o algo para que no muera? —soltó una pregunta tras otra sin esperar a que Carlisle contestara.

—No va a morir… lo haría si lo mordiéramos… —contesto Carlisle.

Repentinamente ella volteo a ver a Kellan.

—No es lo mismo… yo lo ataque… no lo salve de un oso… deja de decir estupideces… —le grito Terry.

Emmett y yo nos volteamos a ver, mientras Kellan salía molesto a su cuarto.

—Yo voy —Emmett me dio un beso y se fue tras nuestro hijo.

—Ya detuvimos el sangrado pero sigue inconsciente… —Carlisle me volteo a ver e hizo señas a mi hija.

—Terry ven… necesita un poco de aire fresco… —la tome en mis brazos y Alice fue a abrir la ventana porque según recuerdo Edward nos conto que para ellos olíamos demasiado dulce tanto que era desagradable para ellos.

—Jake —grito un chico entrando a la casa.

—¿Cómo esta? —pregunto otro detrás de el.

—Solo hace falta esperar que despierte…

—Jacob —señalo al chico en el sillón.

—¿Su abuelo también se llamaba Jacob Black? —pregunto Bella.

—Si, ah… soy Joseph Uley, el es Thomas Clearwater…

—¿Son los únicos de la manada? —pregunto Edward.

—No, Nora esta en la aldea… —dijo Joseph.

—¿Quieren llevárselo o esperamos a que despierte? —pregunto Carlisle y Terry se tenso.

—No —me sorprendí de escuchar a Terry entre mis brazos— digo… el puede quedarse aquí… mi abuelo lo vigilara de vez en cuando por si algo anda mal… —pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir Kellan.

—Tom quédate aquí con el yo regresare a la aldea y hablare con Sarah.

—Si… —el chico estaba un poco aterrado.

—Tranquilo, ¿Te han contado en que consiste el tratado? —pregunto Edward, el chico asintió— entonces ya sabes que no tomamos sangre humana… no hay nada de que temer…

Alice le susurro algo a Jasper y subieron las escaleras. Bese la frente de mi hija y ayude a Esme a limpiar todo.

No era hacia falta ser Edward o Jasper para saber que ella le había gustado el tal Jacob. Y ciertamente no sabía que hacer, pero no podía obligarla a alejarse de el.

—Pobre chico —Esme susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo la escuchara.

—No me gusta nada esta situación…

—¿También lo notaste? —asentí— ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

—¿Que lo suyo no podría ser? —pregunte confundida, Esme asintió— ¿Qué crees que tenga que decirle?

—Ve con Emmett —habíamos escuchado un ruido en el piso de arriba.

Salí de la cocina haciéndole caso.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte al ver a Emmett solo.

—Se puso como loco… aunque pensaría que mas bien cree que Terry esta enamorada de Jacob… —asentí con un gesto de disculpa— ¿enserio?

—Lo note hace rato —susurre como con Esme.

—Esto es de locos… —se dejo caer en la cama de Kellan, susurrando también.

—Lo se… —me senté a su lado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto sentándose.

—Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar… pero o con un humano o con uno de nosotros pero un chico lobo… —recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo ¿no?

—Creo que si…

**oOo**

—_¿Entonces tu y mi abuelo se conocieron?_ —pregunto Jacob a Bella.

—_Si, éramos muy amigos… de hecho nuestra amistad comenzó porque nuestros padres se conocían… poco después supe lo que era pero en aquel entonces era humana…_ —note cierta nostalgia.

—_Wow… oigan y la chica_ —Terry contuvo la respiración a mi lado.

Nosotras nos habíamos quedado en la planta de arriba, aunque más parecía que ella lo evitaba.

—Ve —le susurre. Ella negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

—_Buena pregunta… había estado aquí pero cuando despertarte desapareció_ —Alice había entrado a la sala.

Terry dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada al escuchar a su tía.

—¿Y si me reclama? —pregunto mortificada.

—Si esta preguntando por ti es porque quiere verte no reclamarte… —no estaba segura de eso pero tenia que animarla.

—_¿Entonces de ella era ese aroma?_ —pregunto el y al parecer estaba sonriendo.

—_¿Uno diferente al nuestro? Si…_

—Ve… corre… —seguía motivándola.

—¿Y que le voy a decir? —pregunto levantando la cabeza.

Salí de la cama y tome una muda de ropa de Emmett.

—Creo que te va a quedar un poco grande pero la de mi hermano y mis tíos es más pequeña que esta —dije entregándole la ropa.

—Te quiero mami —me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto para bajar las escaleras.

—Creo que te va a quedar un poco grande pero la de mi hermano y mis tíos es más pequeña que esta —dijo tal cual como había dicho yo. Me reí y baje a reunirme con los demás.

—Gracias… —dijo el chico apenado.

—D-de nada… —ella iba a volver a las escaleras pero la detuve.

—El baño esta debajo de las escaleras —le dije al chico.

—Gracias, con permiso —dijo el chico levantándose y cubriéndose con la cobija que tenia.

—¿No creen que es hora de que desaparezcamos? —pregunto Alice susurrando para que nosotros escucháramos.

—No —dijeron Emmett y Kellan al mismo tiempo.

—Que sobre protectores… ella ya esta lo bastante grandecita como para manejar esto —Alice seguía discutiendo.

Decidí decirles que dejaran que ella lo llevara a la cocina y que comieran algo.

—Eso estaría bien… —Alice me abrazo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte al ver la mirada de Emmett.

—Creo que si me queda un poco grande —el chico salió del baño.

—Bien… ahora… —tomo a Terry del brazo—Terry te va a llevar a la cocina para que recuperes fuerzas y puedas irte… —Alice la empujo un poco.

—Ven —dijo mi hija viendo tímidamente a Jacob.

—Gracias por la ropa… —dijo de camino a la cocina.

—Es que pensé que así estarías mas cómodo… —Emmett y Kellan se levantaron del sillón seguramente dispuestos a ir a la cocina.

—No, déjenlos solos —puse una mano en el pecho de cada hombre celoso que tenia enfrente, las platicas en susurros comenzarían a ser frecuentes.

—Pero ma…

—No

—Rose…

—Que no Emmett… —los mire a los dos molesta y Kellan desistió pero no Emmett— Recuerda lo que le hicimos con Lucas… —casi le daba un zape como acostumbraba pero el se entristeció— así es, no quisimos que le dijera que le gustaba porque era el hijo de Royce, nada de conocidos cercanos de nosotros porque a la larga tendríamos que volvernos a encontrar y nos vería iguales.

—Ok… vamos Kellan —Emmett le hizo señas a nuestro hijo.

—Y nada de espiar —le advertí.

—Rose…

Interrumpí a Emmett con una de mis miradas y negando con la cabeza.

Se quejaron y se dejaron caer en el sillón derrotados.

—Huele a perro —dijo Kellan volviéndose a levantar.

—¿Quieres matar zombis? —pregunto Emmett caminando detrás de Kellan.

—Mejor Van Helsing… así si aparece un perro tendremos mas experiencia para cuando sea necesario —sabía que se refería a esta situación y al chico que estaba con Terry en la cocina.

—_Así que Terry ¿no?_ —alcance a escuchar en la cocina.

—¿Deberíamos de escuchar? —pregunte a Esme y después voltee a ver a Alice y a Bella.

—_Si, tú eres Jacob… ¿no? _

—Supongo que no…

—_Puedes decirme Jake, así era como me llamaba mi abuelo._

—Pero aunque nos vallamos a nuestras habitaciones escucharíamos —Alice se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

—No, mejor vamos a otro lado… al menos al patio… —me sentí un poco incomoda.

—Tiene razón… —Esme volteo a ver a Alice.

Todos salimos de la casa al patio pero pase antes con Emmett y Kellan y les advertí que no quería escuchar otros ruidos más que los de los botones del control del juego y algunas exclamaciones.

—¡Ay no! —Bella fue a abrazar a Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo va a decir…

—_Se que sonara extraño pero como sabes no soy humano completamente y…_

—_Si, me di cuenta… en verdad no pensé que fueras a cruzar simplemente… digo después de todo una no se encuentra con lobos gigantes frecuentemente…_

—_Terry… _—sonó como si estuviera divirtiendo— _a lo que me refiero es que eres mi impronta —_lo soltó así como así.

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? _—pregunto confundida.

—_Digamos que estas destinada a ser mi pareja de por vida_ —pude escuchar cierto temor en sus palabras.

Corrí a la sala de entretenimiento donde mis dos hombres seguían jugando, cuando llegue Emmett estaba caminando a la cocina.

—_Ok… ¿solo porque tu lo dices o como?_ —Terry se había puesto nerviosa.

—Espera… no puedes interrumpirlos… —lo detuve con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Cómo puede? ¿Lo estuvimos cuidando y es así como nos paga?

—_No lo decido yo… es como si hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro… realmente no se como es eso… mi abuelo también se impronto de mi abuela... se casaron y tuvieron una niña y todo eso…_

—¿Le vas a echar a perder el momento con el que sea probablemente el ultimo chico en el que se fije? ¿Qué hay de su felicidad?

—_¿Es algo así como para preservar la especie lobuna_? —había dejado su temor y ahora estaba triste.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo uno al otro por unos segundos.

—_Se podría decir que si… pero es lo que conlleva a estar juntos…_

—_Jake_ —no lo dejo continuar_— ¿Sabes como nacen los bebes cierto?_ —pregunto todavía triste.

Ambos abrimos los ojos de sorpresa. Kellan iba a interrumpir pero también lo detuve. El volteo a verme pero negué con la cabeza.

—_Claro…_ —lo dijo con incertidumbre.

—_¿Y sabes que debe de pasar con las mujeres para que puedan tener hijos?_ —volvió a preguntar.

—_Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?_

—_Que eso que me estas diciendo es imposible conmigo porque no eh ovulado ninguna vez…_ —escuche como salía de la cocina y subía a su cuarto.

—Yo voy con ella… no le hagan nada al chico… —subí corriendo a buscar a mi hija.

**oOo**

Siempre supe que ser madre no era fácil…

Para comenzar, el nombre que le había escogido a mi pequeña…

Realmente no me acordaba de eso, pero supongo que fue un momento de delirio, porque eso de juntar los nombres de mis dos madres… era bueno pero no sonaba bien. Así que poco después de despertar decidimos que le dejaríamos Theresa que era las silabas mas sobresalientes de Estheresme y además así podemos seguirle diciendo Terry como Emmett quería.

Si, no era fácil ser madre y era más complicado cuando eran mitad humano mitad vampiro.

Sus berrinches siempre nos daban trabajo y no me refiero precisamente a controlarlos, por eso los primeros años habíamos conseguido una casa no muy lejos a la de ellos y ahí es donde vivíamos los cuatro. En esta casa casi no tenia muebles, lámparas o cuadros innecesarios porque terminaban cayendo al piso con los juegos.

Hasta que llegaron a la madurez y dejaron de romper cosas por sus juegos, decidimos volver a vivir con los Cullen.

Y estos últimos meses en Forks fueron los más interesantes de todos los años que había vivido con ellos.

Habíamos decidido ir a la preparatoria para que ellos interactuaran más con los humanos. Y ellos eran los que mas interactuaban con los humanos porque la mayoría nos veía como siempre. Mis hijos me recordaban como a Lily Mosnter aunque ellos no se esforzaban por ser aceptados y eso, solo se dejaban llevar.

Una nueva cosa que había pasado aquí en Forks es que ambos habían encontrado el amor.

Jacob había hablado con Terry sobre su situación y ella decidió estar con el a pesar de que ella no podía darle lo que el esperaba y el la había aceptado aun así. Llevaban unos meses siendo novios y poco después el le pidió que se casara con ella y ahora habíamos estado planeando la boda aunque era obvio que esto terminaría sucediendo.

En cuanto a Kellan… comenzaba a verlo muy entusiasmado con una chica llamada Gaby, tenia un asentó extraño pero era una chica hermosa, su cabello castaño y rizado largo un poco mas debajo de los hombros y sus ojos expresivos. En definitiva si aceptaba a mi hijo seria una muy buena compañía para el.

Estaba feliz por mis hijos, ellos eran felices y yo era feliz.

**oOo**

En este momento estamos reunidos todos en la sala por petición de Terry. Le hago una seña para que comience a hablar y ella toma aire.

—Bien… —Terry esta sentada al lado de Jake y ella se ve muy nerviosa.

¿Qué esta pasando?

—¿Por qué estas cantando en tu mente? —pregunta Kellan un poco desesperado, el esta senado a mi lado y tengo a Emmett al otro lado que esta igual de impaciente que el.

—Es que… —se detiene un poco y toma las manos de Jake— estoy embarazada —lo dijo soltando todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

—¿Qué?

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Yeah! A que no se lo esperaban ¿verdad?**

**Jajaja… verán me quede pensando y preguntándome ¿Cómo jodidos iba a terminar esta historia? Pues verán, Paulinita Ratbone me dijo un día: ¿Sabes que pienso? Que tu estas haciendo el sueño de Rose realidad en todos tus fics **

**Y ciertamente tenía razón. Rose tuvo dos hijos y ahora no va a envejecer al lado de Emmett pero si van a ver a sus nietos corriendo alrededor… o algo así…**

**Se que las eh dejado esperando mucho tiempo y digo nueve meses para que termine una historia no es mucho como me eh tardado en otras pero estoy agradecida por la paciencia que tuvieron para ver esta historia terminada.**

**¡Así que les agradezco por todos y cada uno de sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas!**

oOo **Paulinita Rathbone** oOo**Diane-Dossantos-Pattzz-Cullen** oOo**missju** oOo**Cassandra Stokes**oOo**JayLopez **oOo**Pacita Delitah Cullen**

oOo** team belled **oOo**Addictedtohouse**oOo**Maria Carlie Cullen**oOo **MaRrU BlAlLeN** oOo**snsacion Cullen**oOo**Serena Princesita Hale**oOo

oOo**Grace-is-lovely**oOo**pekelittrell**oOo** Stefi **oOo**Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat**oOo** fer** oOo**PameHaleMcCarthyCullen**oOo

oOo**Breyito-Black-Lupin**oOo**Naty9**oOo**DCullenLove **oOo**Gaby Cullen Kattalakis**oOo**Samantha McCarty**oOo**Vely**oOo**Cullenfaan**oOo

oOo**Dreamy Cullen**oOo** Edy **oOo** Marie **oOo **maryan **oOo **Aby Cullen Moore **oOo**candy1928**oOo** eliza **oOo **Fran **oOo** KrnBlackGranger **oOo

oOo** Leidy Paola **oOo** Marifer Swan **oOo**SandiaCullen**oOo **Ana **oOooOo** barbara Cullen **oOo** Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland **oOo

oOo**Cassandra Phantomhive Hale**oOo**cocholat**oOo** Diana-Cullen-O'Shea-Black **oOo** feer O'Shea **oOo** Feri **oOo** fernanada **oOo** garcia **oOo

oOo**gibyborri**** oOo ****grazzia alessandra** oOo **JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN** oOo** javi-009**oOo**KrnBlackDeCullen**oOo**lilibethsatalin **oOo**Lina Cullen Salvatore**oOo

oOo**Little Mess**oOo**Lotie Boom**oOo**MariaMasen**oOo** Marie Cullen **oOo** marlice**oOo** Mary **oOo** Mrs. Gaby Cullen 25**oOo** .Cullen 2.4 **oOo

oOo**ShArIcE-94**oOo**sibiRose**oOo**PinkLilys**oOo**rosalie-key**oOo **sra wayland **oOo **sweet stranger** oOo** Vanessa **oOo** Wow-Rank **oOo** xulitaaa** oOo

oOooOo**aiiiidee**oOo**alejita0524**oOo**alirose19**oOo**AnnieCBPWD**oOo **AssiiaWolfe**oOo**astridnatica**oOo**biipoolaar**oOo **blyp12**oOo

oOo**CANDY CULLEN26**oOo**CLAURUI**oOo **ConnyCullen1514**oOooOo**Dani Hale de Cullen**oOo**deniziithaw**oOo

oOo**el angel de la muerte**oOo**Exodus-Girl**oOo**Flaaaqa**oOo**Guissy Hale Cullen**oOo**happy-halloween**oOo** Hyuga-Yuuki** oOo **Jazmin Li** oOo

oOo**L'ange le plus beau** oOo**Liath Bennet** oOo **LiliSatalin** oOo **luna-evans-26** oOo **Mafer Masen Cullen** oOo **Maleny Kuran** oOo

oOo**Mary2413** oOo **Miroky** oOo **niicool** oOo **niniTA-neav** oOo **Reykou Higurashi** oOo **Salicita** oOo **Sally31** oOo **satorichiva** oOo **Sofia Moradita** oOo

oOo **Tamynna** oOo **teffistar Cullen Swan** oOo **tentenxneji4ever** oOo**Tephiy'sRareWorld** oOo

**Espero verlas pronto en algún otro fic! Cuídenseme muchisisisisisimo!**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**Pd. Tengo en mi perfil algunas imágenes de todo el fic, así como las del capitulo anterior y una mas de los gemelos de pequeños.**

**Pd. (2): Si no han visto Phineas y Ferb se las recomiendo y se que son para niño pero ¿Por qué no verla?**

**Pd. (3): ****CAZARRECOMPENSAS:**Tras salir del orfanato accidentalmente se topa con alguien por el que pagan recompensa para capturarlo, lo denuncia es como de da cuenta de que de ese modo puede sobrevivir, ¿Qué pasa cuando la cabeza de ella comienza a costar unos cuantos millones de dólares?** RsxEm OoC Lemmon**


	25. NOTA

**Atención TEAM ROSEMMETT 3**

_**Que te parece si celebremos el beso de esta pareja en la peli?**_

_**Pon esta imagen en tu perfil de aquí a que termine el año! O unos cuantos días al menos…**_

http:/ img198. Imageshack (.) us/img198 /5906/ pdvd168fk (.) jpg

**ya saben... sin espacion y sin () xD**


End file.
